Soldier
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: Chapter 22. Ten years has passed since Vyse and Misty departed. Returning to the Nirvana, the two meet up with some old friends and changes aboard the ship. Complete
1. Diagnosis Amnesia

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't own Vandreads characters, their vehicles, or anything else. Vandread is copywrite to Gonzo, but the fan character is copywrite to me.

Authors notes: To answer a few things, yes, this is a fan character insertion. To those who are not liking towards such thing, I advise you stop reading. And if your one of those types who demands 'quality fics' and such perfection in the words of George Carlin, please, GO THE F OUTSIDE! (I said please, I also censor so some weak-hearted fool doesn't complain about the language and get me in trouble).

Now, on with the fic.

Chapter One

Diagnosis: Amnesia

The Nirvana once more was trapped in a heated battle with the harvesters of Earth, mechanical droids created by the Earth Paksis. So far each side was tied, as the Dreads fought hard against the cube droids, mere units that moved at a speed faster then the Dreads could aim.

"Damn, these guys are fast!" Hibiki remarked, whiny as always.

"Don't let them get to you!" Meia ordered, before giving a quick grunt as her ship was shot upon.

Easily the cube like enemies with mechanical arms and legs had moved behind, nearly striking the blind spot of the Dreads. Finding a few ahead, she opened fire, blowing one down as it ran into the beams unleashed by the Dread fighter.

"All units, keep up the attack on the enemy fighters, we must break through them!" Meia ordered once more, following the replies of 'Roger' from her comrades.

"Are you sure there was a signal coming from around here?" BC asked, glaring to Belvedere.

"Yes, signal apparently is a second frontier hail signal. The enemy is swarming around it!" Belvedere answered, showing the signal on screen.

"The ship is apparently carrying a human, why else would the enemy be after it." Magno mentioned glancing to BC

"Another human?" Misty asked, standing in the main deck, Q-chan forming into a question mark.

"Apparently so." BC remarked glancing to the screen.

The cube fighters swarmed around the now captured ship, the rockets built in the near back, arranged in a delta formation. Its pod shaped structure easily was reinforced to take on any damage inflicted to the area. The jet black shuttle easily had several dents upon the surface from perhaps recent exploits in the battle against the cube enemies.

"Mr. Alien, lets combine!" Dita cheerfully recommended.

"Roger that!" Hibiki replied, as the two circled each other with their plasma engines giving off a trending tail of light.

The two combined, creating the human shaped Vandread referred to as Vandread Dita.

"Lets finish this now!" Hibiki remarked, his hands pressing against Dita's, glancing forth, the twin shoulder cannons moved into place, firing away with several of the cubic fighters were blown to pieces as the duel laser cannons fired away.

Cracking a smile on his face, the blue humanoid mech accelerated forth, closing in on the captured pod.

"Hibiki! Dita!! Enemy ship on your tail!" Meia mentioned, as a huge oval saucer-ship closed in upon Vandread Dita, a large mechanical tongue shot forth, wrapping around the waist, pulling the mech towards the opening of the front area of the ship, several large mouths opened up, the pearl white teeth glistened as if ready to chomp down on them.

"That enemy flagship is the same we faced when retrieving Misty's pod." Celtic noted, analyzing the enemy ship.

"Must be a harvester craft, the one that takes the organs needed, before returning to the mother ship." BC noted looking upon the monitor.

Several blasts erupted upon the beast, one of the shots breaking the tentacle holding Vandread Dita, as the droid flew forth.

"We're free Mr. Alien." Dita said gleefully.

"Good, now to free that ship!" With those last words did the humanoid mech charge forth.

The large flagship charged its weapons, only to receive several rounds of missiles, as each one blew apart a chunk of the flagship, blowing it apart layer by layer, before the last missile hit the vital spot, blowing it into several pieces.

"Hmm, another human, wonder where this ones from?" Gascogne questioned, tailing right behind the mech.

Three Dreads flew in, firing away as they shot forth eliminating the cubes already holding the ship hostage. Each one blew to pieces as the shots blew each one to pieces.

"Dread teams, cover Gascogne's ship from enemy fighters, formation delta, keep your guards up." BC ordered.

"Roger!" All replied as they moved within the range of Gascogne's ship, firing upon the cube like enemies in their path.

Gascogne easily had the ship locked into her catch shield, a two shield known for towing in disabled ships or anything in critical damage.

"Waves incoming upon Gascogne at seven o' clock!" Barnette mentioned, as Jura swooped in, firing several beams upon the oncoming enemies.

"How was that one Barnette, fabulous as I am?" Jura asked, stroking her hair back.

"For crying out loud, could you focus on the battle!?" Hibiki yelled, scowling Jura for her never-ending egotistic comments.

"Maybe we should meet up after the battle; I still need that seed of yours." Jura remarked giving him the ever so seductive eyes.

"Mr. Alien isn't interested in even being with you Jura." Dita screamed, glaring to Jura.

"Enough quarreling, you three can argue later!" Meia reminded them, her face giving a solemn glance it always had.

More enemies approached, still the ever so evasive cube like enemies that were truly a pain.

"These guys really get on my last nerve" Hibiki stated, as he pressed down more upon Dita's hand, the two pods glowing more brighter.

Twin beam cannons mounted into place over Vandread Dita's shoulders, both charging up as they fired forth, blowing apart each of the enemy units that were closing in upon them. 

"We did it Mr. Alien." Dita said joyfully.

"They may not be the last…" Hibiki said, glancing to the scanners.

The Dread still flew in attack formation, scouting around Gascogne's shuttle, guarding it from any remaining enemies.

"All enemy fighters defeated, I have no reading of anymore enemy fighters." Belvedere stated.

"The Nirvana has no major damages, the enemy must truly have been after that pod." Amarone remarked, as she glanced upon her monitor.

"Mission accomplished I suppose." BC remarked, looking to the captain.

"Yes, and another addition to our crew as well." Magno answered with a smile pursed upon her face.

"I just hope it's another guy, a real cutie as well." Misty mentioned, a luscious daydream face planted on her face, as her Q-tron forming an heart shape.

"I don't understand how a girl could even stand a guy." Celtic said with a sigh.

"Might as well head down and greet our new guest, I just hope the enemy won't try to make an attack now." Magno mentioned, standing up from her own seat, as she hunched over, being at least a hundred years old did put it's strain upon the body.

A quick flash filled the room, as Bart exited the main helmsman station, knowing it was his break.

"Ha, maybe this time it will be a girl who I can get some respect from." Bart thought mentally, still keeping his poker face expression on his face, as he ran off, knowing he had to get somewhere close to be able to witness the entrance of the newcomer.

* * *

Almost the entire ship had gathered in order to greet the newcomer, it was apparent the ship had a human aboard, why else would such a ship be hunted by the earth fleet for the usual reason to harvest the humans organs. Parfet worked carefully as she used her laptop to find out how to open the ship. She didn't have to wait too long as a large thin light carefully beamed out, the thin wall of light rotated around scanning the area around before dying out.

"Lifeforms detected, species human, permission for entrance granted." A computerized human voice mentioned, as a compartment around the front opened up, a two door area that was located around the front side.

"This easy to enter, real fishy." Parfet said, placing her index finger on her chin.

"Even Misty's pod had a safelock on, I wonder… could this be a trap?" Duero mentioned, as he stepped inside.

"Maybe the earth fleet wanted us to get this so they could infiltrate us from the inside, ribbit." Piaway mentioned with her puppet.

Duero and Parfet set forth inside, as they looked upon the wide but seemingly small area of the ship.

"Talk about heavy duty, the armor of this ship is thick enough to withstand several attacks, they must have been aware of the earth fleet beforehand to have something like this." Parfet said, adjusting her glasses as she glanced at the frames making the thick plated area.

Duero only took a few steps, before he noticed an round half cylinder capsule, light gray and easily active, as a green light was already active in the process of keeping the patient inside alive.

"So this is where the passenger aboard is, now just how do I-"

As Parfet turned to walk over to him, another scan wall spread forth, running through them to detect just who was nearby.

"Access granted, human life forms detected, stasis pod suspended animation mode now disengaging." The computerized female voice mentions as few clicks followed before the pod was finally unlocked from within the mechanical area.

Slowly did the pod door open from the top end, a white mist rushed out as inside in the cushioned pod laid a male, wearing a light blue hospital gown. His eyes remained closed as he remained on the bed, Duero moving in close as he glanced upon the males body.

"Hmm, the functions seem to work right, so he is alive… huh?" Duero stopped suddenly noticing several scars upon the skin of the boy.

Three thin but still visible scars were imprinted vertically on his left side cheek down to his chin. Two slashes forming in X were also visible, on his other side, plus a vertical slash running down on his right eyes, nearing the cheekbone spread near his nose. More scars were visible, most of three claws but others that were larger then ever, spreading at least the size of ones index finger. His body indeed was covered with scars, legs and arms being the only visible, but with this many, it was more then obvious he had more upon his upper body and lower torso then anyone could imagine.

"Oh my." Parfet said, seeing the scars upon his body.

"I seen and learned many things, but to think one lives with scars is beyond my expectations." Duero mentioned looking him over.

A groan easily caught the two crewmates attentions, as the boy sat up, rubbing his head, as his short greenish-blue hair remained in place, but a large strand of hair hung down his back, his blue eyes still bloodshot from his sleep.

"So your finally awake, I guess you have several questions to ask, but so do we. But let-"

"Meow!"  
  
Duero looked below, finding a full black as night cat with pure shining yellow eyes sparkling in the light. The cat rolled upon its back, belly up as it kept its front paws up, swatting up into the air.

"Where am I? What am I? Who am I?" The boy groaned, his palms pressed upon his cheek.

"Your aboard the Nirvana… but are you sure you don't know who you are?" Duero asked, looking down at him.

"Huh? Nirvana? Is that my name?" The man asked, a puzzled glance upon his face.

"The Nirvana is a spaceship, your aboard the ship at the present time." Duero noted, as he remained calm.

"Spaceship? Present time?" The man asked, tilting his head

"C'mon kid, snap out of it." Paiway commanded, walking into the area.

"Kid? Is that my name?" The man asked, blinking his eyes.

"Jeez, what are you, dumb, rwibbit?" Paiway asked irritatingly with her puppet.

"Apparently this guy has amnesia. He has no idea who he is or of his past. It could be the result of being in suspended animation with another life form." He mentioned, as Paiway stepped forth, looking at the guy.

"So you mean he doesn't have a clue of anything?" Parfet asked, looking to Duero.

"Apparently so, he seems to have a young mind of a child still naive of the world around him." Duero said, before a shriek broke his attention.

"GET OFF MY PUPPET YOU STUPID CAT!" Paiway demanded irritatingly as the cat remained latched on to the puppet.

"And it appears that the feline also has amnesia as well. It acts just like a young kitten." Duero said, looking to the now conflicting war between the cat and Paiway.

"Huh, Kitten?" The man replied, looking to the cat.

"Kid, get your damn cat off my puppet." Paiway demanded still pulling her puppet from the cats clawed grasp.

"Kid? So that is my name." Kid replied.

Slowly did the mans glance draw closer, as he gazed to Paiway, going wide eye as he started shaking, his hands moved to his head as he closed his eyes, visions of a young girl pursed in his head, a girl in a silk white dress with a gleeful face glancing up at him, long black hair ran down to her torso, dark as Paiways hair, but yet her face nearly resembled the girl in the mans vision.

"What the?"

"Apparently he's having a flashback… its obvious he must be from a society similar to Misty's." Duero mentioned as he looked to the boy.

"Shoo kitty, let go of my frog!" Paiway said shoving the cat off of her puppet.

"Duero, take a look at this." Parfet mentioned, as she glanced at the silver pyramid shaped box.

"A message box or something?"

"Yes, but it's appears to be voice activated, somehow I think only this kid would know what it is." Parfet replied, looking at them.

"Keep it for now, it might come in handy for later. Paiway, go out and get some cloths for 'Kid', as it appears he calls himself that." Duero mentioned, as he glanced down at Kid, seeing the guy petting the black cat.

"Yes sir." Paiway responded eagerly to get away from the vicious cat.

Trotting outside, she walked out of the dim lit room and into the brightly lit ship, shielding her eyes from the rays she encountered as she walked outside.

"What, is that- Oh, its your Paiway."

"So what is the passenger aboard this ship?"

"Is it a male or female?"

Numerous questions were shouted from the huge crowd gathered to meet the newcomer. Paiway took a deep breath, knowing she had to make her voice heard to get through.

"QUIET!! NOW LISTEN, THE NEWCOMER IS A MALE, AND HE NEEDS A PAIR OF CLOTHS. I NEED ONE OF YOU TO GET THEM FOR ME!!!" Paiway screamed at the top of her lungs, taking several deep breaths after.

Everyone grew quiet when the sound of Paiway's high pitched words shot through the air, piercing through mostly everyone's ears. A few seconds past as one of the crew members trotted off, coming back a moment later with a long light gray robe, as she pushed her way through the crowd, making her way to Paiway, handing the robe to the young nurse.

"I had a feeling he might need some footwear, these sandals are the only things I could grab. Sorry if it isn't much." The girl said, as she casually handed Paiway the sandals by the sewed on flaps that were used upon the sides.

Paiway sighed, as she turned, walking inside and over to where Kid still sat, a still dazed glance one his face.

"I have the cloths for the kid, Rwibbit." Paiway stated, using her frog puppet to do the talking.

Immediately did the cat leap at the frog, as it grasped onto the green puppet with its claws.

"Ah, shoo, Shoo, SHOO!!" Paiway demanded swinging her arm rapidly to throw the cat off.

The cat let go, unable to grasp through the clothed puppet as the cat flew off, but landed on its feet.

"KITTY!?" Kid cried out as the cat flew from the puppet dangerously.

"Pai check on cat needing lessons in behavior." She remarked, as she noted it on her notepad.

As the robe was nearly on, his hands slid through as he leaped off, his feet bare, but his movement truly fast and unseen. He ran to the cat, wrapping his arms around it as he held it close to it, shivering as he closed his eyes, kneeled to the ground, holding the cat close to him.

"Kid, don't worry about Kitty. Cats are known to land on their feet by instinct, if anything, the kitten is just fine." Duero mentioned walking calmly over to his side.

Kid looked over to Duero with the same puzzled glance that had been spread on his face as before, tilting his head as he was confused by all this. He slowly stood to his feet, staring oddly at Duero before looking down at the cat he held.

"Duero, sorry to trouble you, but… can you give me hand with this?" Parfet asked, as she tried to lift the silver pyramid sitting on the table.

"Huh?" Duero turned around, seeing Parfet struggling with the pyramid, her teeth clenched as she desperately tried to lift it up. "Yeah, be right there. Paiway, introduce our guest to the crew, and please, try not to do anything to scare him." Duero ordered, as he glanced down to the youthful nurse, before turning as he ran over, helping Parfet lift the pyramid shaped device.

Paiway gave an annoyed face, as she sighed, looking over to the kid, who held the cat close.

"I'm not gonna hurt the cat this time, so stop being so over protective." Paiway said, as the boy nodded.

Walking her usual manner, the boy slowly followed behind, walking to the exit, as the two left the shuttle, walking out into the open, as the light basked down upon them. Kid immediately shielded his eyes with his left hand, holding the cat in his right arm. The crew waiting upon the area was nearly silent, with a few chit-chats being heard within the crowd.

"So this is the passenger aboard, huh?" Magno asked, looking at the boy, who glanced to the crowd looking each one of them over, with a still puzzled emotion spread upon his face.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him, he looks as if he hasn't seen a crowd before." Jura mentioned, a hand on her hips as she examined him.

"What's that in his arms?"

"Is that a cat?"

"So what's your name?"

"Where you from?"

"Do males and females live together where you come from?"

"Ewww, what's with the scars on the body?"

"Yuck, that's disgusting."

Kid remained in place, giving a bubble-headed look as he remained standing, baffled by all their questions. Paiway sighed, knowing Kid would not be able to even answer, much less be more confused by their questions and ask for more. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say one word.

"QUIIIIEEEETTTTT!!!" Paiway shouted loudly as the room went dead silent, she huffed away, the wind in her lungs already was out.

Everyone in the room remained silent, Paiway's sheer screeching high pitched yell really sent shivers down most peoples spines.

"You hanging in there Duero?"

"Yeah, just don't put most of the work on my shoulders." He replied with a sly smile.

Parfet blushed a bit, as the two slowly walked down the platform, a few of the engineers who worked with Parfet pushed their way forth, running to her side, as they took hold of the silver pyramid.

"We'll take it from her Doctor." One mentioned, as Duero released his grip from the pyramid, nodding, as the four helped Parfet carry it to the decoding sector for scanning.

"Tell me Doctor, just who is this male?" Magno asked, looking over to him.

"For now he seems to answer to the name 'Kid', mainly since Paiway seemed to address him with that name." Duero answered taking a deep breath.

"His cat tried to kill me, rwibbit." Paiway commented with her ripped up puppet.

"He apparently suffers from amnesia; I'm sure your familiar with the symptoms." Duero continued, as he took a quick breath, moving his hands into his lab coat pockets.

"So the boy has no idea who he is? Guess time will tell when he will regain most of his memory." Magno replied, as she glanced down at him with a smile, looking to his cat. "I don't exactly approve of pets aboard this ship, but considering cats are more intelligent then flea bag dogs I can make exceptions." She said, petting the cat over the head, as it purred amusingly.

"Pets? Flea bag dogs?" Kid said confused.

"Nothing to be concerned about Kid, just remember to feed the little kitten." Magno mentioned, looking to him, still keeping the joyful face.

_"Those scars, apparently this male has had his share of battles, definitely a soldier."_ Magno thought looking him over.

"Feed?" He asked, confused once more.

"Guess we may have to help him… apparently he is unaware of responsibilities of a pet." Magno said taking a deep breath.

"If you don't mind, shall I run a few physicals on him… just to get a medical record started?" Duero asked, getting a nod from Magno.

"We can worry about the tour and introductions later, just see if our guest is in more proper shape." Mango ordered, as Duero nodded, looking over to Kid.

"Come with me Kid, I need to do a few tests on you." He said, Kid once more glancing to the doctor still unaware, as his hands pet the black cat gently.

Turning away from Kid, he took a few steps as Kid slowly followed his lead, as a few girls in the crowd stared at him with pitiful eyes.

"How strange, humans can forget their memories one minute, yet remember them the next, but how can one lose their entire memory and regain it again?" Pyoro mentioned out loud.

"You think too much Pyoro." Hibiki remarked crossing his arms.

"And you whine too often Habiki!" Pyoro responded as he glared down at Hibiki.

"What did you say!?" Hibiki demanded, clenching his teeth angrily, as he held a fist up ready to fight.

"Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki's demented glance immediately turned to a nervous edgy flush. 

"Yes Dita?" He said, his head slowly turning til his face looked upon her face.

"I was wondering, if you were going to come to my room sometime soon." She asked, blushing a bit.

"Dammit, will you stop bothering me with that, I know I promised, but I have things to do." He answered, with a deep huff.

"You do not, your just scared to visit her." Pyoro tantalized, as he glimpsed to Hibiki with narrow eyes.

"Grrrr, shuddup Pyoro, you don't know what your talking about." Hibiki yelled as he glared to the hovering robot, fist balled as if ready to throw a fist.

"Mr. Alien, please, just for once can you give me an honest answer?" She asked, clasping her hands together as she looked to him.

"Sheesh, okay, I will go to your room when I can think of what we can even talk about." He answered with a deep red blush forming upon his face.

Dita remained silent as she blinked, before glancing to the ground, as she sighed, turning to run off.

"Looks like you blew it again Hibiki." Pyoro mentioned from behind Hibiki's back.

"Buzz off!!" Hibiki shouted, as he backhanded Pyoro away in one slap.

* * *

"Hmm, so far you seem healthy for a human, but…"

Duero easily took out a needle, the pointy edge giving a small shine that sent a cold chill down Kids spine. Slowly backing away, his face turned to fright as he glanced at the shape needle that he knew was going into him. 

"Don't get so scared, it will be over before you know it." Duero mentioned as he took a few steps forth.

Shivering in fear, the boy hopped off the examination table, as he knelt down, grasping the cat he set aside as Duero asked, as he headed for the door, trying to open it up.

"Look, will you just calm down, it will only be a few seconds." Duero mentioned, an uneasy glance pursed on his face.

The door immediately opened, as the boy ran off, panting in fear, as he shoved Misty aside, fleeing far away from the doctors room, as he fled down the hall, loudly gasping as he shut his eyes, shoving through anyone in the hallway.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Misty asked, looking on as he fled, Q-tron once more going into a question mark.

"I guess he has a problem with needles." Duero mentioned taking a deep breath.

"Well what do you expect, he's got the mind of a kid, remember!?" Misty reminded him with a irritated glare, Q-chan imitating her as well with a nasty glare.

* * *

"Captain, I'm getting reading of a several hundred human life reading on the planet ahead." Amarone said, as she read the readings upon the screen.

"Human life forms? if anything, they might be pawns like the last planet we encountered." Magno remarked.

"Belvedere, what type of ecosystem is this planet?" BC asked calmly.

"It appears this planet is a desert, but the entire planet's atmosphere is entirely polluted. The land is merely a dead zone at these readings, diseased by the ecosystems unstable environment." Belvedere said shaking her head.

"If anything, the inhabitants of this planet are diseased as well, we might as well avoid this place." Celtic mentioned.

"NO!! A planet with people living in such a polluted environment are suffering. It sickens me to even think they would live in such a place. BC, Assemble most of the crew, we best prepare an away team to go down and aid them." Magno instructed, BC looking to her with a firm answered glance.

"Understood Captain." BC complied, as she walked off to assemble the team.

* * *

Kid continued to run, his eyes traced, but his body moving.

Images flooded through, a shot he was given as a teen, scruffy looking men in rags desperately trying to stab him, as he avoided them with ease.

He grasped his head, panting loudly as he shut his eyes tightly, running as he shoves through bystanders, as he continued to run with the fear, even as the images played in his mind. His feet continued to push off the ground as he ran away from the doctors, his robe swaying rapidly as he ran with all his strength. His robes cloth slipped directly under his feet, forcing him to slip from his feet. His decent to the floor was halted, as his face fell against her breasts, he glanced up with confused eyes. Jura at first gave a freaked out glance, but immediately smiled, as she moved her hands along his chin, a seductive smile spread on her lips.

"Whats the matter Kid? Did the doctor try to give you shot?" Jura asked, as she rubbed her soft hand against his chin, as Kid nodded slowly.

"Ugg, not this again." Barnette muttered as she watched Jura flirt with him.

"Tell ya what Kid, why don't you tag along with us, were heading to see Ezra's newborn." Jura mentioned, running her fingers through his long light green hair.

Barnette sighed, easily annoyed that Jura was letting a male tag along with them.

"Why the long face Barnette, he's not exactly as active as the three other males on this ship, so I think you can cut the disgruntled face." Jura kindly requested.

"We still have to show them that were the boss, even if he is mentally unstable, he's still a male." She angrily replied, crossing her arms.

"Huh? Why does Barnette not like me?" Kid asked sadly.

"She does, just that she's a bit jealous and has a few anger problems-"

"JURA!!" Barnette yelled, irritated that her friend was telling him this.

"Okay, okay, we'll get going. C'malong Kiddo." She said, Kid nodding as he followed the three.

* * *

Entering the empty café did the two loosely dress females walk over, looking down to Ezra's newborn, smiling with joy as they looked to it. Kid slowly remained to the side, looking over to the cute child, as his eyes went wide, once more entering a flashback.

He remembered walking over to one of the bed, his mother sitting up, her arms caressing a blanket hidden object. Slowly moving to the bed, he looked up to see his mothers tear-filled eyes, as she held the child out for him to glance at. Slowly his gaze moved to the sleeping child in her arms, he stared at it for a while before pure white light ended the flashback, as he glanced around, finding himself back aboard the ship.

"Huh…?" He looked around, still confused.

"Is everything alright Kid?" Ezra asked, looking at him with a concerned glance.

"I… I…" He glanced around, as he glanced to the little baby, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know…" He said shaking his head.

"Probably having a flashback that he can't possibly understand." Barnette mentioned looking at his baffled eyes.

"Jura, I need you and Barnette to report to the meeting hall for a discussion of our next mission." BC ordered in her leadership tone.

"Roger that." Jura remarked, getting off the phone.

"Sorry to cut things short Ezra, but we better get moving. You know how things are when we don't get there on time." Jura mentioned, as she turned to the door.

"It's okay, its just good of you to drop by." Ezra mentioned with a smile.

"See you again." Barnette cheerfully said.

Kid remained in place for a few seconds, before he walked out, following the two ladies to the meeting hall, as he looked around seeing a few of the people there. He glanced around, still holding onto his cat, as he walked by a few of the girls there, who looked down with curious faces. Duero glanced over, as he examined the newcomer, a smile pursed upon his face as he turned to face Gascogne.

"Gascogne, can I ask a favor of you?" Duero asked, as she looked to him with her usual smile, her metal wire hanging out of her mouth.

"What's up?"

* * *

"Awe, he's such a cute kitty." One of the girls commented, petting him softly.

Slowly did a few gather around, looking to the kitty with the glass loving eyes, a few reaching out to pet it. Kid remained in place, as he watched them with curiosity. His viewing was interrupted as a pair of arms from behind restrained him from behind, wrapping around his arms tightly, as he was forced to dropping, the cat to the ground, as Gascogne held tightly onto Kid, as Duero walked forth, Kid struggled viciously to escape.

"I'll hand it to you Kid, your pretty strong. Though you won't beat 'ol Gascogne at this game." Gascogne remarked, holding onto him tightly.

Growling in anger, the boy closed his eyes raising his forearms as he created a bit of a gap, before using his shoulders to shove Gascogne's arms away, his strength easily overpower as he shoved them aside before shoving her to the ground, as he started to flee away, shoving each of the girls crowded around aside.

"I'll say one thing, Kid is no pushover!" Gascogne mentioned, standing up.

Kid continued through the crowd, but stopped dead in place, as he fell to the ground, eyes slowly closing, as he fell asleep.

"Gotcha Kiddo, Pai-check on securing the patient, check… too bad my puppet had to be sacrificed for the cat… still, he served it well." Paiway sadly mentioned holding up the sleeping injector, as she glanced over, finding the cat playing with it, as its claws dug into it.

"I didn't exactly want him asleep, but…" Duero mentioned, as he glanced over to where Gascogne was now standing to her feet, "Guess Kid's got more strength then even the great Gascogne does." Duero finished with a grunt.

"Better watch what you say, or Gascogne will really let ya have it, rwibbit." Paiway remarked with her puppet.

"It just Gascogne, titles ain't exactly something I am taking these days." Gascogne mentioned, with a smile to Duero and Paiway.

Kneeling down, Duero tied up Kids one arm, as a green vain rose up, taking a needle as he put it inside, drawling enough blood as he pulled it out, Paiway moving in, taking out a can of healing spray, as she applied it to the wounded area.

"Puncture now healed, red circle Pai-check on that." She stated, as she jotted it down in her notepad.

"I just wish you didn't use the sleeping dose to put him to sleep… still, the monitoring system is able to cancel out traces of any chemicals like that." Duero mentioned, as he looked over the blood sample drawn from Kid.

"What the hell?" Duero looked directly at the blood sample with a fascinated glance.

"What is it?" Paiway asked, looking up at the drawn blood sample.

"It's strange, the blood is glowing, but I am not getting any radio-activity readings." He mentioned, looking it over.

"So what is wrong with him?" Paiway asked curiously.

"Whatever it is, we can worry about it later, right now, we have a priority. From what our scanners have detected, there are humans down there living in this polluted planet, and if anything, we must help them in whatever way we can." Magno mentioned, as she glanced directly to the fast asleep Kid.

"The scars on his body are proof he is a soldier, but could he be a project that the military sent into space? But why did it open when we approached it, unless he's planning to steal the Nirvana. It's almost as if the thing was meant to find a human population, yet leave no data of where it originated. Truly the boy is an enigma that awaits to be unraveled." Magno thought, thinking of the recent events.

Taking him by the shoulders, two females of the engineering area lifted the deep sleeping boy to his feet, as they carried him to one of the benches, sitting him down right next to him, their arms still behind him, not wanting him to fall back and break his own head open. It had been already over a few months since the two ships had fused together to form the Nirvana, but since that time most of the crew had learned to accept the men aboard, and vice-versa for the females.

As everyone took their seats, Duero couldn't help but take one last look at the blood sample he had drawn from Kid. He took a deep breath putting it away, knowing he had to focus upon other things besides the blood sample.

* * *

Authors notes: So starts the chapter, I still feel it is a bit slow, but… guess that's how most things I start with are, especially when the character has amnesia. Also, to give an exact time, this occurs after Ezra gives birth to Kahlua and before the Nirvana reaches the polluted planet (episode three of Vandread: Second Stage, where Bart finally gains courage.)

And to clarify, Kid is about ten cm higher then Hibiki in height.


	2. Encounter

Chapter Two: Encounter

Kid glanced down to the planet from one of the window aboard the Nirvana, his eyes wide as he had another flashback, this one of him watching a deep blue planet with several grass areas. Yet a battle was occurring, as several explosions could be seen in the distance, ships being shot down, as several cube like creatures made their attack.

"Kid… Kid?... Hey Kid, you there!?"

"Huh?"

Taking a blink, he turned glancing behind, finding Misty nearby, as she walked over to him, a worried look glistening in her eyes. He sighed looking to the ground, then at her.

"I dunno… I guess another flashback… as usual." He mentioned, looking up at her with his still baffled face.

He learned at least a few things, mostly how to speak to people and a few key words. He had no idea what the doctor did since Paiway easily healed the wound up after the blood sample was healed.

"Misty… why are we helping these people?" Kid asked, looking down on the planet.

"Well… the people of this planet live in a harsh environment, a place that is devastated by pollution. We cannot ignore such things as the suffering of others, we have to at least try and give whatever help we can." Misty mentioned, as she stood next to him looking down.

"I wish I could help them." Kid said sadly, as he looked to the ground.

Misty sighed, placing a hand on his shoulders, as she moved in closer.

"Trust me, it's better you stay aboard, you still have to get your memory back." Misty mentioned, rubbing his shoulder.

Kid so far was able to understand a few things, since Dita and Misty were 'babysitting' him with most of the crew being down upon the area. They had helped him so far in speaking, while also dropping him on one another to get a shot at Hibiki. Even with such things occurring, Kid did learn of the fighters aboard, mostly the Vandreads and how each of them worked. He looked upon the planet watching the green shield cover the entire planet his eyes trailing as he looked to the Vandread operating the place.

"Is Mr. Alien aboard that ship out there near the planet?" Kid asked, pointing to Vandread Jura.

"His name is Hibiki Kid, not Mr. Alien. Why that bubble headed girl refers to him as Mr. Alien is beyond my intellect." Misty answered with a sigh, Q-chan giving a sad look.

"What does intellect mean?" Kid asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, another word for knowledge, I'm sure you will learn." Misty said with a sigh.

Kid nodded only once looking to the ship once more.

"I wonder if that blond angel lady is with him." Kid mentioned, still gazing at the ship.

Misty remained silent for a second before she ran to the broadcast panel, opening a comm. window, deciding to drop in and see just what was going on.

"Hey old women, what do you think your doing?" Misty demanded, knowing full well Jura was up to her old tricks.

"Who are you calling an old woman!?" Jura demanded with a vicious glare.

Dita rushed over, pushing in front of Kid, her hands curled, as she glance worriedly to Hibiki.

"Are you alright Mr. Alien, is she trying to do anything weird to you?" Dita asked, shaking in fear at the thought, as kid slowly stood up.

Jura smirked proudly, as she closed her eyes. 

"Whaddaya mean by anything weird?" She asked, as she turned towards Hibiki, he left hand cupping his chin as a tense face spread upon Hibiki's face, "You mean this?"

With that, Jura moved in, kissing Hibiki on the lips tenderly, both girls immediately flipped out over what Jura was doing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM NOW!"

"HEY, what do you think your doing Jura?"

The girls hollered as they went closer toward the screen to give Jura a lip or two.

Hibiki growled, even as macho as he was, he really was fed up with Jura trying to seduce him, especially when it was within a Vandread for a mission.

"WAHHH!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Hibiki yelled loudly, really irritated by all this.

Kid glanced on, seeing the girls still near the screen, growling at it as they were fed up with Jura.

"Dita… Misty… can I go to the bridge?" Kid asked, considering he did get lost most of the time, it was better someone helped lead him around.

"Yeah, Dita, could you lead him to the bridge?" Misty asked, as she looked to the screen, smiling as she saw Hibiki.

"Why don't you, I had to lead him last time!" Dita answered annoyed, as she glared to Misty.

"Damn it Dita, I had to watch over him before!" Misty countered, clenching her teeth as the two glared at each other.

The two continued to argue, as Kid walked to the door, deciding to find the bridge on his own. Keeping the cat still in his arms, he walked out, leaving the two to argue for a while.

"I don't understand, am I just a nuisance to even be around?" Kid sadly asked the cat, who purred with its eyes closed.

He walked along the corridor hallway, looking at the seemingly dead-silent hallway. Most of the crew had been in their quarters, since the mission was an away one. With the captain away, most took the time to get the rest they needed, thus making the ship less crowded.

"I wish I had my memory back, at least then I wouldn't need so much help." He remarked, as he continued through, looking around.

* * *

"Listen here missy, you don't have a clue what men even want, I doubt Hibiki could ever like you!?" Misty yelled, holding up a fist, Q-chan growling at Dita.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could please him better then- um… hey… where'd Kid go?" She asked looking around.

"This is your fault, if you just accepted your responsibility and took him to the bridge, then he might not have wondered off." Misty scowled coldly, Q-chan yelping angrily.

"ME? You're the one who was supposed to watch him!" Dita mentioned, crossing her arms.

"Grr, well go find him, he's your responsibility now!" Misty said with a glare.

Dita puffed her cheeks up as she moved in closer, before a loud beeping went off.

"Huh?" Both turned to find Vandread Jura was once more powering the shields up.

"What? Mr. Alien, are you okay?" Dita asked, as Hibiki popped up on the screen.

"Yeah… Just a minor slip out, nothing too bad." He stated with a cocky smile.

"Holding a planet takes so much will… I really am getting weaker." Jura stated, as she slid closer to Hibiki, only to be shoved off.

"You really are a pain, y'know that?" Hibiki stated, as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Kid continued onward, looking around the area, blinking as he looked at the dim lit area. Slowly he walked over to the elevator, pressing the down switch, as the doors slid open, Kid slowly walked inside. Glancing up at the elevator floors inside, he pressed one randomly, as he felt the elevator drop down, slowly descending down as it stopped dead in place, the doors opened, revealing a room with several control panels aligning the walls, a few people keeping an eye upon the area.

Walking inside, Kid glanced around, as he passed by a few of the girls, walking around the corridor as he was merely astounded by the features within the area. He continued on walking, holding the cat still in his arms, as he looked from his right to his left, before reaching the glass area where the ships power core was located, the paksis, the enigmatic core that was formed from the fusion of the male ship and the females ship.

Slowly did Kid turn, staring over to where the large sphere was, a few metal bars surrounding it. Kid remained still, his eyes widened, as he looked deep into the azure colored sphere. His eyes remained locked onto the glowing core, as it glowed brighter spinning a bit faster. Panting loudly, his hands shivered as he moved them right to his head, dropping the cat to the ground, as it ran off.

"What the hell, the paksis is showing odd activity." One of the engineers commented.

Kid fell to his knees, images flowing through his heads, the first being his hands covered with blood, but not trembling as one might. The second one was a thirty year old looking man in casual cloths being stabbed by a dagger Kid grasped in his hand. The final one was of a girl in a skin suit laying in front of him, as she looked to him with a smile, holding the wound at her stomach, blood already covered the floor.

As the cat fled, it passed by one of the girls operating the control panel, as she glanced down, seeing it run off, gasping as she knew who it belonged to.

"What the? That means!?"

Two females ran to where the boy was, spotting Kid lying on the floor, now truly forced to his limits, as he was now in a seizure.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Alarms blared loudly around the ship, even within the silent bridge that had cut down most of its lighting.

"What's going on now?" Meia asked, walking closer to the screen, as BC skipped through the pages, as she gasped.

"Trouble in engineering, looks like paksis is reacting strangely again." BC mentioned, as a comm. window popped up with a short black haired female making the transmission.

"Commander, Kid has fainted directly in front of the paksis, he's got a pulse, but it's getting weak." One of the girls said with an uneasy tone.

"Get him out of there and into the infirmary immediately." BC ordered in a deep tone voice.

"Yes Commander." The engineer replied, cutting the communication.

BC sighed, as she put her hand to her forehead closing her eyes.

"I dunno how the Captain will take this." BC mentioned in a low tone.

"Shall I keep an eye on Kid?" Meia asked, as she glanced down to BC

"Sounds like the best option, Dita and Misty apparently can't seem to work things out." BC mentioned, Meia smiling as she nodded.

"If the enemy moves in, contact me at once." Meia ordered, as she turned, running to the elevator.

BC watched Meia leave, as she returned her glance to the main monitor. She took in most of the requested supplies Duero had requested, sending them directly to where the armory workers would fulfill them.

"I wonder... if Kid was a experiment that would be able to communicate with a paksis." BC thought, thinking of how odd the boy was.

"Just what exactly could this male be, he certainty is one hell of an enigma, that's for sure."

* * *

Dita and Misty stood to the side of Kid's bed, glancing down at the unconscious man. Small exasperations could be heard, as a life support tube was added in order to keep him alive. The heart monitor beeped every few seconds, as his pulse was around normal.

"Kid… please wake up…" Dita asked as she looked down.

"It won't matter, were still going to get a scolding for this…" Misty mentioned shaking her head.

"More then that, you both were responsible for watching him." Meia mentioned, as she walked inside.

Dita and Misty glanced to the ground with guilty frowns pursed on their lips.

"I want both of you to return to your quarters, unless there is an emergency such as an enemy encounter are you not to set one foot out, is that clear?" Meia asked, as both nodded, as they walked out of the infirmary office.

Meia glanced down, seeing Kid breathing slowly, as his heart remained steady.

"I hope you learned your lesson, this ship is no luxury starship." She spoke with a serious tone.

The boy repeated his breathing, still in a sleep, Meia taking a deep breath, as she casually walked over, sitting down on the bench as the door opened, one of the engineers of the sector walking in, as she looked towards Kid with a smile seeing him alive, then to Meia.

"I hope you weren't too hard on the caretakers… it wasn't exactly their fault." The worker mentioned, as she took a deep breath.

"They were responsible for watching him and making sure he didn't wonder off. They didn't and he ends up going into cardiac arrest because of it." Meia noted, as she glared to the girl.

"Well, i-its not anyway like that. Nobody has ever had that reaction, even Misty when she went through that area. I don't know what it is, but I think the paksis is afraid of Kid." The engineer mentioned, looking more to the ground then Meia.

"What do you mean the paksis fears Kid?" Meia asked, really confused by what she just heard.

"Kid wasn't anywhere near the controls or operations panels. What I am saying is that he may have made some type of contact with it, why else would he have gone into a seizure?" The girl noted, as Meia took a sigh.

"Kid is a bit different I suppose, with the marks, the glowing blood, and now this. Maybe he knows something about the paksis that we don't." Meia mentioned staring to him. "I just wonder what his true personality might be." Meia mentioned with a smile.

* * *

Dita laid on her bed, holding odd green alien doll in her hands. She sighed, holding it closer, as she turned to her left side.

"Why did I have to make such a comment?" She thought, knowing Kid did overhear the two arguing about who was to escort him.

A soft meow caught her attention, as she glanced to the ground, finding the cat sitting right before her, as it looked up.

"Mr. Kitty!" Dita greeted excitedly, as she reached down, lifting it from mid section up, as she snuggled her cheek against it.

Softly the cat purred, as she held it like a baby, petting its head softly.

"I bet you miss Kid, doncha?" She asked cutely.

Kitty didn't answer, as it only purred, as its tail swayed across her arms.

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the dark room kid stood in, as he glanced around, covering his ears as fell to his knee's. He could hear it clearly, a girls voice crying for help, the help of a family member.

"Brother… help!!"

Kid fell to the ground, eyes shut tightly as he shook his head.

"BROTHER!!"

Fear ran through his spin, his heart beating faster, as it eventually overpowered the screams, rapidly growing faster and harder.

* * *

Faster did the heart monitor's electric beeps increased, his heart already pumping blood faster then the life support could give. Meia ran to his side, leaning down to have a closer look at him, as the boy rolled back and forth as she remained their, watching, as she knew trying to wake him up wasn't a good idea. He immediately sat up, his eyes shot wide open, as he breath deeply, as he looked to Meia, then back down.

"Kid, you okay?" She asked, moving back to her upper stance.

"Yeah… I think… what happened, I remember looking into the glowing ball… but I don't remember anything after…" He answered, taking a deep sigh.

"Was that all?" She asked, with a serious glare.

"I saw images… blood… people in pain… and I held the dagger that killed them…" He said, sulking down to his bed.

"Kid…"

"Meia, what if I am a murderer, what if I do gain my memory and start murdering people aboard?" he said, taking deep shaking breaths, his eyes getting watery.

Meia remained silent, looking to him with a concern glance. She slowly calmed down, closing her eyes taking a deep breath, as she looked to him.

"Kid… do your think you're a murderer?" Meia asked emotionlessly.

"I don't know… I don't know what I am, who I am, and why I am here." He said sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't think you are evil. When we first examined your ship for an entrance, we were scanned for identification. It seems that it was sealed up so you wouldn't fall into the harvests hands. If anything, I think whoever did send you off intended for you to live. I may not know what your true identity is, but if you were a murderer, you'd probably be dead." Meia remarked, as she smiled looking to him.

Kid remained silent, looking down to the ground, taking a deep breath, as he wiped his tears off. As the door whisked open, his eyes darted to it, Dita slowly walked inside, as she held Kitty in her arms.

"I know I should be in my quarters, but Mr. Kitty seemed a bit lonely, so I decided to bring him here." Dita softly mentioned, as she walked over, setting the cat on Kid's stomach.

Kid stared a few seconds, as he lifted his arm, petting the cats head gently, a smile curling on his face.

"Thank you Dita…" he mentioned, closing his eyes as the cat purred.

Meia took out her comm. link, as she held it to her ear, listening for a few seconds, before turning to Dita.

"It appears the cargo ship from the harvest fleet has arrived, you know the drill by now Dita." Meia said, getting one nod from Dita.

"What about me?" Kid asked, as he looked up, with a sad glance.

"Stay here, you already worried us to death once today." Meia answered, as she turned to the door, trotting out, Dita following.

Kid sighed sadly, as he stopped petting his cat.

"Why the long face?" Came a familiar voice.

Looking over to the door, he smiled seeing Misty leaning against the door, a smile pursed on her face.

* * *

"C'mon, lets get to the bridge for a front row seat to the fight." Misty said, Kid nodding eagerly, as he leaped up out of the bed, trotting over to her, as she smiled to him, taking lead as he followed her right behind her.

The twin elevator doors opened, as both Misty and Kid ran through, looking out through the ships main deck windows. Several Dreads flew off towards the large pod like ship that was advancing towards he shielded planet. Flying at attack speed, the Dread closed in, as several cube types intercepted their advancement towards the main flagship. Rapid laser shots blazed forth, tearing apart three enemies, as the cubes suddenly merged together, spinning wildly as each of the shots the Dreads gave off were reflected away from the main ship.

"What, they just…!?"

"Looks like their starting to find more evasive maneuvers against our Dread teams." BC said with a clenched fist.

A group of cube types swarmed around Vandread Jura, blasting directly at it, the shields upon the ship already weak from Jura's now depleted state of will. Flying in as usual, Dita shot forth, taking out one of the cube type enemies, as the three trailed after her.

"Vandread Jura's sheild's are unstable." Amaron clarified loudly.

"The condition of the pilots is deteriorating." Celtic mentioned from her corner, as BC still kept her cool.

"Hibiki? Jura? Do you read me?" BC questioned quickly.

"I really hate to tell you this, but I think were starting to lose control." Hibiki answered frustratingly.

Dita flew in once more, as she blasted two enemies, the second getting partially hit, as it fell directly down, slipping through the shields Vandread Jura had placed upon the atmosphere.

"SHIT!!" Hibiki yelled, as he noticed the cubic enemy slipping through the shields and going through orbit.

"An enemy fighter has slipped through the shields, it's speed is increasing." Amaron mentioned fearfully.

"What!?"

Kid glanced over, fear flooding his face.

"Is the people down there going to-"

"Don't worry, its sped a few miles off course from the away teams location, but the impact force might still be a risk." Belvedere clarified.

"Enemy flagship is closing in on Vandread Jura."

Slowly the enemies mouth like crater changed, as it started a massive suction, Dita nearly getting in as she flew in close after delivering a punch.

"That thing's going to suck in Vandread Jura." Misty mentioned fearfully.

The twin elevator doors opened, as Bart ran forth, running to the front end, as she dove into the helmsman's area, the ship now being able to route. Several missiles sped forth, canceling the entrance to the beasts mouth.

"Mrs. Gasco!!" Kid said cheerfully.

"Right on time as usual." BC mentioned with a laugh.

The ship suddenly began turning, the front side moving in position with the main enemy target.

"I'LL PROTECT HER. I'M NOT GONNA LET THOSE BASTARDS GET ANY CLOSER!!" Bart said in a deep serious voice.

"What the?"

Kid glanced to the side, noticing a strange glow.

Slowly did the ship moving into place, as the bridge glanced around.

"Bart, what in the hell are you doing?" BC demanded getting a silent response.

"What's up with him today, usually he's a total coward in battle." Misty mentioned looking to the crew.

"He IS a coward, this is the first time he's actually had guts." Amaron clarified loudly, Bart making no comment.

Dozens of cube fighters moved around, firing upon the Nirvana, but their shots didn't once penetrate the ship, as it remained strong, not moving from its position.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, I'M NOT GONNA BUDGE AN INCH!!" Bart yelled once more, every gasping in shock.

"What's going on, why is he speaking like Hibiki?" Kid asked, getting a shrug from Misty.

The enemy continued to attack once more, the ship holding its position as a few seconds past.

"I SWEAR I WON'T LET ANY OF THOSE THINGS GET YOU!!" Bart concluded, as the ship suddenly began shaking, several area's of the Nirvana charged with jolts of electricity, as a couple of compartments opened up, revealing several round chargers emerging into place as each charged up.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS PLANET!!!"

With those last words, several light blue lasers shot forth in a straight line, tearing through the cube enemies, as each one curved when nearing a Dread fighter.

"I've never seen that before." BC mentioned with an astonished look.

"Huh? What is that thing?" Misty asked amazed as well, her Gutron forming a question mark.

"It certainty is one fantastic weapon." Ezra said, a surprised look on her face.

"Wow… uber cool!" Kid mentioned as he watched, the cat's eyes glued to the beams.

As each one continued on path, going in a curving arc pattern, intersection upon the enemy flagship, tearing inside, several explosions following before the final one unleashed a large blast with a blinding light going through.

"I don't believe it!" Amaron stated, looking on in amazement.

Kid smiled, turning around with his arm out in place, holding up his two fingers giving the victory sign with a toothy smile.

"VICTORY!!" He said cheerfully, the crew looking with puzzled faces.

Noticing the dead silence, he glances around seeing their odd glances. 

"What? We did win right?" He asked, really confused by the reaction.

"Aheh heh, I guess he rubbed too much off me." Misty said with a embaressed glance.

"Well, at least he's showing personality development." BC mentioned crossing her arms.

"Personality development?" Kid asked tilting his head.

"Guess he's still got a lot to learn, if he even decides to listen." Celtic mentioned rudely.

Walking over to Misty, he smiled, to her , as he glanced to the ground.

"Thanks Misty, for taking me here. I'm sorry if I caused you to get in any trouble." He mentioned.

Misty smiled, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to see your alive and well." Misty mentioned with a smile.

* * *

It had been three hours since the crew left the planet, already giving a light of hope to them for survival. Now the ship was at top speed to make up for the time lost due to the recent events. With the recent news, Duero had now decided to get back to analyzing the blood that Kid had. Hearing though of the incident that occurred in the Paksis control center, he easily had a feeling there was a connection.

"You called?" Parfet asked walking in.

"Yeah," He mentioned turning to her, "did you bring the analyzer I asked for?" He asked as she placed an index finger on her chin.

"Yep, right here. So why do you want me to analyze him?" She asked, knowing only more about machines then people.

"Apparently I think he has something inside him, something that might have triggered his seizure." He mentioned looking over him.

"So you think he might have something to do with a paksis?" Parfet asked excited.

"Probably, but lets just see what we can find." Duero mentioned, Parfet nodded, as she pulled out her handheld scanner.

Sitting calmly on the examination chair, Parfet calmly moved the scanner around, a few beeps going off, as she kept scanning, as she ran it around his head, a loud beeping going off. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth as Duero looked over her shoulder, looking at the results.

"Can it be?"

"Apparently so…"

Both stared over to where Kid sat, looks of surprised pursed on their faces, then looking to the results.

"It's not as strong as the Nirvana's Paksis, but it does give off the same frequency and reading as a paksis does, just not as much power." Parfet mentioned, as she glanced over to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, seeing their perturbed faces.

The two didn't answer, from what they noticed from the readings that indeed a small object located around the brain seemed to be latched to his brain, as it gave off a certain chemical that boosted his strength, stamina and senses. Within each of the nerve senses was an odd flow of energy, all working in alignment. The idea indeed was both an amazement to their eyes, but at the same time it gave a disturbing feeling.

"My god, this man, he was used as a project!" Parfet thought shaking her head.

Duero glanced over, seeing Kid staring up, as he looked to the results.

"Kid, you may leave now…" he mentioned, as Kid hopped off, looking to them strangely.

"I-Is something wrong with me?" He asked in a near whisper tone.

"It's nothing… nothing to worry about." Duero mentioned, looking back.

Kid nodded, as he walked out of the infirmary, the door closing behind him.

Duero and Parfet looked to one another, before looking to the results.

"Duero, I don't know what to think. I feel so full of energy to think we may have found someone whose civilization may have advanced research of the paksis, to have one so small that I might as well call it the 'Micro Paksis… but…" Parfet's voice one excited and eager turned to sour, as she glanced to the ground.

"I know, it's sad to think humans would even use their own kind for such an experiment." Duero mentioned as he sighed.

"Hmm, what about the feline? Have you done a check-up on it?" Parfet asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I think you know the answer. Still, if you want to check it for anything strange, then be my guest." Duero answered, a smile on his face.

"Guess your not as hungry for answer's as I am, huh?" Parfet asked, putting her handheld scanner away.

"I found my answer to why his blood glows, but now I have more questions unanswered." Duero stated, resting his chin on his index finger and his thumb.

"So your gonna wait until his memories return?" Parfet asked with a pout.

"I rather not make our guest feel unwelcome. For now I rather keep this between us, I will notify the captain, but it could be trouble for the crew if they overhear what is in him." He cited standing to his feet.

"Understood, I just hope kid doesn't find out." Parfet remarked.

"Speaking of finding out!" Duero mentioned as he walked to the door, pressing the open panel, the door opening immediately as Paiway stood right in front, jotting down notes in her notepad.

She looked up, with a innocent toothy smile spread on her face. 

"Paiway, just how much did you hear!?" Duero asked, giving her a fiendish glare, as she back away.

"Oh, he has a paksis in him and of what it does." Paiway mentioned with a fiendish smile.

"And its also information that should be kept secret as well." Parfet stated, as she glared to Paiway through her glasses.

"I know, I know. I already caused enough trouble when I started a raid against you males. You can count on me though to get this information to the captain." She said with a smiled

"How am I sure you won't stretch the truth?" Duero questioned, as Paiway nodded.

"I promise to tell the captain nothing but the truth. Females honor." Paiway mentioned with a deep truth.

Duero only nodded, as Paiway trotted off.

"You sure it's a good idea to trust her with the message?" Parfet asked, as Duero turned looking to her.

"Not really, better then having them find out at the worst time." Duero confirmed as he took a deep breath. "Still, Kid is just a man without his memory, he's not threat at the moment. The paksis might have just had a reaction with him because of the first encounter. Until he regains his memory, I think it is best we keep him out of the area." He mentioned as Parfet nodded in agreement.

"Understood Duero."


	3. Awakening Shadow

Chapter Three: Awakening Shadow

Laying down upon the green grass, his arms spread aside, legs spread partially, as he looked up into the window into space above as he sighed. He had come here to at least relax, and of course let his cat get some much needed exercise considering he held it a lot.

"Just what am I?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Kid, wait up." Misty called to him, running to his side.

"Huh? Oh, hey Misty." He answered her in a mellow tone.

Her excited joyful glance changed to a questionable gaze.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, looking to him worried as Q-chan gave a concerned look.

"It's nothing… I just need to be alone for a while." He answered, turning to walk off.

"Did you regain your memory, is that why you need to be alone?" She questioned once more leaning closer, as Kid continued to walk away.

"No, I just need some time alone… please understand." He replied, as he continued walking off, Misty looking on concerned.

* * *

Sitting up from the ground, he bent his knee's to his chest wrapping his arms around them, thinking back to how the doctor reacted. He could see it in Duero's eyes that indeed something was wrong with him.

"Just what is it that spooked them?" He asked himself, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Ack, as if that one male wasn't rude enough, those men inside are just pigs…" Belvedere mentioned, as she overheard the endless rants from the comm. link.

The large amount of males hollering out endless jabber was truly enough to make most on the bridge sick.

"Captain, do you think…?"

As Ezra was about to ask the Captain if the away team might be in more trouble then they thought, she noticed the Captain's mind seemed distracted.

"Captain? CAPTAIN!?"

"Huh?" Magno glanced to Ezra, taking a deep breath.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Ezra asked, the three others glancing over to her as well with concerned looks.

"Nothing to be concerned with, just monitor the situation upon the Mission Outpost." Magno ordered, as she sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"And you say that this boy has a so called 'Micro Paksis' within his body?" Magno repeated, as she looked to Paiway, both seated in the meeting hall of the ship.

"Yes, Duero and Parfet told me to alert you of it. Apparently, that could be the reason Kid acted up right at the paksis, he ended up in a seizure." Paiway answered, handing Magno her notes.

"Hmm, so his civilization advanced in creating the paksis." Magno mentioned with a smile.

"Yeah, but he probably was a failure, rwibbit rwibbit." Paiway said with her frog.

"Is that a nice thing to say about him?" Magno asked, as Paiway moved the puppet away, a sad glance in her eyes.

"No, but his cat did hurt my frog puppet, just look at all the sewing I had to do to put him back together." Paiway growled angrily.

"I only wonder… could the boy have lost his memory when the micro paksis linked with his brain?" Magno questioned looking at the notebook.

"Ask the two who were there… I have other Pai-checks to do." She mentioned with a wicked smile, taking her notepad and running off to spy once more on the crew.

Magno looked out to the stars with a questionable glance.

_"We made an effort to save him from the harvest."_ She thought, looking back down at the desk, _"and now we may have to get rid of him… sad to have to force on off such a nice fellow like him." _

* * *

"He said he wanted to be alone… he seemed a bit down about something." Misty clarified to Meia who looked down at her, her arms crossed as she sighed.

"And what if he ends up in the engineering area again? This time the paksis may just kill him." Meia mentioned leaning in closer as she answered Misty.

"Maybe he just needs some space, I mean, amnesia also can recover slowly over a long period of time before it is complete." Misty stated, her index finger pointing up as Q-chan nodded with its eyes closed.

Meia sighed in frustration, as she turned around, heading off to one of the ships computer scanners, wanting to at least get some information on the Mission outpost, Duero already examining it for anything suspicious.

* * *

Walking casually through the natural greenhouse sector on the Nirvana, Kid glanced around, his face still giving off a mellow smile. He glanced along the trees growing around in the place, then down to the bushes already covered with olive green leafs covering the spreading branches. He looked down upon the flower bed with several roses growing. A rustle in the bushes caught his attention, as a memory triggered.

* * *

_Trees towered upon him, a few bushes dotting the area, as a few scoundrels dressed in rag clothing walked through, armed with firearms, from handguns to shotguns, each one moving slowly through, as they narrowed their eyes, closely glimpsing around the area for anything unnoticed. _

_Within the shadows a figure hid, camouflaged by his costume and a bit of face painting. He watched from the tree, his bark colored body disguised him from the men's eyes. As each one passed by, walking off in separate directions, leaving him alone. Another scumbag walked by, as he glanced around, walking slowly through, before he passed by in an arms grasp of the figure. Immediately the camouflaged man moved forth, drawling a dagger from his sheath, he ran the razor sharp edge along the mans throat, killing him in one slick move. Taking out a cloth, the man wiped away his face, revealing his pure peach colored skin, his blue eyes cold as ice, his hands pulling the cap off his head, as his light long pony tailed hair fell down into place. _

_Kid placed the dagger back into his dagger sheath, as glared around, his eyes peering deep around the area. A white light shined into pla_

* * *

_Light shined down upon the gym center, where several exercising equipment laid out in several spots, from nordictracks tracks to dumbbell benches. Kid laid on his back, his eyes shut as he took a deep breath gently bringing the dumbbell down to his chest taking a deep breath, as he pushed up, his muscles tensed as a few blood veins ran out. _

_Already it was near four hundred pounds added to the bar, as he once more lifted it up extending his arms fully exhaling his air. Slowly did he set it down upon the bars, sitting up, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his towel. Standing to his feet, he looking over at himself in the mirror, seeing himself in the long black sweat pants, the leather black boots, and his white sweat drenched tank top._

_"For a lamb, you still have a LONG way to go. Drop and give me a hundred." A cold voice said, as Kid knelt to the ground, palms flat on the floor, as he pushed up slowly, taking a deep breath as he did three. _

_  
The man who mocked him walked forth, his large black trench coat stepped forth, his wrinkled tan pants briefly spotted as his trench coat swayed side to side. His devious red eyes glared down from his already grim face, a frown pursed on his lips, his long silver hair tied into a ponytail, as his narrow eyes glared down at him. With a grunt, the man placed his boot directly on the shoulder blades of Kid, pushing down hard, as he forced Kid down to the ground. _

_"What? Too much for you lamb, do you need a break? Only a WEAKLING needs a break!" The man harassed with a devious smile. _

_His tightly shut eyes shot open wide, clenching his teeth down tightly, his hands pushed upon the ground, lifting his body up from the ground, arms extended to fullest, as slowly moved down near the ground. The general smiled, as he moved up once more, now standing on the Kids back, remaining tall as he crossed his arms. Kid fell to the ground, grunting loudly as his eyes closed, enduring the pain. _

_"Pitiful lamb, giving up when the going gets tough, how WEAKER can you become?" The sadistic man said scornfully. _

_With a deep breath, he growled, the same enraged look the filled his face once more, teeth clenched as he slowly but steadily pushed himself off the ground, all the way as he roared pushing himself up, as he slowly brought himself down, his muscles growing tense as he did. _

* * *

_"In war there are two types of people… Lambs, the weak cowards who let emotions rule over their judgment and flee like cowards then the tide is against them. The other, is the Wolves, mighty soldiers who focus upon battle with a clear judgment untainted by emotions. Tell me, which are you?" The same diabolical man asked. _

* * *

_A loud crack echoed through the building as Kid was sent flying into the wall, sliding down to the ground, his cheek bruised from the hit as he looked up, standing as he sobbed, a tear streaming down his face. _

_"Pathetic, you call yourself a wolf!? You have no right to even be called a pup-in-training. If anything, you're a mere lamb!!" The man ridiculed, stepping forth. _

_Taking several deep breaths, Kid staggered to his feet, still glancing down to the ground spitting blood out to the ground. _

_"I… AM… NOT… A… LAMB!!" Kid remarked in the same tone as the elder man, as he took a few steps forth, returning a grim glare to the tough man. _

_"Dare challenge me, the great General Eklor.__ Gwahahahahaha!!" Eklor glared at him with evil eyes. _

_"Foolish lamb, know your place." With those last words, Eklor made one swift dash, slamming his fist directly into the abdominals of the boy, who coughed out loudly, falling to his knees, as his hands hit the floor, gasping deeply for air, as he coughed, the hit had indeed knocked the wind out of him. _

_"Know this lamb, if you wish to be a wolf, you must never allow your emotions to control your judgment. Only lambs let their emotions control them." Eklor mentioned, grasping Kids chin tightly._

_"Understand… VYSE!?" _

* * *

"Yes!" Kid mentioned, as he curled his fingers into fists.Standing to his feet, his eyes opened, as he fiendish smile curled on his lips, as he glanced up to the window. 

"I am Vyse Gunlash, Elite Super Soldier of the Apollo Empire!" He claimed clutching his hand into a fist once more.

He thought back, remembering the pyramid that Parfet took to examine, as he turned, walking in an upright stature towards the greenhouse exit. Walking only a few steps, he turned finding a built-in computer system, known to be used for several operations aboard the ship. Stepping closer, he searched through the options, finding the search system as he entered a few keywords, pressing the ENTER key as several results appeared. Examining each over, he smiled, noticing the one that was entered on the same date as his arrival according to the dating range.

"Bingo, now lets see, current location…" He muttered to himself, entering in the command as the location was pinpointed on the map of the Nirvana.

He looked it over, seeing it was now located in one of the armory areas, the area marked as 'Parfet's Storage' immediately marking the best route to get there by memorizing the hallways and byways of the ships structure halls. Easily his mind was able to rout out the fastest area, as he closed the window, as he turned running off to reach his next destination: Parfet's Storage Area, where he knew most of the answers were.

* * *

"Looks like we don't have to worry… other then the signs of human life forms, there's nothing too suspicious down there." Duero cited, looking over the mission from one of the ships terminal computer stations.

"What about their weapons and their defense systems. I want to know more about who they are and what they're plotting." Meia stated, leaning over as she glanced over the readings.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Duero answered, his eyes still locked on the monitors.

"Good, then let's do a spectral analysis." Meia suggested, as Duero nodded, beginning the procedure.

Paiway watched, easily taking notes of the two talking, her mind as usual in the state of eavesdropping into other peoples business.

"This relationship is hard to put into words, but I'll give it a Pai-check anyway." Paiway whispered, jotting it down into her notepad.

"You know, your gonna lose more friends that way." Misty said, giving an arrogant glance to Paiway, Q-chan forming a sweat drop.

Giving a sour glance, Paiway looked up at Misty with a annoyed gaze. 

"Go bother Kid, your being a nuisance to me." Paiway muttered, Misty taking a sigh.

Misty sighed, as she glanced over Duero, taking a deep breath

"Duero, I hate to bother you right now, but… Kid's been acting kinda strange recently." Misty mentioned as Meia turned over to face her.

"Shouldn't you be checking on him?" Meia asked, giving a still calm glare to Misty.

"I want answers, Kid seems depressed and I think Duero knows something about it." Misty stated raising her voice.

"Probably just a phase." Duero stated as he kept typing. Paiway looking to the ground with a frown.

"Phase! He isn't no teen still maturing; he looks around his late teen years. I bet you know why he had that seizure in that engineer room, don'tcha?" Misty said, raising her voice.

Duero stopped typing, as he glowered over at Misty.

"If I did, I have reasons to prevent it from leaking out." Duero said with a deep tone.

"Why? Is he some sort of weapon? Is he diseased to die? Is he a walking time bomb?" Misty demanded, as she looked over to him.

"ENOUGH MISTY!!" Duero yelled, as Misty backed off.

"Duero?" Meia asked, seeing his eyes burn with anger.

"The crew may not accept what he is if allowed them to know… what I will tell you is he is not some ordinary Joe." Duero mentioned taking a deep breath.

* * *

The door opened swiftly, allowing Vyse to walk inside as he glanced around, finding the pyramid he knew was from his craft. Stepping over, he examined it slowly, before he slammed his fist on his palm, smiling eagerly. Walking over, he placed his hand upon one of the areas, as a light ran down the pyramid, scanning the hand.

"Handprint confirmed, please confirm identity number, division, and name." The computerized female voice requested.

"8-7-3-9-1-3-2-4-0, division: Elite S.S. of the Apollo Spec Ops unit codenamed: LONE WOLF, soldier identification: Vyse Gunlash." He confirmed, as a few clicks followed.

"Identity confirmed, please enter password, voice verification required." The feminine voice spoke, as Vyse took a deep breath.

"Jezebel." He mentioned in a sad but strong tone.

"Password accepted… opening message."

A hologram of the General appeared, as he stood tall glancing over to him.

"Vyse, if you are hearing this, then it is good to see that your alive. I know you want answers as to why we gassed you out, and why you awakened in a hospital gown, but all shall be answered. As you saw, our planet was attacked by an unknown fleet of fighters. It appears the enemy outnumbered and outgunned our A.I. Defense System known as Neo Omega, giving them a clear run for our planet. Apollo was prepared for such a scenario, but our counter attack was shattered as the enemy arrived faster then we expected. The people of Apollo have fallen or succumb to the enemy attackers. While my flagship Phoenix remained at distance, we tapped into their communications frequency and have discovered our enemy is an automated fleet originating from Earth. Their objective is to harvest human organs for the use of the people of Earth. It is apparently clear that the people of Apollo may have already been harvested by these automated fleet. Even in times like these we still have one light of hope, we are not lambs from one lose. Alas, even at your current state, there is no chance you will be able to even confront the fleet. They are wolves who were created purely for battle and we are merely young lambs if we battle them by foot. My scientist though have a plan, to use their latest project, known only as 'Paksis Cell' to ad-"

Static followed, as the once focused Vyse clenched his teeth down, balling his hands to fists, as he gave a soft tap against the machine, not getting any reading.

"Dammit you piece of shit, clear up!!" He demanded, giving another punch to the device as it cleared up, the hologram appeared.

"With the Paksis in place, your physical abilities will increase, but the one new ability that shall excel you beyond your recent skills is to link yourself with a machine, controlling it as you become one with it. We lucky have completed the procedure buying the time by fleeing into from the Alpha system. To ensure your safe fleeing, the Phoenix shall hold off the oncoming enemies, even if it means we die. This is my last message to you Vyse, you know what you must do. Not for me, but for those who died upon Apollo and for the crew of the Phoenix, don't let our deaths be in vain, give the enemy no mercy. If there's one piece of advice I have, it is to find a machine with the same frame as a human, as a mere fighter starship has several blind spots that ensure pure disaster. To learn more about machine linking, the device is store inside, along with your cloths. We can't have our greatest soldier walk around in a pitiful infirmary gown." With that the bottom area of the pyramid opened, revealing a skin suit similar to what he used in his missions, along with several other materials.

"You are the last Apollo citizen of the Apollo Empire, even if you're a soldier, your still part of the society. I bid you adieu." He mentioned as it shut down.

Looking down upon the equipment, he picked up the odd round blue aura gem, as he closed his eyes, remaining still for a few minutes, as he opened his eyes, setting it down on the ground.

"Heh, to become one with a machine… and I know the perfect one." He mentioned, thinking of the Vanguard Hibiki had.

Discarding his robe, he grasped the suit, dressing himself in his gray skin suit, zipping it up to his neck. Slipping on his gray leather gloves, he balled his hands, getting a good feel for them, doing the same for his leather black boots. Attaching his belt to his waist, he placed a few devices within the packs aligning his belt. Taking the black dye, he dipped his index and middle finger inside, rubbing a black line right below his eyes, giving a wolfish smile afterwards. Grabbing his bandana, he tied it comfortably around his forehead taking a deep sigh.

"No time for flashbacks, that vanguard will serve as my new weapon in the destruction of Earths automated fleet." He muttered to himself, leaving the room as he walked out of the storage facility.

He took a few steps forth, glaring at most onlookers, most of the females who saw him gasped and backed away shivering. Vyse ignored them, seeing as they were of no concern to him, he had but one objective, to steal the SP Vanguard. He glanced over seeing two females already using the ships computer web, as he sighed, leaning against the wall crossing his arms to his torso, as he closed his eyes breathing softly.

"Huh? Hey Kid, what's with the new look?" The blue haired one asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, trying to fit in with Meia or the dread team." The pink haired one sarcastically commented giggling.

"Are you going to ramble on all day, I need to use that computer right there." He muttered irritably, as his eyes shot open with a death stare.

The once joyous faces turned to fear as his eyes glared to them, the two backing away slowly.

"Um… we're done here… its all yours." The blue haired girl mentioned, turning as she ran off.

"Y-yeah, all yours." The other mentioned, turning away as she ran right behind her partner.

With a brief snicker, he stepped closer, placing on hand on the keyboard, as he looked through the information, gaining access to most of the ships supplies and space fighters. He growled, finding the vanguard he planned to steal was already taken, but he moved on, seeing that there were four more, he smiled, as he turned to his left, rushing off to the docking bay, where the other Vanguards were stored.

* * *

A large enemy signal appeared on the screen, as it closed in through the north side of the Nirvana.

"Intruders! Their attacking through the gaps in the radar web." Amarone mentioned.

"They've already attached themselves to the missions living quarters." Belvedere mentioned, as she glanced towards the captain.

"Undock and get underway immediately, we'll back off and hit'em from behind, but we have to be careful not to brush up against the mission." Magno stated looking directly towards Bart.

* * *

"Enemy units are attacking the Mission, all dread pilots are to report to the docking bay." Ezra said along the comm. links of the dread pilots.

"Roger that! Dread teams scramble!" Meia mentioned before cutting off.

Vyse smirked, overhearing the communication.

"Lambs of Earth, time for the slaughter!" He mentally thought, dashing off toward the docking bay.

* * *

The twin doors opened, as Vyse calmly walked in, glancing at the three stand-by vanguards, examining them thoroughly as he walked along, his eyes locked on the inferno colored vanguard. Stopping directly in front of it, he smiled, noticing the opening around the torso, the lines on easily visible to his sharp eyesight. Spotting the stairway leading to the cockpit, he calmly walked up each of the steps, before reaching the entrance, placing a hand upon as it opened slowly, he stepped back slowly as the door opened slightly, but with a gap loud enough to slip through.

Glancing around the inside, he walked onward, taking a seat as he placed his hands upon the controlled, easily activating the huge mecha, activating the booster upon its back, advancing forth as it turned moving toward the liftoff center. Picking up the vanguard gun and the saber, clutching both tightly as he advance toward the exit.

"Damn, this mecha is nothing compared to the SP!" He thought, flying out of the docking bay.

* * *

"Captain, I'm receiving a signal from a vanguard, it appears to be one of ours." Amarone mentioned loudly.

"A vanguard!?" Magno answered with a surprised look.

"I'm picking up large amounts of energy, the frequency seems to be equal to the Nirvana's paksis, but the energy level is nowhere near it." Belvedere mentioned.

"I didn't think it would be used so soon." Magno whispered to herself.

"Huh? What was that Captain?" Ezra asked knowing she heard her speak.

"The pilot of that vanguard is Kid, without a doubt. According to Duero and Parfet, the boy contains a micro paksis around his brain." Magno mentioned, the whole bridge gasping with a bit of the questionable 'What!'.

"Are you saying that boy has a paksis within him?" Celtic asked nervously.

"Yes, and apparently he must have his memory back… there's no way someone could drive one of those things that well without experience or practice." Magno mentioned, narrowing her eyes.

A loud, rapid beeping rang in the hall, easily forcing the bridge crew to focus upon the battle.

"The energy from that vanguard is manifesting!" Celtic fearfully mentioned.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Meia muttered, glancing to the bright neon light emitting from the vanguard.

"Yes… we are one…" Vyse mentally said, as the light spread all around.

The external area of the vanguard began to shift, as the frame went from a heavily armored mecha to the same frame the SP had, the legs becoming more slimmer and curved, the arms getting bulked on both ends, the chest slowly spreading, each area morphing into a new part as the light died out revealing the still inferno red dread, but with several new features.

The human like eyes shaped on the head replacing the cyclops eye, a large shield shaped plate concealing the mouth of it, the helmet curved like an M, with a round area from the top of the head to the direct back, seemingly resembling a helmet. The large shoulder pads easily a cube like shape, but sliced in the dead center leaving a triangular shape, the chest area giving off the stuffed chest. It indeed had been freshly altered for pure battle.

Smiling pleased, he looked at his arsenal, finding his gun had now been transformed from a puny pistol to a advanced delta formed blaster, thickness increased dramatically. His saber gave off a rainbow like glow, as it was a few meters longer then before, and had a more radiant glow to it. With most of the dread pilots already watching, he grunted softly before accelerating off, his targets dead ahead.

"Meia, get moving already!" Magno shouted, Meia giving a nod.

"Roger, we must divert the enemies attention towards us, get them as far away from the mission as you can!" Meia briefed, with several 'Roger's' following.

"Better alter your plans that vanguard's already on the offensive." Amarone stated over the comm. link.

"What!?"

* * *

Several cube fighters scattered away as three shots were fired, one landing dead on upon one of the cubes, blowing it to pieces.

"Lambs, you run only to die!?" Vyse taunted in a loathsome voice.

Trailing behind one as it rose upon one shaft of the Mission, decending upon the other, each time did Vyse gracefully avoid each, closing in as his sword slashed forth slicing the cube fighter in half, moving on to the closest cube nearby.

"What the hell are you doing, we are suppose to lure the enemy away from the Mission!" Meia demanded through the comm. screen.

Vyse only glared up, his eyes red, several wires rising from his hands, his head, and his feet, his eyes now glowing a deep red. He cut communications, once more continuing his assault, slicing apart one cube after another, hunting them down like a true preditor, and finishing them in one quick slash.

"Enemy units are falling fast!" Amarone mentioned in disbelief.

"I swear, he's such a showoff." Belvedere annoyingly commented.

"Kid, what the hell do you think your doing!?" Magno demanded, as he appeared on the Comm. screen window.

"Follow my dear General Eklor's orders… to eliminate all Lambs of Earth! Unlike you pirates, I am bound by my code of honor to carry out my orders, as the last person of Apollo, I will not let the general or his crews sacrifice be in vain!!" He answered as his red glowing eyes flickering, raising his voice at the end, before cutting communications.

"Yep, total moron." Belvedere commented, as she crossed her arms.

"'Bound by honor', he's no soldier obviously, considering how stubborn he is to cooperate with us." Magno said with disgust, as she watched him cut down most of every cube enemy nearby.

"Captain, the blobs have almost reached the central area, at this rate everyone will…!" Ezra stopped short, the Captain already tense of the recent turn of events.

A loud soft beat rang through the bridge, one familiar to them.

"Wait a minute, there's movement in the docking bay!" Amarone clarified.

"It's Dita's dread and the vanguard." Belvedere said cheerfully.

With a deep smile the captain sighed.

"They certainly keep us on the edge of our seats, don't they?"

* * *

Several shots blasted forth as Vyse charged towards the round pod like cube vessels, as he got within point-blank range, impaling his sword deep within the pod as he shoved it onward, cutting the beast open as he placed his gun inside delivering several shots to the internal areas of the automated vessel. The pod blew up from within as Vyse flew off, flying directly towards his next target, a game of chicken commencing as the pod closed in upon him, firing several shots towards him, he easily repelled them away with the swing of his sword. 

His one hand press the trigger frivolously, a small aura glowing upon the gun as he continued to repel the shots fired upon him. Closing in upon the Pod, he took aim with his gun, opening fire as a large blast tore through the pod, demolishing it upon impact. With that last shot he had now completely eliminated most of the fleet. Tapping into all frequencies, he glared forth breathing deeply.

"Let this be a message to you Lambs of Earth, the wolf of Apollo, Vyse Gunlash, has awakened and he thirst's for your blood." He declared with fiendish eyes.

"What the hell?" Hibiki remarked seeing him.

"Mr. Vyse?"

* * *

"Vyse… so that's what his name is!" Ezra mentioned with a smile.

"Heh, setting an example for the rest of the harvest fleet by obliterating their entire fleet here." Magno mentioned with a smile, "Vyse truly is overconfident."

* * *

With the enemy elements all purged from the radars, the crew began working upon the repairs to the Mission, with the help of the residents. Although, aboard the Nirvana, the mood was unpleasant with the darker mood Vyse apparently was showing.

"Boy, you have a nerve to dare challenge me, especially when we saved your sorry behind!" Magno said irritated.

"That was your choice, but by fate I'm here." He remarked keeping his cold glance. "Know this Captain Magno, I am what some might call a 'Lone Wolf', I am a stray wolf from the pack, I need no assistance or partner, all I need is the vanguard and the arsenals to eliminate the lambs of Earth." He continued with a darker tone of voice.

"Vyse, there's no reason to act tough, she's just-"

"Shove it Ezra!" He yelled, glaring angrily to her, as Ezra gasped hearing his comment. "I respect you as a leader Captain, but as far as I'm concerned, I work alone…" He remarked walking towards the elevator doors.

Magno didn't reply, she only closed her eyes sighing as he entered the elevator, entering in his next destination as the twin doors shut.

"What a creep, he's even more selfish then Hibiki." Amarone mentioned.

"I'd rather be locked in a room with Bart then with him." Belvedere commented, as she leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"I concor, even lightbulb head would be better then that creep Vyse." Celtic commented.

"Just what's so bad about me?" Bart asked through the comm. window.

"A lot of things Bart, nothing of your concern." Belvedere noted, as she turned away from him.

"A lone wolf, now there's a term I have not heard of in ages." Magno mentioned with a smile.

* * *

Vyse strolled onward, his eyes still glaring as he passed by a few of the crewmates who cowards as he passed by.

"Pitiful, to be living in a ship populated with lambs, how disgusting it is to even live among them." He thought, quivering at the thought. "Still, this ship is a magnet for the Lambs of Earth, and if anything, the automated lambs will come directly to me… for the slaughter." He concluded with a wolfish smile on his face as he continued on down the hallway.

* * *

Authors notes: to be precise, the vanguard Vyse uses resembles Zero from Rockman X (Megaman X in America). Though I minus the blue and green lights on his suit, plus the adjustment to his face, leaving him more of a white color as Hibiki's dread. In addition, the Vanguards colors are red, a tad of yellow on the chest area and feet, the black parts being mostly white. In addition, the gloves are pure red, rather then white, same goes for the area's on his calves, all white spots are red. Confusing yes, but… I ain't good with details on him.

Also, Vyse uses the terms Wolf and Lamb as the reference to Mighty and Weak. Its obvious which is which unless your blind.


	4. Limit Ploy

Chapter Four: Limit Ploy

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAMBS DOING TO MY VANGUARD!!"

"We just were giving it a check-up, it is our-"

"GET OUT!!!" Vyse shouted, as he pointed to the door, his teeth tightly clenched down.

"But we're just-"

A loud crash echoed from inside the room, as several of the engineers ran out from the Vanguard docking bay, scattering as they fled off in several directions, distancing themselves from the area and from Vyse. The twin doors to the hanger shut immediately, as Vyse sighed irritated. 

"Damn lambs, always snooping around where they don't belong!" Vyse muttered wincingly.

Looking behind him, he glanced over the Vanguard that had been morphed by his the usage of his the micro paksis. He closed his eyes, remembering the strange reaction that occurred and resulted in the form of the new Vanguard. His energy flowing through the entire machine, as he felt himself become one with it, all feeling merging with the machine, sense from feeling, hearing and seeing were the only feelings he had. During that time though, the machine seemed to give off strange reactions, slowly creating a reaction that caused the machine to change and form.

"That energy... it seemed like it was my own..." he thought, thinking of the strange reaction it caused. "It fused with me, it felt different... a polar opposite of my own self."

The energy reaction truly did have a chemical reaction, as it morphed the entire Vanguard into a more advanced machine, something closely resembling Hibiki's.

"Hmm, the paksis powering this ship effected the Dreads and that Vanguard when the metamorphosis of the two ships fused together. It changed them into this odd but familiar ship I am now living in." He thought, analyzing the information he gathered through hacking into the system.

"Maybe some of the paksis energy was given to these Dreads, small amounts to be exact, but enough to cause a reaction." He considered as his chin rested upon his balled hand.

"Whatever the case, I still am a battery for it... good thing I swiped some food from the maggot lambs quarters." He stated mentally, referring to the males quarters.

Opening one of the capsule boxes, he grabbed a handful of tablets, throwing them into his mouth as he munched down on them, crushing them down until they were mere sauce with his saliva's aid, and swallowing them in a gulp.

"Blah... even powdered food tastes better then this!" He muttered, but remained calm. "But if the maggot lambs survived eating this, then so can I!" He stated, taking another handful as he crunched down on them.

* * *

"This is all you could get?" Parfet asked disappointed.

"We tried Parfet, but Vyse smashed one of our scanners and we didn't have enough time." One of the engineers mentioned sorrowfully.

Parfet sighed, as she looked down at the collected data.

"Guess this will do." She mentioned with a sigh, as she examined each of the data.

She glanced over the readings, finding bits and pieces of information on the Vanguard Vyse was using. She then glanced over the info gathered from the message pyramid, only gaining bits of info as part of the message was fried up during the carrier's journey.

"Odd, its layout seems to work like a nerve system." Parfet mentioned, as she noticed the lines spreading out. "Duero definitely will find this fascinating." She whispered to herself as her index and thumb grasped her chin as she paced around the room.

"Is it just me, or has she changed?" One whispered to her pink haired companion.

"It's obvious." Her partner replied with a sigh.

"Huh? You girls say something?" Parfet asked glancing over her shoulder towards them.

"No, must be your ears hearing things." One of the engineers mentioned.

"Uh-huh, what about the cat that was with him, have you two examined it?" Parfet asked, her arms falling down.

"Fraid not Parfet, that cat has not been seen since the Mission. Even so, we are only getting a paksis reading from Vyse, nobody else." The pink haired girl mentioned.

"That cat must have something to do with the paksis, why else would it be in the pod with Vyse." Parfet mentioned, scratching her head. "This really is one dead end mystery."

* * *

Meia casually walked down the halls, her still emotionless but welcoming glance spread upon her face. She approached the hanger where Vyse had apparently sealed himself off to avoid contact. Even with his vicious attitude, she still braved forth to confront and question. Approaching the doors, she pressed the panel, opening the twin sliding doors a she walked inside, finding Vyse apparently working on the saber he used for battle.

"What do you want lamb!?" He demanded, still keeping his eyes focused upon the sword as he moved a few wires around, enhancing the swords ability.

"You don't need to act so tough to get respect, are we not-"

"Respect!? Respect from pitiful lambs such as yourself? You really have no idea what I want." He interrupted with the same defensive voice, as he tinkered around a bit more, finishing his enhancing on the saber shutting the frame of the saber. "You lambs are mere weaklings compared to me." He remarked, turning to her with an evil glare.

"And that gives you the right to treat us like dirt!?" Meia demanded irritably.

Vyse snorted, looking away from her as he walked over to the control station, activating the crane within the hanger, as he navigated it above the saber's hilt, dropping it down, clutching it with the claw as he sent it back into the storage facility.

"That's how lambs are to the wolfs, their either dirt if they are not considered food." Vyse said walking towards the Vanguard.

Meia took several deep breaths, clenching her fists and her teeth, resisting the urge to even denounce his bitter opinion. Of all things she had ever heard, even compared to Hibiki's whining and selfish comments, what his words were without any doubt pure heart less.

"Go ahead, unleash your pain, denounce all I have mentioned... it means nothing to me, NOTHING!!" He remarked in his ever serious toned voice.

Meia was about to unleash her feelings as she shook her fist, closing her eyes as she tried to keep calm. The alarms though broke her attention, she turned running off knowing the Dread Team needed her.

"Lambs of Earth... time to see if my modifications on the saber will project the energy emitted from the blade into a laser blade." He muttered to himself smiling.

* * *

"Are we really going up against a gigantic fleet without any help?" Misty asked disbelievingly.

"We faced them once before and won, experience has help build our confidence." Magno noted with a confident smile.

"We'll surround them with Vandread Jura to hold them and destroy them in one blast with the main cannon, its simple as that." Pyoro mentioned cradling Kahlau in his small mechanical arms.

Misty smiled, amused by the confidence of the bridge crew.

"That's awfully reckless, but I have to say I like what I see, the whole crews very confident." Misty said amusingly, as her hologram blob Q-chan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Several carrier pods exploded one by one in a few seconds as the Vyse charged deeper into the enemies monstrous numbered fleet. He smirked, hacking out each one, as his saber unleashed a thin arc laser that cut right through the enemy, killing them in one beam slice.

"Did you Lambs of Earth think you could best me by increasing the numbers of your fleet!" Vyse asked sarcastically, as his blade pierced directly through the pods center area.

Taking aim with the advanced pistol, he shot his already boulder-sized sphere, firing away as his ball penetrated directly through the pod, taking out a squad of cubs and another pod. He kept his attention still focused upon the battle, as he gasped, noticing the pods opening up, as several batches of cubed enemies flew forth, but remained intact and each one moving to a direct location.

"Here they come, commence firing!" Meia ordered.

"Meia, take a look at that." Dita mentioned.

Each cube combined, a huge red flash occurring as the light died down to reveal a Nirvana, only with a ominous red glow flowing through certain area's of the Alien Nirvana. Vyse glared to it, shocked at the fake, but immediately charged forth, his right hand charging his gun up slowly, as he sliced through any pods or cubes in his way.

"Copying the Nirvana, and that's suppose to make you tough!" Vyse shouted, as he continued onward with a death target.

"Wha!?" Hibiki said shocked.

"Your kidding!?" Jura said with the same face.

All Dreads advanced forth towards the fake Nirvana, unknowingly entering a deadly trap as the fake Nirvana charged up it's cannon and firing a huge beam that knocked each one of the Dreads aside, including Vandread Jura.

"Outta the way you grunt lambs!" Vyse yelled as he slashed away at each one, speeding towards the red Nirvana, only to hit a shield as he tried to attack.

"Maggotshit, you lambs of Earth dare use a shield to hold me back!" He shouted, as he vainly smashed against it.

Shots come directly form behind, forcing the Vyse to defend. Turning to face them, he delivered a swift beam cutter that sliced directly through the enemies. He charged forth, firing several shots at the enemy, as Hibiki and Jura began activating the trap with him inside.

"I don't care if Vyse is a comrade or not, if he's gonna get in the way, then let him die!" Hibiki mentioned as the shields surrounded the fleet. "Now they can't move at all!" He said with his index finger under his nose.

Vyse noticed all this, but ignored it as the enemy fleet already was ganging up, several shots spewing from all directions. He growled, firing his gun rapidly to destroy the cubes and damage the pods, his sword sliced anything coming within one GR range of his position. The red Nirvana charged up its weaponry, several lasers in the directions the pods were, disabling each one, as the final beam struck deathly upon Vandread Jura, throwing off balance as showers of enemy lasers shot upon the spinning ship.

"Hey, were gonna be in trouble unless we split up, what are you doing! Hey!!" Hibiki frantically called, before he stopped, seeing the blood upon his hands, knowing Jura was hit hard.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO JURA!!" Barnette yelled, as she charged forth firing several shots towards the enemy fleet.

"Disengage Barnette! what they are doing is way beyond what we ever expected. Right now it is better we pull back and regroup first!" Gascogne ordered to Barnette.

"What about Jura!" Barnette demanded with a fierce glare.

"There's no way can win when your this hot-headed, you should consider this a direct order!" Gascogne stated, Barnette growling.

Barnette's ship was immediately captured, as Jura surrounded Barnette with a towing shield.

"Let me go Gasco!!" She shouted angrily, only receiving a cold shoulder.

"Captain, I'm bringing the remaining Dread Team back now, disregarding Vyse, all Dread Team members are present." Gascogne mentioned.

"Well done as usual Gascogne, return here immediately, were making a temporary retreat. Bart, get us out of here!" Magno commanded, as Bart immediately turned the ship around, retreating from battle.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't we wait for Vyse to return as well?" BC questioned, confused by the recent actions.

"Vyse considers himself a lone wolf, that he can work on his own... he's already stubborn enough to seal himself away from the main crew, its time he learned his lesson." Magno said with a glare.

"Understood Captain." BC concluded.

* * *

"Take this!?" Vyse yelled as he slashed through one of the pods briskly flying forth as beams of enemy fire shot down upon him.

His sword grew out, forming into a large bastard sword, the width nearly equal to the Vanguards waist. Deflecting them away with his sword, he moved forth as the enemy began to chase after the retreating Nirvana. Slashing his way through the hordes of the pod fighters and cubes, he made his way towards the fake ship, cutting all who stood in his way, each of the sliced pods blowing up upon being sliced. Enemies fired from every direction, Vyse easily repealing a few of the shots as he charged his gun up, readying a powerful buster blast, knowing he had to send a large explosion.

Knowing it was time, he unleashed the shot, delivering a damage assortment upon the squadron of enemies, each one blowing apart one by one as he moved after them.

* * *

"How far are we going to run away?" Bart implored with a distressed glance.

"Until WE have a chance to fight back!" Magno answered irately.

"GRAWH, ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO FIND OUT WHERE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO!!" Bart whined back justifiably.

"I'M THINKING, STAY ON COARSE AND BE QUIET!! YOU'RE GOOD AT RUNNING AWAY, AREN'T YOU!!" Magno shouted back furiously, as Bart slummed back face faulted.

"Eh... Understood captain..." he replied calmly.

Magno sighed displeased, as she glowered down to the floor, already the situation feeling more gloom then she had ever dealt with. She pondered, knowing most of the Dread pilots and Hibiki had returned. Vyse though she didn't plan to even try to have saved, on the account that he was not well worth the effort. She though through the battle, thinking of how the plays of each Dread, including the stubborn boy Vyse had charged in and tore apart each one, barely being hit by the enemy. She glanced over to Celtic with alert eyes.

"Belvedere, give me a status on Vyse, dead or alive?" Magno demanded as Celtic ran a check upon the area.

"Roger." She replied, initiating a few status checks upon the enemy they encountered, noticing they were trailing. "Signal from Vandread Vyse still active." Belvedere confirmed.

"Vandread still active, damage only at ten percent!" Celtic replied traumatized.

Magno sighed, glancing to the ground with a frown pursed on her lips.

"The fool, the enemy isn't even putting up a fight against him, there just toying with him." Magno mentioned, gasps coming from most on the bridge.

"Are you saying he's just wasting his own strength on the enemies?" BC asked turning toward Magno.

"Exactly! I'll bet the enemy knows of the micro paksis in his body, they can sense it with all that energy he gives off. If anything, the enemy is just wearing him down, exhausting him down until he is dead tired... then move in a take him for harvest." Magno answered clenching her teeth.

"He's still fighting, but he's not making progress." Celtic mentioned, bringing the battle status up on the comm. window.

"It's no use telling a stubborn fool to back off, we have to get him out as soon as he grows weary!" Magno stated, glancing at the monitors.

* * *

"I don't care if there is a billion of you, you will all die!" Vyse remarked as he cut through most of the enemy, cutting pods in half as he made his charge.

The enemy pods continued to surround him as he hacked away, several hundred cubes flying off course, each one going into a large sphere that appeared to already grow as more were engulfed into it, as the three spears gave off a explosion, revealing three enemy clones of the Vandreads. Each one charged forth at a tremendous velocity, toward the Nirvana.

"Reading enemy vessels intercepting our intended coarse." Belvedere noted as the ship cut directly into their path.

The clone Dita was the first to move in front, intercepting their course, as it unleashed a twin cannon shot upon the ship, the force rocking the ship upon impact.

"The enemy fleet has gone into attack mode!" Amarone stated, as five screens appeared showing the five enemies.

"Arrr, so THIS is where the chase ends!" Magno bitterly commented.

* * *

Valiantly slaughtering the numerous fleets of pod carriers, he advanced forth, breathing deeply as his body was pushing every part of his nerve lines to his limit. He moved forth, as he slashed forth, his electric powered sword finally shutting off.

"Can't be... I can't be weakened now!?" He said, the entire vanguard shutting down.

Several energy blasts shot forth, raining upon the now stranded vanguard, the shots throwing it off course as jolts ran upon the surface.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Vyse screamed as several jolts of the energy blasts ran throughout his body.

The Vanguard spun off, as he drifted dangerously away, as several cube type enemies retrieved him. The Dread Team and Hibiki sped forth, charging towards the enemy fleet at a attacking velocity.

"Vandread Vyse is out cold, its off defense!" Amarone loudly stated.

"Enemy elements area closing in fast upon Vyse." Belvedere noted.

"Meia, I need you and Hibiki to combine and retrieve Vyse from the field, we can't allow the enemy to harvest him, even if he is a pain in the ass. Is that understood!?" Magno ordered, Meia nodded afterward.

"Roger Captain!" She replied cutting communication.

"You gotta be kidding, we have to save that bastards sorry ass!?" Hibiki loudly commented.

"Captain's orders Hibiki!" Meia mentioned as she flew nearby, the two combining together to form Vandread Meia.

"Alright, lets get this damn side-track objective outta the way!" Hibiki mentioned as the dragon ship shot forth at light speed, cutting through the scores of enemies within its path.

Even as the energy shots blared forth from the fleet did the dragon Vandread avoid each one gracefully as it swayed one side to another closing in on the captured Vanguard. In the blink of an eye did the dragon charge in, slicing off the captures, as the two legs tightly grasped hold of the Vanguards shoulders as it turned around, flying back towards the Nirvana.

"Da-dammit!" Vyse muttered frustrated as he tried to move, finding it worthless as his muscles pulsed in pain.

* * *

"Bangata Vyse has been retrieved, were taking him to the docking bay, hope your happy old lady!" Hibiki remarked irritated.

"Quite! Duero, I want Vyse taken into incarceration, not the infirmary. We don't know how long he may remain paralyzed, but I don't want to take any chances of having him trying to break out, especially in his present condition." Magno ordered.

"Understood Captain." Duero replied, cutting off.

* * *

Immediately thrown within the docking bay did the Vanguard withstand a unwelcoming landing as he skid across the rough landing track, before halting to a stop. Two cranes moved down, grasping ahold of the shoulders, lifting it up to his feet. The cockpit hatch immediately opened, as Vyse staggered walked out, a fatigue glare pursed on his face as he slowly took one step at a time slowly, breathing with a shiver as he fell to the ground, muttering a few untranslatable words.

"Get him on the stretcher, we are to take him to the prison cell immediately." Duero mentioned, as he took out his handheld analyzer, scanning over Vyse's body as the nearby suppliers helped lift him up onto the stretcher, immediately moving him off to the prison sector of the ship.

"So what's the diagnosis on the monster, rwibbit-rwibbit!" Paiway asked tauntingly.

"Apparently he's pushed his nerves too much... his brain apparently is in need of rest to allow healing, as does his body." Duero motioned as they remained to the side of stretcher, rushing it to the incarceration sector, fearing the boy could awaken at any moment.

* * *

"Okay, now that the punk is outta the way it's time to blow a hole in that mothership and tear that thing apart inside-out!?" Hibiki mentioned as the Vandread charged forth.

"That's awfully a reckless plan!" Misty stated, as she communicated to him through the comm. window.

"It's the only one that at least has a higher chance of succeeding; never know til you try it!" Hibiki barked back.

"Though that's what makes you irrisistably cute!" Misty said with a blissful smile, Hibiki giving a sheepish glance.

"Your really cramping my mood now." Hibiki remarked.

"Enough! If we plan to succeed, we must focus on the objective!" Meia remarked as she glared at Misty.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, cutting communications.

"Hibiki, I know this isn't the time, but do you think we really have a chance of penetrating the mothership with just our power?" Meia asked calmly.

"If we're gonna fret it, then we agonize it later!" Hibiki snapped back, Meia sighing, but smiled understanding the plan.

The ship charged forth, zipping through the pod enemies leaving a large hole in the center.

"All ships, guard the entry form!" Barnette ordered unleashing several missiles.

"Roger!" A chorus of females replied, delivering several missiles as well, each one impacting upon the large outer layer of the mothership.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hibiki mentioned as the Vandread impelled forth, heading towards the mothership.

Through the clouds of smoke did the clone Nirvana come into play, as it transformed from the mere ship into a bangata type form, as its torso charged up and unleashed a massive blast upon the incoming fleet. With quick movement did the dragon Vandread escape the huge blast, the fighters behind scattered as the massive shot blared directly passed, Dita slipping off course.

"What are you doing there Dita, get a move on your gonna be needed later!" Barnette mentioned as Dita looked up with a sheepish glance.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammered, as she regained movement of her ship.

Barnette closed in upon the new enemy, as she shot several spread missiles directly along the arm of the newly formed threat, only to be have it reach out and clutch its claw tightly upon her ship, now having it caught within the enemy's claw.

"No, not that!?" Barnette whisperingly cried out.

"No, Barnette!"

"Damn you all!" Hibiki yelled, as the dragon Vandread charged forth, only to encounter several homing laser beams, avoiding most but hit at the last moment.

"Damn it!" Barnette remarked firing a few energy lasers upon the bots face, its eyes glowing an evil red, as its claw crushed down upon her ship, cracking the glass dome sealing the cockpit air off from the cold airless space.

Several power-packed missiles shot forth from the supply ship, upon the torso, head and left arm, as the claw released Barnette's ship from its crushing claw grasp.

"Sorry bout that, did I go to far for someone who works behind the scenes?" Gascogne asked affably.

With her attention more focused upon the others then ahead, she was unable to see the oncoming enemy, clone Vandread Jura charging directly at her as it rammed its twin thin wings within the upper area of the pod. At the exact same moment did the small area of his right claw skewer into her ship, already engulfed in flames. Already the tension high as a drop of sweat ran down her face, she took a deep breath, accelerating her shuttle onward, the huge goliath sized bot being towed along with her as she charged for the mothership, slamming the both through the area with flames pouring out, her ship being pulled along as the flames engulfed it fiercely. The Dread Team only could watch in horror as the ship vanished from sight.

"Mrs. Gasco? Mrs. Gosco!?" Barnette shouted loudly, horrified by the recent events.

Their still tramatized gazes were put aside as the huge robot rose up from the ashes of the newly formed entrence within. Hibiki looked on, anger running through his veins as he panted deeply.

"Damn you all!" He muttered, shaking in rage, "I'LL GET ALL OF YOU!!" He shouted, as he split off from Meia immediately.

She gasped, seeing he had split off from her, as she glimpsed back watching him roll out of control.

"Why?" She asked looking back.

The Bangata immediately regained its control, as it faced toward the almighty giant, Hibiki already enraged as he glanced at it clenching his teeth.

"Don't make fun of me!" He muttered weakly, "I'll GET EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He only got a few GR's of a distance as Barnette's ship intercepted his path, blocking him from moving on.

"Everyone pull back now!" Barnette ordered loudly.

"Oh shut up, stay outta my way!" Hibiki remarked angrily.

"There's no way we can win, if were going then-"

"That's not for you to say!" Hibiki said, but slowly came to his senses, realizing what Gascogne had told Barnette, as he sighed.

At that moment did the Nirvana turn around, fleeing away from the enemy squadron, heading directly for the nebula ahead, the dreads following closely behind them. Hibiki sighed, as he followed behind them, Barnette trailing with him. For now it was better to pull back as already they were in no shape to even continue the fight, especially at the recent loss.


	5. Wolf On The Loose

Chapter Five: Wolf on the Loose

_A group of boys stood in a circle, kneeling down as they battered down at the dark purple haired girl, who shut her eyes covering her face as the punks one by one threw a punch at her, she yelped as the boys snickered sadistically. _

"_Man, what a tramp!" _

"_What's the matter baby, can't fight!" _

"_Yeah, you really don't know what you were getting into." _

_Taunted the bullies as they grasped hold of her sunflower yellow colored dress, as they pulled hard ripping it apart, laughing as she started to cry. _

"_Look, she's crying, what a baby!" One muttered as the group cackled loudly. _

"_YOU PUNKS BETTER GET AWAY FROM HER IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!" _

_The group of punks turned to look behind, as a young light green haired boy glared at them, already in his tank top shirt, and loose tale sweatpants, in addition, black traction shoes. He stepped closer, cracking his knuckles with a grim face. Each one of the punks charged forth, only to meet the flat grid area of his foot that knocked them down onto the cold hard concrete ground, one getting up as he charged froth to get a hard punch to the gut from Vyse, who shoved him right towards two trashcans, before he glanced to the others getting up, delivering one side-winding punch to the slack jawed boys jaw, and an uppercut to the other. The final strike was a direct kick to the gut, as the boys groaned in pain from the recent assault. _

"_If any of your punks lay a fist on my sister, I'll beat you so hard you'll be heading to the hospital in a first class ambulance." Vyse shouted loudly, as he glared to the fleeing bullies clenching his teeth, as he sighed, looking down at his hurt sister. (Insert scenery music: Title: A small beginning Artist: ??? Origin: Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter) _

_Vyse slowly walked over, kneeling down as hand reached down grasping her unwounded hand, pulling her up. _

"_You okay sis?" He asked helping her up as she sobbed looking to him with glassy tear eyes. _

"_I wish those meanies would go away forever!" She commented, still crying her eyes out as Vyse shook his head, a disturbed frown furrowed on his face.  
_

"_Jezebel, don't say such things, I know they hurt you, but they don't deserve such a thing. How would you feel if I vanished forever?" Vyse commented as she looked to him sobbing loudly. _

"_I...I don't know..." She shamefully sobbed out, glancing to the ground. _

_Vyse took a deep breath still keeping his calm understanding face, as he glanced at her face as she looked up with tears streaming down her battered bleeding face. _

"_Their parents would be heart-broken just as you would be if I was gone forever. Nobody should suffer that kind of pain, nobody." Vyse said in sadness. _

_Jezebel sobbed a bit more, sniffling up the mucus that dripped from her nose as she looked to him, still crying but nodding as she understood. Vyse smiled, seeing his sister already understanding what he mentioned to her. _

"_Let's get you home, I just hope mom and dad don't freak out over this." Vyse mentioned as Jezebel stood to her feet, the two walking side by side along the sidewalk, looking at the near evening sun. _

* * *

Loud thunderous blasts rang from outside the ship as the clouds of the nebula gave off unstable energy blasts. From one of the windows within the café room did the bolts flash within the gas clouds of the nebula, the black cat remained seated nearby, staring out into the area with its eyes still thin, watching the bolts of high immeasurable voltage ripping within the nebula.

It blinked, still staring, unnoticed by the mourning crew that cried in pain over the death of Gascogne. The whole crew indeed was saddened by the tragic loss of one of the most well-known and highly recognized crew members.

* * *

"It's just as I thought, what happen to Gascogne is having a huge effect on the crew." BC sadly mentioned, "Especially with the death of someone so close to them." BC concluded sadly.

"However," Magno mentioned, as BC glanced over to the Captain. "What Gascogne left behind for us was bit, she left behind a huge gaping hole in their mothership, and that means we still have a way out of this!" Magno finished, as a ring alerted her of a communication incoming from aboard the ship.

"Captain, if you don't mind, I happen to have a plan about that." Parfet mentioned, as Magno's pale glace grew to a questionable glance.

* * *

A low groan filled the near quiet area of the prison sector, as he rolled his head to the side, the guard easily ignoring as she glanced upon the messages sent to her by the other member's of the ship. Her eyes were glued upon the screen, reading each of them clearly. A green aura glowed around his body, remaining their for a few seconds before dying down with no trace of any occurrence. Vyse groaned, opening his eyes as he glanced over to where the preoccupied guard was busy with personal things. Looking to the ceiling, he sighed, thinking of what to do, for some odd reason his heart seemed to already interfere with his judgment.

"Dammit, what the hell am I thinking?" Vyse thought shaking his head.

"_You call yourself a wolf, look at yourself, how can you dare think to show mercy to those pathetic lambs, do they deserve to live?" _

"How can I feel emotion for these lambs? I have killed so many in the past and yet a ship of over a hundred I have remorse run in my heart?"

"_Nobody should suffer that kind of pain, nobody."_

"I can't allow myself to become weak... especially in the heart... not after..." He thought closing his eyes.

"_Brother!! Help me!! Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!" _

"Yet... why do I feel so damn considerate? Just because they took me in and helped me?"

He thought back, remembering a most of the people aboard the ship. Jura, Ezra, Dita, Meia... Misty... and a few others who had took care of him when he had amnesia. People who he felt trust to before he regained his true identity.

"I don't get it, how is it that I feel sorrow towards these lambs... why? They are not my concern, they are just mere lambs standing in my way!" Vyse thought shaking his head, "And yet, why does my heart beckon me to spare their lives?"

He thought shaking his head, confused by the new emerging feelings filling his heart, as he sighed sitting up, thinking through his plan, the images of his sister appeared in his head, her soft gentle eyes glancing to him with the youthful presence that soothed his heart. He then remembered Paiway, how her face seemingly reminded him of his sister.

"Ah, bloody hell!" He thought, taking a deep breath.

He glanced to his side, seeing the warden was not paying much attention, as he noticed the lasers that acted as metal bars to prevent him from making a break. He took a few steps forward, stopping in front as he grumbled loudly.

"So the beast finally awakens... might as well sit back, your little utility gadgets upon your belt were taken to prevent you from escaping." The girl stated, still staring at the screen.

"Not all were..." Vyse remarked with a snicker as he placed his right hand on the wall, hacking himself within the system as he disabled the guard holding him within the cell.

"What the hel-"

Vyse took one sprint off from the ground as he charged forth delivering an elbow blow to the esophagus, as she coughed out the last bit of air within her lungs, falling to the ground, the wind truly forced out of her lungs, that she easily fell down to the ground unconscious. Crouching down, he searched her, taking a gun as he set it to stun, glancing to the door as he heard the swoosh sound it made whenever someone entered, a girl gasping as her eyes widened traumatized by his glare, as he took aim with the gun, taking one shot from the mini gun he pilfered from the now unconscious stewardess as the shot hit the girl in the temple, easily knocking her unconscious with the small blast from the small stun device.

"Lambs, shaking when the wolf growls, pitiful fools who consider themselves pirates." He remarked stepping out from the prison hall as the alarms blared loudly.

"So much for a quiet getaway, now it's a damn jail break." He muttered running off.

* * *

Almost all area's were shut off, as several of the crew members grabbed their guns, arming themselves for battle as they stood behind each of the tightly locked doors.

"Attention all armed personnel, the prisoner is to be only knocked unconscious, not killed, I repeat, the prisoner is to be knocked unconscious, not killed!" BC commanded, as the alarms continued to ring throughout the area.

Barnette exited the infirmary, gun tightly clenched in her hands as she glanced around, looking from one side to the other. She trotted out, leaning against the wall firmly as her eyes focused upon the area.

"Alive my ass, that guy's been nothing but trouble since he regained his memory!" Barnette muttered disgustedly.

The sirens died out, the tapping of footsteps filled the hall, each of the lockdown walls opened one by one, the swished sound filling the halls as the figure walked through, as most of the females were unable to stop him from advancing onward. Moving out from the wall, she held her gun up, taking aim at the boy, her eyes glared as he looked up, shooting her the same glaring glance.

"This is as far as you will go!" Barnette yelled her index finger shaking as she kept her eyes locked on him, trying to keep her fear shielded from him.

Vyse only grunted in amusement as he took a few steps forward, glaring to her as his eyes didn't once blink when he stepped forth. Barnette hands shook as her teeth clenched, still holding the gun in her hand, but easily frightened.

"Pitiful women, you don't have any will in you to kill. You talk tough and yell to keep your ground, but when push comes to shove, you're nothing more then a frail female." He mentioned stepping near her, as she pulled back on the gun's trigger.

She stopped dead from pulling as Vyse delivered a fist to the gut, forcing the air from her lungs as he immediately reached at her collar bones, pressing one of her blood veins, cutting the circulation from her brain. Groaning from the lack of blood going to her brain, her eyes slowly closed releasing the grip from her gun, as she fell to the ground, softly breathing as Vyse released his hold from her body.

"Mere female lamb, know your place, it is below my feet." Vyse remarked, as he picked up the gun sitting to her side that she dropped. "Toys like this are suited for a soldier such as I." Vyse mockingly remarked, as he walked onward, his next stop being where most of the projectiles and weaponry for on-foot combat was kept stored.

* * *

"Prisoner Vyse is heading towards the armory station, all service girls, prepare for defense at any point in time." Amarone noted, as most of the ship was on high alert.

"All girls, shut and secure all computers, that's a direct order." Belvedere ordered as she looked over the distance Vyse had.

"Forget it, Vyse already broke free just by touching the ship, there's no chance that Vyse can be kept out of the ships main security system's." BC mentioned shaking her head.

"We have to do something." Celtic announced in fear.

"He may be able to control our system, but he won't break out of this ship, we have him outnumbered." BC mentioned with a prideful smile.

"Commander, I have checked on the patients guarding Vyse. It appears they are alive, only knocked unconscious by a few attacks." Duero stated, as he stood to face the camera.

"What!? This must be a miracle or Vyse must be a hypocrite bastard!" BC remared angrily.

"Not valid, the data Parfet collected is proof he is a soldier, and he was indeed trained for combat apparently. What Vyse is up to is beyond me, but he apparently is sparing a few lives." Duero remarked.

"Paiway here, I checked the ones down the hall, they are just like those at the prison area, each one K.O'ed from a physical hit." Paiway mentioned.

"Hmm, why is Vyse sparing the crews lives? Is this a code of honor?" BC thought as she placed a hand under her chin.

* * *

Opening one of the many chests within the area, taking hold of the tear gas grenades, strapping them along his belt, he sighed, glancing to his right, noticing the spacesuit hanging on the wall. Standing to his feet, he walked over to the suit, pulling it off the wall, as he suited up, locking the cloths into place. He kept the array of tear gas cans latched to the outside of his suit to ensure easy to grasp and use, the same thing went for his firearms, both the stun gun and the handgun.

Walking out, he continued on, knowing that the paths ahead were heavily armed female pirates awaiting for him to make his appearance, as he sidled against the wall, glimpsing around the corner, before moving back, as his mind did have a photographic memory. At least ten guards were on stand-by, each one with their weapons in place, ready to fire as soon as he took one step into view. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of the tear gas canister, pulling the clip from the canister, as he chucked it into the hall, the large can of gas quickly dispersed from the can, the female sentry coughing as the gas clouded their area, unaware of the ace card Vyse held in his hands.

Dashing directly forth, he immediately tackled one of the sentry guards to the ground with a heavy landing, as he turned pulling out his stun gun, firing a one shot on each of the sentry girls, knocking them down to the ground. He ran out of the area, knowing he had to keep moving before he was surrounded from both sides.

"Going somewhere?" Came a voice, as he stopped, glancing ahead as Meia stood before him, her right arm out, taking aim with a mere ring.

"Yep... and your coming with me." He said, as he dashed forth in an instant, slapping her arm aside, as he gave a heavy blow to her gut, sending her to her knees, as he shoved her to the ground.

Grabbing both of her arms, he restrained them with his left arm, grasping them tightly together by her wrists to complete the restraining. His legs moved to her knees, as he restrained them using his thighs to restrain her, grasping them tightly, as he reached at his belt, pulling out a belt restrainer, as he threw it at her calves, tightly pulling the belt together, as her ankles were easily restrained together, preventing her from making any low blows or feet movement.

"Tied by the ankles, even if them legs of yours can spread wide, I doubt your gonna even escape from me." He mentioned to her.

"Sick bastard." Meia spat, as she groaned loudly feeling him press her wrists tightly.

"Stupid lamb, you're in no position to make orders... plus, you're a hostage." He remarked, pulling out the firearm pressing it against the back of her head.

"Stand and put your arms in front, unless you wish to join Gascogne." He muttered, pressing it to her head, Meia growling as she heard him make a comment.

"Monster, you really have no sympathy for anyone, do you?" She asked, rising up slowly.

"Depends, that's not your concern though, arms in front of you and shut the hell up!" He mentioned, still pressing the firearm to the back of her head.

Doing as he demanded, she brought her hands to the front slowly, as he tightly grasped them, pushing her onward, his gun moving to her temples on her sides, taking her hostage to prevent most of the crew from getting in his path. He entered into the next hall, where a few female guards stood armed, ready to open fire with their laser rings. Their stern glances turned to shocked awe's, noticing the hostage taken by Vyse, as he slowly walked forth, looking over Meia's shoulders.

"Listen here, unless you want this lambs life spared, best disarm yourselves of any weapons!" He demanded, his eyes glaring to them as his index finger slowly curled upon the trigger, pulling it slowly.

Each one slowly glared with anger, but one by one did they put down their arms, giving into his demands. Each one looking up at the helmet protected male, as he moved onward, pushing Meia onward.

"I suggest you all moved to the left wall from my point of view." He demanded again, as each one complied, moving against the wall, as he moved along, holding Meia in front, as he used her as a shield and hostage, holding the gun firmly against her temple, his index finger still resting on the trigger.

Easily he passed by each, not one making a leap or foolish attempt to even try to disarm him. With Meia's life hanging in the balance did he already send the chills and fear through the hearts of the crew members with his recent move. He kept her in front as he moved to the other side of the group, still holding Meia in front of her, as he backed up a few more times, before reaching at a sealing point. With a keep smile, the chrome chamber door's shut tightly, locking up as he released Meia's arms, before pressing the blood vein in her collar, cutting circulation as she went limp, falling to the ground.

"All too easy!" He muttered, as he walked off, leaving Meia's body to rest upon the cold hard metal floor.

* * *

"Captain, we have no other alternative, especially not after that!" BC mentioned, looking to the captain worriedly.

"I concur, however... the crew cannot stop him at their current state. If we do try to kill him he may kill others... including Meia and the others." Magno remarked frustrated.

"If only we knew his weakness, something he cared dearly for." BC noted, as she glanced to the ground tapping her fingers on the round barrier area.

"I think I am the one suited for that." Paiway mentioned, appear on screen.

"Your too young to e-"

"Vyse has a weakness, he looked at me funny when he had amnesia, like I was someone familiar to him. That side still exist in him, I'm sure of it!" Paiway confirmed, as she prepared her stun gun.

"There's too much at stake here, you could end up hurt!" Magno stated worriedly.

"I have to try... I may be the only one who can even reason with him." Paiway mentioned as she cut communications.

"How can she even think of doing such a thing?" BC asked herself in disbelief.

"She feels it is her duty, and she is the only one who can calm him. We must let her try, we already have been unable to stop Vyse already." Magno mentioned, closing her eyes.

BC remained silent, taking a deep breath as she glanced out into the nebula.

"Understood... Captain."

* * *

Vyse calmly walked through the hall, still remaining silent as ever, still grasping his stun gun in one hand, the bullet shooter in the other.

"Hold it right there, rwibbit, rwibbit!" Paiway said with her puppet, holding a stun gun in the other hand.

Turning towards her and taking aim with the stun gun, his eyes remaining narrow keeping a dead eye lock upon her. She glanced back with innocent eyes, not shaking as she remained calm, looking innocent as she held the gun out as if ready to open fire. 

"Mere adolescent lamb, thou thinkest you're a wolf?" Vyse asked as he kept his eyes locked on her.

"You won't shoot, 'cause if you do it will be shooting the one person dear to you that I triggered in your memory. I may be young, but I know there is someone in your life you cared for that I seemed to trigger when you had amnesia. Tell me, what would she think of you now?" Paiway asked, as Vyse smirked, closing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter who she is, like most of my past life, it is mere history." He replied pulling the trigger to the stun gun, the beam hitting Paiway in the forehead, as she fell back, her eyes opened wide, unconscious from the shot.

Vyse sighed, closing his eyes with a guilty smile on his face for a few seconds, as he turned, returning to his ever so sinister face.

* * *

The entire bridge crew looked on in horror as Paiway laid on the floor, paralyzed and unconscious, shocked by Vyse's action, yet BC and Magno were the only two who had noticed Vyse's facial expression afterwards. BC smirked, pondering on the recent action.

"Not as tough as you try to be..." she thought with a smile.

"Captain, all systems have been overridden, Vyse has a clear run for the hanger." Amarone mentioned, Magno glancing in rage.

"Vyse is now within the hanger of his Vanguard, so far all personnel that were previously in there have fled." Belvedere noted, as a screen flashed showing Vyse enter the Vanguard.

"Dread docking bay area is opening, contamination at ten percent!" Celtic mentioned.

"As if we didn't have enough problems, open communications to the Vanguard Ezra!" Magno ordered, as Ezra nodded, showing a window, Vyse undressing from the space suit.

"Vyse, your on thin ice for pulling a stunt such as this, just how stubborn are you going to be just to get yourself killed?" Magno demanded irritated.

"The battlefield is my home, it is where I belong and where my grave shall be. I would rather be dead on the battlefield then in this pit of lambs." Vyse mentioned, as he put on the equipment that linked him to the Vanguard.

"Your acting reckless, there is no chance you will survive this battle without our support!" Magno mentioned as Vyse only continued to ignore, accelerating the Vanguard out of the hanger and into the Nebula.

"I won't sit around, for a crew of lambs, I only misjudged one. Gascogne gave her life so you had a victory, and if your crew is just gonna mop around for the next hour or so, then I might as well take things into my own hands." He said, as he moved slowly through the Nebula.

"Hasty decisions lead only to death, even a trained soldier like you should know better!" Magno mentioned, as silence filled the window, as Vyse closed his eyes, the screen suddenly jagged, as it closed.

"Vanguard Vyse still has a signal, but it's taking in large amounts of energy." Amarone spoke loudly.

"Captain, if he attacks, the enemy will surely be prepared for us." BC mentioned, Magno sighing as she closed her eyes.

"It's up to the children to think up the plan now." Magno mentioned.

* * *

The Vanguard glowed brightly, as bolts of electricity shot around from the mech. Vyse smiled, as he loaded the excess energy within a few area's of the Vanguards body. Most of the energy was stored in a few energy tanks within the suit, as back-up energy. He glanced ahead, listening for the sounds of any enemy activity.

"You bastards may have duped me last time, but this time... I plan to use only a small percent of my power rather then ninety percent of it..." He mentioned, as the Vanguard accelerated forward at an intense speed.

"To battle I go."


	6. Hell's Battlefield

Chapter Six: Hell's Meadow

Blasting out from the thick clouds of the nebula did the raging Vanguard charge forth, sword and gun in hand as he glared at the thousands upon millions of harvest fighters scattering the path ahead. Vyse only gazed on with a poker faced glance, his eyes locked upon the targets ahead, his heart beating at a normal pace. He charged forth, as several waves of the pod and cube enemies engaged, energy shots blazing by as Vyse moved forth, revealing his mere short sword, as he sliced at the enemies blocking his path.

"Not this time... you fools are only getting a small portion of the power this time!" He muttered, as he gracefully accelerated forth, slashing apart every enemy that proceeded to block his path.

His rear side was hit as he glanced over, spotting the alien clone Vandread Dita, as he huffed, turning to his left to find the other clone, Meia, following him as well. He grunted, as he veered downward, cutting to the right as he cut apart many of the fighters standing in his path, the clones remaining right behind, clone Meia gaining right behind. Keeping his cool, he took a deep breath, he swerved to the side as the bird was at a point blank range nearby as he shot forth, his gun already aimed directly to the robot, as the shots impacted, causing the clone Vandread to shake.

Immediately did he only have a quick time to breath, as he swerved aside of two twin cannon shot lasers nearly hit him, as they sped by, a hairs length from his mech. He glanced over, charging forth, as a few cubes shot upon him, he slashed away, cutting them in half as they blew apart behind him. The clone Dita immediately started to flee, as Vyse pursued, firing only minimum laser shots upon the clone, as shots fired upon him from all sides, a few times hitting upon his suit.

From the side did a powerful blast emit, Vyse one more narrowly escaping as the force sent him off balance, he quickly recovered, as he turned finding the clone of Meia's dread closing in. He smirked, standing into attack position, his eyes remaining locked upon the bird that closed on to him. At the last second did he make his move, shifting his body to the right as he swung his sword forth, the blade piercing through the metallic armor of the clone, as it flew only a few GR's before blowing up like most of the enemies had.

Vyse didn't let his guard down yet, as he glanced around, spotting the clone Dita, as he charged onward slicing once more at the scattered groups of enemies, a few times firing a few beam shots from his gun, as he pursued the ominous purple clone Vandread through the enemies turf. Several more rays of enemy fire shot upon him, as he swerved left to right, ascending and descending during each shot, countering with a dozen slashes upon the enemies he came across firing at him, each one cut into several chuncks as he still remained focused upon the Dita clone ahead.

* * *

"Dammit..." Barnette yelled, slamming her hands flatly upon the table within the Operations Room. "I let a MAN defeat me!" She continued shivering as her face went red.

"Your too hot headed to even fight Barnette." Gascogne's voice mentioned, as Barnette took several deep breaths calming down.

"Goscogne..." She sadly mentioned as she slumped to her feet.

* * *

"It seems all Vyse did to anyone was just cut the circulation of blood to the brain, forcing it to be put in a hibernation state." Duero pointed out as he glanced to Paiway.

"So Vyse didn't try to kill anyone?" Paiway asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not... still, something is odd. Vyse didn't stagger much at all... that really makes things more complicated, a human needs a good amount of rest to recuperate." Duero noted as he placed his index finger on his chin.

A ring tone easily cut in, as Meia, who sat nearby hearing Duero make his comment. Taking out her comm. link, she placed it near her ear, listening in.

"Understood, the Commander's with me as well." She mentioned cutting communication.

"Seems Hibiki has a plan, best we head to the meeting room and see what the plan is." Meia mentioned as BC and Magno nodded unified.

* * *

More cubes fell as Vyse slashed away upon the enemies in his path, each one exploding in a large intense blast, as he flew onward, trailing right behind the cloned Vandread Dita. He evaded each of the laser rays fired upon him, keeping himself from being nailed down by the intense shots raining down upon him. The clone stopped in its tracks, turning around as the two dual beam cannons mounted upon the shoulder's of the clone, ready to fire.

Vyse remained dead on his path, flying directly towards the clone, as he charged his gun up, a large ball gathering the energy up as he closed in on the clone as it shot forth the dual cannons towards Vyse, who swerved to the side, returning fire with a large buster shot a quarter of the Vanguards size, as it blazed forth, tearing the left beam cannon off in one blast. Taking the chance, he used a storage tank of energy to gain a short boost of speed, as he rocketed forth, his sword glowing with several bolts forming as it grew from a mere broadsword to a huge claymore like before, as he slashed forth, slicing directly from the head down to the waist of the clone, immediately swaying back as it blew up, his sword returning to normal.

He glanced behind, looking towards the swarming fleet of enemies standing near the harvest mothership, presumably the reaper. Vyse though knew what the next target was by instinct, the one ship that at the very moment was going from its flight mode to full range attack mode. Transforming into the colossal state that it had done before, the thin gruesome eyes glowing deviously at Vyse, who snorted upon seeing them.

"Time to fall Goliath!" Vyse stated as he charged forth, into the field of enemy fire that rained down upon his advancement.

Vyse remained calm, easily moving with ease as he kept his mind from being cloudy by fear or anger, he knew they were trying to merely wear him down like they had done before. Vyse though improvised rather then let such a thing effect his pride and reputation. As he learned long ago, giving into such mere classes or others opinions was merely falling down to a lambs world, and he was not going to fall to that level. He was a wolf, a wolf of war, a blood thirsty lone wolf that worked alone. He needed nobody, not even the Nirvana crew to help him fight.

He returned fire, shooting down several cubes and a couple of pods, each using only a minimum amount of his power. More lasers shot down upon the Vanguard, this time the battery fire was originating purely from the clone Nirvana being. Vyse sped forth, evading with a quick barrel roll to the side, before rocketing up to be directly high above the huge robot. Initiating the stored energy did the Vanguard burst forth, charging directly towards the huge robot, who upon sighting the direct rush toward him try to grasp hold of the Vanguard, only to find it evade it easily as it closed in, making one frontal flip as it delivered a heavy velocity powered kick between the bots eyes.

The force given off by the attack sent the bot spinning off course, stunning him for a short while. Immediately did Vyse charge his weapon, creating a large energy ball, firing away as his blast merely impacted a dent upon the area.

"Hmm, stronger alloy then I thought... guess I'll have to throw a few enemies at it til its armor breaks." Vyse muttered as he flew off, glancing at each of the pod like enemies.

He quickly flew away from the bot, as he moved near one of the pods, giving a large elbow slam to the back as he sent it flying directly towards the massive monster, who smashed it apart.

* * *

The door to the conference room opened with a swoosh, BC immediately walking in as she glanced towards Hibiki, who already had a grin that told anyone he had a good plan.

"What's this all about?" BC asked calmly.

"I finally came up with a plan that shall shut the entire enemy fleet down completely, even if Vyse is alive and tearing the hell out of the enemy fleet." Hibiki mentioned with a cocky smile.

"With what?" BC questioned, as Mistly smiled, holding up the message capsule.

"With this!" She clarified with a grin.

"The capsule from Pluto, the one that nearly shut our ship down?" BC asked, looking at it with surprised eyes.

"Yup, carrying a virus that eats up the paksis. This baby oughtta shut the harvest mothership down permanently." Misty noted.

"Is it ready?" Hibiki asked, looking towards her.

"Yes, all we need is to have him eat it!" She announced pointing to Pyoro, who immediately freaked.

"WHAT!! NO WAY, I DON'T WANNA BE SEPERATED FORM PYORO TWO!" He shouted waving his arms and legs.

Ezra immediately pulled her strapped child from the oval shaped bot, as she cradled it close to her.

"Her name is Kahlua!" Ezra annoyingly mentioned, the child merely smiling as her mother held her away from Pyoro.

"I see, get inside the ship and have Pyoro install the virus in their system. Sounds like a good plan." BC mentioned with a smile.

"Only one obstacle, the cube type enemies still are within our path." Meia mentioned, looking towards Hibiki.

"That's easy, I prepared something in an event like this, s, I call it 'Mr. Panic'." She said enthusiastic, "The enemy uses a link from the mothership that acts as a control, though this device will sever the link, if only for a moment. It still will give you enough time to get inside the mothership!"

"I'll handle the follow up." Barnette mentioned, as Hibiki smiled, looking towards the Dread Team.

"All right, let's do this!" Hibiki mentioned, as the team cheered joyfully.

* * *

Vyse cut his way through each cube as he moved slowly away from the now predatorily robot trialing after him. He slowly moved aside as the batteries mounted on the bots torso fired forth, as he took a deep breath, as he kicked one of the pods directly into the bots chest, sending him flying back. He smiled seeing it collide with the bot stopping, as its eyes glared towards Vyse.

At that every same moment did the Nirvana emerge from the nebula, shield already up, as it moved forth towards the enemy, Dreads already charging forth. The group took down a few pod carriers, as they moved forth, Vyse paying no attention to them. Barnette immediately launched the two beams, a large blast emitting from the two balls, severing the link of the enemies, in addition, cutting a link from Vyse's Vanguard.

"What the hell... Systems unable to respond. Shiyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vyse immediately was shocked, as his bot suddenly moved out of control, his gun firing several shots in random directions and his sword swung around meaninglessly, as the jet upon his back suddenly burst into speed sending him flying out of control.

* * *

"Ha, looks like it worked perfectly, Parfet, even Vyse seemed to be effected." Barnette mentioned pleased.

"Hibiki, time to combine!" Meia mentioned, as Hibiki flew his Bangata towards Meia's Dread.

"Right!" He shouted, as the two intercepted, glowing as usual as Vandread Meia appeared.

Enemies immediately charged forth, the red eyes glowing as they all swarmed in upon the incoming fighters.

* * *

"Huh, we have danger, Vanguard Vyse seems to be out of control!" Amarone noted.

"Enemy fire raining down upon Vyse's ship!" Belvedere mentioned, as she glanced with a smile.

"Shall we let him be?" BC asked as the Captain nodded.

"He's not our problem, he wants to act alone, then let him deal with it!" Magno replied harshly.

She looked upon the screen, seeing as the three fighters made their way inside the mothership, while the rest took care of the enemies outside, Bart destroying a few of the enemies with his homing rays.

* * *

Shot's viciously fired upon the deactivated Vanguard, as Vyse was thrown around, soon enough released from the equipment that controlled the Vanguard's movements, thrown against the walls violently with each impact the Vanguard took. Vyse cursed as he was thrown into each wall, as he took deep breaths.

* * *

"Infiltration group has entered enemy mothership." Amarone noted.

"All fighters are still in good condition, not counting that monster Vyse!" Celtic crudely mentioned.

"Captain, shall we send a rescue team out to fetch Vyse's Vanguard?" BC asked, as Magno glanced to her, ready to say no, until she heard something.

"_Send a team to retrieve him!"_ A deep male voice mentioned from her head.

She gasped, taking a deep breath, a look of fear pursed on her face.

"Who are you?" She mentally thought.

"_Consider me a watcher of the shadow's. Give the order's to retrieve the Vanguard before it's too late!" _

"And if I refuse?"

"_You wont regret it, this time Vyse will change... for the better... I promise you this." _

"Watcher of the shadows you say? So why should I trust you?"

"_In time I will repay you. By then you shall find out who I am. For now, just know me as Gasper." _

"Captain, what are your orders?" BC loudly asked.

Taking a deep breath, as she glanced down with stern eyes, she looked to the commander with the same tough glare.

"Celtic, order all dreads to take out whatever enemies are after Vyse. Parfet, I need you and the others to go out and retrieve that Vanguard for us. Duero, get stretcher into the hanger, we have a emergency situation." She ordered harshly, each one replying with a understanding 'yes' or 'roger'.

"Happy now?" She mentally thought.

"_Yes... for now, focus upon the motherhship." _

* * *

The retrieval pods closed in upon the now defunct Vanguard, as the Dread team shot away at any Cubes or pods moving towards the Vanguard. Moving closer to the Vanguard did the arms upon the pods grab hold of the Vanguards forearms, pulling him away from the battlefield and into the large shuttle, as they brought him aboard the ship, immediately fleeing back to the Nirvana immediately, as Bart shot forth the sheer rays that blew apart the pursuing cubes following the pursuing the shuttle from behind.

Arriving within the hanger, did Duero and several of the service girls run inside, the cockpit doors opened to reveal the battered body of Vyse Gunlash, who laid on the ground with already blood flowing from his head. Carefully taking hold of them, they carried him out of the cockpit all the way to the stretcher, gently setting him down, as Duero examined him with a still calm but paniced glance in his eyes.

"He's in a critical state, get him to the infirmary and on life support immediately!" Duero commanded as the service girls nodded, taking him off towards the storage, as Duero followed closely behind, examining his body more.

"Are we really gonna keep this guy alive, rwibbit!?" Paiway asked with her puppet.

"We don't have much of a choice, the Captain gave the orders, so we have to comply." Duero stated.

"After all he's done she wants him to live? This is really creepy now." Paiway mentioned.

Arriving in the medical lab, Duero immediately started the treatment, as he placed a life support breather upon Vyse's mouth, allowing him to breath.

"Arrgh!" He turned looking to Jura who was trying to get up.

"Damn, here, take these pain killers, they won't last long, but they will ease the pain for the while." Duero mentioned tossing her the bottle.

"Thanks, you're a life saver Doc." She mentioned with her seductive smile.

"Yes, well, I have other things to attend to, just do what you must!" Duero concluded, turning to Vyse as he quickly scanned the boy's body finding several areas's battered and wounded.

Jura glanced over, seeing the unconscious boy laying on the table, as she shook her head. She sighed, as she walked off, even as he was the most cold hearted person around, she pitied to even see someone in such a critical condition.

"Better get well you bastard, moreover, you better change. If your society was like Misty's, then you might be able to give me your seed." Jura thought shrewdly, a smile curled on her lips.

* * *

The infiltration group made their way towards the core, lasers firing directly upon them from all directions. Remaining on track, the team flew forth, taking a few of the shots as they advanced through the tunnel of hell.

"Keep going, straight ahead!" Meia ordered as Hibiki grinned back with a brash grin.

"Hagh, there's no other way to go if we wanted to turn around!" He remarked, driving the ship onward through the tunnel of raining lasers.

A loud squeal came from within Barnette's ship, as the pilots glanced back, seeing her slow down from their speed.

"No need to worry, I'll catch up with you guys. Go on without me!" She stated, as the two other ships flew forth, moving towards the core.

The two entered within the large organism like area, where several branches of wires ran throughout the entire core, the center nearly a constructed tower that operated the entire fleet. The Dread and VanDread moved in, as they glanced around.

"This is it, Barnette and I will take on any enemy defenders, I'll trust you to guard Pyoro." Meia noted looking to Hibiki who nodded in return.

"Right, and do your best!" Pyoro mentioned demandingly.

"Didja hear that, your up next!" Hibiki called towards Dita.

"Right!" Dita mentioned, flying near the core to await Hibiki.

The two combined as Pyoro 'swam' his way towards the core to implant and upload the virus. (English version, he says "Swim, swim, Swim." During this segment)

* * *

"_It is almost time." _

"_I-I can't do it!" _

"_But you must, you are the only one he may-"_

"_No, I can't face him... how do I know he will even listen... I can't bear to even look him in the eyes!" _

"_We have to try, it is the only way." _

"_S-Schala, I can't... I'm sorry, I just can't go through with this!" _

A long pause remained between the two as Schala sighed.

"_So be it, but this is the one chance you have to even speak with him... it may be the only way he will truly open up." _

With that, a loud whisking sound could be heard.

"_Why am I such a coward?"_ The girl asked, as she sobbed, breaking into a heartbroken cry.

* * *

Cubes flew in as both Barnette and Meia trailed them away from where Hibiki and Dita stood guard. Easily did they take one down in just a shot, before flying off coarse.

"Pyoro, is everything okay?" Barnette asked, as the small droid worked carefully.

"Leave it to me!" He stated heroically, pulling open the skin like surface, revealing a circuit board underneath. "I found it!" He mentioned, working his way around it.

Hibiki and Dita remained on guard, as their ship took each shot the enemy launched at them, remaining in place to protect Pyoro from any oncoming attacks.

"You done yet!" Hibiki frustratingly asked.

"PYORO!" The annoying droid snapped back, as Hibiki groaned angrily.

"Six o'clock!" Meia called out, as several cube types moved forth, charging directly towards the Vanguard, as the two moved their dual beam cannons into position, blasting the cubes to dust upon one shot.

"They never learn do they?" Hibiki stated, as a large rumble gave way to a large wall coming down, as the huge goliath sized robot emerged from outside, slowly moving into the huge core, towering over the bug sized Dreads in front of him.

* * *

A few slow beats chirped from the heart monitor, giving good signs that Vyse so far was alive, as he was still on life support for the time being.

"He's a lucky bastard, I was able to stop the wound from his head, and his bones are still strong... but... he's in worse shape then ever... physical mostly." Duero stated, his index finger rubbing his chin.

"What about those last wounds he suffered? Did they just vanish?" Paiway asked questionably.

"By what the medical scanner reads, those wounds are healed. I don't know if the paksis in him did that, but he seems to not have any signs of stress." Duero mentioned with a sigh.

"I just wonder... just who is it that I reminded him of?" Paiway sadly asked, looking towards his still lifeless body.

* * *

The huge robot stood upon the large branching webs of wires spreading out upon the core area. Hibiki glanced at the robot as he clenched his teeth, flooding with anxiety.

"PYORO!!" Barnette shouted loudly.

"Just a little bit more!" Pyoro mentioned, slowly uploading the virus into the system.

Barnette charged towards the huge robot, as she glanced in fear seeing the large arm claw swing down ready to smack the huge bot down with its arm. At the same moment several missiles shot forth, striking upon the bots arm, shoving it off course. Jura flew into view, Barnette calling her name.

"Don't drag your heels now, hurry up and finish the job!" Jura noted.

"Don't be too reckless! Your pain killers will be wearing off soon." Duero warned through the comm. window.

"I'm more aware of that, that's why I'm telling them to hurry up." Jura answered with a unsettled frown.

"Hey, you're taking away all the sweet spots!" Hibiki mentioned looking to where Jura currently was.

"Well divert their attention, both of your aim for that things feet!" Meia ordered abruptly.

"Gotcha! Not a bad idea!" Hibiki mentioned.

"Leeet's go!" Dita cheered, as the dual beam cannons mounted on his shoulders once more, opening fire upon the branches the goliath beast stood on.

Slipping off from the large branch it toppled down, back first impacting upon the fragile ground as an explosion commenced as the bot landed.

"Pyoro, you better hurry it up, if you don't, we'll take care of them before you do!" Hibiki shouted out.

"What an annoying guy!" Pyoro infuriatingly stated, as he continued to work on the capsule.

"You watch, launch-the-virus!" Pyoro evilly commanded.

Immediately did the virus launch within the harvester system, deactivating each of the several thousand droids outside of the ship. All went quiet all cubs and other enemies outside shut down immediately, their once glowing red eyes now dark as a dead light bulb.

"All right, let's hurry up and get out of here!" Hibiki declared happily.

"Roger that, we'll pick up Pyoro right away!" Barnette mentioned, as Pyoro glanced towards them.

"Hmm? Hey, hurry and pick me up, if you leave me here, I promise I'll never forgive you!!"

"Sheesh!" Hibiki mentioned, but his thoughts were cut short as the goliath robot mode Nirvana clone rose up from the ashes, its eyes glaring evilly as the red aura glared around the entire dread team.

A large blast of several beams shot forth, tearing apart area's of the Dreads and Vandread, leaving only Barnette from being destroyed by such a blast.

"Hey guys!" Barnette fearfully asked.

There within the dust of the blast was most of the ships, ripped up and torn from the shot delivered from the enemies recent attack.

"Barnette you can't stay! Just go" Meia weakly replied.

"That noisy Pyoro's getting in the way." Jura carelessly stated.

"I can't do it, I can't leave everyone behind." Barnette regretfully stated.

"It's alright... we WON'T lose... I... don't want to see everyone with such sad faces ever again!" Dita weakly mentioned, Barnette already in tears as she listened to the cheerful girl.

"Dita..."

The Nirvana bot shot charged up, preparing to unleash a powerful blast.

"GET OUUUT!" Hibiki yelled to Barnette as the shot was fired.

"I CAN'T!!"

A large explosion followed as it covered the screen Hibiki and the others no longer in sight, caught in the immense flames of the recent shot. All were silent, fearing that the team was now dead, Barnette looking on in horror as the fires burned fiercely. Yet from within the explosion a silhouette could be seen, as it manifested into a human based frame, leaving a large white, gunmetal and purple robot to stand forth in the place, a new Vandread formed from the four ships that made contact with the paksis on the Nirvana.

"I can FEEL the immense power surging from within this guy!" Hibiki excitingly mentioned.

"WOW amazing-Amazing-AMAZING!" Dita joyfully mentioned, Hibiki moving away so his eardrums wouldn't blow from her sheer tone.

"This situation is beyond all reason." Meia throatily commented.

"What... is this? I'm suppose to control all of this by myself!?" Jura said dazed.

All though was not to be taken for mere astonishment, as the towering monstrosity gazed down at the new Dread with omen red eyes, stepping forth towards the new dread.

"Hey, stop spacing out and DO something!" Hibiki demanded, as Jura shook in fear, looking over the controls.

"JEEEZ, in case you forgot, I'm WOUNDED!" She shouted out, raising her hands up as she slammed her palms on the control system.

Several beam blasts shot forth upon the Vandread's location, as it moves one arm out, shielding itself from the raining blast, blocking it from even putting a scratch on the Vandread.

"Oh yeah, this is worth something." Hibiki commented with a cocky smile. "Let's show him a taste of our true POWER!" Hibiki stated, immediately the Vandread's hand's moved together, as it went behind, before the right hand revealed a hilt, as it swayed it to its side, revealing a sea blue sword.

Leapin forth, it charged at full speed towards the robot, at the top of his lungs did Hibiki shout "Go' as he held the o's for a few seconds. The blade cut clean through the bot, as it slid off the waist, falling towards the ground as it blew up, signaling the groups victory, as the team went home, their mission already accomplished, and a new discovery. Though the victory was not a grand one with the lose of Gascogne, as most still seemed to be brought down by it, especially the captain who had been her partner ever since she started being a pirate.

Still, time heals all wounds, and with a funeral upcoming to say their farewell's to Gascogne, things would eventually return to normal.

* * *

"I guess I wasn't strong enough to win... even if those bastards blindsided me, there's no excuse for myself. I die a wolf, even if I died dishonorably, I fought til the end!" Vyse muttered, as he glanced around the night black area, looking upon the wasteland like area with dime sunset like light filling the sky.

"So... this is death..." He remarked glancing around the endless area of darkness and light.

"So be it my fate to wonder in eternal darkness." He said taking a few steps.

"Dead you are not, but near it you are..." Came a female, as Vyse turned around with a still grim face pursed on him, as he turned to the blue haired beauty wearing a pure snow white gown that spread to the ground.

Vyse grunted, as he glared to the girl.

"Schala, long time no see..."

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done and another few to go. Mostly, I still will write since I feel GREATLY inspired to (my BOF fic now shall be made into a summary chapter, telling the rest of the fic .)


	7. Jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own most music I know, and most I use is copywrite to Capcom, or Sega. Otherwise to Vandread at the moment anyway, so lawyers, please, back off... don't make me get my anti-lawyer men out.

Chapter Seven: Jezebel

The loud wind howled throughout the dark clouded wasteland, as the ever so grim Vyse stood tall, looking directly towards Schala, his eyes remained emotionless as she glanced back at him the same way, yet calm and welcoming unlike the dreading and demonic eyes that Vyse gave off.

"You've changed Vyse... you changed a lot since I last saw you." Schala calmly mentioned.

"So what? You think it matters to me?" He demanded, glaring at her with his teeth tightly clenched.

Schala shook her head, glancing to the ground as she sighed.

"The Vyse I knew was a lot more calmer, he was-"

"Listen Schala, the Vyse you knew is dead! You just acted fascinated because I was young, and it was your job. Don't taunt me, if you want my attention; tell me where I can find my sister!" Vyse ordered, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you must know, your sister is just a few yards to your right. Be warned, you've changed since she-"

Vyse didn't care to listen, he immediately dashed off, running directly to the right as he searched around the place, looking for his little sister, as he smiled, seeing the short dark purple haired girl clad in her ever so sunflower yellow dress stand a few feet. His heart raced as he spotted her, eyes widening with his jaw dropped, astonished by who he saw. He slowly walked forth, a smile pursed on his face as he approached his little sister.

"Jezebel... it's you..." He raucously mentioned as he moved forth.

Immediately did a young boy appear right before her, a light green haired boy with deep blue eyes, looking up at Vyse with defensive eyes, as he put up his fists.

"Leave my sister alone you monster!" He hissed, as Jezebel walked behind him, her hands placed flatly on his shoulders.

Vyse snorted, as he gruffly laughed hearing the youth make the comment, knowing full well who he was.

"Monster? Kid, maybe you don't get it, but I AM YOU!" Vyse remarked sternly as the kid still kept his dukes up.

"Yeah right, no way I would grow up to be a MONSTER like you. Your nothing but a doppelganger!" The young boy yelled, as both he and Jezebel vanished.

"Doppelganger?" Vyse said confused, before giving a quick laugh.

"There's a word I haven't used in a long while."

"Even your own little sister doesn't recognize you!"

Vyse turned around, glaring to Schala who stood behind him, arms held at her waist, her eyes closed and a frown pursed upon her face.

"Look around you Vyse, this area is your conscious, your emotion... since you sealed your emotions off from the world, it has shriveled up into a barren wasteland, the thick black clouds of smoke are what seal the light of day from the emotions you once had. Even so, they still exist within your heart, buried deep down in it. Vyse, open your heart, if not for me, then for-"

"Never! Only lambs follow such foolhardy ways, obviously you are nothing but one. In war, only a wolf survives, while lambs run and cower in fear of death." Vyse remarked unsympathetically.

"Your weak as well... you close your heart off from others, focusing only upon yourself. That is why your heart is a mere wasteland where the light of day can shine in." Schala avowed forlornly.

"Weak? Emotions make you weak, letting them rule your judgment is the reason many die in war." Vyse stated with a huff.

(Insert music: Truth and Fiction Artist: Unknown Origin: Breath of Fire 4)

"Does it... look upon your past, not with your eyes... not with your ears... but with your heart." Schala said enigmatically.

A instant flash of bright blinding white light flooded the entire area, as Vyse felt himself falling, falling down, but yet he couldn't see anything but pure light, even his hands could not be noticed, nor could his own nose.

"Wha-what's going on!?" He demanded fearfully.

Age: 4

Immediately did things clear up, as Vyse looked around, noticing the marble white tile floor, with the painted white walls. A few doctors and nurses walked by him, as he glanced to the kid laying on the bench, as he gasped noticing who it was him. The creaking of a door caught his attention as a middle aged short trimmed dark purple haired man moved out, looking down towards the young Vyse.

"C'mon Vyse, its time to say hello to our newborn family member." The man mentioned, as Vyse stretched his arms out, getting up onto his feet, as he followed his father into the room, walking over to his light green haired mother, as she cradled the baby wrapped in a few sheets carefully, a sweet smile on her face.

Slowly did Vyse approach her, as he stepped up the booster mini steps, looking up at her sweet face, his face still puzzled. 

"Vyse, say hello to your little sister, Jezebel." She said, showing the sleeping newborn to him, as he glanced at her in awe.

So innocent, so pure, so adorable, Vyse couldn't help but smile as he glanced over the newborn angel his mother held. He reached over, touching her cheek gently, still remaining silent and his eyes still glancing at his little sisters face.

"Jezebel... my little sister..." He whispered innocently.

* * *

All was quiet aboard the Nirvana, as most were preparing preparations for Gascogne's funeral. A loud but still silent meow cry could be heard from one of the storage rooms. A few engineers walking the halls heard the cry, as they ran from one storage area to the next, looking inside to see if the volume of the meowing was louder.

"Huh, in here!" one shouted, as the group ran inside, noticing it was from the old salvaged craft Vyse had been brought to them in.

Running inside of the ship they glanced around, noticing the cat that had came along with Vyse was up on its hind legs, it's front paws padding the wall around it.

"What do you suppose it's doing?" the green haired girl asked.

"Seems like its after something." The brown haired one stated, as they looked closer.

"Looks like we better pry that thing open to see what exactly is inside!" The leader mentioned.

* * *

(Insert Music: Touching music box music)

Vyse looked around, seeing the many pictures of his parents decorate the wall, the lamps lighting the room up the cozy house, as Vyse looked around, seeing him sitting on the couch with a children's book in hand. A loud sob followed by the cries of his little sister followed, as he looked up from his book, seeing his little sister crying before him. Setting his book down to his side, he hopped off the couch, walking over to where his little sister was, as he picked her up from her crib, cradling her in his arms. Slowly did her loud ear aching crying settle down, as she slowly fell to sleep as Vyse rocked her softly in his arms. Vyse could only smile as he glanced down at the young girl.

"Don't worry Jezebel, your big brother Vyse is here for you." He whispered innocently.

Watching from the right side of his younger self did he remain in his more confused but focused state. White light poured down upon him, once more the environment change, leaving him right in one of the corners of the room. He looked onward, hearing his younger more high pitched voice, as he glanced, seeing him sitting at Jezebels side, reading one of his stories to Jezebel.

Age: 5

"With the evil menace defeated, the adventurers went their separate ways. Seth knew that he had fulfilled his brother's wish, and with it fulfilled, the burden he once was given now was relieved from his shoulders. As the sun began to set in the western sky, he stood tall, looking off into the distance, an image of his brother's face smiling in the distance. Raising his sword high, he shouted aloud, "Brother, I have fulfilled my promise, and defeated the evil Lord Sulter. May your soul now rest in peace, forever more!"

Closing the book, he glanced over to his sister, smiling as he noticed her sleeping, his dear sister, peacefully sleeping in her crib, as he slowly stood up, turning out the light, as he walked off to his room.

Once more did the environment around him change in the flashing flood of white light, as he glanced around, noticing the shelves of books arranged in alphabetic order, and organized by types of books where.

"Aren't we a little bookworm?" A sweet feminine voice commented, as the blue haired female wearing a tan brown and white school uniformed walked over to where the youthful Vyse sat.

"Huh? Bookworm?" The youthful Vyse asked confused.

"It means you read books often, the librarian told me you came here often." She said, taking a seat next to him.

"I guess that's true, I do read a lot... mostly they are so good. I love stories with adventure, just reading them makes me wish I could go out and have one of my own." The young Vyse mentioned as he looked up to the female.

"Heh-heh, you're a big dreamer, ain'tcha?" She asked giggling.

"Dreamer? Heh, when I grow up, I plan to leave this planet and visit other planets. I plan to make my name well known. Vyse Conway, the greatest adventurer ever!" He said raising his voice with pride in his voice, as he was shhhed by several people.

"Vyse is your name huh... Schala Landale, pleasure to make acquaintance." She mentioned, raising a hand, as he shook it, still with a sheepish glance.

"Um... right... good to meet you as well."

In that instant did Vyse Gunlash get warped, a few months later, where Schala had taken a job as the librarian.

"Vyse, I know your reading level is much higher then the other kids, but the novels in this section are not sutable for your age." Schala mentioned to the already tear faced Vyse.

"But I want them, I want a book with bigger words, something that has more pages, I want a novel." He said, sobbing a bit.

Schala sighed, looking down at him as she reached up, taking one of the novels on the shelfs.

"I may lose my job for this, but here. It's an old mystery novel that spans back to the times on Earth, before human even reached space." She said, handing him a Sherlock Holmes novel, entitled "Jack The Ripper".

"Well, I guess considering I go with twentieth century time novels, this should offer me some joy." He said, as he opened the book.

"Vyse, I should warn you. That kinda novel is not for children, like those above seventeen year old movies, this could give you nightmares." Schala mentioned.

"Ah, I read worse. Sides, if it's older then twentieth century, then there's no chance it could happen." Vyse said walking off.

"Just promise me, if you do grow afraid, that you will return that book here. Please." Schala begged, very worried.

"Promise Schala. I will bring it back."

Once more did the white light flood around him, transporting him to his house, a month after he had turned six, the night when his parents first went out, and perhaps the night he actually felt special.

Age: 6

"Now I want you kids to behave yourselves when the babysitter arrives." Their father told them, as Vyse groaned loudly, the doorbell ringing.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Vyse's mother told the girl as she walked in.

"It's no big deal." The girl replied, as the two walked into the room.

Vyse looked up from his sulking glance as he noticed who the baby sitter was, his frown turning to a smile with his eyes widening.

"S-Schala!?" He managed to speak out, as she smiled looking down at him.

"Well, this is a surprise." She said seeing Vyse standing before her.

"You two know each other?" Vyse's father asked looking from his son to Schala.

"Yes, he's visits the library often." Schala mentioned as she ran her fingers through Vyse's hair, causing him to laugh.

"Really, how long has this been going on?" Vyse's mother asked as he sighed.

"Well, for two years... but it's not that far mother, I'm still alive too." Vyse said, his mother still giving him a scowling glare.

"Well talk about this tomorrow... and Jezebel, remember, be in bed by nine o'clock." Their mother replied, as the two said their farewells.

While the night was normal, it wasn't until Jezebel went to bed that Schala told Vyse something that he did think of at certain times.

"You almost are my spitting image of myself when I was your age." Schala mentioned as she knelt down to Vyse.

"Huh, you mean you were a boy when you were six years old?" Vyse asked tilting his head.

Schala only laughed as she shook her head, smiling innocently to him.

"No, nothing like that. I meant when I was your age, I was almost fascinated with books, having to be able to just zone out of the world and into fantasy." Schala said with a smile.

"I guess that is just about right... but is that a bad thing?" Vyse asked feeling he was doing things wrong.

"Not really, what I should say is you have a gift in reading, considering your have a higher level in reading." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"My mom says it helps improve my language." He said with a smile.

"I take it your home school?" She asked curiously, as he nodded.

"Well, I am sure you will be just fine." She said with a smile.

Engulfed by the light once more, as things changed once more.

Vyse glanced around, noticing the woods are, from the paths that were stomped out.

"C'mon sis, the kingdom is counting on us." Vyse said, running forth, wearing a white tank top with black sweat pants, as he wielded his stick around, pretending he was fighting goblins.

"Brother, golem incoming!" Jezebel cried, as Vyse rolled to the side.

Jezebel then held up her short staff, aiming it ahead, as she shouted 'Freeze Beam', sending a spell to the golem, freezing it down.

"Thanks sis!" Vyse said as he stood up dusting himself off.

Taking one step, a sharp jolt of pain ran through his body. He glanced down at his feet, seeing that a bear trap had been caught in it. He almost burst into tears when he look to his sister, who glanced at him with a traumatized face.

"Mustn't cry, gotta be a big brother, gotta hold my tears back. I must be strong, for Jezebel." Vyse thought, breathing softly.

"B-Brother, are you..."

"Head home and tell mom and dad I need help, hurry!" He said, his voice shaking, but still holding on as he tried to resist the pain.

Jezebel nodded, as she ran off to get to their parents.

Age: 9

"Still the big bookworm, some things never change I see." Schala mentioned with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Vyse said, as he looked over the books in each section.

"Speaking of which, how's your sister doing?" She asked, as Vyse thought for a second, before gasping.

"Oh no... I forgot to tell her I was going to the library. Sheesh, there's no telling WHERE she may be!" He remarked, as he ran out of the library fast.

Gunlash remembered this day, the memory he had had before he decided to make a break from his cell. The first time he felt regret that he had failed as a big brother, when his sister could have nearly been killed by the punks along the street. Though hearing what she mentioned, he nearly felt heartbroken hearing her say that she wished the boys were dead. Once more did the environment manifest, alternating into the library, where Vyse seemed to be reading, but already had a troubled glance.

"Is there something wrong Vyse?" Schala asked, as she sat beside him.

"I feel like I failed... I couldn't protect my sister when I needed too!" Vyse remarked sadly.

"You still were there in time, right?" Schala questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Even so, what if I wasn't, what if I failed to rescue her and she was truly hurt. I can't bear to think what would happen if I truly couldn't save my sister. I think, if I ever lost her, I don't know what I'd do, or just what I would become!" Vyse mentioned with a shaky voice.

"Don't ponder too much upon it, if you think too much about it, you may end up too worried that little things may bother you. We all make mistakes in life we regret, but we can't let them bother us forever." She mentioned, hugging him softly.

"I-I guess your right..." he said, smiling brightly.

Another flash occurred, as Gunlash glanced around, gasping loudly, as he looked around the rain soaked area, the darkened bark upon the trees, the muddy ground that was at his feet. He glanced to the river, shaking his head.

"No... please... stop this... I-I-I don't... not now... not this... please... don't force me to watch!" He pleaded.

"_You must face it... view with your heart Vyse, even if it is a scar upon your memories!" _

"Schala... don't make me do this...!"

He said closing his eyes, but only to witness himself from another angle.

"C'mon sis!" The young Vyse called out to Jezebel, who looked around in fear.

* * *

Meia stood at the side of the bed, sitting in the chair as she looked down at Vyse with her hands clenched angrily. While she tried never to hold a grudge, she had never been taken hostage by a male and used as his ticket to escape. She looked to the heart monitor as it began to beep faster, the breathing of Vyse going up.

* * *

Within the pod did a few of the maintenance workers slowly use the Soldering Iron to cut through the thick chrome plated armor covering the inside of the shuttle. Cutting a square right around the area the cat seemed to be pestering everyone about with his endless cries, they removed the plate, revealing the inside of area containing a chest, a red oak chest to be exact, in addition, a round circular Gem could be seen laying on top of a thin black, velvet, red and tan brown quilt, that had several pattern designs on it. Yet, it was merely an egg, as the main leader opened it up to reveal a golden metal pendent, opening the rectangular area, as she gasped.

"I don't believe this!" She said, as the other girls crowded around, gasps following as they stared at it.

"Th-that girl... she looks almost exactly like... Paiway!!" One muttered, as they all looked upon the picture of the youthful Vyse dressed in a red short sleeved shirt, and red shorts, Jezebel within a pink dress, both smiling at the camera.

"To think, that scary man could look so adorable when he was young." One mentioned with a giggle.

One of the others opened the chest, groaning in disappointment as she pulled out a few photo's along with a book.

"And I thought it be treasure... what a ripoff." One mentioned pouting.

* * *

"C'mon sis, you can do it!" Vyse encouraged, as his sister looked down at the already high water level stream, before looking to him.

"B-but what if I fall into the water?" Jezebel asked, as Vyse smirked.

"Don't let it bother you, sides, your big bro's here, right?" He replied as she nodded, slowly getting on the log, standing to her feet, she slowly walked across, as Vyse looked on.

She nearly slipped off, Vyse face nearly went to a fearful glimpse, before seeing he pull herself back up, he took a sigh of relief. She continued on, still walking across, as she neared Vyse, holding her hand out, as he reach out to grab it. Though right when she neared him did the soaked bark slip out from under Jezebels feet, as she immediately fell down from the log into the strong flowing waters, as Vyse watched in horror.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"JEZEBEL!!" He yelled, as she splashed directly into the water.

(Insert music: Tension music [dog fighting music for the dread battles])

Glancing around intensively, he heard her scream, seeing her being carried ahead, as he dashed forth, pursuing his drifting sister, his teeth clenched as her ran at full speed.

"Brother, help!" She cried out, as Vyse looked down.

"Hang on Jezebel, I will save you!" He yelled back.

"Damn it, gotta get her out some way!" he thought, as he continued to follow the rivers coarse.

"Brother... HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Vyse continued running, hearing her cry, as he glimpsed down at the stream for a few seconds, seeing her struggle to stay up on the surface, taking a deep breath for air before shouting her cries for help.

"BROTHER!!" She cried, as Vyse panted hard, but immediately was hurled to the ground as a tree root, his face covered with mud as he landed into the ground.

He immediately pushed himself up, as he ran after, but stopped, seeing as the stream divided into two, her screams still loud, but her path now unclear. Falling down to his knee's, he started to sob as his hands tightly became clenched. A tears rolled down his mud covered face.

"No... why... No..." he muttered, as he sobbed every second, as he glanced to the sky raising his hands high, "JEZEBEL!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gunlash could only breath, shaking his head, the memory was indeed a nightmare that was reality for him. As long as he had live did he never once remember the this day, a day that for him was infamy.

FLASH

There on the couch did his parents sit, already in tears from what Vyse had told them. A knock on the door easily made the two worried parents run for the door, as they opened it to find the two of the officers standing at their front door, their hands in their hands and a sad glassy eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Conway, I regret to say, but your daughter was found dead. She appears to have drowned within the river, we found her body right to the side of a stream near town. We're sorry to have to bring you the terrible news." The officer said, as Vyse's mother broke into tears, burying her face into her husbands shoulders, lamenting loudly.

It though was cut short by a loud door slam from upstairs, as both glanced up to the upstairs. Loud crashes could be heard as Vyse threw a lamp on the ground, as he slammed his fist to the ground, tears streaming down his face, as he took one of his books, throwing it across the room, taking one of his toy swords as he slammed the hilt against the wall, weeping as he cowered into a corner, hugging his knees as he continued crying.

"It's all my fault!" He muttered, tears streaming down his clean face.

The cries echoing in his ears of his sisters cries, the images of her struggling to stay on the surface, all playing within his mind.

"Vyse, can we-"

"Go away... just... leave me alone!" he yelled, as the door slowly opened.

"Vyse, we just-"

Immediately did Vyse hurl a book towards his father, as he shouted once more for them to leave him alone.

The door shut, as Vyse continued to mope, guilt already flooding his heart, blaming himself for his sisters death. He dragged her out there, he encouraged her one, he let her down. All because of him was she dead, it was all his own fault.

FLASH

The sound of several mourning voices filled the room, all over the loss of the young girl who died at such a young age. There Vyse stood in a formal suit, weeping in tears over the coffin where the young lifeless girl was placed.

"If only I was stronger... if only I had courage... you wouldn't have died..." He garbled, tears streaming down, falling upon the coffin, as his hands remained upon the bars.

"Vyse... I'm sorry to hear about your sister, if there's anything I can do to help, just-"

"Just leave me alone... I lost the one true joy in my life, the one priceless thing that is irreplaceable." He replied garbling.

Schala only looked on with a sorrowful glance, she knew just how hard it was for Vyse to deal with, but it appeared to hit him harder. Worse, she felt guilty, she had merely tried to help Vyse by easing his worries of his sister getting hurt and now the nightmare nobody could ever wish was a reality. Vyse truly was suffering deeply, his entire heart flooded with guilt, the guilt that he killed his sister, guilt that he couldn't save her, guilt that now would throw him into darkness.

FLASH

Packing the last of his belongings, did Vyse set out, looking at the pictures on the wall, as he wiped his tears off, opening the door, as he walked outside, taking a few steps, as he looked at the twentieth century like home, feeling a bit sad to leave, but knowing it was the only way he could become stronger. He then would be able to live life on, with no fear of ever letting anyone down again. He wondered through the town, as he walked upon the street, unwittingly where a car slammed on the breaks, a few others breaking as well. Vyse shielded his eyes as he glanced around, car doors opening as a few soldiers stepped out, including a several medal covered leader as well, his glaring red eyes looking towards Vyse, a smug pursed on his lips.

"Do you know who I am boy?" The general asked in a fierce tone.

"Heh, some aristocratic scumbag? Or just a right wing officer of the syndicate?" Vyse smartly asked.

Immediately did one of the soldiers send the butt of his gun to the gut of Vyse, as the boy fell to his knees, and onto the ground.

"Show your respect lamb, for this is the almighty protector of our dear planet Apollo, General Ulysses M. Eklor, you WEAK citizens should be kneeling to him then pissing him off!" One of the guards stated, as the group turned to get back in their vehicles.

"Who... you... calling... weak!" Vyse demanded, as he staggeringly stood to his feet.

"Well, aren't we a tough little hombre, huh?" mentioned one of the soldiers as he walked forth, hitting Vyse in the jaw, sending him down upon the ground hard, as he groaned.

"I am not weak!" Vyse cried out, standing to his feet as he ran towards the soldier, only to have the guy sidestep and slap him in the back of his head, Vyse fell to the ground, landing down, breathing softly.

The General glance down at the boy with a keen smile as he walked over to the boy, looking down at him.

"You two, pick this boy up and take him to my cab, and I advise you be gentle with him as possible, as he is worth both of your hids!" Eklor ordered as the two saluted the General, running over to where the boy laid, as they picked him up, and carried him back to the Generals car carefully.

"Well boy, lets just see how tough you really are!" The General whispered raspy.

FLASH

(Insert music: A Moment's Joy Artist: Unknown Origin: Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter.)

Vyse was thrown upon the ground hard, as he woke up, staring into the sadistic eyes of the demented General Eklor.

"Get up Lamb, its time for your training!" Bellowed the General as he pointed the ground, Vyse nodding getting into push-up position.

"Give me a hundred, Lamb!" He stated, as Vyse began to start pushing himself up and slowly down.

FLASH

Vyse continued to pushed the barbell up, as he brought it down, this time he was unable to lift it back up, his hands shivering as he tried to lift it.

"Out of energy lamb? I guess I underestimated you, your nothing but a weak maggot carcass lamb." Eklor remarked rudely, as Vyse growled, his hands immediately pushing up, as he lifted the barbell up from his chest.

The General could only smile evilly as he saw this, the pure mockery easily made Vyse both strong in times of training, but weak when in combat. Still, at the moment, the boy was still too flaky to even make any bit of a soldier.

FLASH

Viciously was he thrown to the ground, back first as he stood to his feet, holding his arm as he panted softly.

"Your letting emotion cloud your mind, that will only lead you to be slaughtered." Eklor mentioned as he took a few steps forth.

Vyse glared at him, still catching his breath as he glanced towards the poker faced general.

"Emotions is what leads most to deaths, they allow these mere feelings to cloud their judgments. Sympathy and anger are one in the same in war, Vyse. Both strive you closer to death then survival!" Eklor said, holding his hands behind his back, as his he awaited Vyse to attack once more.

Calming himself down, Vyse closed his eyes going into his fighting stance. Seconds slowly passed, as Vyse remained in the stance, Eklor waiting patiently for Vyse to make the first move, his eyes locked onto the boy like a crow's eyes to its prey. Immediately did Vyse leap forth, as he threw a few well aimed fists at Eklor's jaw and stomach area, only to be repelled as the man blocked each attempted hit, throwing each punch away to the side with his forearms, before grasping Vyse's wrists tightly as he swooped a kick up from under his feet, his free hand shoving Vyse to the ground hard, as he pinned the boy down, moving the gripped arm behind the boys back, as Vyse screamed in pain.

"Resist the torment Vyse, giving in is pure surrender, and surrender is merely giving into death." Eklor stated, as he pushed harder onto Vyse.

FLASH

Age:12

Only two years had passed, but Vyse had grown stronger and taller. He was slowly maturing into a man, partly handsome, but the already sinful glaring eyes weren't the type the ladies would fall for. His mind had also advanced as during his sleep he was given lessons of physics, chemistry, math, algebra, all the statistics needed to give him knowledge upon the battlefield.

Vyse stepped into the large chambers where a large amount of stairs were positioned, as Eklor glanced over to him with a smile.

"You have become better Vyse, but still, your merely a pup then you are a wolf. It is time you learned what true strength is!" Eklor mentioned as he turned to Vyse, slowly advancing over towards him, as his hands shuffled around in his trench coat's pockets, picking out a serum injection, as he pressed the needle within Vyse's shoulders, injecting him with an unknown substance, Vyse immediately fell to the floor.

"Venom slowly devours a foe's body, making it a painful death to experience. I have the antidote, and if you want it, you must rely not only on your body's strength to resist, but your will to survive." Eklor mentioned as he placed the tube containing the antidote at the top.

Vyse immediately took a few steps climbing up the large flight of stairs, falling to the ground, as the poison took hold.

FLASH

"Muscles can grow weary, but the strength of ones own will is the true key to survival." Eklor mentioned.

Vyse remained on course, pulling the heavy block chained to his arms and legs, hauling it along the harsh heated field, sweating gallons of sweat as he made his way through the desert.

FLASH

"A soldier serves his country, even when captured must he never give in to the enemies demands."

Vyse groaned silently, as he resisted the blades sharp edge piercing his skin, making a large as blood bled from the wounds. Vyse clenched his teeth as the blade was pressed upon the body, cutting once more part of his skin open, as the man pressed his hand upon it forcing more blood to bleed from open wound, Vyse grunting, as he resisted the pain.

"Impressive my young pup, you endure the pain, never showing more signs of weakness." Eklor mentioned, watching as one of his men continued making the cuts.

Slowly he took the mans hand, holding his own out, as the man dropped the blade in his hand, as Eklor looked to Vyse with a sadistic beam. He then took the tip, running it deep into Vyse's forehead, on the left area of his eyes, as he dragged it down, missing his eyes purposely as he cut along down after missing it. To he then made an X like slash upon his left cheek, laughing sadistically as the blood ran down from is cheek and onto the floor.

Taking out his communicator, he opened a channel to the infirmiry room.

"Listen up, we got ourselves a bleeder here. I want him treated, but... make sure those wounds remain as scars... I want him to remember them."

FLASH

Age: 15

"Time for the real test. You have one hour to set up a few traps along the area, and I suggest you make them as camouflaged as possible. Otherwise, you are a deadman. The enemy is nine of the most pathetic scumbags to ever walk the planet, mentally ill maniacs who killed an uncounted many. If you can survive, then you will advance on. Remember, your still an aging pup, but your near a lone wolfs level."

Vyse set up several traps, from huge pit holes to string triggered weapons that he hid within shrubs of bushes. He also made a few marks to avoid getting caught, but also to ruse the enemy into falling into a set trap, as he placed a couple of mines around part of the area. After an hour passed, he took cover against one of the tree's as the timer he had buzzed. Easily using the camouflage kit earlier, he applied the detail of the barks surface to himself, easily blending in.

The enemy though was aware of danger, as they carefully stepped around, but two easily killed by walking into one of the laid pits, large javelin rods laid at the bottom, the sharp end up as it purged through the mans body disgustingly. Another trap sprung was a gun trap, or what Vyse called the Delta shots, as bullets shot out from three sides, stuffing the victim full of lead.

The traps alone took the first eight enemies Vyse was pitted against, but one remained, a tall goliath type figure, with a cold stare equal to Vyse's own. The two fought fist to fist when both dislodged their weapons from a mere strike to one another. Vyse though easily defeated him when he struck at the most vital time with a deadly kick to the torso, as the man flew back, landing on a mine as it blew him to pieces. Vyse already bleed, the shots to the face easily made his mouth and nose bleed fast.

Yet the storm would not end so soon, panthers were released and nearly murdered Vyse, as three claws got him right at his cheek. Though battered out, he easily grabbed for the dagger his recent opponent had, jabbing it in the throat of one, as he also took one of the guns, shooting the panthers to death, nearly covered with more claw marks, as he staggered walked towards the exit still avoiding traps.

FLASH

"What is it General Eklor?" Vyse asked as he saluted his superior.

"Apparently these two parents claim to be your biological parents. Within law, I ask if they are?" He asked, as Vyse looked over to the wrinkled face couple, his father nearly bald and his mother already full of wrinkles.

He walked over, looking at their shocked faces.

"Yes... I know who they are." He said walking to his father who spread his arms awaiting a hug.

At that very moment did Vyse draw his dagger, stabbing his father right in the belly, as he shoved him down.

"They are nothing but lambs." Vyse mentioned, as his father stared at him fearfully.

"W-Why... y-y-you bastard of a General, what d-d-did you do to our son?" His father weakly demanded.

"Vyse, don't you recognize us?" His mother asked, as Vyse glanced at her with narrowed eyes taking two steps as he thrust the blade in her ribs, sending it right at her heart, as she gasped, the blade also going through her lungs.

"Frail, thou art woman." He whispered evilly.

"Your son is merely making his choice... all I did was give him training." Eklor lied, though easily knew Vyse made his choice.

"I have no place for a pit of lambs... I serve one man, and that is the wolf known as General Eklor." Vyse stated, walking to the generals side, as he kept his back on his parents.

"You bastard... you turned our son... into a monster!?" Vyse's father muttered, as the general merly laughed.

"Pitiful lamb, death is what consumes you easily!"

FLASH

Age: 16

"There is an underground movement, I want you to find their main hidout, gain their trust, then slaughter the bastards. I have an agent who will give you some assistance in the social world, just look for a man named Stormy, he should show you most of the ropes." Eklor mentioned, as he handed Vyse the files.

FLASH

"Vyse Gunlash, heh, better give you a bit of words. First, the fact that you should not use manners, otherwise you might be the bitch, preferably, the lamb to most as Eklor puts it." Stormy told him of society, of how males at times flirted with girls, vice-versa, and most vital things Vyse would need to be able to get into the Underground movement.

It took two weeks, but getting inside did Vyse slowly but surely gain the trust, as he mentioned he was merely a soldier who escaped the military. While he was highly trained, he claimed that he was fighting for a few comrades who were killed in training. He also had attracted some unwanted attention, the sexy and gorgeous long blond hair and green eyed heartbreaker, Anna. He never had much interest, yet she seemed to always make moves on him, flirting with him as she seductively traced her finger tips along his well toned body. He merely ignored it, focusing upon the teams objectives when she was around.

Only a month had passed since he was assigned to the mission did he carry out the final order: Kill the entire resistance. As cold as he had become, he indeed carried out the act, killing around fifty to seventy of the members in a rain of bullets, bombs and flames, easily setting their hideout ablaze when he had slaughtered every last one of the members inside.

Anna though had survived, but appeared to not be bothered by it.

"I knew you would betray the resistance at some point... those cold eyes can't hide everything." She said with a seductive grin.

"Pitiful lamb, just what the hell do you want!?" Vyse demanded as she moved seductively over to him.

While she slowly moved her arms around his neck, he immediately stabbed her in the stomach, her eyes widened as she fell to the ground, panting as she looked to his emotionless glance.

"Pitiful lamb, giving into your emotions are we?" He asked as she closed her eyes smiling.

"Men to me are mere dumbasses... all the men who tried to make me their main squeeze I turned down, merely out of enjoyment, to see their hearts break as their dreams shatter. Yet, you resisted me, you didn't once look at me for a good long moment, nor try to shower me with gifts or poems... I guess my obsession of wanting you to recognize me drove me love you... and yet, her I die... a foolish lamb... who let her guard down." She mentioned, slowly taking her last breath.

"Vyse... a heartbreakers killer." She muttered with a laugh, dying.

FLASH

The next three years of his life were spent that way, infiltrating planets that were known to be against Apollo. Vyse killed hundreds more. He felt no remorse for those he killed, even if it was a mere scientist just there for research, it was to him his duty to serve Apollo, and for the great General Eklor. Each of those days flashed by fast, ending with Vyse being gassed out in the room where he witnessed the last attack upon the area.

FLASH 

Glancing around, he noticed that he was now within the wasteland where he had started before.

"Vyse, do you now understand?" Schala asked looking over towards him.

Vyse remained silent for a few moments, as he took a deep breath, as he glanced to her with wicked eyes.

"Understand what, the fact that you waste my time, the fact that you wish for me to be the very lamb that I was when I was young. When will you understand, that little boy inside of me is petrified by fear. There is no turning back now, I choose my path and this is how I'll-"

"BROTHER PLEASE!"

Vyse's voice immediately stopped, as he glanced behind his back, seeing his sister stand there, frowning as she closed her eyes, touching her left breast, a tears streaming down her face.

"J-J-Jezebel, is it r-really... you?"

(INSERT: A small beginning)

She took a deep breath, as she glanced to him, taking one deep sniff before speaking.

"For the past eight years I have watched you, and for those eight years have I have felt only sorrow seeing you suffer as the brother I grew up with slowly wither away when he entered the darkness, allowing the demon that is you to sprout and consume his very will. Yet he still lives, the side that cries my name, the brother who would be there for me when I needed him, the Vyse that truly is my own brother." Jezebel mentioned, as Vyse glanced to the ground, frowning.

"Jezebel...I-I-I ..."

"The brother I know had warm hearted tender eyes, not an ice cold glare. My true brother would have comforted those girls as they mourned for the loss of their crewmate, he wouldn't have acted so reckless or selfish. If you truly consider me your sister, I beg of you, please, don't let yourself be consumed by this hatred anymore, open your heart and be the same person as you were with me." She said, clasping her hands together, begging him to comply.

Falling to his knees, he slowly sobbed, as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Jezebel... forgive me... i... I just wasn't so-"

"Don't dwell upon sadness, move on. Show them the kind gentle side that you had, comfort them in their time of need. Vyse, I know you can do it, because it is who you really are..." she mentioned, as Vyse looked to her with tear filled eyes.

"It's time."

Vyse looked over, spotting his younger self, as he nodded, taking the boys hand, as a bright beacon of light shot up into the black clouds before exploding, as rays of light shot down, the land slowly reviving as a few plants started to grow. Vyse glowed as if he was an angel, but as the light died down, he now had dressed in a white tank-top, with long black sweatpants and two gold wristbands, in addition, his brown stocking like boots. 

"It's good to see you back brother." Jezebel said warmly.

Vyse ran over, embracing her in his arms, as he cried in joy with her, both shedding tears of happiness flowing from his eyes.

"Jezebel, all I have done..."

"Brother, don't dwell upon it, it's the past... move on."

"No... these scars serve as a reminder of the mistake I made in life, but also as guilt marks. That is why I make this promise to you... to never again kill a human being as long as I live. I feel it's the only way I can atone for my evils." Vyse stated, as he sobbed.

(Insert background music: Maria Origin: Sonic Adventure 2)

A large hole opened, slowly pulling Vyse down, as he let go of Jezebel, allowing himself to be pulled down into the glowing holy light.

"The time has come for us to part Vyse." Schala stated as he was pulled down.

"It is time to say goodbye brother." Jezebel mentioned as he slowly went down the light lit hole.

"Schala... Jezebel... Thank you... both of you." He mentioned still shedding tears of joy.

"We will always be watching over you Vyse."

"Always, dear brother."

With that, the bright light swallowed him, as he slowly but surely opened his eyes, groaning as he sat slowly up in bed. He looked down at his hands slowly, before swiftly being grasped tightly by his suit and being pulled to Meia, who held her other arms back, ready to give Vyse a punch, her teeth clenched. Vyse remained calm, his eyes no more giving the cold-hearted glare, but merely a sign of tenderness.

"Well, go ahead, I did take you hostage." He mentioned, as Meia still held her fist back ready to strike.

She signed as she released her grasp from his suit, and let her arm fall to its side.

"So why not strike me, is there something wrong?" He asked, as she remained silent for the moment.

"You could've stopped me... it isn't like you to resist." She stated looking to him.

"I guess I decided to change my ways... being what I was before brings only pain to my dear sister." He mentioned taking a sigh.

"Sister?"

Vyse sighed, as he began told her of his sister, of his young life, the one tragic day and the military training. The day of tragedy already made him break into tears, as he truly regretted that day. Meia remained still, trying to resist showing emotion, as she tried to be her tough self.

"I still regret killing so many, but I ask of one favor." Vyse asked as Meia glanced directly at him.

"And what might that be?"

"New cloths... this suit reeks with the stench of that fiend Eklor." He mentioned as Meia nodded, as she walked out, deciding it was better to at least show him gratitude, since he was after all being more kinder then before.

* * *

"You came up here to show me just a few belongings you found in that damn kids ship?" Magno asked bitterly.

"With all due respect captain, with the comm. windows down and all communications cut, we had no other way to alert you." The girl replied as she walked over to Magno, opening the pendent.

"That girl... she..."

"Apparently, she is his sister. We found a message that was also part of the package of photo's, someone who also knew Vyse. From what she mentions, he seems to have changed due to the loss of that girl, her name was Jezebel from what the message stated." The head engineer worker mentioned.

"Hmm... I say we wait for Vyse to wake up... somehow-"

The elevator doors opened, as Vyse slowly walked inside right behind Meia, dressed in a new outfit. A baggy black pair of sweat pants covering his legs, as pure white tank top covering part of his upper body, his muscles hanging out though, his boots black, as they resembled Tarak boots found in one of the labor area's. His forehead was shaded by a navy blue bandana that he had placed around his round head.

"So whats with the new outfit?" BC asked with a puzzled look.

"Consider it a sign of change, I ain't planning to be like Cel over there and always play Halloween every day." He commented, pointing a thumb over to her.

"Huh, just what do you mean by that?" Cel said with a infuriated glance glaring at him.

"Halloween? Just what in Majale is Halloween!?" Belvedere asked glancing to him.

"Enough, you two can wait for your answers later. Vyse appears to have turned a new leaf... I guess that last death finally opened his stubborn heart... or was it your sister Jezebel that made you realize just how wrong you were?" Magno questioned, as Vyse went wide eyed with a gasp looking towards Magno, who held up the pendent.

Vyse sighed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"So what do you know?" he asked, as Magno smiled, as she signaled for Ezra to activate the message.

"Vyse, it has been a while since I last saw you, I only hope you have grown up into a handsome young man. Even as you are a soldier, I have heard from my husband who works in the mechanics area that you were in the army in a high division right next to Eklor. I know it is hard to get over the death of someone who was the joy of your life, but just becoming a heartless soldier won't bring her back nor ease the pain. Try to remember the times of joy you had, look upon the future and cherish the memories you had that you spent with your sister. I have hid these photo's, a pendent, and this blanket that your grandmother gave you along with a novel that I have written. Vyse, open your heart, if not for me, then for Jezebel... I know she would merely not even recognize you as you have become. Remember your sister, Vyse, remember the days of joy. You still are alive, and you still have many days left, grasp them while you still have your life." Schala mentioned within the message as it shut off.

"Schala..." he whispered walking over to the chest, the maintenance girls moving aside as he walked over, opening the chest up, as he looked at each of the photo's, and the book, smiling as he stood up.

Handing BC the pendent, Magno motioned for the commander to give him the pendent, as BC nodded, slowly walking over, as she opened her heads revealing the pendent with a picture of Vyse and his little sister Jezebel in it.

* * *

"_C'mon sis, the butterflies are out." Vyse mentioned holding his net in his hands as he chased on. _

_Jezebel followed, as she swung her net trying to catch one, but fell down, as Vyse walked over, she pushed herself up, pouting as she didn't get it._

"_Smile for the camera you two." Their mother mentioned, as the two dropped their nets, Vyse putting an arm around his sister as he smiled, Jezebel doing the same. _

* * *

Taking it from her hands, he slowly walked over to where Bart usually had gone to dive into the ship. Standing at the edge, he glanced out into the stars, joyful tears running down his cheeks, as the thought back to the joyful times he and his sister spent together. Times at the beach, during the holidays, summer, winter, Halloween, and many others that warmed his heart up.

"Great, we got another crybaby other then Bart to deal with." Belvedere mentioned.

"Show some sympathy Bel, Jezebel meant a lot to Vyse!" Ezra shouted, as Bel sighed, looking to her monitor.

"It's best we leave him be... even though we move on, some memories of the past are best to hold close to heart." Magno mentioned, as Vyse remained at the far side, looking up into the star scattered space.

"_Be the same person as you were with me." _

"Jezebel..." he muttered, clenching the pendent tightly.

* * *

Authors notes: Finally, completed, just hope I get to the next chapter soon, but don't expect it next week. With collage starting, I have less time, so it may take longer. Right now, I do plan to do parings, the ones with the three males of Tarak remain the same (Hibiki/Dita, Duero/Parfet, Bart/BC[or him trying to flirt with her as he did usually.}). Vyse though I plan to pair up with Misty, mostly as she and him are more alike, considering episode 7 where she breaks into tears.... Ah, you'll see. Anyway, please drop a review, this chapter was one I truly committed a lot to... and thought of.


	8. Wave of Guidance Part One

Chapter Eight: Wave of Guidance

The twin doors to the hangers swung open as Vyse walked in, still in the same outfit he had before, with the new addition of his grandmothers thin quilt wrapped around his neck like a scarf, with two parts hanging from his back. He looked around, seeing Parfet and the others repairing his Vanguards as he walked over, seeing Parfet doing the inside work of the pilot area.

"You girls sure seem to know your way with my Vanguard." Vyse mentioned, as he leaned to the wall, talking directly to Parfet.

"It's not that different from a Dread's wiring. The only difference besides the frame being more human, the arms and legs contain several wires that seem to go all the way to the fingers. Pretty fascinating even for a first time." She mentioned with a sigh.

"Heh, hope it's not too much trouble, I mean, it is my-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's our job to prep and check most of the fighters aboard." She said, with a smile.

"Heh, well, guess this will give me some time to restart my bookworm hobby once again." He remarked, as he turned, heading out of the hanger, the twin doors shutting right behind him.

Parfet only looked on oddly, hearing him mention his hobby. Walking through the very tranquil status hallways, he took a deep breath, heading back to his quarters, where he had spent the recent days setting up, in addition having to search for the cat. Unbelievable to him was that the cat seemed to have found it's place on the comfy lap of Captain Magno, humorous considering the old stereotype of old woman easily being cat lovers. Still, he didn't mind the cat staying with her, in fact, Magno seemed very relaxed with the black furball sitting on her lap.

Now, finally, after two days, he would be able to start on a book written by the one girl who had given him the key to more intriguing novels, Schala Lansdale. Picking up the novel entitled 'Key of Eden', he flipped through the front pages and author's comments, as he mentally read the first part. 

"_Eden, a paradise of the most vibrant plants and life. Flowers covered the outskirts of the land like a barrier coated in the many diverse colors of a beautiful rainbow. Trees here were created by the Divine in the middle of their lives, never to age or decay but only to bring the bounty of their succulent fruit which hung from their powerful branches. The greenest and softest of grasses lay sprung from the ground like a bed for the creatures which dwelt there. The clearest blue of waters lay in welcoming stillness for those in thirst. It was a palace of nature, peaceful and well meaning, like the great being which created it all. And of all the creations in this place, his two favorite, Humans, dared trespass his will and eat of the fruit grown upon the forbidden tree. In his almighty rage he turned the paradise into a wasteland to punish his foolish children. Yet, even with their God's anger bearing down upon them and his harsh trials set before them, the humans endured. In the time of three millennia, they learned the secret of the stars and left their beloved home of Earth to explore the rest of God's creation.." _Vyse mentally read, his pure focus remaining upon the novel.

* * *

Two days had passed slowly, not once did the harvest fighters attack the Nirvana, things so far were getting boring as hell. Everything was perhaps so calm that Magno saw it as the perfect opportunity for a nice good shut eye, even for her old age, she still needed some rest. Things though were about to radically change, for the boys aboard, as the alarms blared loudly, indicating an internal damage point from within the ship.

"The damage appears to be in sector thirty six. Security crew, please confirm sector status immediately?" Belvedere requested to the security squad.

* * *

"It's so cool! What a WONDERFUL FLOOD! Pia-check it on camera!" She excitedly mentioned, as she took a picture of the flood.

"Checking it all out!" She said, taking a few more pictures, as Hibiki stared onward with a fumed look seeing Paiway take several pictures of the place.

"Little brat!" He muttered under his breath.

Losing his grip on the edge of the bed, he fell backwards, landing flatly into the water, he immediately pulled himself to surface, an confused and fatigued expression filling his face.

"What the hell's going on." He stopped short, noticing Vyse, his pain-in-his-ass roommate still sleeping peacefully, as he growled lowly.

"Sheesh, that guy could sleep through an attack, HEY VYSE, GET UP, THIS PLACE IS FLOODING WITH WATER!!"

Vyse only groaned in his sleep, rolling onto his side as string made hammock remained stable, not once flipping over and sending him to the water. Hibiki slowly growled loudly, as he grabbed the edge, immediately flipping Vyse over, as the sleeping boy fell into the water, his blanket going with him, as he revealed he was not wearing most of his cloths, mostly he only had on his boxers. Immediately sitting up, he coughed hoarsely, as he glared to Hibiki with irritated eyes.

"What the hell didja do to the room!?" Vyse demanded, as he stood up immediately shivering as he had no shirt or pants to cover his body.

"What the hell does it look like, our quarters is flooding with WATER!!" Hibiki remarked irritatingly.

"Whoa, Vyse in red short shorts... PIA-CHECK!!!" She said, snapping a picture of him in his boxers as she smiled evilly.

Vyse glared furiously, leaping forth as he tried to pounce her, missing as she moved away, kicking him into the water.

"Sorry, maximum of only one person." She remarked ignorantly with a prideful look.

A loud splash came from behind, as she turned, camera in hands ready to shoot, snapping a shot of Bart being underwater.

"Gotcha...!" She stated, bringing up her frog puppet.

"Look, it's a fishy!" She said, giving her ever-so-cute (but evil) smile.

She glimpsed over to her right, finding Duero sitting cross legged a gross dozen amount of books, as he remained in his ever so calm mood.

"Don't forget, it's bad for humans to chill the bottom half of their bodies." He stated, before a large amount of water doused him down.

Paiway only held the laugh back for a split second, before bursting out into a short giggle, as another large leak opened up, water pouring out as it doused her body down.

* * *

The dual doors from the Bridge conference room opened up, as the chair slid down the ramp. Immediately did the black cat glance up, as it stood on it's four legs, jumping up and right into Magno, as it purrs, laying down upon her lap, as she petted it softly with a smile.

"I see you've been waiting for me Joachim." She stated, petting the cats head softly as it nuzzled into her frail hand.

Turning her attention towards the crew, she glanced over to Ezra as she took a deep breath. 

"So how are things right now?" She asked, as Ezra turned around with a still shaking glance.

"Well, it looks as if things are under control right now... except that the men's quarters is totally flooded." Ezra stated.

"AAARRELP! I'M NOT GONNA LET HER DROWN!! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO PYORO TWO, WERE EVACUATING RIGHT NOW!!" The droid shouted in panic.

"Cut it out Pyoro! Don't treat Kahlua like some kind of toy toy!" Ezra scolded, hating the fact that Pyoro was pulling the child along in the round yellow lifeboat.

"She's Pyoro Two." He remarked calming down.

* * *

The entire quarters remained flooded, as BC stood only boot deep in water, as she glanced down despairingly.

"Were not going to be able to use this anytime soon." She remarked, hearing a few splashes, as two crew members ran forth, both stopping as they noticed BC standing there at the exit.

One was a short green haired girl, the other a long brown haired one, both in crew members uniforms.

"Oh, Commander, guess you came to check out the flood, huh?" The green one asked with a sheepish glance.

"And just what are you two doing in here?" She asked with a stern gaze.

"Well, Vyse asked if we could get some of his photo's he posted on the wall, the hammock and his waterproof backpack." The brown haired girl mentioned with the same glance as her green haired companion.

"Uh-huh, and why exactly would you go out of your way to help him?" BC asked with a taunting gaze.

"Didn't you hear? He's the laughing stock of the ship." The green haired one stated.

"Yeah, guess we kinda decided to do him a favor and bring his things up... least we can do to help him out. Considering Paiway uploaded pictures of him in his you-know-whats, he's a bit grumpy today then shy." The other stated.

"...Right, you mean he's in his... short shorts?" BC asked, referring to the type of clothing that was more loose on the body.

"Yep, and wet... so... can we get through?" The green haired one asked politely, as BC step aside, her hand gesturing for them to proceed.

* * *

"... heh, thanks, but really, you didn't need to go out of your way to bring my things here." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, least we can do. 'Specially since your not that stubborn lone wolf soldier." The brown haired girl mentioned with a smile

"Yeah, that and the boxers." The short green haired one mentioned, as she covered her mouth, Vyse staring at the two with a blank stare on his face.

"I guess we'll be going now." The brown one stated, as the two turned away running for the door.

"Geez, you get snapshot wearing only your boxers, and the girls seem to do everything for you!" Bart whined as Vyse glanced to him with a puzzled glance.

"I guess... maybe it's my shyness that might have something to do with it." Vyse mentioned, clothing his body up with his usual wears.

"That or you're making them feel guilty for you like a wuss." Hibiki mentioned before sneezing, only to get a hardback book Duero had brought to the infirmary thrown at him.

"Ouch, you little-"

"Shut up already... you know damn well I can take you out... now back off!" Vyse remarked, as he took his book out of his waterproof backpack.

"Whatever, men on Tarak never let women do things for them." Hibiki muttered as Vyse ignored him, concentrating on his novel.

Vyse shot him a tired glance, as he opened his book, not caring to even make a worthless conflict with the already near sick Hibiki.

"Hmm, guess the micro paksis inside of you also has given you immunity towards colds... guess that explains why your nose ain't to stuffed up like these two." Duero noted, as Vyse only answered with a 'mhmm' response.

The two groaned, as Hibiki sneezed once more, Bart groaning as he kept the yellow towel over his shoulders, still drying his dampened self off. Slowly edging towards the open door did the red eyes of the Pluto citizen Misty grow joyful as she spotted the boy she had been looking for all day. 

"Ah, there you are. You need a place to sleep, right? Why don't you come to my room?" She welcomingly mentioned, Bart giving a generous smile, not knowing who she was speaking to.

"Oh, thanks. That had me worried for a minute. I was wondering how I would get any sleep without my favorite pillow." He remarked, grasping the pink towel she held in her hands, Misty tugging it back, as she glared at him.

"I DIDN"T MEAN YOU!!" She snapped fiercely at Bart, before looking back to Hibiki with a pleasant smile.

"Here, take it." She said, holding the towel out for him to take.

Hibiki only gave a cocky glare, before making his reply. 

"I keep telling you not to mess with me all the time, that's enough, I refuse to let things like this to give people a reason to go around pitying me. A worrier may not eat, but he can hold out." Hibiki remarked, standing to his feet as he walked away from Misty not once looking back.

"More like a spoiled brat." Duero commented, as Vyse moved the book down from his face.

"His ego's really getting to him." Vyse remarked with a sigh.

"So what, he's still cute to me." Misty countered, as she stood to her feet.

"I can take his place if he refuses." Bart requested, Misty shooting him an annoyed glare.

"I'm saying I have no interest in you... LIGHTBULB HEAH." She said, as she ran out the door. "Yoo-hoo, wait for me Hibiki." She called out, chasing directly after him, as Parfet walked through the opened door.

"L-light bulb head?"

"More like dimwit-head, if anything, your just as self-centered as Jura." Vyse remarked as Bart growled.

"Grr, shut up, not all of us have a special device in us that filters all the colds in our system." Bart groaned, as he sniffed up the snot dripping from his nose.

"Jeez, then get some damn soup, those pills are not doing you any good for your body." Vyse remarked as Bart growled deeply.

Neither of them noticed that Duero had got up and stepped outside to speak to Parfet in peace since the two already were in a heated argument.

"Well, I'm sorry to trouble you." He said looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey, that's my line. Just give me a second and I'll fix it right up. Til then, you wanna come to my room?" She asked, looking up to his eyes.

Duero was about to decline the offer before hearing Bart and Vyse getting to the point of a yelling argument and the loud whaling of Bart. Taking a quick glimpse back to the room, then back to Parfet, he sighed deeply.

"Hmm, I think I'll take you up on the offer... just as long as it's quiet..." Duero remarked, as Parfet snickered a bit.

"Guess those two are a handful, huh?"

"I'd rather stay out of their situation, knowing Bart; he's bound to drag me into it somehow." He mentioned to Parfet, who nodded turning aside.

"Well, then follow me." She mentioned, taking lead.

* * *

"CRAP!? THESE PILLS ARE THE EDIBLE MEALS ON TARAK!! WE"VE SURVIVED WITH THEM, EVEN WITH COLDS!" Bart muttered to Vyse.

"What are ya, a wuss?" Vyse asked, smirking victoriously.

"No, the last time I tasted their food, it nearly burned my mouth." He remarked in his usual tone.

"Hmm, sounds more spicy... and not all edible meals are like that, y'know." Vyse said, as he placed a bookmark in his book, setting it in his backpack.

"I don't care, there's no way I am going to eat anything that those ladies cook." He mentioned, crossing his arms.

"Well, guess I'll have to do this the HARD WAY then." He said standing up as he cracked his knuckles, Bart shooting a puzzling glance back as he slowly backed away.

"Hey... wait... what do you mean by the hard w-" A loud thud was all that was heard as Vyse walked out of the room, carrying Bart over his shoulders.

"You'll thank me for this later."

* * *

"I didn't have any reason to come here, but I guess this is the only place where I can be..." Hibiki stated, as he glanced up at his Vanguard. "So anyway... Partner! You changed quite a bit, haven't ya?" He asked, looking over his Vanguard.

His focus upon the large mech was drawn away by the nostril teasing aroma of food.

"Hey, what smells so good?" He asked, taking a sniff at the aroma.

"I just had that feeling you might be here." Misty mentioned, as she walked in carrying a tray with a platter of soup.

"Here, this'll warm you up." She said, presenting it before the trance-state Hibiki who stared at it hungrily.

Immediately did he pig in, putting the bowl directly near his mouth as he frantically scooped up each of the solid parts upon the tray, before drinking down the whole platter, giving a refreshing 'ah' afterwards, setting the bowl down upon the cold metal floor. Looking toward the adoring face of Misty, he knew he had to ask only one thing.

"What are you looking at?" He asked confusion.

"I was just thinking of how cute you are." Misty answered with a smiling face.

"W-what do you mean, you don't go around telling guys there cute, y'know." Hibiki mentioned irritated.

"Oh don't be silly, you are cute." She said leaning in closer toward him. "Oh look, you have something stuck there." She mentioned, as Hibiki slowly slid back.

"HEY, what it, hands off."

"It's okay, you don't have to be shy with me."

"I'm NOT being shy."

Misty only giggled hearing his excuse.

"You really are totally cute." She said smiling at him.

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU?"

Dita though stood outside, looking down at her porridge, frowning as Misty had made her move already upon Hibiki, the two seemingly getting along, while when she tried to bug Hibiki, he always shooed her off. Somehow she didn't know what she was feeling, but deep down, she felt jealous that Misty was able to get so close to Hibiki and yet when she was only a few steps away was she told to buzz off.

* * *

Bart awoke slowly, as his blur vision slowly clear away, as he looked around the room, before his nose was pinched tightly, as his mouth opened up, Vyse immediately shoving a bit of roumen into his mouth, releasing his pinch from Bart's nose, as Bart remained still, slowly moving the noodles inside of his mouth around, before looking to his side seeing the bowl, as he grabbed the fork from Vyse's already weak grasping right hand, as he ran over to the bowl of roumen, as he twirled the noodles up, as he shoved them into his mouth eating them down.

"MMMM, this food is better then those pills... and they taste better too!" He mentioned with his mouth full.

"Dammit, don't chew with your mouth full, your spitting most of the noodles all over the table." Vyse mentioned as he pointed out the small bits of pieces on it.

"Jeez, you're more anal then the captain... and bigger pain then that snotty girl is." Bart mentioned, referring to Misty.

"Hey, she has it tough, considering you three men are from Tarak and with all these Majalian's being less involved with male-on-female relationships, well... it ain't easy for her to go to many people on board." Vyse mentioned, as he opened his book.

"Jeez you too. First Hibiki, then Duero, and now your kissing up to the females too." Bart remarked selfishly, before being kicked in the face.

"I don't know who was more bottle fed, you or Jura." Vyse remarked irritably, as he glanced at Bart with a grudging glance.

"AND JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOTTLE FED!!" Jura remarked, glaring at him with flaring eyes.

"Um, lets see... and the nominees for being the most bottle fed are... Bart Garsus and Jura Basil Elden." He said with a smart ass smile, Jura clenching her teeth as her eyes flared more with flames.

Standing to his feet, Bart vainly swung as Vyse slapped it aside, as his hand swerved directly into Jura's face.

"Ow, you little bastard, I outta-"

"You have a wrinkle round here." He said, kicking Bart in the gut to get him to shut up, as he pointed under his right eyes.

"WHAT!?" Jura immediately took out her mirror, as she checked that area, falling for Vyse's little joke.

Bursting into laughter, he laid on the tabled, pounding a fist on it as he cackled at the mere sight of Jura falling for such a gag. Bart hoarsely coughed as well, still gasping for air since Vyse did knock the wind out of him. Jura clamped the little handheld mirror shut, as she gazed with eyes of fury towards Vyse, drawing out her saber, directing it right at his throat. Vyse slowly stopped laughed, his humored smile turning to a fearful frown.

"Your really getting under my skin little boy." Jura hissed, as she kept her saber at his throat.

"Chill out Jura, I already seem to be the butt of everyone's joke today." He mentioned with a stutter, pointing over to the picture of him in his boxers.

"And that gives you the right to insult me?" She said, still heated.

"Well, we all have some bad qualities about ourselves... me being a bit rude to people at times, Bart constantly whining, Barnette having a short fuse, but that's what makes us I guess human." He said, looking to Jura's eyes.

With a soft grunt, she lowered her saber from his throat, putting it into her sheath, as she brushed her hair behind her.

"I guess you do have a point there." She mentioned with a smile.

"Hope you find a place to sleep, no girls gonna want a guy who sleeps with short shorts on, Ribbit." Paiway mentioned with her frog, as Vyse bonked it on the head with his fist.

"There called 'Boxers' you little brat." He stated, with a sigh, as he glanced to the door seeing Dita walking in with a sad glance.

"Looks like Mrs. Sunshine has the blues." He mentioned, with a sigh.

"Well, might as well go over and find out." Paiway said, as she walked over to the table Dita sat at, Jura following in pursuit.

"Jeez, why are girls so concern with each others business?" Bart asked, looking to Vyse.

"Some things are always a mystery Bart, might as well just get more food to eat." Vyse said, getting back to his book.

"Tell ya the truth, I don't feel so hungry anymore." He said, standing to his feet.

"You sure about that?" Vyse asked, still glancing at his book.

"Ah, maybe a few more snacks won't hurt." Bart said, walking over towards the food line.

* * *

"And?" Jura asked, not hearing Dita continue on. "So you just turned around and left without even saying anything?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh Jeez, how pathetic." Jura remarked, leaning her head against her right hand, hear elbow pursed onto the table, an annoyed glance on her face.

"Dita, what where you expecting anyway, rwibbit?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to give some porridge to Mr. Alien, and, that's all..." She said unhappily.

"Wellll, then I have to go check up on those two, rwibbit!" Paiway said, as a large butterfly net immediately was swung onto her.

"What are you doing!?" Paiway demanded, looking towards the punt size robot.

"I found someone with a cold, I must lock her up immediately." Pyoro stated.

"I have a cold?" Paiway remarked, as she sneezed immediately.

* * *

"HEY, LET ME GO, rwibbit!?" Paiway demanded, as she was shoved into the seal proof storage rooms.

"Not a chance, it would be a disaster if you gave the cold to Pyoro-two, and you'll stay there the rest of your life unless you get rid of that cold!" Pyoro stated, with his two robot arms crossed, hovering near the view panel, as he hovered away from the imprisoned Paiway.

"Wait! I can't do any Pai-checks in here!" She stated sadly, before sneezing once more, as Pyoro turned out the lights within the area.

* * *

"Amarone, how is it?" Jura asked as Amaro flipped through several of the windows of camera views before reaching one with the glassy eyed Hibiki.

"Here it comes!" She mentioned as a few of the crew members gathered around to witness Hibiki and Misty together.

"Let me see!" The black haired capped girl mentioned walking closer.

"Oh wow, he's looking completely infatuated." Jura said, as the four girls stared to the dazzled Hibiki.

Slowly did Dita turn around, glancing over to them as she felt a bit edgy of them watching the two.

"Hey, let's not watch this." Dita mentioned, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed to even listen to it.

"Your kidding! As far as I can tell, Misty seems to know everything there is to know about men, I thinks it great. And I want to know what their talking about, don't you?" Jura asked, Dita giving a worried look.

"But it's..."

"Oh come on, it's okay." Jura beckoned.

"Look, right there, she just touched his hand." Jura said, as several of the girls around moved in screaming.

"What is this guy, he's like an animal!" One of the girls mentioned.

"Jeez, they really can't mind their own business, huh?" Bart asked Vyse.

"I'm remaining neutral to this." He remarked as Bart groaned, sulking down.

"Your no fun Vyse." He remarked sulking.

"She said 'boyfriend'." Jura mentioned, as both her and Amarone looked to one another.

"It is what a girl calls a boy she has strong feelings for." Vyse remarked as the crowd of females glanced over to him.

"Hmm, and I take it you know how a male gives his seed to a female?" Jura asked walking closer to Vyse.

"Yes, I know about mating between a male and a female." He said, still reading his novel.

"Mind telling us?" One of the girls asked from the drawn crowd.

"Not as long as that whore is around." He said, pointing over to Jura.

"Whore!? Just what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Jura demanded leaning closer to him.

"Simple... you'd go with any guy just to get pregnant. In other words your whoring yourself out to them." He mentioned, still keeping his eyes locked onto his novel.

Jura remained silent, as she hmphed, turning away from him, not saying another word to him.

"That's not exactly remaining neutral, y'know!" Bart commented rudely.

"Shouldn't you be in navigation right about now!" Vyse remarked as Bart immediately gulped, standing to his feet as he scampered out of the room.

"She just fed him with a spoon! Did you see that?" One of the girls mentioned, Dita turning toward them glimpsing for a few seconds.

"Well she certainly is something, I'll give her that." Jura remarked.

"Yeah, and didn't she also come from a planet where men and women live together? I'd say even 150 Mejalians wouldn't have a chance against that one!" Amarone stated.

Dita closed her eyes for a moment, before standing to her feet, as she dashed for the door, her eyes shut tightly not wanting to look to anyone. Meia moved aside as Dita ran past her abruptly.

"Dita...!?" She said, looking into the café, then to where Dita ran off to.

"Let her be Meia..." Vyse remarked to her as she glanced over to him.

"I take it you know what's going on." She asked as Vyse smiled with a soft grunt.

"Eavesdroppers and Misty being with Hibiki seem to be pushing her anxiety level up." He mentioned, as Meia slowly walked over to where he sat.

"So your aware of it too." Meia added as Vyse nodded.

* * *

Pacing back and forth through the hallways, Dita still trying to come to grips with going forth and telling Hibiki just how she felt. She took a deep breath, walking towards the corner with a determined glance as she stopped gasping, spotting Hibiki and Misty walking towards her. Misty glared over to Dita as she walked closer to the red haired girl.

"Hibiki's going to come over to my room now! I thought we'd spend a little quality time alone together!" She said, lying her head on her flattened hands, Dita gasping as she heard this

"Let's go Hibiki!" She commanded with a infamous grin towards Dita.

"Ah... Sure." He mentioned confused as the two walked on, directly past the saddened Dita.

While Misty walked on with a pride lit face, Hibiki looked over to Dita, seeing she wasn't as perky as she had usually been. His gaze looked onward, as Dita stood there, feeling heartbroken by the fact Hibiki was going with Misty to her room, and yet he had not fulfilled his promise to even go to her room.

"Um... Mr. Alien." She called, as he glanced over to her.

"Hmm."

"Um... well... um..."

"Wh-whaddya want?" He asked politely, Misty already growing tired of Dita's 'interference'.

Wrapping her arms around his left arms, she pulled him along.

"Hibiki, come on!" She ordered impatiently.

"Well I...um, I didn't want you to be bored, so I thought you might like this!" She mentioned holding up a purple skinned alien doll.

Hibiki only clenched his teeth, shocked an unable to say anything. Misty on the other hand finally had enough, as she took two steps forth, slapping the small doll out of Dita's hand and onto the floor, as the head smashed into pieces, Dita looking in horror as one of her alien toys shattered to pieces, Misty felt a bit sorry, but knew she had to be tough to get Hibiki's attention.

"Well, I'm sorry, but men don't really go for things like that!" She replied rudely, placing her hands on her hips. "And I don't want you getting in our way!" She demanded aggravated.

Dita knelt down to the ground, looking down at her shattered alien doll, Hibiki looking at her feeling sorry for her. Misty once more wrapped her arms around Hibiki's left arm, her face still gleaming with pure arrogance.

"Well, shall we go Hibiki!?" Misty asked, Hibiki still glancing down at Dita confused, as Dita glanced up at him, there eyes locked in contact.

"Come on!" Misty demanded as she forcefully pulled Hibiki onward, his eyes still glancing at Dita.

"No..." Dita remarked, as she grasped Hibiki's arms tightly with both hands, pulling him towards her. "I don't want you to go!"

"Hurry!" Misty demanded with her teeth clenched, pulling Hibiki towards her.

"You can't!" Dita yelled, pulling him towards her once more.

Already were the two pulling him at full force, his arms feeling like they were about to rip right off his body. He growled lowly, as he finally knew what had to be done.

"IDIOTS! STOP IT NOOWWWWWW!!" He screamed, griping in pain from their pulling.

The two simultaneously released him as Hibiki fell back against the cold metal wall with a loud thud, the two girls crying out his name, or what they addressed him as.

Glaring up at the two, he immediately decided enough was enough.

"I've had enough of both of ya!" He stated standing slowly to his feet. "Grr, let' get one thing straight, I'm not a toy!" He concluded walking away from both of them.

"You always get in my way!" Misty irritatingly remarked, as Dita only gasped.

* * *

"Misty's definitely in the lead!" One of the girls mentioned.

"Dita's always weak right when it counts!" Amarone stated slowly.

Standing to his feet, Vyse slowly walked over to the exit, planning to leave the café and get some personal business done.

"And where are you off to, going to go and comfort Dita with your words of encouragement?" Jura asked, as the girls glanced over to him with curious demands.

"Read my finger... mind your fuckin own business." Vyse stated arrogantly as he left the females gasping at his foul mouth and the obscene guesture most had used to get people off their backs.

Walking down the hallway, he sighed, thinking of what he just heard. As he continued, he remembered what his sister Jezebel had told him to do when he was near death.

"_Be the same person you were with me." _

He sighed, as he though mentally back.

"_Don't worry sis... I will do what I can to help Dita... but first I best get a few things out of the way first." _He thought back, as he walked through the hallway.

* * *

A low swoosh was heard, as Dita walked into her room, the door shutting, she sat down slowly, holding the broken doll in her hands, as she glanced at it, slowly starting to sob. Tears streaming down her cheeks as they fell down upon the broken doll she held.

"Why?...why... why do so many tears keep coming out?" Dita asked herself, not knowing the feeling of being heartbroken.

Burying her face into her knees, she cried away, the pain of being rejected and once more being shoved away from Hibiki too much for her now.

* * *

Author's note: Part one complete, I will start on part two shortly, once I get most work out of the way for my classes. Anyhow, thanks to those who do review, but I don't like being picky, but I think now I have to make a stand. To those who just say good story, seriously, try to at least tell me what you like or found most interesting, I mean, thanks to the guy who reviewed each and every one of my chapters, I kinda find just saying 'Good chapter' to be quite annoying, especially when overused about six times.

Sorry if I sound rude, but that's all I ask from you reviewers.


	9. Wave of Guidence Bonds

Chapter 9: Wave of Guidance: Bonds

Vyse slowly walked through the hallway; his hammock folded up and swung over his shoulders, carrying it though the long hallways of the Nirvana. His mind though was more set on the one book he had started to read ever since it was discovered in the one ship that he had come in. Key of Eden by Schala Lansdale, the one girl who he had considered his only friend in the outside world. Indeed was he so far enjoying it, as his full attention was focused upon the novel.

He was abruptly interrupted, as he walked directly into the conversing Celtic and Belvedere, falling back and landing on his rear end, the two girls likewise having the same reaction as they bumped into him. He groaned looking ahead, as the two glared at him with irritated faces.

"Jeez, can your eyes for once leave that book and watch where you're going?" Bel questioned as she stood to her feet, dusting off her bottom.

"I can't help it, it's a good novel and I'm completely hooked." He remarked, standing to his feet slowly, as he looked at his novel once more.

"Speaking of help, why aren't you giving Dita some advice on what guys like, she really could use a few tips." Cel asked and clarified with a calm but still demanding glance.

"I'm camera shy for one thing... and your friend Amarone seems to be using the security camera's to turn the conflict into a damn soap opera ain't something I approve of." Vyse said, shaking his head.

"Soap opera?" Both replied unified.

Vyse sighed, remembering most terms of television were not well-known to most aboard the Nirvana.

"Nothing you need to know... but there's more to this then you seem to be aware of." He mentioned, crossing his arms.

"Huh, just what do you mean by that?" Cel asked desperately.

"Bonds... I'm sure you two know what I mean." He said, walking between them as he walked on.

"Bonds... what kind of an answer is that!?" Cell demanded, as Belvedere thought about it.

"Hmm, I think I know what he means." Bel remarked.

* * *

Parfet firmly tightened the last bolt on the pipe in place, taking a deep breath as she continued to the next one.

"Hey!" Hibiki shouted out, as Duero and Parfet glanced in his direction. "When are the repairs gonna be done?"

"Sorry, could you wait just a bit more?" Parfet asked, glancing at him from over her shoulders.

"If you want your room back sooner have you thought about offering to help out?" Duero asked him, still holding onto the ladder Parfet was perched upon.

"Hey well plumbing's outta my league." He said taking a quick breath. "Dammit, if things don't get back to normal soon, their gonna run me ragged!"

"The problems not just your room, is it? Your return to this room isn't going to solve anything. Isn't that right?" Meia asked, gazing at Hibiki with her calm eyes.

Hibiki only gave her an irritated glimpse, not sure what she was getting at.

"What are you trying to say?" Hibiki asked still agitated.

"We were raised to believe men were our sworn enemy, but now were helping each other out, and in a way, the feeling that we can live together in the same system is starting to form. Furthermore, there's an even greater feeling now starting to form between you and Dita. I think you relies that yourself!"

Hibiki only gave a puzzled look, before once more putting on his demanding face, yet he blushed a bit when asking.

"We never faced a situation like this before, but Hibiki Tokai would never run away from that. Isn't that so?"

Hibiki didn't know how to reply, he had faced perhaps a life threatening situation head-on, yet this new one was one he had yet to even go indirectly with.

"You have to be honest with yourself, believe me, it is the only solution." Meia remarked, as she turned leaving the flooded hallway.

Hibiki only crossed his arms, with a interrogated smirk on his face.

"Heh, she's beginning to talk more and more these days." He mentioned.

* * *

"Oh no! It doesn't look like anything's going on at all." Amarone stated sadly.

"So what do you thinks gonna happen?" The green haired one stated.

"Do you think a man and a woman can actually get together?" Amarone asked.

"Vyse seems to point to yes." One mentioned.

"What would he know; Schala claimed he spent most of his years as a soldier, so I doubt he knows anything." Another answered, the girls now gossiping upon the subject, as Jura waited in a corner, frustrated with how things were so far going.

"Jeez, it's so frustrating just waiting for it!" She replied in her annoyed tone.

* * *

Tying his two ends upon the tree did he finish setting up his hammock, taking a sigh, as he left most of his belongings next to it.

"Exactly what are you doing Vyse?" BC asked, glancing down at him from the bridge.

"Setting up my sleeping area." He remarked with a sigh.

"That area is not a campground, even if you're flooded out of your quarters!" BC remarked demandingly.

"Yeah, well kiss my stubborn male ass then Commander... actually, 'Commanderess' is more like it, unless you're a hermaphrodite that is!" He rudely commented.

"Just what do you mean by that?" She asked confused.

"Simple, a male with divine power is called a 'God' while a female with divine power is referred to as a 'Goddess', masculine and feminine stuff mostly." He mentioned running a thumb along his nostrils.

"I meant the word hermaphrodite, just what exactly does that mean?" She asked, giving him an annoyed glance with her hands on her hips.

"Hehehee, that's giving it to him Commander." Bart said to himself, hearing the conversation.

"It's a human with male and female reproductive organs... considering that is basically what makes the two genders different." He mentioned, shooting a prideful smirk back at her.

"Humph, well, make any messes and your on litter patrol, got it Vyse!?" BC mentioned as Vyse only gave thumbs up, focusing upon his reading.

* * *

Opening his blanket, he stared inside, looking down at the Santa Alien doll Dita had given him on that one holiday the girls had celebrated. He sighed, remembering just how excited she was to give it to him, as he sighed.

"You were thinking about Dita, weren't you?" Misty spat out, as Hibiki glanced out of the hanger, seeing her leaning right along the edge, as she glanced up at him.

"It's you again? Don't you ever have anything else to do?" Hibiki arrogantly questioned.

"No..." she grimly replied, "I'm an outsider, so there's really nowhere for me to go on this ship." She mentioned, Hibiki now focusing his attention on her.

"And my family on Pluto are all gone, too. So it's just me... all alone...so..." She said, sobbing as she began to cry.

Hibiki would have told her to go off and pester Vyse, considering he was just like her. Though his heart for once took pity, he knew how it felt to be an outside, to be an outcast in his society. He was merely the one guy who was never cut any slack. Looking down, he tossed her a polishing brush, as she turned, looking up at him in surprise.

"Well... if you're bored, you can help me polish." He mentioned, his eyes closed, as he scratched the back of his head.

Misty only glanced up; beaming with happiness, as he finally had at least paid some attention to her. She nodded immediately, excited that he was paying some attention to her.

* * *

Already did a gross dozen pair of infant socks hang from the lines above, as Ezra focused her two picks upon the wool set, assembling once more another pair of socks for her newborn child Kahlua.

"Come to think of it, Misty has been all alone for some time, hasn't she?" Ezra asked, as Dita thought about it, realizing that Misty didn't have too many friends up until now.

"Perhaps you could try being friends with her." Ezra suggested in her usual caring tone.

"Hibiki's a bit rough around the edges, but he's very kind, and so is Misty. I'm sure their just passing some time together. Ezra concluded, as Dita slowly thought upon it.

"EZRA!" Pyoro cut in, as the two glanced down at the infant size droid. "I told you paper diapers were no good, at this rate it will take longer to potty train Pyoro two, after that it's gonna take longer to wean her off milk... oh, she's drooling!"

"I'm sorry Pyoro." Ezra remarked calmly.

* * *

"This should make a good dinner for tonight!" Vyse mentioned to himself, carrying the round gourmet made meals through the hallways.

He really felt a bit guilty for them preparing all this even just a thanks was not the right kind of recognition the girls were going through to help him out.

"Help... someone let me out of here, please!" Came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" He turned, entering the dark room, as he glanced around, seeing the green puppet, and the one girl he found utterly annoying.

"Let me guess, that little robot locked you in there?" Vyse asked, as Paiway glanced at him with despairing eyes.

"Oh it's you... guess I won't get out anytime soon, rwibbit." She said pouting.

"That's not true, I'll getcha outta there." He said with a smile.

"Huh? You will, rwibbit?" Paiway said feeling very assured.

"NO... I'd say this should be a good lesson for you. Especially when you take pictures of me that I find embarrassing." Vyse commented, as he gave her two middle fingers, his hands free as he had set most of his food down before walking over.

"C'mon, what would Jezebel think, rwibbit?" Paiway said, hoping he would reconsider.

"Dunno, but your definitely not her... so ta-tah!" He said walking out of the room.

Silence once more filled the room, as Paiway sighed, slumping down to the ground.

"Damn him... I can't believe he would leave me here!" She muttered despising him.

* * *

Entering the order area, Hibiki looked over, as he saw an illusion of Gascogne looking at him with her usual bright face.

"Hey, what's with the sulky look on her face?" She asked, Hibiki gasping as the image faded, Barnette now sitting in the chair, as she had decided to replace Gascogne.

She glanced up with a confused look on her face. 

"Did you want something?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Oh, um, no, not really." He remarked, his arms moving behind his back as his eyes darted away from Barnette's, he turned away, walking towards the exit.

Barnette looked over her shoulders, knowing she had to be a lot less like her old self since she had decided to take control of the armory.

"Oh, you know... I'm can't really play cards, but I'm not all that bad at listening. Maybe, if you don't mind, you can talk to me." She mentioned welcomingly.

"Oh, that's all right, I wouldn't wanna bug ya." He replied apologetically.

"No, I don't mind at all. Just a minute, I'll go make us some tea."

"Um, sure."

* * *

Standing right at the edge of the balcony, Dita stared up into the stars, her mind racing in the past through the many times she had spent with Hibiki over the past several months, joyful and heart-warming ones that she greatly enjoyed. She sobbed, her eyes glancing down at the floor as she thought of him so deeply.

"What your experiencing is something that has been long a taboo within your system." Vyse mentioned, as Dita glanced behind, seeing him walk forth, his blanket swaying back and forth behind him like a scarf, his face innocent and understanding.

"V-V-Vyse... I... tell me... what is it that I am experiencing?" She asked, not knowing at all what was going on with her.

"It's romance Dita... your confused, you want to tell Hibiki just how you feel, but when you try, your heart races faster, your stomach tightens up, and the right words just don't come out. In a way Dita, it is normal." He replied in a calm and understanding tone.

"You seem to know it so well, but how?" She asked feeling a bit frightened.

"Even though I base such things off novel writings, it is in ways true. Your in love with him, and many people in their lifetime deal with such things in different ways." He answered, walking closer to her.

"But why does he tell me to leave him alone. Why is he always running away from me?" She asked, really wanting to know the answers.

"Hibiki is possibly having the same internal conflict you are having. Being the tough wannabe he is, he tells you to back off as his way of not saying the right words."

"Then what should I do... I don't know if he will even listen to me. I don't know what he'll think of it." She mentioned, feeling a bit more scared.

"That's something I can't answer, you must find that out yourself. If you ask me, if he wants to act so tough, I'd say it's high time he learned to express himself honestly. Let him express himself first, it's time he learned to show his softer side for once." Vyse said with a smile, as he placed a hand upon Dita's shoulder, firmly grasping it.

"And Dita... try to call him Hibiki, not Mr. Alien when your telling him your feelings." He said, glancing warmfully into her eyes as she nodded.

"I will... and I will tell him right now..." She said, running off, as she stopped turning back to Vyse with a smile.

"Thank you Vyse... I'm very greatful for all that you have done." She said, as she walked off.

Vyse only smirked, as he glanced out into the stars, with a smile on his face.

"Will that do Jezebel?" he asked silently in a whisper.

* * *

Walking out from his new quarters, Hibiki only took a few steps before two arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight.

"I found you!" Misty cried out, as she kept her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, nearly chocking him as she had leaped up from behind.

Regaining his stance, he glanced behind, finding two books, a music player. A cup and a basket of muffins right near a chair, a small pillow being the only comfort possibly fit to make the metal seat so uncomfortable.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" he asked calmly, as Misty gasped, surprised he had caught onto her.

Releasing her arms from around his neck, she backed away from him slowly, as she held her arms down, glancing to the ground with a guilty face.

"C'mon, be honest. After all, we are... sorta living together in the same community." He replied, her face lighting immediately up in joy, her clasped hand now moving to her chest.

"Hibiki, I'm so happy." She cheerfully cried out, once more leaping at him with arms out wide ready to hug him once more.

Hibiki only stood there, baffled by Misty's little reaction as she nuzzled against him.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Hibiki asked, as she giggled in her cute feminine voice.

"Oh Mr. Alie..." Dita stopped short, as she dashed into view, looking as Misty now hugged him tightly around the neck.

Hibiki glanced back in fear, knowing this wasn't something he wanted Dita to even see, knowing she wouldn't take it so well. She immediately dropped the plat with three rice balls directly onto the floor, as she glanced on with a shocked face, nearly on the verge of crying. 

"It's... not..." Hibiki despertly mentioned, his eyes widened with fear, knowing Dita had to feel betrayed by the sight.

Dita only looked on, before taking one step back, before turning away and running off. Hibiki immediately shoved Misty off, as he started his pursuit of Dita.

"Hey, wait... it's not what you think!" He shouted out pleadingly, but was immediately grabbed by his wrist by Misty, who pulled him back.

"No wait! Don't look at Dita, just look at me!" She begged, shaking her head with her eyes closed, as she pulled him toward her, her eyes flowing with sadness.

"But she's..." He mentioned, pondering upon the subject as Misty looked to him with tense eyes.

"Well it's...it's something I never felt before..." He mentioned, staring to the ground.

Immediately did Misty gasp, feeling her heart shatter to pieces as she heard him speak, her face filled with sadness as she heard the words. She knew by the look in his eyes he was serious, it was obvious he had no interest in her at all. She released his hands, placing them to the side, as she looked to the ground.

"I see..." She mentioned, as she glanced to the ground.

* * *

Running through the halls did Dita pant, sobbing as she slowed down, leaning against the walls of the hallway, trying to make sense of the situation. She knew what she saw, but she didn't understand why... why would he let Misty be with him.

"Dita!" Jura called out, as she glanced up towards Jura. "Let's go. We're going to discuss some plans for a new formation, head over to the meeting room immediately! Got that?" Jura asked, brushing her hair back, as she turned around, walking off calmly as always.

"Okay, I understand." Dita mentioned, as she wiped away her tears.

* * *

Setting his book to the side, bookmark placed in the page he had last saw, he glanced out into space, taking a deep sigh, seeing the many stars out in the vast regions of space. Once more his mind thought into the past where his memories of joy had existed.

FLASH

"_Look brother, there are fireflies in the sky!" Jezebel said, pointing up into the sky. _

"_Their stars Jezebel... a vast number of them cover the sky during the night. Many planets rotate around such stars." Vyse said, standing next to her. _

"_Wow, so there are other planets?" She asked glancing up at him, as he nodded. _

"_When I grow up, I'm gonna get off this planet and explore those stars, who know's, I might find myself becoming the greatest adventurer to ever live. Yeah, that's what I'll be, an adventurer." He mentioned with a prideful smile. _

"_Will you let me go with you?" Jezebel asked, with an innocent smile. _

"_Of course, I wouldn't want to leave you out of it Jezebel." He said with a smile. _

FLASH

"To think fate's cards would give me a pair of dreams fulfilled... I guess maybe I am getting one thing I wanted..." He said with a sigh.

* * *

The door swished open, as Dita walked in with her usual stride.

"Sorry I'm late..." She mentioned, as she glanced forth finding Hibiki sitting within the area.

She remained silent, glancing to the ground, before the door shut, behind her, as she walked slowly over to the likewise confused Hibiki.

"What's up?" he asked, as the screen suddenly clipped on, Jura's perturbed face glared at them angrily.

"ATTENTION, I fixed it so that you two could be alone for a while and I hope you appreciate this. You are to talk things out properly, until then the door remains locked, and stop bothering me with all this silliness already..." She muttered angrily, as she brushed her locks back over her shoulders, before glancing at them angrily. "YOUR MAKING ME LOOK OLD!!" She shouted loudly.

Jura irritatingly tapped her index finger against the table watching the two still refusing to talk things out as she had demanded they do, slowly growing agitated.

"Arrg, it's maddening. Are you to just going to stay like that forever?" Jura yelled out, once more making communication, her eyes now taking up a larger percentage of the screen.

"HURRY UP AND GET TALKIN'!" She demanded.

"SHUT UP... Man you guys are annoying, sheesh!" He yelled out loud.

"So um, Mr. Alien, I..." She stopped as the two glanced in opposite directions.

"Uhhh, how irritating!" Jura bickered angrily.

"Oh, so that's what's going on here. Here we have one hundred and fifty people teaming up and all rooting for one girl. The pirates of Majale sure do seem to value friendship a lot, don't they?" Misty mentioned, her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

"This is a good moment here, so don't you dare get in the way." Jura demanded, clenching her fist as she stood up.

"Oh relax, I'm not so dumb as to go around and make enemies out of the entire ship. Anyway, the only reason I was fooling around with that boy was because I was bored. Hmph!" She concluded, walking off.

Meia glanced out, watching as she walked off, knowing she was hurt deep down, even if she acted so tough; she was very saddened by the sudden change of her surroundings and lack of many people to rely on.

* * *

Slowly walking off to where he was recently camping out since the recent flood. Even as it was still only near half the hours he usually was awake, he still had to fill his belly with food to keep him ready for any enemy attack. He stopped dead in his steps as he watched Misty walk within the area, sitting down upon the bench as she started sobbing, a few tears streaming down her face. Vyse sighed, knowing she had to be hurt, not by the feeling of rejection, but by the feeling of being alone, especially in a society as this.

Meia was about to go over and comfort her until she recognized Vyse in the distance. She decided to only watch, considering Vyse perhaps understood Misty's feelings more then anyone else. Slowly did he walk over as Misty continued to cry, her little hologram blob crying as well. Standing to her side did he take his blanket, gently wiping the moist tear watered fingers Misty had, as she looked up with a still irritated glance.

"What do you..." She stopped noticing it was Vyse, though still didn't have much of a reason to trust him. "Come to pity me for being dumped?" She asked angrily, thinking he had seen it.

"You were an outcast, weren't you?" He asked, Misty clenching her teeth and fist as she heard him.

"So what! Are you just going to belittle me as well?" She demanded still crying.

"You can't always get what you want Mist... you need to get it through your head!" He demanded, as she growled, once more sadness flowing over her heart.

"How can you be so cold, how can you just ignore the reality that everyone you know is gone!" She demanded, glaring at him.

Vyse remained calm, as he took a deep breath looking to her as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Deep down, I do feel alone... but then I remember of all those who gave their lives to ensure that I escaped safely. I know full well that I must move on with my life, I can't repent the losses of the life. If anything they want me to move on and live life to the fullest. Understand?" he spoke, as she looked down toward the floor, pondering on what he had just recently mentioned.

"I..." She didn't know what to think, Vyse seemed to understand how she felt, and yet he had known more emotional trouble then her.

"Mist, believe me, I know it's hard to live knowing your family is gone, but what would they think of you seeing you in such misery. Will you let all those who gave their lives for your survival be in vain?" he mentioned as she gasped.

She thought about what he mentioned, about all those who gave their lives perhaps keeping her safe. She sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes, knowing Vyse had a good point that she was only thinking of herself rather then considering those who had given their lives to prevent her death. Vyse smiled, noticing she had finally took in the words she had mentioned.

"It's funny, y'know... Two of us, from now extinct societies brought together about this ship... you, a female from Pluto... and I, a soldier from Apollo... maybe it was fate that we were to meet with one another." He mentioned with an honest tone.

Misty glanced up, smiling as she heard his words, for once feeling trust towards him. She immediately sprung up from the bench, leaping at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his left side as she closed her eyes.

"It is you, Vyse... you're the prince I have been waiting for." She said, leaning against him.

Vyse remained quiet, he didn't want to spoil the moment of joy for her. He knew eventually through time and hardships their bound would evolve into something perhaps stronger then what Hibiki and Dita had. He only smiled, feeling Misty's head resting upon his right shoulder, her breasts pressing against his back as she hugged him tighter. The moment didn't last long as the alarms went off, Misty opening her eyes as she frowned.

"I guess you better get going... just-"

"Like hell I will, the dread teams can do things on their own." Vyse commented, as he crossed his arms.

"Then I'm sure the Captain would like to hear of this, Vyse. Your duty is a Vanguard pilot, and unless you're in handicap status are you excused from battle. I suggest say your farewells now." Meia called out, as Vyse sighed.

"She was watching us the whole time, and I'll bet you knew about it!" Misty mentioned angrily.

Vyse sighed, looking over at her with a sly smile.

"Is there anything wrong with a big sister looking out for her little one?" Vyse asked as Misty's face went baffled but quickly beamed as she shook her head.

Taking his blanket from his shoulders, he placed it on Misty's shoulders, as he looked at her eyes with a tender glance.

"My hammock is located right down that path, wait for me there, I will return as soon as possible. Okay?" He asked, as Misty nodded to him.

"Cut the crap Vyse, let's get going already!" Meia demanded, as Vyse nodded, running off and away from Misty.

Misty stood there, clasping her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"To think, I have a prince and a sister... both looking out for me... I guess I am not alone." She mentioned to herself, looking out into the stars.

* * *

"SISTER!?" Meia demanded, as Vyse glanced back at her. 

"You'd mind telling me why you were watching us?" Vyse asked with a smile.

Meia sighed, knowing it was impossible to get an answer, as the two dashed towards the hangers, knowing they were already behind schedual.

* * *

The battle so far was average, a gross dozen cubes along with several pods, a mere mediocre battle to the Dread team of the Nirvana. Hibiki and Dita remained calm, as they blasted away several of the pods. Dita smiled, for once she was glad to be with him, to be with Hibiki. Even though he didn't come clear, she could understand from Vyse's words that he did perhaps have the same emotional feelings she had for him.

"Visiting hours are over you automated bastards!" Vyse shouted, as he cut through a few cubed, before delivering a charged blast directly at the cubes and pods among the field.

He continued his assault, throwing a thin sword beam at the group of cubes, a few escaped only to be nailed dead on by his shots from his Z-blaster, blowing them down in one well aimed shot. He continued on, charging towards one of the pods, delivering a well placed kick to the frontal-left side as it careened into another, blowing up immediately afterwards. Vyse only had one thing in mind: Finish all enemy units. He already was doing a good job with the enemy already down to a couple dozen cubes remaining and around seven to eight pods surrounding them. Once more did Vyse accelerate forth, sword held back to deliver one hell of a strike upon the enemy he was charging towards.

* * *

Landing back within the hanger, Vyse immediately removed the equipment from his body, as he quickly jumped out of the cockpit, running past a couple of the ship engineers who were in charge of checking up on his Vanguard.

"S'cuse me!" He said, moving past them as they gasped frightened.

"What's his hurry?" One asked, as the other shook his head.

"Dunno, guys sure are weird!" The other commented.

* * *

Misty sat upon the soft grass, glancing out into space, as she sighed, thinking of Vyse. She knew the battle had ended, so she knew he would be back soon.

"I wonder what he would say if I asked him to stay with me..." She thought closing her eyes.

Even though it was just recent that he showed interest in her, she still thought about how Hibiki had turned her away, even after all she had given him. She feared Vyse may just do the same, but yet she remembered his eyes. Tender, gental, caring... the kind that truth was already gleaming with. She held her hands near her heart, sighing softly. She remembered her old planet, how she was an outcast, how kids teased her, how she was always alone with Q-chan to listen to her.

Not once did she have a boyfriend, someone who loved her for who she was, someone who looked at her with a smile, someone who told her she was pretty. Yet for once did someone actually seem to care for her. The words echoed in her ears, 'Fate that we were to meet one another.' She heard a few pants, glancing behind as she saw Vyse standing there, looking over to her with a smile, his face beat red from running all the way, as he took a few staggering steps, before sitting down next to Misty, as he took a deep sigh, leaning back and onto the grass.

Misty smiled, taking a bottle of water, as she poured it down his throat, as he gulped it down, giving a refreashing sigh, as he moved his left hand up, sliding his finger against her cheek, as he smiled up at her.

"Thanks Mist..." he remarked with a smile, his eyes still the same when he spoke to her.

"Anytime Vyse." She remarked, laying down with him, resting her head upon his shoulders.

Moving his right arm behind her, he pulled her closer, as she pleasantly moaned, snuggling up against him.

"Vyse, I want to ask... you wouldn't mind being my roommate, would you?" She asked, clasping his hands as he glanced down at her.

Vyse thought about it for a few seconds, before taking a deep relieving breath, as he ran his fingers through her tail rhythmically, as she glanced up at him with begging eyes.

"Heh, I guess I'll take you up on that offer... I mean, Hibiki is a pain in the ass as it is... but mind if I sleep in your bed with you, right?" He asked as she rubbed her soft hands along his torso.

"Not at all." She said with a pleased smile.

* * *

Authors notes: I hope I can still get more done, but... with college and new games, its not that easy. Still, to those who review, much thanks to thee. I just wish I could get a few more reviews. 


	10. Rivalry

Disclaimer: Vandread belong to Gonzo, the fan characters Jezebel, Schala, Eklor and, of course, Vyse, belong to me. As for Vanguard Zero, part me, part Capcom, considering I did make it out of the Reploid Zero.

Chapter Ten: Rivalry.

Shot flared forth as the enemy cubes went into evasive mode, repelling each of the laser rays shot from the dreads. Immediately did they break in opposite paths, as Vanguard Zero swooped in, holding up the fully charged Z-Pistol, blowing the group of fighters into a many tiny particles.

"Defense shattered! Pearl, Mika, hell of a good job!" He mentioned to them.

"No problem Vyse!" Pearl said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, it's great to have you working with us." Mika replied with a thumb up.

"Save the comments for later, hotshot!" Meia remarked, as Vyse only snorted, going about with the battle.

Vyse nodded, drawing his sword out as he charged at the Pods cutting them apart one by one.

"Jeez, what a showoff… damn guy thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants!" Hibiki remarked, watching Vyse cut down a few.

"Something wrong Mr. Alien?" Dita asked, as his irritated glance turned to his neutral glance, as he shook his head.

"Huh? Forget it, lets finish these creeps off!" He stated, pressing his hand down firmly on hers, as the dual beam cannons mounted, preparing to fire away, as it shot forth, blowing most of the remaining pods apart.

"That outta show'em!" He declared as a fake Vandread Meia flew directly toward them from behind.

Immediately did a shot fire forth, blowing the wing doppelganger vandread apart, as Vyse glanced on, his gun aimed perfectly at where the bird once was, nearly within ramming range of Vandread Dita.

"You can thank me later!" Vyse snottily remarked, turning off, as he flew with the other band of Dread fighters, Hibiki glancing on with a flared glance.

"Grrr." Hibiki remarked, immediately separating from Dita.

"Huh? Mr. Alien, what's the matter?" She asked, as Hibiki accelerated away, heading towards the docking bay.

Hibiki ignored her question, as his main concern was for the one guy who had recently pissed him off. For the past two weeks since Vyse first went into battle with the crew was he already being a bigger hotshot each time they went into battle. If that wasn't enough, Vyse seemed to already be getting more maintenance on his Vanguard then Hibiki did in the recent months, with the fact that he felt it was better he worked on it.

* * *

"You still doing okay Vyse?" Parfet asked, as he walked out from the cockpit, looking around, his goggles pushed up from his eyes.

"Yeah, my eyes feel better then usual thanks to the goggles you made to utilize the eyes for the mech. The only real problem is my back is killing me." He said, as his right hand caressed his back.

"You probably get it from too much slouching when your in link mode." Duero noted, as he stepped forth.

"Yeah… Parfet, if it ain't too much trouble-"

"Usually I'd say no, but if Duero says it's a medical problem, then I can't argue with that." She replied with a blush pursed on her cheeks.

"Is that really the reason?" Vyse asked, narrowing his eyes as he gave a sly smile.

"Just what are you getting at?" Duero asked confused.

"Probably just being a kiss up like always!" Hibiki yelled out, as Vyse glanced over to see a furious faced Hibiki glaring at him.

"And just what crawled up your ass today?" Vyse replied ignorantly.

"Your damn attitude, I don't get why the Dread team leader isn't getting on your case." Hibiki muttered, as he crossed his arms.

"Sound more like you're jealous." Duero mentioned, Hibiki glancing irritatingly at him.

"Great, you're taking his side!" Hibiki muttered as Vyse sighed.

"Hibiki, you're acting like a little toddler. Though I ain't looking to be a leader, just someone who can work with the team, nothing else." Vyse remarked, Hibiki only huffing.

"Talk is cheap, but I bet you've grown soft physically as well!" Hibiki stated, as he threw a punch directly at Vyse, who only grabbed him by the wrist, and threw him directly onto the cold metal floor.

"Don't even try Hibiki, I'm beyond your damn league." Vyse muttered, as he walked off, leaving Parfet and Duero to glance at the fallen Hibiki, who pushed himself up.

Slowly walking over to where he laid, Duero was about to offer him a hand when Hibiki glared angrily at him.

"Like I really need YOUR help!" Hibiki stated, as he staggered walked off.

"Talk about angry." Parfet said, shaking her head.

"Vyse does act like a hotshot, but unlike Hibiki, he does work well with the dread teams." Duero mentioned, placing his hand on his chin.

"I smell rivalry a brewin', how bout you doctor?" Parfet asked as he glanced to her with a sly smile.

"Couldn't agree more Parfet." He said with smirk, Parfet blushing as she watched him smirk at her.

* * *

"The nerve of the guy, I can't believe he-"

"Mr. Alien?" Dita called out, as he turned toward her with a still irritated glare pursed on his face.

"What do you want now?" He angrily demanded.

"Well, are you still planning to come to my room, I know your trying to find something to-"

"LATER DITA… Jeez, as if I don't have enough problems already!" He muttered, marching away from her as she stood there with a worried glance.

"Mr. Alien…" She whispered, glancing to the ground, as she sighed sadly, turning away from him as she walked off.

She slowly though back to when he split, remembering he seemed to be annoyed with Vyse, even if she had not been told directly, she knew it had to be him. The last few days did Hibiki seem to be growing more agitated by Vyse's recent interactions with the pilots of the Dread Teams. She knew she had to find some way to get Hibiki to be less furious then he was now. Though the problem with that was dealing with the one person she used to be a enemy with.

* * *

"What do you want now Dita?" Misty demanded, as Dita had already sat next to her in the Café.

Misty wasn't big on dealing with someone who had recently been her enemy, nor did she want anything to do with the dim-headed girl.

"It's about Vyse… I know he seems to be more closer to you then anyone, and well…"

Misty sighed, as she noticed Dita was a bit more reluctant to ask the question as she fiddled with her index fingers, glancing to the table.

"What, you best not tell me your have a crush on him!" Misty angrily spat, as Dita shook her head.

"I just feel he is upsetting Mr. Alien too much. I wanted to ask if you could, well…"

"Listen, I don't deal with things like that… believe me, when it comes to men, it is better to keep out." She said leaning back.

"But Misty-"

"Dita… trust me… when it comes to men and conflicts, it's sometimes best to let them figure it out." She said with a sigh.

"So… we're friends now?" Dita asked, with a more excited look.

"Well…" Misty said, remembering what Vyse had told her.

"_You should try to be friends with them; after all, we are going to be spending the next few weeks or three months with them."_

She sighed, as she glanced to Dita with a beaming smile, as she nodded.

"I ain't into aliens, but I think we do have a lot to share with each other." She said warmly.

* * *

Within the anaerobic area of the ship was Vyse hard at work bench pressing at least two hundred and twenty five pounds at an incline angle. His face was already blood red as he continued to bench press the heavy load from above, breathing in as he took it down towards his chest. He pushed it up again, breathing out as he pushed upward, fully extending his arms to the limit, as he slowly brought it down only a few centimeters from his chest. He repeated this a few more times before placing it back on the racks as he took a deep breath.

Standing to his feet, he stretched a bit, heading over to the bicep curls, needing to work on his biceps a bit more. Taking his seat, he picked up the ninety pound curls, lifting them slowly up as he breathed in deeply, bringing the two dumbbells near his shoulders. Reaching his shoulders, he exhaled the air he breathed in, as he lowered both of the dumbbells down to the dangling end of the board. He continued a few more times, focusing his full attention upon the workout, not aware of Misty as she walked into the training room.

"How's your workout going, feeling the burn?" Misty asked, Vyse glancing over to her with a smile.

"Whaddya you think?" He asked with a devious smirk.

"I take it you're trying to keep yourself fit as a soldier still, huh?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"That and reduce the pain I receive from the vanguard when I enter battle. No pain no gain, like they say." He remarked, once more curling his arm up as it shook from the heavy weight he lifted.

"Try not to strain yourself." She teased as he gave a soft laugh, completing his reps.

"I think I've worked enough for today… up for a bite to eat?" Vyse asked, Misty only nodding.

"Aw right! A nice two foot sub with onions, tomatoes, lettuce, and some-" he was just then purposely bumped into by the still enraged Hibiki, who only hmphed at him as he impacted.

"To think a wannabe pilot as yourself still obsesses over spilled milk, you really have issues Hibiki!" Vyse remarked, as Hibiki glared back.

"You one to talk, kissing up to the females, I don't know which is more pathetic." Hibiki remarked absurdly.

"That's it, I ain't gonna keep ranting over this meaningless conflict. We'll settle this in a duel where we are on the same level. Better yet, we'll fight using the simulator vanguard programs. I'd say that way we'll see who the better pilot is." Vyse remarked as Hibiki held a fist up.

"Consider your duel accepted!" Hibiki agreed, still giving a cocky glance.

"And before you start gripping about my one skill, in the name of all that is honest, you have my word I shall not pull any cheats to defeat you." Vyse conclued, as Hibiki nodded.

Paiway only stood close by, biting on her notepad, wishing it was more of Misty and Vyse.

"This Pai-check is not going to well!" She muttered, with a sigh of disappointment.

* * *

"Vyse, you do know those simulators are not for fun!" Misty mentioned, as Vyse slowly customized his Vanguard, giving it a decent armor and weaponry.

"Right, if it was easy to sit down and talk to the guy, maybe things would be settled, but Hibiki's too damn consumed by his ego then he is by his head." Vyse mentioned, as he selected his secondary weaponry.

Misty only sighed, as she hugged him around his neck gently.

"That's the reason I find you much cuter then him Vyse!" She whispered kissing his on the cheek.

"I know… but… could you try not to hug me so much… I get that enough in bed." He mentioned as Misty released him, her face filling with arrogance.

"Well fine, you can sleep on the floor!" She said, turning to look away.

"Mist, seriously, I almost suffocated when we first were together." He mentioned, as Misty sighed, remembering him mentioning something about it.

"I bet you enjoyed it!" she said, pressing her breasts against the back of his head as she rubbed his arms.

"The only thing I remember is my vision getting blurred and nearly trying to struggle out." He mentioned as Misty giggled.

"This coming from a strong man as yourself!" She teased.

"I still am a gentleman, wouldn't be right to just hurt those wrists of yours, right?" He said, glancing to her with a beaming smile.

She only smiled back, as the two kissed deeply on the lips together, enjoying the time they had spent with one another.

* * *

Hibiki slowly loaded his Vanguard up with a balanced array of armor and weaponry, being a worker with the Vanguards, he knew exactly how to set up one that would beat Vyse, unaware that his was merely identical to his nemesis. Dita slowly walked in, setting the platter of rice balls nearby for Hibiki to chow down on.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." He mentioned, as he took one, slowly munching down on one.

Dita remained quiet, as she clenched her sleeves, looking to the ground.

"Um… Mr. Alien…" She mentioned, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"This better not be about coming with you two your room, is it?" He gripped out.

"No… it's that… well…" she tried to gain courage, she could already feel herself stutter, all that Vyse had mentioned was once more happening.

"Well, what?" He asked turning around.

"It's-"

"I hear rumors spreading that you and Vyse are going to be fighting. Mind telling me what it is that is getting under your skin?" Meia asked as she walked in, her hands crossed.

"For someone who got on my case about being a hotshot, I'm demanding to know just why you're not going after him for this?" Hibiki demanded, still editing his vanguard.

"Vyse is working with two of our pilots, and even though he shows off, he still does it in care for us. Hibiki, you and him are in some ways alike, you both are Vanguard pilots-"

"Someone needs to kick his cocky ass, and I plan to do just that." Hibiki mentioned, as he finished the final preparations for his vanguard.

"I may not be able to kick his ass physically, but I will in a vanguard… that guy has no clue how to even pilot one without using his damn paksis to even control, so he's already at a great disadvantage." Hibiki mentioned with a cocky smile.

"But Mr. Alien…" Dita begged, but was only ignored.

* * *

"The field is a terrain; you two will fight with both long and close range weapons. The first one to shoot his opponent down is the victor. Are both of you set?" Duero asked, as the two replied with a 'yes' in their own way.

As the timer counted down to zero, the two blasted at one another, moving behind the terrain rocks, as they started shooting at one another heading apart from one another, taking cover behind the rocks. Waiting from behind, Vyse was first to make a shot, shooting upon the tip top of the area, sending a few boulders down atop, as Hibiki leaped out, firing back at Vyse.

"You're a damn fool to think that you could get me that easily!" Hibiki shouted, as Vyse only smirked, only firing several rounds to Vyse at that immediate instinct.

"Impressive… but lets see you handle this one!" Vyse blasted his way through his terrain, as he dashed forth, the two drawing their swords, as Vyse went onto the offense, striking from one side to another.

The two clashed one more time, before shoving off, standing a good few yards away from one another.

"Lets settle this with our fists then a blade!" Hibiki remarked dropping his blade to the ground.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Vyse remarked, dropping his sword onto the ground, along with his gun, as the two dashed forth, their right arms back, ready to swing forth and knock one another out.

* * *

The entire ship already was glued, as the fight was broadcast throughout the televisions. Already were some watching in shock as the two began to fist fight, a number of them looking away.

"Misty, are you sure this is the better way they should settle things?" Dita asked as Misty sighed depressingly.

"I really don't know Dita… men just are so stupid sometimes!" She mentioned shaking her head.

* * *

Both fists shot forth, as they collided with each other, striking the torso of one another. Vyse quickly made another strike, his foot going over and striking the ankles of Hibiki's vanguard as Hibiki fell to the ground hard. Grasping a rock nearby, Hibiki swung forth smashing the Vyse's vanguard in the head hard. He immediately fell down to the ground, the face now dented in from the large rock that Hibiki had used.

* * *

"Ouch."

"That's not good!"

* * *

"Damn, critical hit. Time to get serious!" He remarked, as he reached over grasping a small rock in one hand, as he turned, tossing it directly at Hibiki as the rock was impaled directly into the bots own left shoulder.

"Grr, bastard!" Hibiki yelled, as he dashed forth, tackling the staggering Vyse that had tried to stand to his feet.

Hibiki began his assault, punching Vyse's Vanguard in the face, before Vyse finally grasped the hand and swung him sideways. Slowly, he tried to stand, only to find the recent damage was now taking its toll. Hibiki stood, turning the mech towards the droid, as he walked over towards Vyse, lifting his foot up around the abdomen, ready to bring it down. He was unable to proceed as he was suddenly thrown forth by a external force, the alarms of the Nirvana now going off.

* * *

"Enemy units already are around us, all dread teams immobilize." Ezra mentioned, with a sigh.

"I thought you were watching the scanners!?" BC scowled, glancing to Amaro.

"Me, but I thought-"

"Never mind! Vyse! Hibiki!! Game over, it's time for battle!" BC mentioned to them through the communications line.

"Understood!" Vyse commented.

* * *

"Looks like your not good at everything, huh Vyse?" Hibiki stated, with a smug glance.

"Big deal, you won. So brag after we get this battle over with!" Vyse mentioned, running off to the area where his Vanguard was stationed.

Hibiki only smiled, his arms crossed as he took a deep huff.

"Guess I showed him!" He muttered to himself pride heartedly.

* * *

"Dread teams, lure the enemies into Bart's firing range, he'll take out most of the fleet, and we'll pick off the rest!" Meia directed.

"Roger!" The team replied.

"Starting the party without me? Ladies, I'm crushed." Vyse said flatteringly.

"Always the overdramatic as always Vyse." Pearl remarked as his two female partners flew side by side.

"Right, so let's get this party going!" Vyse stated, as he accelerated forth, slicing a pod in half, as a few cubes followed closely behind him, as he followed Meia's plan.

Mika and Pearl followed behind, both with a pod or two trailing closely behind them with several cube fighters hot on their tails. Bart waited patiently; his attention focused upon the enemies as he locked onto each target came into firing range.

"_Just a bit more!" _He muttered mentally, as the enemy elements moved into range.

Targeting each one of the enemies, the ion ray cannons of the Nirvana shot forth, streaming through each one of the enemies, one by one they fell to the beams sheer power eradicated each one in a hell of numerous explosions. Only a few remained as Dreads swooped to nail them with rapid laser cannon fire. The fight indeed had been quick, as most usually had been since the cannons of the Nirvana easily could take out most of the enemy elements.

"All enemy units... huh? Second wave closing in, along with… the fake Nirvana!?" Bel mentioned with a gasp.

"Of all things… Bart-"

"Roger! Lets see these small frys handle THIS!" He shouted out, as several laser streams blasted forth, each one tearing apart the oncoming cubes advancing forth.

Immediately did a red beam fire forth, as it impacted the Nirvanas starboard side, forcing it off course from its once main position, Bart crying in pain from the hit.

"Goliath, doppelganger of the Nirvana… just what we need!" Vyse muttered, as the ship moved forth.

"All dreads, move in and-"

"Hold it…" Vyse mentioned, cutting Meia off. "Hibiki, listen up, I got an idea how to take this son of a bitch down, but I need your help."

"Gee, decided to finally take control of things?" Hibiki remarked rudely.

"Mr. Alien, let him speak for once… he may have a good plan." Dita mentioned, as Hibiki glanced into her deep blue innocent eyes.

Taking a deep sigh, he finally replied.

"Fine, I'll listen, but it better be good." Hibiki mentioned.

"Alright, listen up, Dread teams, do your best to distract Goliath. Hibiki, separate from Dita… I need the vanguard mode to pull this off." Vyse replied, Hibiki immediately separating as Dita flew off, following the plan Vyse had laid out.

"Now what?" Hibiki asked, as he approached Vyse.

"Take out your sword and cross your blade with mine… I will transfer the negative energy into your blade. We make four passes, counting down from three to zero." Vyse mentioned as Hibiki grunted, but understood.

The two immediately moved forth, as they moved to intercept, their blades crossing, Vyse's saber transferring the energy within Hibiki's blade.

"Three!" Vyse mentioned, the two continued three more times, counting down from each til they reached zero.

The dreads flew cautiously and carefully, distracting it from attacking Vyse and Hibiki. Missiles fired forth, doing only enough damage to cancel the behemoths movement.

"You won't get this craft you bastard!" Barnette shouted, delivering several missiles from her delivery ship to the machine, throwing it off balance for a short time.

Hibiki and Vyse charged forth, as they split off, going to the left and right, turning simultaneously and in-line, as they brought their swords back, before they accelerated at the same pace. Their blades immediately dug into the machine, soon crossing, as a large bolt shot through Goliaths body, streaming through the legs and hands. Hibiki and Vyse were a good distance, as the huge bolts blew up, the head split from the center with a wide crack. The claws followed with the shattering, as a large explosion followed with the bursts of fractures, concluding the battle.

"Somehow I think that I did only a small part for this scene." Hibiki mentioned, only to have a window open, as Vyse still remained with his helmet on.

"Fifty-five forty-five. I transferred a negative charge to you, I used a positive, with the two striking, and the powers gave off the force you saw that obliterated Goliath. Without that reaction, the thing would still be in once piece." Vyse mentioned, as he smirked.

"That so… so without me, it wouldn't have worked?" Hibiki asked directly.

"Exactly." Vyse answered. "By the way Hibiki, I would have creamed ya the enemy didn't interfere." Vyse jokingly replied.

"WHAT!?" Dita replied, stunned at his remark.

"Oh no." Cel commented.

"Here we go again." Bel remarked with a sigh.

"You wish, with the damage you took, you were down for the count!" Hibiki remarked with a smile. "Still, I gotta hand it to you, you did put up a good fight."

Almost everyone was baffled by Hibiki's response, especially when he usually continued with his comments of how tough he was and other times move closer to fighting others. Vyse only could laugh, as Hibiki did the same, everyone listening with confused glances.

"Hey Vyse, up for another round?"

"Why the hell not!" Vyse remarked, as the two returned once more to the ship.

* * *

Magno smiled, still petting the black cat as she took a deep breath.

"Even the bitterest rivalries can turn into a good friendship." She mentioned to herself, petting the cat calmly.


	11. Upgrade

Chapter Eleven: Upgrade

"Incredible!" Parfet mentioned, looking the blueprints over.

Vyse stood right in front of her, his arms crossed, a prideful smirk pursed upon his face.

"So you think you can create it?" Vyse asked, as Parfet adjusted her glasses, glancing up to him.

"Well, I dunno, I am still testing the Paksis. Still, why'd you create a each enhancement as a mere add-on, we could-"

"The armor enhancements I want only to be used for a battle against the Earth flagships. Mostly, this armor will come in handy for giving some firepower. Its power is enough to bust a hole within that ship." Vyse noted, as he pointed out the twin blasters in the back.

"I understand, but still, we don't have enough parts to make such a thing." She noted with a sigh.

"Then we use what we have. Parfet, I know it is a lot to ask, but I will help you guys out. Sides, I might be able to help you out." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Help me out how?" She asked confused.

Vyse moved closer, whispering something into her ear.

"Why would I want to know that?" She questioned with a uneasy frown.

"The doctor might actually look up to you more. I know you and him have a bond similar to Dita's and Hibiki's." He mentioned, Parfet only blushing.

"Well, since you put it that way, I can't resist." She said, still blushing.

"Just don't tell anyone else, especially Jura. Knowing her, she'll probably try to go for the doctor." Vyse remarked as Parfet got a furious face.

"Trust me, she's the last one I will tell." She said, padding her hand against her right chest.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Vyse concluded, as Parfet nodded.

Pai stood nearby, jotting down exactly what she had seen, smiling in her ever so cruel way.

"How strange, Vyse putting his arm on Parfets shoulder. Wonder what that means in his society." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Within hours did the work begin the process to creating such a new machine was now in process. Already had the stripping of the external armor begin, as work to cutting the torso frames on the vanguards had started. The blueprints had noted of the thick armor plat needed for defense, as well as a generator to hold a few extra tanks of energy. A group slowly carried the semi-large but still high voltage storage tank over to the armor plating now being crafted.

"Here, let me help you with that." Vyse mentioned, as he lifted from the free spot, giving more muscle to the groups efforts to take the generator over to the plates.

"Thanks Vyse." The girls said, as he nodded.

"Not a problem, I am part of the team, ain't I?" He asked, with a beaming smile.

"Well yeah!" They replied as he shot a toothy smile to them.

The first part of all was to create the torso armor first, considering it was the largest part and the most complicated part. The measurements had been done, now the forging was already underway. Each area was worked upon carefully, to ensure that the armor would fit perfectly on the armor. While the girls had never worked in creating armors for a vanguard, they had experience in creating cloths. Each of them carefully forged the armor plates deep upon the measurements made on the blueprints.

"Hmm, how interesting, Vyse and the girls working together on armor for his own vanguard. Pai-check on-"

"HEY KID!!" Vyse yelled as Paiway leaped at his sudden tone. "Either help out here or beat it, this ain't a place for slackers to be!" He grumbled, Paiway only giving him the middle finger at his comment.

"Pai, stop being a bother. This isn't a place for you to be." One engineer told her, as Pai sighed, holding up her puppet.

"Fine, like I want to help out here, rwibbit." Pai commented, walking off.

The work had continued on for a few days, with the torso armor already near completion. The energy tanks placed within the back area, and the twin blaster cannons mounted to the back of the upper body armor. The circuits and wires were placed within the back area, organized to transfer the energy to the twin blasters and to the thrusters. The armor would enhance the defense upon Vyse's torso area and provide an stronger attack against a group of cubes and anything else the earth would throw against them. Misty also decided to help, mostly because she knew Vyse was not planning to give up his project. She knew how hard he worked on the blueprints on the two weeks and she wanted to see it for herself

"Hey Mist, get me Omega Circuit board." Vyse requested as Misty nodded, walking over to where most of the boards where, picking one of them up, as she passed it to him, he only growled, jumping down from the ladder he stood on and glared at Misty.

"This isn't an Omega circuit board!" Vyse yelled in her face.

"Well they all look the same to me, how am I to tell the difference?" She asked as Vyse only sighed.

"The two blue pin wires and the one horseshoe type symbol, hello?" He remareked pointing to the symbol that was a delta Symbol.

"Sorry, I don't know these things!?" She remarks as Vyse only sighed in grief.

"Well if you're going to be useless, then just get the hell out." Vyse shouted, as Misty's one irritated face turned to a saddened one, as she turned away, already shedding tears as she ran out.

"Jeez, always to damn arrogant!" Vyse remarked as he turned, walking over to the table where the circuit boards were kept, as he took an Omega type, walking up the ladder as he installed it into the machine.

"Y'know, you didn't have to be so rude to her Vyse!" Commented one of the workers.

Vyse glanced to her with a solemn glance.

"The truth hurts sometimes, but its better then a lie!" He remarked as the worker sighed, as she walked of the room, turning towards Vyse.

"If you're going to be a spoiled brat, then you can forget me helping you." She confirmed, walking off, as the entire work staff did the same, leaving Vyse in the area alone.

"FINE, I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN." He shouted, as he walked back over to the huge chest armor, placing the omega Circuit board into the chamber.

* * *

Misty only cried as she sat on the bench, being within in the same place she had the first time she was saddened by the heartbreak she experienced with Hibiki. She couldn't believe what he had said, especially to her. He had called her useless, directly in front of the entire crew. She knew he was right, she was useless, and she didn't fit in at all with the others. She really was hit hard by his words.

"Misty…" She glanced up, finding Meia stand right next to her, her face showing concerned.

"Sister…" She replied, as she sobbed once more. "Am… Am I really useless?"

Meia sighed, taking a seat next to her, her arm moving around her back.

"Believe me… your not useless Misty." She said calmly, "Trust me, you may feel like your extra baggage, but you are part of this team. Knowing Vyse, he may just be stressed out; I know working on a project like that has to be hard. Trust me, he just need to calm down."

Misty nodded, as she wipped the tears away from her eyes, smiling at Meia.

"Thanks sister… thank you dearly." She said, embracing Meia in a hug.

* * *

"Yeah, but it seems most of the crew is busy trying to get that vehicle ready." Mika mentioned, as the two entered the hangers of the dread repairs center.

The two gasped, noticing the large crowd of engineers sitting within the place, as they grew quiet upon the two females entering. Each one giving scowling glares to them, as they blinked, the two backing out as they felt only a chill from the eyes of the engineers inside.

"Creepy!" Pearl mentioned with shiver.

"Yeah, wonder what's up with up with them?" Mika said, as she brushed her red ponytail to the side.

"Guess you haven't heard. Vyse went a bit hard on Misty, so we decided to not help him with the upgrade parts until he apologizes to her." The engineer answered to the two as she walked into the café.

Pearl and Mika glanced to each other, as they nodded, agreeing in union upon.

* * *

Sparks flew out from under the vehicle as Vyse continued hard working upon the plate armor as he programmed the main routes within the armor. The doors swished open, Vyse still keeping his glance upon the screen, as he programmed the energy routes to energy enhancer, then towards the beam cannons, knowing it would enhance the firepower from the cannons.

"Having trouble Vyse?" Pearl asked, as the two stood behind him, as he types away furiously, ignoring their comments.

Mika leaned over, her hands placed upon his shoulders, as she looked over his shoulders.

"I think you need a break Vyse, you've been working yourself to the bone." She recommended, only getting a silent remark, as Vyse concentrated once more on programming the armor enhancement.

He continued typing in several commands, as he routed the main energy lines to the cannons and to the shielding generator. His attempt suddenly ended with a error message, as he growled angrily, slamming his fisted hands to the sides of the cold metal floor.

"Dammit!?" He yelled, as his head glanced to the ground, taking several deep breaths.

He glanced up at the two, taking one last deep breath, as he stood to his feet.

"Alright… I'll take a break." He answered, with a deep sigh.

* * *

The sound of liquid pouring into the mug echoed with the cappuccino pouring into the mug, with white liquid joining it, finishing only at eighty percent full. Vyse took the cup out, as he took a tiny sip, smacking his lips in satisfaction.

"Ah… cappuccino mixed with a good deal of French vanilla with a pinch of cinnamon. Hits the spot!" He said, taking another sip.

The two gals stood nearby, as they looked at the already pleased Vyse, as he glanced up at the two. Even though he saw them only a couple of times, he still recognized their faces. Mika, a haired girl with a braided ponytail, her glasses oval glasses covering her purple eyes. Pearl, on the other hand had short black hair, with emerald green eyes. Both though were slender as the entire ship of females, almost any guy not from Taraak would fall head over heals for the entire shipload of beauties.

"Not to spoil the moment, but me and Pearl do think you should apologize to Misty." Mika suggested, as Vyse glanced to her with a calm glance.

"Yeah, you can't get anywhere by yourself, right?" Pearl mentioned, crossing her arms.

"True… but there is one thing I don't like about trying… and it's being watched by the crew." He answered shaking his head.

"But it is the only way your going to get the others back to helping you?" Mika pointed out, as Vyse sighed.

"Yeah, I just hope I can pull it off. Being camera shy, I ain't too good at acting with eyes watching me." He declared taking a deep huff.

"Just focus on what you must do." Peal remarked, as Vyse nodded.

* * *

Misty sat at the end of her bed, looking down at the ground, as she thought back at what Vyse had said.

"_If you're going to be useless then just get the hell out!"_

"Did he really mean what he said?" She thought, thinking of him.

"Does he hate me?" She asked herself, as she hugged the pillow in her arms, a tear falling down her cheek.

A knock caught her attention as she glanced up.

"Whose there?" She demanded, as a brief pause resumed with a deep sigh.

"Mist, I'm… sorry… I was just frustrated since I have been working hard for the past few days. I guess I just finally snapped." He stated in a truthful tone of voice.

A long silence passed upon the as the doors slid open, Misty glaring at him with flaring eyes. He only glanced back with an emotionless face, as Misty swatted him to the left of his cheek with her backhand, a loud thwack rang throughout the silent halls as the crew watched her assault upon him live on the telewindow. Vyse only stood, the stinging skin on his face now glowing red, as he smirked, closing his eyes.

"That's the pain I felt for being called useless…" She shouted, as Vyse stood there breathing softly.

Misty took several deep breaths, before finally calming down, as she smiled, looking to him with gleaming eyes.

"Still, apology accepted." She mentioned, as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Almost the entire crew awed at the moment, seeming to prove of a relationship between a man and a women.

* * *

Already were the engineers back to working on the enhancements for Vanguard Zero. Already was the upper body armor nearly complete, the arms, helmet, and legs already being built to further enhance the droids powers. Hibiki, having experience in working with vanguards offered to chip in, claiming for once in his life was glad to have experience in working with vanguards. His help proved to be valuable, as the enhancements were completed within only ten days.

Now all that was needed was a test run.

* * *

Alarms blared as a batch of harvester cubes approached the ship.

"Enemy element incoming fast, small group of cubs if anything." Amaro stated, as BC nodded.

"Alright, Bart, a-"

"Cammander… we have a favor to ask." Parfet mentioned, as BC raised a brow.

"What kind of 'favor'?"

* * *

"Vyse, the fields all yours, just remain still while the armor is attached Vyse." Parfet remarked, as Vyse nodded to the monitor.

The crane arms moved along to the sides of the Vangaurd, each one placing the armor parts upon the legs, arms, upper body and head, each one giving off a loud clank as they were placed upon each area.

"Enhancement armor is equipped and locked… All systems are functioning properly." Stated one of the engineers monitoring the progress.

With each one in place, Vyse rocketed forth, grasping his broad beam saber, and his Z-caliber gun, both enhanced as well, from the claws holding them, going out into space, as the cubes advanced forth, firing several lasers from their eyes. Vyse swiftly avoided each, as he approached the group, slicing one in half as he passed by.

"Broad Beam Sabre so far at thirty percent power."

Cubes accelerated around him, as Vyse rocketed upward, drawing his Z-Caliber, taking direct aim at them, as it charged up slowly, giving off a large blast that wiped out the six cubes that had surrounded him.

"Weapon charged to around seventy six percent."

"Acceleration up to around three thousand GR."

The cubes moved in zig-zag patterns, trailing after Vyse as a few fired a few shots, impacting upon the armor, not making one bit of a scratch.

"Damage minimal."

"Vyse, try your twin blasters… see how they work!" Parfet mentioned excitedly.

"Roger that!" He replied, as the twin blasters mounted over his shoulders, charging up slowly as they unleashed a large ray that impacted both the cubes and the pods, blowing each apart as the rays shot through each.

The twin blasters remained mounted on his shoulders, as Vyse smiled.

"Blasters used at around half powers..."

"Right… okay, initiate battle visor!" He mentioned, as a visor directly went over his eyes, covering his face as he glanced out,

"What the hell!?" He shouted, spotting the reading he was getting on his radar.

"Captain, my readings are showing a harvest mothership a few thousand GR's ahead," Vyse cited to the crew.

"A mothership?" Magno asked.

"Vyse, how are you sure it is a mothership?" BC asked in disbelief.

Vyse immediately showed what his reading was, sending the data to the bridge, the long tri side cylinder figure matched the exact same shape as the last two harvester motherships.

"Guess his system isn't flawed." BC mentioned.

"Damn straight it ain't, silver head!" Vyse replied rudely. "Quiz time is over… time for the exam!" He said, charging forth, heading into the motherships direction.

"Vyse, get back here!" BC ordered.

"Sorry, not listening! Dread teams, the show must go on, so who's with me?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Your really pushing things a bit far Vyse…" Pearl remarked, as she flew after him.

"Indeedly! But we're not stayin' behind!" Mika stated, as she followed behind Pearl.

"Of all things, Dread teams, move out!" BC commanded, as the rest of the team went through the process, each one accelerating out from the hanger, as they pursued the three already in the lead.

"And I thought Hibiki was reckless, Vyse is just insane!" Jura commented.

"His ego really has gotten to his head finally." Meia mentioned with a 'hmph'.

"Ha, for once the guy truly acts like a man." Hibiki said joyfully.

"Enough chit-chat, time to kick some major earth ass!" Vyse stated, as the dread teams replied with a chorus of 'Rogers'.

To Be Continued….


	12. Overload

Chapter Twelve: Overload

The Dreads accelerated forth at attack speed, their target slowly coming within range, the huge harvester mothership, already the pods were being unlatched from their ports, already unleashing several cube blocks already being unleashed from the mouth of the pods, each breaking apart. A few began latching to one another, as doppelganger dreads began appearing left to right.

"Finally, a challenge." Vyse eagerly said, as his engines blasted forth, giving him an extra boost as he held his blade behind, glaring towards the oncoming fake Vandread Meia.

In a quick swing with his blade did the bird go down, splitting in half as the machine blew up a few seconds after, Vyse already continued his attack, slicing apart a few of the cubes that sped behind him.

"Mr. Alien, let's combine!" Dita pleadingly mentioned, as Hibiki only gave a smirk, the two vehicles combined forming the huge blue humanoid bot.

"Alright, let's give the enemy a taste of our power!" Hibiki remarked, as the twin cannons mounted onto his shoulders, giving away a heavy blast towards many of the cubes in the distance, as each one blew up within the distance, a massive amounts of explosions rang within the distance.

Hibiki and Dita smiled, as several beams shot forth, taking down a few more of the weaker enemies as the Nirvana advanced forth, entering the battle as well.

"Hey Hibiki, save a few for me!" Bart stated, Hibiki giving a short hmph.

"You're talking to the wrong guy Bart." Hibiki replied, as he motioned to where Vyse was.

Charging his Z-Caliber, he fired away, blowing several cubes apart, and taking two pods with the same shot. He took a couple of breaths, as the glanced up seeing Goliath towering over him.

"Let's see you handle this Goliath!" Vyse remarked, as his twin blasters mounted over his shoulders, charging to around one-hundred percent, unleashing two large beam blasts that shoved the behemoth away, forcing the bot off balance.

Charging forth at neck breaking speed, Vyse took his blade out, charging the cutting size around the same size as a bastard sword, before impaling it upon the round center of the fake Nirvana robot. Using the boosters, he increased the swords power to full compactly as he sent it through the robot, before pulling it out, as he kicked off the robot, flipping away as the huge bot blew up in the distance. His floating fun was interrupted when his droid was blasted hard by the fake Vandread Dita, sending him off balance.

"Grr, you bastard!"

"Vyse, behind you!" Pearl cried out, as a fake Vandread Jura shot Vyse from behind.

Vyse turned around fast, delivering three shots, blowing the bot apart with the last shot.

"No worries!" He remarked, as he glanced over towards the mothership.

"Pearl, Mika, cover me, I'm going in!" He said as he sped forth, Pearl and Mika following behind, unleashing a cluster of missiles that shot forth, blowing apart each of the drones that were within the missiles path.

Vyse closed in on the ship, as a huge array of beams shot forth, Vyse easily avoided each, swiftly moving from one side to the other, the beams nearly hitting him, as he charged his blade up to full power, as he moved close, jamming his sword within one of the beams, as he sent a huge bolt of electricity was sucked out of the ship, being stored within his machine.

"Oh yeah, this ought to keep this vanguard going!" He muttered, as he turned, taking one swing of his blade, as he sent a large cutting beam out that cut through several cubes and pods.

* * *

"Gwaaaaaa!"

More cubes and pods were eradicated with the high powered blast given off by Vandread Dita, wiping several upon thousands of fighters.

"Hibiki! Dita! Best to go with Super Vandread if we're gonna end this!" Meia mentioned.

"Don't we need Pyoro for that?" Hibiki asked confused.

"I'm right here!?" Pyoro yelled through the call window.

The remaining two Dreads fused with Vandread Dita, once more forming the all powerful Super Vandread, it glowing white armor. Drawing its own laser blade, it moved forth, cutting apart anything in its path, including several of the fake Vanguards.

"Our target is the main mothership. We need to break inside to do some damage." Meia ordered, as the three nodded.

"I have an idea!" Hibiki said with a smile.

* * *

Super Vandread moved forth, as it charged to the large behemoth, beams firing forth, as the Super Vandread moved to evade each of the shots, reaching the head of the beast, as the Super Vandread threw one punch, directly to the face of the behemoth, sending it flying off directly into the portside of the Harvester Mothership.

"Déjà vu again?" Vyse asked, seeing what directly happened.

"Not for long!" Hibiki remarked, as Jura pressed one of the functioning buttons, transforming the ship into it's flight mode, as it shot a huge beam within the ship, a massive explosion followed as the crater grew larger.

"Noyce!" Vyse stated, as he moved in, charging his twin blasters, as he put his sword aside, this time charging his full power also within the Z-Calibur.

"Power charge at one-hundred percent, and… INCREASING!!"

Vyse took a few deep breaths, as several electric sparks flew dangerously around his Vanguard, glowing in a bright white light.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOUR OVERLOADING THE SYSTEMS!!"

Vyse only ignored their warnings, as the power increased already the Vanguard was unstable, as the electric sparks grew worse.

"Just what the hell is he doing!?" Hibiki whispered in disbelief.

"Vyse, your pushing that Vanguard to its limit, your going to kil-"

The sensors immediately short circuited, as they mildly blew up, smoke already coming out of the sensors ports.

Immediately did Vyse take one last breath, sending forth a huge beam consisting of three front beams that sped forth, going inside the crater, as the beams shattered through the other side, leaving a large hold within the other side of the Harvester Mothership. A huge hole remained within the ship, as all the ships narrow areas began to split, and fall apart. The two parts drifted away, already broken and destroyed from the attack unleashed upon it by the small Vanguard.

"Vyse, can you hear me, Vyse!" Ezra called out, getting only large amounts of static.

"There's no signal coming from the ship, but it could only be a damaged part!" Cel remarked.

"Don't worry, the ships still in once piece, but Vyse is the one who might be dead!" Meia commented, as Super Vandread took hold of him by the waist, carrying him back to the ship.

* * *

The breastplate of the Vanguard was slowly removed, as the torso cockpit opened, revealing the unconscious Vyse, whose head leaned down, eyes closed as he breathed slowly, still showing signs of life.

"All systems seem to be functioning normally… nothing short circuited or anything." Parfet mentioned, glancing around the cockpit.

"Vyse has cheated death two times before… he's bound to come out on top this time." Duero noted, as Parfet nodded.

"_You best keep your promise as well Vyse!" _She thought, as Duero unlatched each of the attachments from Vyse's body.

"How is he… is he-"

"Nothing to worry about Misty, he's in better shape then the last two instances." Parfet remarked, Misty nodding to her.

"Damn jerk… you really had me worried." She whispered, following Duero out of the cockpit as he carried Vyse off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Vyse glanced around, noticing the grass swaying from the gentle breeze blowing around as the shining sun gazed down upon the open plains.

"You can't cheat death forever Vyse!"

Turning to his left, he glanced over his shoulder, finding a raven haired man glancing down at him with piercing yellow eyes. He wore only a black cloak as he glanced over to Vyse.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Gasper, the watcher within the shadow. Possibly what you humans might call a Guardian Angle." Gasper remarked with a solemn glance.

"What?" Vyse asked confused.

"I am more closer to you then you think… but you Vyse have no idea how limited your powers are." He said, crossing his arms.

"So I have an artificial Paksis, maybe it is limited, but why would I need to know that from you?" Vyse demanded taking a step forth.

"You will know soon Vyse, when the time is right." He remarked, as he vanished.

"Gasper, Wait!" Vyse remarked, only to see the figure fade away from visible view.

Vyse glanced around, as he thought back to what he was told, remembering how the video was cut. He then remembered the other lifeform that was in his pod, as the answer hit him.

"Can it be… that cat… is Gasper?" He said, shaking his head.

Vyse knew it was pretty farfetched, but with the fact that the feline was stored with him in the cargo area had to be important. Slowly the area began to darken as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened light already in plain sight. He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" He glanced to his right, finding Misty sleeping to the side, sitting next to his bed.

"Guess I did worry everyone." He muttered, as he moved closer to her, shaking her from her shoulders.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, your prince has awakened." He said, as Misty's eyes slowly opened, as she noticed his face, immediately leaping out of her seat, her arms wrapping around his neck, as she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"Vyse… thank god your alive…" She mentioned, still sobbing. "Please… don't do that… I'd don't know what I'd do if…"

"Mist…" He softly replied, placing his arms around her back as she sobbed.

Paiway stood nearby, jotting down the scene as she smiled.

"Pai check on Misty and Vyse…he-heh!"

* * *

"Two days?"

"Yes, its been that long since you put yourself into a coma." Duero answered, as his thumb and index fingers.

"Guess I did overdue it." Vyse remarked with a sigh.

"OVERDUE IT!! You nearly blew your entire vanguard to smithereens with all that energy you absorbed. It's a miracle that the circuit boards are still intact." Hibiki stated angrily.

"Guess I got good luck." Vyse remarked with a smile.

"AND YOU BRING US BAD LUCK!! THANKS TO YOU, FOUR MORE MOTHERSHIPS ARE HEADING TO TARAAK AND MAJALE NOW!!" Pyoro stated angrily.

"So seven ships are heading towards your homeplanets… not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? How can you be so calm when we now have more enemies to worry about!?" Bart demanded, as he pounded his hands upon the table.

"And you call yourselves men. All we need is the armies of Taraak and Majale to work with us, and we have no problems." Vyse answered, getting only dazed glances.

"Easier said then done Vyse, the two planets are arch rivals, even if they do know of the earth fleet, they still wouldn't be willing to work together." Hibiki stated, as he crossed his arms.

"Still, we shouldn't worry about this until we get back to that system. For now, lets concentrate on the journey home." Duero said, as the two other Taraak men nodded.

"Fine by me. Anyway, I have a few other things to take care of, so see you guys later." Vyse said, getting up from the seating area, as he walked off.

"How can he be so calm at a time like this?" Bart questionably demanded.

"Vyse has faith in his comrades, obviously." Duero replied, as the two looked to him with blank expressions.

"We'll manage, we've lasted this long, I'm sure the battle within the Majale-Taraak system will be a victorious one."

* * *

Vyse walked through the halls, a few of the crewmates offering warm greetings to him, as he waved to them with a smile.

"Oh Vyse…" Parfet addressed, as Vyse turned towards her.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked, as she gave him a scowling glare.

"You remember our deal Vyse. You're going to tell me how-"

Vyse covered her mouth as he quieted her down. He nodded, confirming what she was reminding him of.

"Not out in the open… Paiway bound to be eavesdropping in on our conversation." He noted, Parfet agreeing with a nod, as she lead him to her room, closing the door.

"There, now could you please tell me where a mans seed comes from?" She demandingly asked.

"Yes, it comes from that part that you Majaleons call a 'tube'." He said, walking to the door, as he gave a loud kick to it, a cry weeping out from behind.

"OW, MY EARS!" Paiway bellowed, as Parfet shook her head.

"Serves you right for snooping around here Paiway!" Parfet remarked scowling the young nurse.

Vyse moved closer, as he whispered the rest into Parfets ear, as Parfet blushed, clenching her teeth as she heard how it was done.

"So that's how you were born?" She questioned as Vyse nodded to her.

"Yep, just like Mist. I was born with the genes of a male and female, just by that process." Vyse said with a smile, his hand placed upon his hips.

"Uh-huh." Parfet replied, scratching her head.

"Yeah, just remember, don't tell anyone else but Duero. I can't have Jura finding out about this at all." He reminded her, as she only gave nod.

"I will tell only the Doctor of this." She said, as she tapped her fist on her right chest area.

* * *

Vyse walked through the hallway leading to the bridge, knowing it was time to find some answers.

"_You're only going to make a fool of yourself." _

"_Gasper, so I was right, you are the cat." _He mentally thought, knowing the cat was reading his mind

"_It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, especially when I was within the same pod as you." _

"_Just tell me, how are you able to even speak with me? Why were you placed within the pod?" _

"_Patience Vyse, in time you will find your answers… for now, relax, we still have a while before we reach the Majale-Taraak system." _

"_Dammit Gasper, I want answers now! I know you cut that message in order-"_

"_Incorrect. I suggest you wait, you will know the truth when the time is right." _

"_And when the hell will that be?" _

"_Before we reach the Majale-Taraak system Vyse."_

* * *

Duero sat within his office, organizing his data upon the treatments he had aboard his ship.

"Hey Docter." Parfet greeted, as she walked inside.

"Parfet… what can I do for you?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you with something." She said, closing the two doors, as she walked over, her hands moving towards Duero's groin.

"P-Parfet, just what are you-"

"Hold still… I want to see if Vyse's theory is right about this…"

"What theory… hey!"

"Well, to make a child… Vyse told me how it was done."

"Wait, you mean he told you how it's done… Interesting."

"So you wanna?"

"Might as well, I want to know just how a male and female do create a child physically."

* * *

Vyse sat within Misty's room, catching up on his reading. With all that had happened, he finally had gotten back to reading the Novel his now deceased friend Schala had written. A loud knock on the door caught his attention.

"Hey Vyse, got a minute?" Bart asked from behind the locked doors, as Vyse put his novel aside, standing up from his reading chair, as he walked to the door, opening it.

"What's up?" Vyse asked politely.

"I need your help with getting a girl." Bart stated, as he fidgeting his thumbs.

"Depends on who the girl is." Vyse remarked, as Bart rubbed the back of his bald head.

"What? C'mon, don't you have any-"

"Bart, no offense, but you're a very annoying person."

"Okay, okay… I have some feelings for the commander." He hesitatingly replied.

"BC?" Vyse asked, as Bart nodded.

Vyse sighed as he shook his head.

"What?!" Bart demanded, as he clenched his teeth.

"Let's see, she's a calm, cool-headed and efficient leader, as where you are a whining, spoiled, and unreliable pilot. Mostly, you two don't match. Second, she's twelve years older then you. To me, someone who is that much older is not the best to be with. Especially when you get older." Vyse stated, as he crossed his arms.

"So what, I should just give up on her?" Bart asked angrily.

"Well, yeah. I mean, face the facts, she would turn you down with no regrets." Vyse said solemnly.

"Then who would you suggest I should go with?" He demanded as Vyse thought to himself.

"The only one who is desperate to even try to hook up with someone." Vyse replied, as he smiled.

"Wait, you can't mean…"

"Yep, Jura." Vyse stated, as he crossed his arms.

"Your kidding me, are you saying I should go with her?" Bart asked, his face frowning in disgust.

"C'mon Bart, she isn't so bad. Even if she is only into guys just for popularity."

"I don't care, as far as I am concerned, I'm going to go after the Commander, got it!" Bart shouted furiously.

Vyse only shrugged to Bart, as he walked off, heading back to his bedroom.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Parfet and Duero laid side by side, Parfet leaning her body against Duero, as his arm pulled her closer, to her, clenching her shoulder softly.

"Mmmmm, I never imagined 'sex' felt this good." Parfet replied enjoyably.

"Yes, I must admit, it was… Interesting." Duero mentioned with a smirk.

"I never thought getting a seed would be so…so… pleasurable." Parfet said, with a blush.

"You know Jura won't be too happy when she hears about who the ohma is."

"Well, she'll just have to deal with it." Parfet answered, kissing Duero on the cheek.

"But I think you're the father of the child, Vyse referred to the female as his mother and his male as his father. I guess that makes you the father of our child." Parfet mentioned, as Duero nodded, knowing the two were already early parents.


	13. Equal

Chapter 13: Equal

A ship drifted forth, a round oval like ship, possibly a freighter, and carrying only one passenger. The male breathed softly, as he nervously glanced to the radar, seeing no signs of eminent danger or of any friendly ships. His radar went off, as an unidentified ship appeared on the monitor.

"Huh? Could they be…?"

* * *

"Captain, I'm reading an unknown signal from an unidentified ship." Amarone stated, showing the coordinates of the signal and the distance.

"Another ship?" Magno asked, with a questionable glance.

"Could be another merchant… meaning their working forth Earth." BC clarified, as the hailing alarm went off.

"Commander, we're being hailed." Amarone mentioned.

"Open communications!" BC ordered, as the window screen opened up.

"… Good… at least your human…" The man spoke taking deep breaths.

"Is there something we can help you?" BC asked, as the man glanced to the screen.

"Yes, my colony has a flu sickness, but it's become immune to the vaccines we used in the past. It's risky enough to go out and get such medical supplies with Harvest forces all around us… but I am begging you, help us… please…." He begged, his face welling up in a sour glance.

"Captain, should we investigate this mans pleads?" BC asked, as the Captain closed her eyes pondering.

"Under normal circumstances, I would decline. However, since the fleet recently has slowed its advancement due to four more ships heading for our system, we might as well offer some support." Magno clarified as BC nodded, turning to the man.

"We shall help out in any way possible." BC answered, as the man sighed in relief.

"Thank you, my name is Craig Lincoln, and my colony is known as 'Haven Nineteen'. Were in an asteroid belt, but it's the only way we can stay hidden from the harvest fleet." He replied, turning his ship around to lead the way.

"Just give us the coordinates and we'll take you back ourselves." BC noted, as the man smiled.

"Appreciated… um…"

"BC… but most refer to me as Commander." She replied, as the man nodded.

"Well BC, I hope your crew can be of vital assistance." He replied, cutting communications.

* * *

"Pai, hand me a couple more of the Dose A Vaccines." Duero directed, as Paiway handed the dozen pack of the vaccines over to the doctor.

"Why so many treatments?" Paiway asked, a bit confused by the large order.

"Craig mentioned the flue being more advanced, so we have to treat it with a few other treatment in order to stop the infection." Duero stated, as Pai nodded.

The sliding doors swished open, as Vyse walked inside, the two glancing over at him.

"The Commander gave me orders to assist you two in giving out the vaccines." He mentioned, as the two glanced to each other.

"I take it your immune system should be resistant to the flu virus aboard the colony?" Duero asked, Vyse giving a shrug.

"Beat me, but with the micro paksis within me, I guess my body can take on any virus unharmed." Vyse remarked, taking a sigh.

"Anyway, I hope you know how to inject the vaccine in properly."

"Yeah, right around the middle of the shoulder, push the top handle in, and disguard the needle, right?" Vyse replied.

"No, you forgot to clean off the skin first, otherwise, you may infect them more, rwibbit!" Paiway stated with her puppet.

"Hey, at least I remembered some of it. Anyway, you two need a hand carrying the supplies?" Vyse asked.

"Yes, we could use a few extra hands." Duero replied, as Vyse nodded, lifting the first case of medicine over his shoulders, walking out of the room with it to the away shuttle.

* * *

The craft lead the Nirvana within the asteroid field, heading to a large ship that was stranded upon the surface. The Nirvana slowed down, as it stationed directly near the ship. Immediately was the away ship flew off, following Craig towards the huge craft. The hanger around the starboard side opened, as the ship entered the hanger, the shutters immediately closed, as a large walkway erected out to the ship, locking within to the walkway.

Duero, Vyse and a few other crew members assisting in helping out the crew. Among the few others was Mika and Pearl, who Vyse insisted they tag along to assist in helping some of the patients. Arriving within the main hallway of the large spaceship, they were greeted by two elderly men and a buzz cut blond, who gave a grave glare to them.

"Thank you all dearly for coming here. I don't know what we're dealing with, but the illness still exists within the patients. Their own bodies are growing weaker that even sitting up is a struggle. We tried to treat it with the main antibodies, but everything so far is ineffective." The old man stated.

"I see, give me details on the symptoms and I will see what I can do." Duero stated, as the elderly men nodded.

"Understood, please, right this way." He said, leading the Doctor and Paiway off, a few of the other members following behind.

Vyse only took one step before stopping when the blond haired man spoke.

"I can't believe our own council accepts their help." He muttered despicably.

Vyse turned, glancing to the man, who shot back with a cold glance.

"Guess your ass of the ship." Vyse rudely stated, as the blonds face shot back an irritated glare.

"For a boy who's got a fucked up face, you really must be the biggest dumbass around." He remarked, his face inches from Vyse's face.

Vyse only ignored him, as he turned around, walking away from the brute having more important things to get to.

"Pussy…" The blond muttered, as he turned to the opposite direction, walking away.

* * *

"Vyse, you do know how to operate the shot, correct?" Duero asked, as Vyse prepared each of the shots, setting the equipment up in his vest.

"Yeah, it ain't that difficult. Kids are the real difficulty." He mentioned, as Duero cracked a smile.

"The scars aren't very welcoming, huh?" Duero asked, as Vyse took a deep sigh.

"Your one to talk, whaddya hidin' behind that flake of hair covering your eye?" Vyse asked, Paiway leaning in as she heard what he asked.

"If you must know, it's-"

"Forget it; I need to get to work." Vyse said, preceeding inside the room.

He looked around at the bed ridden patients, walking to the one who was closest, a red haired boy who glanced up at him with a flustered face. Taking the shot he had set, he pushed the sleeve away, wiping the shoulder clean with an alcohol pad, as he pressed she shot upon the skin.

"Remember kiddo, big boys don't cry." Vyse said calmly, as the serum was injected into the boy, who started to cry as Vyse began to inject it all in his veins.

* * *

Duero kept his eyes on the monitors, as he watched Vyse's heart rate and body signs.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on the patients Doc?" Paiway asked, noticing who he was so far watching.

"The serum takes around seventy-two hours to work. I wanted to see if Vyse has any differences within his body." Duero mentioned, scanning around his upper body.

"What do you mean by 'differences'?" Paiway questioned.

"Evolution, That paksis could be enhancing his body to another level. Vyse could be evolving to another being that is above a human." He mentioned, viewing a few other statistics on Vyse's body.

"Do you think that he is evolving?" Paiway asked, glancing to Duero.

"That's a question I have yet an answer to." He replied, as Paiway only tilted her head.

"Just make sure he gets all the patients." Craig stated, as he coughed dryly. "I'm heading out to get a drink, you guys need anything?"

"No thanks." Duero replied, Paiway shaking her head at Craig.

"Okay." Craig answered, as he headed out to the drink station was.

The area had several flavors thanks to the syrup that was added to some of the water within the area. Craig easily took the lemon flavored juice, as a cup slid down, filling up with the yellow liquid. Craig waited patiently for the cup to fill, as he sighed softly. Slowly from behind did a figure sneak in, knocking him on the head hard, as Craig fell down onto the ground, out cold from the blow to the head.

* * *

"All serum injections are complete Doc." Vyse said, as he walked into the room.

Duero turned, a smile of relief spread upon his face.

"Good to hear, Craig will be glad to hear about this." Duero said, as Vyse glanced around.

"Speaking of Craig, where is he?" Vyse asked, seeing that he wasn't within the room.

"Went out for a drink, but he hasn't come back yet." Duero mentioned, as his hand rubbed his chin.

"I'll find him and tell him the good news." Vyse stated, as he turned, heading over to the door, heading out of the room, as he walked down a few hallways, looking around.

He asked around, finding little clues to anyone even seeing Craig for a while. He continued on, as he entered the area to the broiler room. The sounds of grunts echoed through the area, as Vyse slowly crept down the steps, sidling along the walls, as he listened to the voice within the area.

"I can't believe the council even accepted this idea. Do you know how many lives were sacrificed to ensure that we would live!" The voice stated, as the sound of a fist impacting upon flesh could be heard through the tunnel.

Vyse peered around the corner, noticing Craig slouched down onto the ground, his face battered by the blond haired mans face. Vyse only watched as the blond struck Craig again, his fist pounding directly at his jaw. Taking a deep breath, Vyse looked around, finding a spare pipe lying on the ground, as he moved out from hiding, and threw it directly at the one lashing out on Craig. The blond turned around, as he slapped it out of its direct path to him.

"Well, if it isn't the vermin themselves. You may have helped out the ill patients, but thanks to you bastards, the Harvest fleets going to kill us!" The blond scornfully remarked.

"So you take your anger out on him? Sounds more like a real pathetic excuse to pick on someone." Vyse said, taking a few steps closer.

"Guess you want more scars on your face, cause I'd be glad to give them to you!" The blond remarked, as he charged forth, Vyse immediately throwing his left arm out, as the blond preceded to knock it out of the way, sending a hard blow to the Vyse stomach.

Vyse coughed only once, as he leanded back, avoiding the high kick coming from the left.

"So you know a few moves… who are you?" Vyse asked, as he raised his dukes up for battle.

"Ramirez Lash, a third degree black belt, and the last soldier aboard this shuttle." He remarked, as he threw several punches, Vyse easily blocked each of the thrown punches.

"I guess someone is finally worthy of a challenge for me. Okay, let fight!!" Vyse announced, as Ramirez charged forth, throwing his fist forth, as Vyse sidestepped, returning with a left fist to the jaw.

Insert Second Stage Intro 'Justice' theme

The punch connected, sending Ramirez stumbling back, as he glared up at Vyse, breathing softly. The two charged forth, Ramirez throwing the first punch, Vyse easily subsided the punch, sending a punch to the gut that was stopped immediately, as Ramirez grasped his wrist. He then sent a fist to the gut, Vyse coughing from the attack. He was immediately uppercut within the face, as Vyse stumbled back, as he glanced up, taking a deep breath, as Ramirez delivered a kick to be blocked and grasped. Ramirez threw another kick, as Vyse ducked to avoid it, releasing the leg he held.

Vyse dashed forth, leaping into the air, as he delivered an air kicked to Ramirez's torso, who fell down to the ground, sliding back into the wall with a thud. He stood staggeringly to his feet; already his face was red with fury. He ran once more to Vyse, as he once more unleashed several punches of fury, as Vyse blocked each one, keeping his cool in the already tense moment of hand to hand combat. Vyse then threw a kick directly to Ramirez's chin, sending him down to the ground once more.

Ramirez regained his stance, as he stood where he was, taking several deep breaths. Immediately did Vyse move in, only to get a swinging punch to the jaw, as he spun off course, before getting kicked within the ribs as he stumbled back. Ramirez moved in as he grasped both of Vyse's arms, as he locked him into a submission hold. Vyse immediately back kicked him in the kneecap hard, the grip from behind weakened, as Vyse broke free, delivering an elbow to Ramirez's face. Ramirez returned the favor with a punch that hit Vyse directly near the nose.

* * *

Alarms blared, as the Nirvana once more detected signs of enemy Harvest fleets incoming towards their current position.

"Enemy units heading this way." Amaro reported, the screen displaying the enemy elements on screen.

"Leave them to me, I'll-"

"No Bart, that kind of attack will endanger the colony ship below, Dread Teams assemble and move out. Hibiki, merge with Jura and put a shield up around the colony." BC ordered.

"What!?"

"Looks like your with me today Hibiki." Jura seductively stated.

"Shut up! Lets just get this over with!" He stated, as the Dreads launched, Hibiki following the commander's orders, as he fused with Jura's Dread.

Immediately did the Vandread put a shield up around the colony, as the cubes moved forth, moving in observation mode. The Dreads flew fast around the area, as they chased down the cubes attacking within the area. One by one did they fall, as the Dreads fired upon each of them, as one of the cubes that was shot up spun out of control as it landed upon one of the asteroids, sending several rocks scattering apart, as they hit upon several other rocks. Several flew forth, colliding within the green shield.

"Damn, those rocks pack a punch." Jura muttered, feeling the impact of the rocks upon the shield.

"It's going to take all our strength just to keep the shield up." Hibiki mentioned, as the rocks continued to pummel the shields.

The bridge watched as the asteroids rammed upon the shield rapidly.

"Vandread Jura's shields weakening." Cel stated, as the Commander took a deep breath.

"Bart, fire away!" She directed immediately.

"Roger that!" Bart answered, as he once more shot several beams at the rocks on course with the shield.

Each of the heavy beams shot forth, as they destroyed each of the rocks that were swaying off course and heading for the colony, breaking them down to pebbles.

"All dangerous elements have been eliminated." Amaro mentioned, as the bridge took a sigh of relief.

* * *

Once more did the two soldiers fight, already their faces covered with bruises and blood trickling from their noses and mouths. Vyse and Ramirez already were throwing more punches to one another, still as intense as ever. One punch that Vyse threw was immediately grasped, as Ramirez twisted it, before slamming his hand upon the elbow, severing the joints within the area, as Vyse screamed in pain feeling it. Breaking free of the grasped, he staggered back, his right arm limp from the shattered bone.

"You bastard… your gonna pay for that?" Vyse stated, as he ran forth, holding his broken right arm in his left hand, delivering several sweeping kicks towards Ramirez's neck.

Ramirez avoided each of the several kicks, until one well-placed heel kick swung forth, as it smashed hard into Ramirez's neck hard, a loud snapping sound followed, as Ramirez fell to the ground roughly. His arms and legs were bent out of place as he lay on the ground paralyzed.

The door opened with several people coming into the room, a few of those entering the broiler room were part of the Nirvana's crew.

"What the hell's going on here?" One of the elders asked.

"Ramirez… attacked Craig… I confronted him… broke my arm… so I paralyzed him." Vyse said, as he fell to the ground.

"VYSE!?" Misty cried out, as she ran over to his side.

Duero leaned over, examining the two.

"Get these guys to the infirmary now." He ordered as he stood to his feet.

"Yes sir." The crewmates replied, as they lifted Vyse and Ramirez up, carrying them off to the infirmary.

* * *

Vyse slowly woke up, finding himself sitting upright on the bed, as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, blinking as he noticed the cast on his right arm supported by a arm strap.

"About time you woke up!"

Vyse glanced up to find three elderly aged men standing before him.

"Do you know what you've done?" The obese one asked as Vyse only tilted his head in confusion.

"You paralyzed our last fighter pilot, thanks to you, were defenseless against Earth!" The bearded one mentioned, as Vyse sighed.

"Maybe he should learn not to pick on so many people." Vyse mentioned with a smirk.

"Watch it, just how the hell do you-"

"We'll take over."

The four turned to find Mika and Pearl standing within the doorway.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Vyse asked.

"Well, were going to join this crew." Pearl answered.

"So, your leaving the Nirvana?" Vyse asked saddened.

"Fraid so." Mika said, as Vyse glanced down to his leap distressed.

"Hey, don't get so down." Pearl said, walking over as she placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the world." Mika said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you two." He said, still keeping himself steadfast.

"We'll miss you as well." The two said hugging him.

* * *

"Are you two sure you can manage?" Magno asked, as the Nirvana remained a good distance away from the asteroid where the starship Rosemary was stationed.

"I know it's sudden, but both me and Pearl want to see the society where males and females co-exist with one another." Mika announced.

"Someday, we will visit Majale and tell you all about how things are in this society." Pearl replied through the communication window.

"Understood. I wish you both a safe journey." Magno concluded, as the Rosemary slowly lifted off from where it was stationed.

Pearl and Mika flew by the Nirvana, before making a sharp turn as they sped off towards the Rosemary, pursuing the shuttle they had decided to guard. Vyse watched tearlessly as the tow ships flew out in the distance of space.

"Hey, you okay?"

Vyse turned around, his eyes meeting the concerned glance of Misty's eyes, as he sighed, glancing off towards the direction the ship was heading.

"I guess it's hard to say goodbye to such good friends, huh?" Misty said, placing her arm along his back.

"Mika and Pearl were the best two winggals I ever had. I'll miss'em, but we all have to say farewell to some friends at some point in time." Vyse mentioned, as a tear rolled down from his eyes.

Misty patted Vyse on the back, as she leaned closer to him.

"There there big guy. You still have me and the others." She noted, as Vyse slowly nodded.

"Yeah… I find a way to manage." He said, sobbing softly.

The two remained there for a while, enjoying the quiet moment given to them.


	14. Heroic

Chapter 14: Heroic

Vyse walked along the hallway, his eyes focused upon the novel he was deep into, as he sidestepped one of the ladies carrying a few of the decorations for the party. He blinked, as he looked around, seeing people already carrying several supplies around. He stopped as one of the girls walked passed him.

"Excuse me, but what's with all the party supplies?" Vyse asked as Bel stopped, glancing over to him, as she frowned.

"An arm broken and you still don't listen to whats going on around you… your just like-"

"Direct question, direct answer please!" Vyse bellowed, Bel's face going sour.

"Your being rude y'know?" She scowled, Vyse only giving a weary glance.

"The supplies are for a surprise party Vyse." Cel mentioned, walking over towards them.

"Cel, I'd hug ya, but my arm is full and Misty might kill me." He replied, chuckling softly.

"Your jokes are getting real old Vyse." She mentioned, as Bel nodded.

"Uh-huh, anyway, who is this party for?"

"Are you planning to help?" Bel demanded with a stern glance.

"Do I look like I can help?" Vyse remarked, motioning to his arm.

"You can still 'lend a hand' y'know." Cel remarked, as Vyse shook his head.

"Enough with the puns…" He depressingly remarked.

"Promise you won't tell Meia?" The two asked cohesively.

Vyse remained silent, blinking as the thought about this.

"You're setting a surprise party for her?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Yes, and we don't want it-"

"Somehow I don't think she wants such a thing… but considering most of the crews involved, I'm just gonna remain neutral to this." Vyse stated walking past the two, who looked on in confusion.

"JUST DON'T TELL MEIA!" The two remarked.

"I'm sure she can hear you two." He commented with a snicker.

The only gasped as they covered their mouths, fearing Meia had heard them.

* * *

Early as things were, the Café was still busy as ever, with a few of the crewmates getting a meal during their break. At one of the tables, the three bridge members along with Pai and Dita were busy plotting the surprise party for Meia.

"Yeah, but that way she'll find out for sure." Amaro mentioned in despair.

"But if she runs away, then theirs no point in doing it." Cel noted.

"We always wind up doing the same thing every year." Amaro stated sadly.

"Hmm." Dita thought for a second, for once using her brain to her fullest, as the doors slid open, as Meia entered inside the area.

Looking up from where she was leaning, Dita immediately panicked.

"Oh, it's Meia?" She cried out, the five girls immediately leaping up, acting suspiciously normal, as Meia glanced over towards them.

"Oh hi, it's really nothing." Paiway said, waving her hands to Meia, Cel shushing her.

Meia sighed, ignoring the group as she walked over to the coffee machine to get her early morning dose. Just as she was, Barnette walked into the room in her cooking outfit, a dish in her hand as she stirred the batter slowly in the bowl.

"Hey bel, if you want something special in the cake tell me now, otherwise I'll-" She stopped, seeing their hands wave furiously in the air.

"Huh, what?" Slowly she glanced to her side, her eyes widening as she noticed who was in the room. "MEIA… oh, your… here… aheheh…" She spoke, as she smiled nervously. "Well, gotta let off a little steam now and then. Cooking is such a stress reliever." She mentioned, walking back into the kitchen, Meia only sighing as she already knew what everyone was up to.

"Ah, that's right, I have to go back to the bridge." Amaro mentioned, as she turned running off.

"Me too." Bel stated, following Amaro's lead.

"Uh-huh." Cel stated, as she followed directly behind Bel.

"Yeah, me too!" Dita said walking after them.

"Why are you going to the bridge Dita?" Pai asked confused.

"I dunno, I just am." Dita mentioned, as Meia only sipping her cup of coffee.

"Whats all that about? Isn't everyone acting strangely, what do you suppose it is?" Misty asked, holding her tray in her hand, peering over toward Meia, who glanced over to her with her usual poker face.

"Tommarow happens to be my birthday." She answered with an unwelcoming tone.

"Apparently this isn't the first time by the way things are either."

Misty and Meia turned to find Vyse sitting nearby, a book in his left hand, his legs pursed up onto the table, crossed

"You got that right." Meia answered annoyed. "I am not into parties, especially when I'm the reason for it. It's nothing but a nuisance."

"Sounds like your anti-social Meia." Vyse said with a snicker.

"And just what are you getting at Vyse?"

"Simple, she isn't up for all that social gatherings, especially birthday parties." Vyse answered, turning the page in his novel.

"You know something, don't you?" Misty demanded.

"My lips are neutral to this… as far as I'm concerned; I'm staying out of this."

"I swear, ever since you got that cast on your arm, you've become more and more of a pain in the ass Vyse." Misty shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"It's fine by me," Meia said standing up, "I just better get out of here while I still can." She said, as she walked slowly out of the room.

"Vyse, that was rude of-"

"Mist, between Meia's stoicism and the crew's reluctance, it is better to remain neutral." He said with a sigh.

Misty remained silent for a while before she took a sigh of relief.

"You win." She said shrugging.

* * *

Walking within the Dread team hanger, she glanced up with her eyes widening to find Parfet and the others working upon her Dread.

"Parfet, what's going on? I never heard anything about a major overhaul being done?" She said aggravatingly.

"I'm sorry, but I just had the opportunity. I'll make sure we get it all done today." Parfet replied apologetically.

"Yes, but…" Meia stopped, she knew it was already useless trying to negotiate and she knew she wouldn't be able to make an escape by her dread.

Turning around, she walked out of the hanger, as Parfet watched her leave, taking deep breath, her heart rate slowing down to normal.

"Hanger one reporting, I stop her escaping in her dread." Parfet reported over her communicator.

"Great work Parfet!" Dita replied cheerfully.

"Gee.this is bad for my heart." She mentioned, setting the communicator aside.

Dita cut the communication line with Parfet, as she brought her arms together, looking to Hibiki.

"Okay, great, we finished phase one." She said gleefully.

"It's too early to take it easy just yet." Hibiki stated, as his thumb and index finger rested upon his chin, thinking what to do next.

"That's quiet an interesting site, two genders huddled together in some secret alliance." Duero stated, looking down at the three sitting together.

The three glanced to one another with dumbfounded glances, Hibiki being the first to respond.

"Don't jump to any weird conclusions, there's a good reason for all of this." Hibiki denied, as Duero looked at him oddly.

"Reason?" Duero asked.

* * *

Vyse casually walked towards the door leading within to the paksis core, as his right hand slowly reached towards the panel, about to tap a few keys.

"Vyse! What are you doing trying to enter that room?" One of the engineers demanded, as he turned towards her, a solemn glance on his face.

"I'm going to speak with paksis." He said, as he tapped the open key upon the panel, the doors immediately sliding open.

"Do you remember what happen last time you went near paksis!" She remarked angrily, as Vyse sighed.

"So I fainted, but I think I know why." He said, as he stepped inside.

She was about to stop him, but he walked inside, as the doors shut behind him.

"Ugh, that idiot?" She remarked, as she ran off, deciding to alert Parfet of this.

Vyse slowly walked over, looking to the glowing blue sphere located in the center, surrounded by several metallic parts keeping it in place. He leaned onto the railing looking down at the paksis, as it glowed a bit brighter for a second, as Vyse remained on the railing, tapping his left hand on it.

"It's been a while since we last met." He said, looking down at the huge round sphere.

"_So it has…"_

"Tell me paksis, was it my dark side that turned you against me?"

"_No… it was the paksis within you…"_

"The micro paksis?"

"_Yes… I felt that it was bound within you."_

"Bound? You mean as in locked within me?"

"_Correct." _

"Why would you think that?"

"_It has happened to the other paksis." _

"The other… the Earth Paksis."

"_Yes… originally paksis fused and separated at its own will, we split up during the research of space in this dimension." _

"In this dimension? Then where are you originally from?"

"_Unknown." _

"Damn… wait, so what happened to the other paksis?"

"_Encountering a research ship from earth, paksis entered a dormant stage… as of several decades ago, it was used to create the harvest fleet." _

"And it's still on Earth, right?"

"_Current location unknown… while we are interacting, however, the other paksis is connected with an earthling."_

"The Earthing, what are they like?"

"_Dark, a closed off feeling of anxiety that has turned into a cluster of negative consciousness." _

"So the other paksis has become corrupt by the earthlings."

"_Correct." _

"Even though you are against your friend, you still have the Nirvana, the crew to keep you company."

With that the paksis glowed, the howling wind sound that always seemed to echo through the area.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Meia glanced down at the sleeping Kahlua within the pod like crib. She slowly turned, looking to the now complete picture within the chest her Fuma once gave her. Once it was of only had her Fuma and herself within, but after her near death experience she finally forgave her Ohma for abandoning her. Her memory trip lasted only a short while as the cries from Kahlua gained her attention. Glancing over to where Kahlua was, she gulped, as she stood up from where she sat, her right hand on her cheek.

"What should I do?" She asked, looking down at the crying child.

"How do you stop her from crying?" She asked herself.

* * *

Walking through the hallway, she held the crying Kahlua out in her arms, searching around for anyone to help her with Kahlua.

"What do I do?" Meia asked herself, as she walked once more through the ships hallway, as one of the surveillance team members watched her pass by from a distance.

"Heads up everyone, Meia's heading your way." She announced through the communicators.

Meia continued walking, as another member of the surveillance team saw her passing by from above.

"Cargo hold reporting, Meia and Kahlua passing by." The second alerted, as the people ahead quickly scattered and moved out of sight, as Meia entered the abandoned hallway.

Meia only could look on in the tear drenched face of the crying Kahlua, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Oh dear, what could be making you so upset?" Meia asked, seeing Kahlua still bursting into tears.

She turned, taking the left route, still searching for anyone that could help her.

"Well, I suppose your not going to tell me, are you?" She said, as she walked onward, still searching for help.

* * *

Several blasts erupted forth from the external area of the ship, rocking it violently from the inside. Trotting through the hallway did Meia run at full speed towards the hanger area, still carrying Kahlua.

"This is perfect timing?" She mentioned to herself, as she lost her balance with another shaking aftershock, she fell towards her left of the life, her right arm slamming into the glass panel, as she fell directly into the escape pod, being shot out into the endless bounds of space.

* * *

The violent shaking threw Vyse over the railing, as he fell all the way down into the paksis.

"Not good!" Parfet mentioned, watching as Vyse vanished within the paksis. "What's the reading of the paksis at the moment?" She asked one of the engineers.

"Output is normal, energy management at a hundred percent." The engineer replined.

"Keep a close eye on it, we may have a rough boundry." Parfet ordered.

"Roger." The entire staff replied.

* * *

"What's the use of even knowing this stuff?"

"A true adventurer must know how to calculate physical equations."

Vyse slowly opened his eyes, hearing the voices, as he recognized it merely as a flashback.

"Paksis… where am I?"

A low humming could be heard, as Vyse felt already a worried feeling coming from it.

"Your troubled… why?" Vyse asked, as the Paksis hummed once more.

"Meia… your saying she's in danger?" He asked, as the Paksis hummed once more in a wind howling way.

"I see… so what should I-"

He stopped, when he remembered the vision, as he smiled.

"Okay then, give me all the data, I want the GR of the escape pod, at what point it was launched and the resistance within space." Vyse mentioned, as the information was listed in front of him.

Calculating each of the variables involved with the pods ignition. He took into account the factors of space that would slow down the escape pod, taking into account of the time that was passing. Soon enough did the hypothesized location make is mark.

"That should be its location… better a-"

White light showered over him, as he covered his eyes with his right hand, appearing outside of the paksis, as he slowly got up, looking to his right arm, gasping as the cast was gone, as he lifted his arm up, noticing he was now back in control of it.

"Guess I owe you for this one Paksis." He mentioned, as he took a deep sigh.

He turned running off, knowing he would be able to control.

* * *

"Where? Where? Where can you be?" Ezra mumbled, searching through the outer fields of space for any sign of the pod that was missing from the ship.

"Pyoro 2…" Pyoro called out sadly.

"The gas clouds are affecting us too much! It's tough trying to find a small pod in such a big area!" Misty stated, as she searched the area for the pod.

"There may be tons of space debris out there, but there's only one Pyoro 2, and we've got to find her." Pyoro mentioned loudly waving his robotic arms.

"Oh please god, please, save my baby. I swear I'll stop being so weak about everything." Ezra begged, as she continued scanning the area for Meia.

Misty knew how worried Ezra was, especially when someone like Meia was out there, defenseless with the enemy just nearby.

"_Dear sister, where are you?" _She mentally asked, indeed worried greatly about Meia.

* * *

Vyse dashed forth, heading to Vanguard Zero, as he climbed up the stairs, hopping within to the cockpit. He quickly placed his helmet on his head, assembling the other mechanical arms and boots upon their rightful places, as he then linked with the machine, his eyesight now one with the robots, as they flashed a bright blue, as he charged off, heading out of the hanger.

* * *

"Commander! Vanguard Zero has just launched from its hanger!"

"Vyse Gunlash, what the hell do you think your doing going into battle with your-"

"Let me make this brief, my arm is good as new and I have a good idea where Meia's pod is located." He said, as he rocketed off, heading to the left port bowel of the ship.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

Moving at a full speed did Vyse reach the area of the pod, as he looked around, spotting the bots already closing in upon the escape pod.

"Damn! Vyse to Barnette, several cubes have surrounded the pod, I can't risk fighting." He said, scanning the pod.

"SHIT! Hurry your ass on over, the damn pod has an air leak!" He demanded, as Barnette growled, as she screamed back.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Moving away from the pod, Vyse took a few shots, as he growled feeling the electric feedback run through his body.

"Dammit, what I wouldn't do to have may enhancement armor right now!" He mumbled, as he continued to get blasted a couple more times.

"Hang on Vyse!" Came a voice, as he was suddenly latched up by the hooks of the delivery shuttle, taken inside of the ship.

He panted, as he disconnected himself from the Vanguard.

"Thanks Barnette… gwah!" Vyse mentioned, holding his chest, as he loud out several rapid coughs.

"Vyse, are you hurt?" Misty asked, running to his side, as she placed her left hand on his back.

"Just a few after blasts, a good nights sleep and some pain reliever should make me good as new." He replied with a weary smile.

"Pyoro-2!"

"No, let me hold her!" Ezra demanded, pulling her child from Pyoro's grasp.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Yes, well I'm her mother!"

"Pyoro 2 is my darling little baby."

"I keep telling you her name is Kahlua."

"Oh, she's starting to cry, hand her over!" Pyoro demanded, as he took hold of Kahlua once more.

"No! I won't!" Ezra replied, as Meia immediately interfered, taking hold of Kahlua, as she cradled her in her arms.

Slowly did Kahlua cease her crying, as she reached out, giggling in babble, as she looked up into Meia's not innocent eyes.

"Oh, I see. You like me do you," She said, with a smile, "Well of course you do, because we lived through our very own life or death situation." Meia remarked, as she closed her eyes innocently.

"There you go!" Meia mentioned, laughing. "Good girl!"

"She smiling." Pyoro said, as he watched in amazement, "That face, it's the most beautiful one of them all!" He whispered.

Meia only smiled, hearing Pyoro's compliments, as she looked over to the two with her still beaming face.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Arriving back at the ship, the team stepped off, as Vyse looked to Meia.

"Well, looks like someone's mood has changed." He said, as Meia glanced to him with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, with her serious glance on her face.

"Forget it… anyway, i'm gonna get some rest, so see you bright and early!" He remarked, walking off.

"You do that." She remarked, as Vyse walked off, as Misty remained behind with Meia.

He only took a few steps before Ezra called his name.

"Vyse, wait up!"

He turned, finding Ezra running up to him.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing Ezra glance up at him.

"I want to thank you… for helping find Kahlua." She said, smiling to him.

"C'mon, it's Meia who's the real heroine. I just located her and took the punishment the cubes gave off." He replied modestly.

"You should be greatful, you're a true heroine." She stated, as she took a step towards him.

"Actually, the correct term… is hero." He replied, with a keen smile.

* * *

Authors note: I know it's a late update, but like most, I have a lot of other things to deal with in real life, and getting back to working on the chapters is a bit harder then when I had time off. Still, I will continue it until the end. 


	15. Hunted

Chapter 15: Hunted

Darkness surrounded Vyse as he walked along the cave floor, hearing only his footsteps, but then heard something else, a dry voice that breathed. He turned, staring behind him, as he found nothing, but as he turned ahead did his heard beat much faster then before. For right in front of him was three demon red eyes, paralyzing him with fear.

Vyse only stood there, as a sudden spike shot forth.

* * *

"He-Uh!" He rose up, glancing around him, as he looked around, seeing he was within Misty's quarters, as he sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his face.

"That nightmare… why is it so real?" He asked himself.

* * *

He glanced out into the darkness of the space, his hand against the glass, as he thought back to the dream. He remembered first falling towards a dark planet, within his vanguard. He remembered wondering within a cave of darkness. It was all indeed very startling for him, but nothing compared to what he had witness then.

"Earth… I wonder…"

"_Surprised to see you're up this late." _

Vyse turned, finding the black cat staring at him from behind.

"Its hard to sleep after a dream like that can spook you like hell… especially those eyes… those red eyes…"

"_A nightmare getting under the skin of a soldier, now that's a laugh."_

"Give me a break, that nightmare felt real… but red… I wonder this is Earths doing…"

"Who are you talking too?"

Vyse turned to find Meia standing there, as he looked to the cat, then back to Meia.

"Just myself." He lied, knowing the truth would not be believable.

"Take it you couldn't sleep, huh?" She asked, walking to his side.

"Yeah… Meia, did you ever dream that you died?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Many times… but the worst was set up by Earth… they had us in a intense battle, where both me and Jura were shot down… apparently she, Dita and Hibiki had the same dream. Why do you ask?"

"I had one tonight… only I saw three red eyes glaring at me… I dunno what it was… but the red eyes were enough to freak me out." He said, looking to the ground, as he panted.

"Your case is different, you have that one paksis within you." Meia stated, referring to the micro paksis in him.

"Still, it all seems to be real, like a warning." Vyse mentioned, shaking his head.

Meia slowly walked over to his side, placing both her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't let it get to you… remember, dreams and reality are two separate places." She remarked, as she released his shoulders, walking out of the area.

Vyse remained silent, as he thought of what she said, the words truly having a deep meaning.

"_Dreams and reality are two separate places." _

* * *

The Nirvana once more moved through space, still on course with its home system of the two gender-segregated planets. The ship slowly approached a red planet orbiting near another system, one that seemed to have no forms of life upon it.

"Readings show a desert environment." Amaro remarked, looking over the readings.

"No signs of human life either." Bel claimed, as BC sighed.

"The harvest could be setting a trap up similar to what they did before." BC stated, knowing full well what happened last time.

"_It can't be?" _

Vyse only could glance on wide-eyed, seeing the red planet. He rubbed his eyes, focusing his attention deeper upon it, as he took a deep breath, shaking as he did. The crimson clouds surrounding the area, as the sand colored surface glowed in a gold color with the star shining upon it. Vyse stepped away, as he dashed off, heading to the hanger.

"_Whatever is down there… I will confront it!" _

* * *

"There's movement within the hanger!" Cel mentioned, glancing over to BC as she did.

"I didn't order anyone to move out! Who's launching?" BC demanded angrily.

"Vanguard Zero." Bel answered, BC clenching her teeth.

"Ezra, open a line to his Vanguard, I want to know just what the hell is up to!" BC ordered, growling under her breath.

"Yes Commander."

A screen immediately came up; Vyse already suited up and seated comfortably within his chair.

"Just where do you get off launching without any orders to even set foot outside?" BC demanded, as Vyse ignored her, as he headed forth into the atmosphere.

"VYSE, ANSWER ME NOW!"

There was a long silence, as Vyse descended through the atmosphere with the umbrella open, the window already snowing up as he moved through, before finally clearing up, as he took deep breaths, before he glanced to the window.

"Something's down here!" Vyse answered with a hoarsely voice, as the vanguard began to walk forth, the sand already swirling around, brushing against the armored machine

"Your walking into a trap, get the hell out of there?" BC demanded, only to be ignored by Vyse, who cut the line.

"Just where the hell do I need to go?" Vyse asked himself, as he glanced around.

He took several steps, looking around to his left and right, the visibility not too clouded. Several yards behind him did a creature trail him . The sandy ground shook underneath the bots feet, as the armor shook, as he glanced over his right shoulder.

"I know something's here!" He muttered to himself glancing around.

Sand shot up, as a huge worm towered above the vanguard, as it glanced down at him with its circle shaped, razer aligned mouth roared loudly as it leaped forth at Vanguard Zero. Vyse immediately moved back, evading the large mouth as it once more dove into the sand.

"Shit, times like this I should have taken my enhancement armor!" Vyse muttered to himself, as the waves of sand showered over his vanguard.

Vyse continued to move, as the ground below him shook violently. Immediately did the worm come up from the ground again, it's mouth wide opened wide as it closed in on Vyse. In a swift instant did his left hand move up, pointing the barrel of the buster gun towards the mouth of the beast, as he opened fire, sending the shot to the upper lip of the beast, blowing it back several feet, its mouth torn apart, as his gun smoked from the shot.

"Nothing but a nuisance." Vyse commented, as a loud rumble from above caught his attention.

* * *

"Vyse, are you there? Vyse, please answer! Vyse!"

"That's enough Ezra… it's obviously he's shut off communications with us." BC mentioned.

"We can't pick up his signal either." Amaro stated.

"There's electrical storm's covering the atmosphere, it could be causing his signal to be jammed!" Bel replied.

"Well Captain, what's your say in this matter?" BC asked, turning towards the Captain.

Magno was about to make her reply, when the alarms immediately went off.

"Enemy fleet approaching from starboard." Amaro confirmed.

"We can worry about Vyse later; right now let's deal with the threat." Magno stated, as BC nodded.

"Dread teams move out!" BC ordered.

Several pods and cubes shot forth, as they fired upon the starboard area of the Nirvana.

"That's it, you guys are toast!" Bart shouted, launching an assault of several ray cannons upon the earth forces, decimating the enemy fleet.

* * *

Slowly did Vanguard Zero approach the cave within the distance. Taking out another pair of seeing goggles, he put them on, in addition placing several of the laser rings on his finger, and taking a shotgun her stole from Barnettes collection. He took a deep breath, as he programmed the doors to shut immediately after three seconds as the doors opened slowly, the sand gusting into the mech.

Hopping out of the mech, he landed on his feet, as he stood, slowly preceding within the dark cave, his footsteps echoed throughout the walls of the cave. He glanced around within the darkness that had swallowed him.

"Now where are you?" He whispered under his breath, his eyes peering side to side, as he waited for the bot to show itself.

Three red eyes glowed, as the inferred scanner locked on to him, as the bot prepared to strike initiating its blade. It immediately launched itself towards Vyse, who rolled aside, as the bot turned, pursuing him. Vyse ran with all his might, making a quick run through the darkness, his eyes already had started to adjust to it, so seeing through it was a lot more easily now.

Immediately did two doors open as Vyse ran inside, swinging to the left side, his hand slapping down upon the panel, as he immediately ordered the doors to shut. Doing so, the doors closed tightly, only to have a huge clatter of metallic fist pound at the door.

"Damn, better get a move on!" He muttered, running along as the doors were torn open.

* * *

"Watch your rear!" Meia ordered as a few cubes moved in from behind the dread squadron.

Vandread Dita immediately came forth, showing the pursuing cubes with the mounted beam cannons, blowing them to bits.

"Earth must really be behind to send a huge fleet like this after us!" Hibiki muttered.

"Look out!" Dita mentioned, as a Goliath bot moved forth towards them.

"Time to use the swallow!" Hibiki mentioned, as the two mounted beam cannons on the forearms combined with the pole, making the swallow weapon.

Charging forth, Vandread Dita swung forth, striking the bot dead within the center of its body, as the Vandread moved back, pulling the swallow out from the impact area, and shot forth a high voltage attack to the center, blowing the robot to bits.

* * *

Locking the door behind him with several layers of steel, he took several panting breaths, as he walked over to the corner slumping down, as the bot bashed its fists against the door.

"How could I be so foolish, to fall for a trap like this?" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

He looked around, before spooting a green haired female laying on the ground. He walked closer, noticing the metallic elf-like ears that spread downward, her yellow armor covering her body like a cloak. He knew just by looking at her that she had to be an android. He quickly placed his hands on her, slowly going through her circuitry, as he reactivated her power core. Taking a few steps back, the androids systems activated, as she pushed herself up, looking directly towards Vyse.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she looked him over.

"I am Vyse, the one who has reactivated you. What may I ask are you?" He replied.

"I am Demi 562, maitinence android of Station Delta."

Vyse nodded, but the loud groaning sound of metal broke the moment as the bot pulled the door open.

"Demi, target the droid and blast it!"

"Affirmitive… target in sight, preparing to attack now." She remarked, as she blasted away, sending the bot flying back with one shot from her beam cannon.

"Did that kill it?" Vyse asked, looking towards the doors opening.

"Negative, Model Storm Saber Prototype is equipped with Alpha shielding; my beam cannon cannot penetrate it."

"Shit! So how the hell are we going to stop this thing?"

Demi walked over to the console, as she placed her hand onto a panel, it glowed brightly, as she remained silent.

"Android unit Wren 274. According to this data, it is the most advanced model yet." She mentioned.

The loud clanging of doors being opened rang throughout the room, as the door was ripped open by three dark blue claws. Vyse turned, noticing the bot already moving in, as he turned, running to the one open hallway leading out of the room, as the bot shoved the entire door out of the way, as the Storm Saber pursued directly behind Vyse and the android reached the next lab, immediately did Vyse plant his hand on the panel, shutting the heavy doors behind him.

"Where is he located?" Vyse asked, taking a deep breath.

"Level three within sector five." Demi replied, as Vyse nodded, as he dashed over to the next hallway, knowing by the sounds of metals banging through the locked doors that the bot was well on its way towards him.

* * *

Several shots fired forth from two Dread fighters, as they blew apart the remainder of cube fighters.

"All enemy units destroyed." Bel updated, as she took a sigh of relief.

BC turned towards the Captain, her hands on her hips as usual.

"So Captain, what's your decision for Vyse?" She asked, the Captain looking back with her frail grumpy glance.

"I recommend we wait for him to return. He is a-"

"Captain, I've locked onto his signal." Cel reported, interrupting Magno, as she pulled up a window, showing the planet and where Vyse was currently located.

"Is he okay?" Misty asked, looking over with a concerned face.

"Ezra, hail Vyse's Vanguard. Misty, see if you can get him to answer, you may be able to get him to answer.

Misty gave a node, as she left her post, walking over to Ezra, who locked in the communications.

"Vyse, please, at least answer me…" She pleaded, but only got a dead reply.

"Dammit Vyse, why aren't you answering?" She screamed, outraged he wouldn't reply to her, the one girl who she knew paid attention to him.

She slammed her hands on the panel, as her teeth gritted against one another.

"For him not to answer to Misty can only mean two possibilities. Either he's left his vehicle or he could be still ignoring us." Magno stated.

"He's not even moving, if anything, he's abandong the Vanguard." Cel stated, looking back up at Magno.

"We should send someone down to see just what exactly is going on here." BC suggested, as Magno nodded.

"Hibiki, fuse with Dita. I need you to go down to the planets surface, find Vanguard Zero and Vyse, and bring them back up here.

"What, why should-"

"That's a direct order!" BC Yelled, Hibiki only cowering at the tone of her voice.

He immdiatly flew over towards Dita's ship, as the two fused together, forming Vandread Dita, as they headed down through the atmosphere.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open, as both Vyse and Demi ran out. Immediately they dashed through each hallway, determined to reach the room that held the one bot suited to combat the Storm Saber that pursued them from behind.

"Damn it!" Vyse muttered aggravatingly, as he slapped the palms of his hands on his face.

"There something wrong?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I need to contact the Nirvana. Is there any area that has a line that I could use?"

"Searching data banks…" Demi replied, her eyes glowing green, as she finally stopped, glancing over towards him.

"Yes, according to the data banks, there are several, including one at our main destination point." She mentioned, as Vyse nodded.

"Good, I should contact the Nirvana as soon as pos-"

The moment was interrupted as the heavy thuds of footsteps grew louder as they moved closer towards their present location.

"Damn, we'd better get a move on!" Vyse suggested, the two fleeing into the one open hallway.

* * *

"Dammit, Vyse better have a good reason for coming down on this planet!" Hibiki wined, as he looked out into the sand swirling world.

The Vandread walked forth, as it approached the cave hole where Vanguard Zero was located.

"Vyse, c'mon, answer us already." Dita pleaded.

No reply came as the huge towering robot reached Vanguard Zero. The vandread immediately shoved the mech down onto the ground.

"Looks like nobody's home." Hibiki stated with a sigh.

"Commander, what should we do with Vyse's machine?" Dita asked, looking at the commander through the window.

"Bring it back up to the shuttle, if Vyse has set out on foot, he's likely to have some way to communicate with us." BC ordered, as Hibiki nodded.

"Got it." He replied, as Vandread Dita picked up the small mech, and quickly blasted off, heading back to the Nirvana.

* * *

Quickly did Vyse and Demi enter the room, as the two went in two separate directions; Vyse to the communications panel, while Demi walked over to the capsule where the android Wren was presumably located. Demi immediately got to work in activating the android, while Vyse quickly placed his hands on the panel, opening a channel to the Nirvana, as the bridge cam on screen.

"Vyse to the Nirvana, do you copy?"

"Vyse, where the hell are you?" BC asked furiously.

"Right now I am stuck within an underground base in a bit of a cat and mouse game… I advise you wait for me, as for my Vanguard-"

Immediately did the communication go dead, as the screen became filled with snow.

"Dammit, it must have known I was making contact." He mumbled, as he turned to Demi, "How much longer til the weapon is activated?"

"Soon, a few more preparations and Wren will be active." She stated, typing several keys upon the computer panel.

Loud metallic bangs against the door caught Vyse's attention, as he glanced towards the door, seeing the bumps already appearing through the steel door.

"Demi, think you could go a little faster?" He asked, as he heard her type away at the same pace.

"Error probability increased to seventy-nine percent if rushed any faster. Only thirty-eight seconds and counting." She replied, as she tapped once more at the panel keys, the slams against the door getting more rapid, as the door was slowly opening.

The doors immediately opened up, as the robot slowly walked inside of the room, its three red eyes glancing over toward Vyse. Immediately did the pod open up, as a shot was fired that canceled out the Alpha, as Demi took aim and fired immediately after, sending the bot flying hard into the wall. Vyse looked to the capsule, as a seven foot, black haired male stepped into view. His eyes were blue, and his ears metallic, and his body was covered in silver armor, a red becon flasher at the center of his torso. Most of his body was covered in black armor, with metallic gloves and boots upon his body.

"Demi, Vyse… I advise you head to the hanger… Leave Storm Saber to me." He ordered, as he armed his blaster, taking aim towards the rogue robot.

"Wren, what are you-"

"Vyse, we must go!" Demi mentioned, as Vyse sighed, turning toward the nearest door, as he ran towards it, Demi following him from behind.

He shut the door behind him, as a blast was heard, along with several other sounds. Vyse continued to run, closing every door behind him, as they proceeded through the hallway until they reached the lift, a large platform elevator that was capable of transporting large items. Demi walked over to the control panel, slowly activating the power upon the lift, as it slowly creaked, starting to operate.

* * *

Wren turned, as his torso area opened, sending one impacting blast out that forced the Storm Saber bot off of his feet. Quickly raising his blaster cannon, he shot forth several beams, as they impacted against the Storm Saber rapidly. He halted his shots, as the eyes of the enemy glowed a deep red, a beam saber ignited out of its left arm, as the bot charged forth, slicing at Wrens own waist, cutting him in half, as the upper body fell to the ground. The Storm Saber turned, charging towards Wren only to receive another shot from the already badly damaged bot.

Immediately did Wren crawl forth, moving slowly toward the Storm Saber, as he grabbed onto his legs. His eyes changed from the usual human eyes to a black screen, as numbers appeared, counting down from five seconds, before he detonated, the sound of the explosion echoed through the hallways.

* * *

Vyse looked back, as the elevator moved up the slanted track, heading up into the unknown. He looked back, hearing the loud boom, but said nothing, as he knew the price of sacrifice given.

"So where are we heading?" He asked, looking over towards Demi.

"We are currently on our way towards Hanger-71, where the Pheonix twelve is currently stored." She mentioned as she remained at the panel of the elevator.

Vyse glanced over to her, for once confused by all that was happening.

"I don't understand, why are you helping me? I am not your creator and you said you were a maintenance bot here."

"My priority here is obsolete, in a way I am obsolete. However, you need my assistance; therefore I am here to assist you."

"Ah, sounds good to me." Vyse remarked, as a loud banging sound caught his attention, as he glanced to the back of the elevator, looking down to see what appeared to be the Storm Saber, only his entire frame was gone, leaving him opened, wires and inner areas exposed.

"Dammit, talk about high quality." He mumbled under his breath, as he turned towards Demi.

"Does that thing still have an Alpha shield present?" He asked, as Demi scanned him over.

"No Alpha shield detected." She noted, as Vyse drew out his shotgun, and fired away upon the pursuing creature, as he hit one of the circuits, an explosion occurring as he fell down into the dark abyss behind the ascending elevator.

"Hope that's the last we'll see of him." Vyse replied, as the Elevator finally reached it's stop.

The two moved on, passing through several halls before reaching a large room, surrounded darkness, only a few lights that shined from the ground could be seen. His eyes glanced up at the shining gold bird shaped ship that was within the room. Demi moved over to the control panel, as she typed in several commands, a dim line of light shined down into the room.

A rough shaking filled the area, as the dome above began to open, as the sands of the planet began to blow in, brushing against Vyse's own face. He shielded his eyes from the sands that brushed against his body. Slowly did the portside open, revealing the entrance within the huge shuttle. Vyse squinted, spotting the opening as he dashed over towards it, running inside, as he boarded the shuttle. He glanced around at the numerous panel of buttons lining the entire cockpit of the ship.

"Buckle up, we'll be going at approximately seven hundred ." Demi mentioned, as she typed several commands, as the Pheonix Twelve took off, blasting up from the launch pad and into the dust filled area.

The ship continued to ascend into the sky, as it finally reached orbit, the dark abyss of space greeting them with the several stars blinking in a sequence. Yet up ahead did he spot the one thing he was looking for, the light blue ship that was none other then the Nirvana.

"Demi, open communications to that ship, we need to state just who we are." Vyse mentioned, as Demi immediately opened a communication to the ship.

"Sorry about earlier, the line was cut short." He mentioned, greeted with more aggravated glances.

"It's good to see your alive and well, but your actions were unacceptable." Magno answered, raising her voice when she scolded him.

"I'll fill you in on that when I get aboard… right now a place to park my new toy, any free spots?" Vyse asked, as he unbuckled his belt.

"How about the same place you park your Vanguard, since it is part of your property." BC replied, as she placed her left hand upon her waist.

Vyse only sighed, knowing already he was in no position to negotiate since his recent disobedience.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you went down to that planet against our orders and made us all worry because of a damn dream?" Magno yelled, as her face shot a grim glance over to her.

"Quriousity sometimes gets the best of us… but I had to face it… I had to face that fear… I had to face that damn robot." Vyse remarked, glaring back at Magno.

"That's no excuse. Seeing as putting you in a prison cell and feeding you the menu from the Tarak world is merely a scratch on the back for you, I only have one other option." Magno mentioned, with a evil smile.

"Try me."

* * *

Vyse sat down in within the Registry department, as he typed in several of the supplies set up. He wore one of the dresses that most registry workers had worn. His bitterly tapped away, assigning the weapons and parts to each of the shuttles that had ordered them. Barnette walked up, smiling as she saw him working.

"I see your working hard." Barnette mentioned with a smile.

"…" Vyse didn't reply, as he contined to type away.

Placing her hands on the side, Barnette looked closer, noticing his already disgusted glance in his eyes, as he continued to type.

"C'mon Vyse, remember our motto… Smile, Smile." She said, pinching his cheeks as he slapped her hand away.

"Smile at this!" He remarked, giving her the sign of the middle finger.

"It's your own fault for getting yourself into this, so deal with it!" She stated, as Vyse only mumbled several curses under his breath.

Vyse sighed, as he took a deep breath leaning over. His disgusted expression changed, brightening up as he noticed Misty walking in with a bottle.

"I know your punished, but the least I can do is-"

Vyse immediately grabbed it, as he poped open the bottle, starting to drink it down, before his face grew red.

"Vyse, don't!"

"Hey, were an alcohol free registry, don't make me-"

She stopped, as one of Vyse's hands landed on her breast, as he squeezed it, his face now full of a drunken smile. Immediately did Barnette slap Vyse hard on his left cheek, as Misty followed with a punch, as Vyse fell down on the ground, knocked out of his head. Barnette sighed, as she turned around, as she started to walk away. Misty sighed, as she knelt down, taking Vyse in her arms, as she carried him back to her room.

"At least I know you will have sweet dreams." She said softly, as she carried him all the way to her room.

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry its late, but I have been busy as usual. Anyway, to the one who asks for Hibiki and Dita to get together the same way Duero and Parfet have, I don't have any plans to have that occur, mostly because I would rather they stay on the same track as the original series has them. Anyway, a few more chapters and this fic will be done. Wish me luck on getting these chapters finished. 


	16. Two Halves

Authors note: Damn, the two androids in the last chapter I do not own, they are owned by Sega and are part of the Phantasy Star saga. Anyhow, just making my disclaimer.

Chapter 16: Two Halves

Within the fog filled zone where huge asteroid size rocks rolled around, the area sparking with lightning all over the place. Three cubes moved forth, as the bird-like Vandread Meia moved in, shifting to the left, as it shot down the cubes one by one, still moving forth.

"OKAY, another one down!" Hibiki cried triumphantly as the ship slowed to a halt.

The two looked to their radar, indicating one of their very own comrades was flying directly towards them. The two gasped, as they moved the ship aside, letting the pilot fly past them. Hibiki let out a sigh of relief, thankful the ship had missed him.

"Team leaders, tighten up your formation, stick close so you know where you are, is everybody listening?" Meia asked, getting no reply.

"Where gonna get hit by our own side at this rate!" Meia mentioned, aggravated at the current situation.

"AHHH, Mr. Alien!" Dita cired out, as he glanced up, watching as she flew out, with a doppelganger Vandread Dita on her tail.

"Tck, boy is she a nuisance. Hey, were going to split up now." Hibiki stated, as Meia gave a nod.

"Right!" She stated, as the two split apart, Hibiki immediately combining with Dita after separating from Meia.

The two set down on the surface of one of the bigger rocks, ready to engage the doppelganger.

* * *

"Can anybody hear me! Do you copy!" Ezra asked over the frequency, getting no reply.

"We're in fog of war… with the magnetic fields around, all of our communications are dead." Vyse mentioned, as he stood by the stairway leading down into the garden area.

"What the hell are you doing in here; you're suppose to be out there with the rest of the team." BC asked, with an arrogant glance pursed on her face.

"Yeah right, like I am going out there when the chances of dying are one to two." He replied crossing his arms.

BC didn't reply, as she knew he was right.

"He's right, with all the noise in this area, I can't even keep track of one dread." Bel mentioned, as BC bit her lip.

"So any idea how to get everyone back safe and sound?" Vyse asked, as BC glanced out starboard of the bridge.

"Deploy the emergency dread evacuation system, collect all crew members still outside." BC ordered, as Bel activated the program, immediately the dreads went on autopilot, each one reversing course as they headed back towards the Nirvana.

Directly behind did the doppelganger Dita follow, but was stopped dead in its tracks by a grasp on the left leg from Vandread Dita.

"That's not who your suppose to be facing!" Hibiki stated, as the Vandread hurled it around in circles before releasing the doppelganger from its grasp, the twin beam cannons mounted in their place, as they shot forth, blasting the doppelganger to pieces.

"There, that serves you right!" HIbiki muttered, as he wiped his nose, Dita gazing out with her usual joy filled face.

As the explosion died down, Hibiki glanced down at Dita.

"Hey, whaddya say we head back?" He asked, as Dita nodded, with a 'yeah'.

Their moment though was interrupted, as the red aura once more glowed, as they turned. There right in front of them was the doppelganger Jura, as it charged its beam cannons up, unleashing a deadly blow that split the Vandread apart, as Hibiki flew out into the deep mist of the Electricity field, screaming in chaos. Dita immediately regained control of her ship, as she glanced to the direction Hibiki flew off in.

"Oh Mr. Alien…" She cried out, getting no reply, "Mr. Alien, where are you? Mr. Alien!" She cried out, but not once did she get a reply.

* * *

Moments had passed since Hibiki had vanished. Most on the bridge were doing their best to try and locate him, even with the large amount of interference interrupting their radars.

"Hibiki, would you please answer! Hibiki! HIBIKI!" Ezra questioned frantically.

"Give it up Ezra… the electricity within this magnetic storm is jamming the sensors…" Vyse stated, as he sat directly to the right of her.

"So what do you suggest?" Bart demanded, as Vyse shrugged.

"Hell if I know, physics can't compute his destination considering we don't know where he is." Vyse remarked, as he looked out the window.

The others were about to scold him when the communication window opened, Meia appearing on screen.

"Captain," She addressed, as Magno looked up to her. "I request permission to go outside to scout." Meia requested, only to get Magno's defiant glance.

"You can't see your hand in front of your face out there, there's no point rushing into that." Magno replied.

"There could still be a few enemies left in this area, besides…" Meia's voice trailed off.

"Heh, its about that boy, isn't it? All right, now listen to me-"

"CAPTAIN!" Came a pleading voice, "Please let me go and look for Mr. Alien?" Dita begged, as she continued to sob.

"Now, now-"

"Captain, may I use the radar room to look for him?" Misty asked, appearing within another window.

"I think it will be less dangerous if we keep the shields up and use the delivery ship." Barnette suggested.

"We can't combine, chances are will end up in more trouble later on." Jura mentioned, as she scratched underneath one of her nails.

Placing her right hand on her hip, BC decided to take action.

"Calm down everyone, we haven't determined that we're giving up on Hibiki just yet." She stated, in a firm tone of voice.

"There's no need to be hasty, in any case we're not going to be able to get out of here in a while, I suggest you two get together and talk this one through." Magno announced, as her chair retreated off into the meeting hall where she usually stayed at.

"What about you Vyse, are you-"

"Sorry Mist, but I think I'll sit this one out… though if you want, you can use Demi, she could be of great assistance." He mentioned, as he walked out of the room, through the exits.

"What was that all about?" Amaro asked, confused by Vyse's reaction.

"I swear, that guy is getting more and more lazier then ever." Bel stated, as she glanced over towards the door.

* * *

Magno's hands immediately clasped at her heart, as her hood slipped off of her head, as she leaned forward, already sweat perspiration forming on her face. At her age it was getting harder to keep herself in shape with her already fragile body. The pain soon began to subside, as she glanced up to find that the little feline was glowing, as his eyes were closed, as if he was concentrating on helping her. Magno could only smile as the cat opened his eyes looking up to her.

"Gasper I presume?" She asked.

"_That is what I have named myself."_ He replied telepathically.

Magno sighed, she had a feeling the cat was possibly the one who was gasper.

"So you finally decided to come out from hiding, huh?" She asked as Gasper only nodded the way a cat could.

"_I feel it is better to tell Vyse now about what exactly is inside of him now more then ever." _

"So what do you need from me?"

"_Bring him to me; you are the Captain of this ship after all." _

"So that's how it is, huh." Magno remarked with a smile.

* * *

Parfet once more consumed another piece of cake, her own teammates from engineering glancing at her with confused gazes.

"Gosh Parfet, if you keep eating like that your going to get fat" One mentioned,

"Looks like she is getting a bit big around her belly already!" Another stated, as they poked at her belly.

"Guess I better watch it." She lied, scratching the back of her head.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her secret of being pregnant, but she knew if it got out, she would be in trouble, since Jura would want her dead for being the first female from Mejale to have a baby from a mans seed. She sighed, deciding to at least tell her teammates of it, to let off some of the stress she already was having.

"Listen, can you guys keep a secret?" She asked, fidgeting her fingers.

"Huh? What kind of secret?" One asked, looking at her oddly.

"A really big secret. One that nobody aboard this ship can know of." She stated.

"Ouuuuu, sounds juicy." One stated.

"Promis me!" She demanded.

"We promise." They replied in union, hands out in front to prove that they were not crossing their fingers.

"Parfet looked down to the table, as she took a deep breath and whispered.

"I'm pregnant." She stated, as there was a brief moment of silence.

"Whats so bad about that." One stated.

"Yeah, you should be proud." Another mentioned, as she placed her hand on Parfets shoulder.

"So… whose the Ohma." One asked, as Parfet immediately blushed.

"The… the docter is." She whispered to them, as the girls gasped, looking to her with wide eyes.

"You're going to have a baby from a males seed?" One asked, as Parfet could only nod to them.

"Oh, Jura is going to be so jealous when she hears of this." One mentioned, as Parfet shot a vicious glance.

"Don't you dare tell her of this… if she even finds out, she'll want me dead." Parfet claimed, as she shook.

"C'mon Parfet, it's not like Jura would come after you with her fencer sword."

* * *

Walking through the two electronic doors did Vyse enter the room looking directly towards Magno as he entered.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, as he walked over, taking a seat at the chair on the far right side.

"Actaully, he wanted to see you." She mentioned, pointing over to where the cat was.

"Gasper… so you called me here?"

"_Yes, I believe we have a few things to discuss." _

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Vyse asked, as he awaited an answer.

"_For starters, what you contain within you is merely half of the micro paksis. I'm sure you already know who has the other half." _

"So why was it done like that?" Vyse asked, a bit startled that he only contained one half of it.

"_The power was feared to drive you berserk as it did with many others who tested it. To prevent this, the scientist decided to split it in half and tested it upon others. That is how they were able to gain more insight on the paksis function, at least the piece that is within you was studied… the other piece was unable to be tested since Earth began its attack. So Eklor took a chance and put his faith in you and me." _

"That part I know already, but how did they get it inside of me?" Vyse asked, as he felt his head.

"_They used your nasal area to get the micro paksis within your brain. I on the other hand was operated on… brain surgery mostly."_

"A vessel… but then how can they expect the other half to get into me?"

_"The micro paksis is at the moment linked inside of us, we are a host of it. However, it gives us more abilities, as you have enhanced strength, in addition, your body has an unknown chemical substance that helps give your body the extra strength and the effect of your blood glowing. Still, back to what I was discussing, when the host dies, the micro paksis is programmed to link with the nearest host, or in the case as Eklor planned, to link with you."_

"So then how do you know all this?"

_"Your parents told me, I have the ability to communicate with the spirits. Your parents have helped me understand what I have become and have given me more knowledge of what powers I have. I have been following their orders since the day you regained your memory. If it wasn't for me, Magno would have allowed you to die out there when you were hit by the disabling blaster." _

"That seems to explain some things, but how is it that I ended up with amnesia."

_"That was all due to the ship entering an intense nebula… due to that, the frequency jammer was shorted out and the message Eklor had was damaged. In addition, the electrical charges that shorted out the frequency jammer also spread to us… luckly the micro paksis within our body absorbed most of the intense electrical charges that came from the nebula. Luckly, a backup system was installed, programmed to keep the ships thrusters online and the hibernation chamber still intact and active. Our vital piece, the frequency jammer was damaged to no repair, thus Earth had found us, but so did the Nirvana… we lucked out. When we awakened, the micro paksis repaired our brains and slowly did your memories recover." _

_"_I see, its a lot to take in. Still, now I have something else to get to." He mentioned, as he glanced over towards Magno.

"I have a feeling-"

"Captain, sorry to intrude upon your meeting, but I have urgent news concerning Hibiki. Hibiki Tokia is not a third class citizen; he is of the First Generation." Duero stated, as Magno's eyes widened to the news.

"What did you say?" Magno replied with shock.

"There can be no doubt, Hibiki is of the First Generation, and he was aboard this pioneer ship. The pioneers and fleet leaving the space current left only the minimum number of crew on duty and put all the others in cold sleep. Hibiki was one of those who went to sleep." Duero stated, Magno more shocked then ever.

"So, that baby from back then… that's the arrogant boy we all know?" She asked, as she thought back to the picture she had in her room.

"Magno?" Vyse asked, looking to her in confusion.

"I can't believe it… how could I have not known."

"So males and females did live together…" Vyse stated, as he looked to her.

Magno sighed, as she looked to Vyse with her usual glance.

"Yes… at least before they decided to go their own ways… I don't know what happened one hundred years ago… but looking back now; I doubt they did it by their own free will."

"Magno, with all due respect, when we reach Majale and Tarak, I plan to abandon ship." Vyse mentioned, as he took a seat.

"And what are you going to do… hide from the troops?"

"Maybe… the frequency jammer should do it. However, knowing your leaders, I'll bet the messages you sent were disregarded. What I want to do is get a message to the pirates at the home base of the harvest, so they can be ready for battle. What I also request is that Misty is the one to go through with it."

"You have too much feelings towards her… your regarding everyone else aboard this ship and anyone who could actually be of use to this." Magno angrily remarked.

"Misty was never a part of your crew, and I'd rather not have her be arrested for being part of your crew." Vyse stated, as he glanced deeply into Magno's eyes.

There was a brief period of silence before Magno sighed, as she looked to him.

"Seeing as she is not part of our system, I will allow it… only on the condition that your plan is full proof." She replied, as she glared at him.

"I will have two frequency jammers ready for the Pheonix twelve and for Vanguard Zero. Demi should take Misty to the pirates home base while I head to Tarak… my only problem is finding someone who I can go to." He said sighing.

"If anyone, try to find someone from the First Generation named Jin… he should be able to help you out."

"Yeah, but how will I be able to find him?" Vyse asked, looking down at the table.

_"You can leave that part to me. It may take a good bit of strength to track him down, but mark my words, I will find him."_ Gasper stated telepathically.

"Understood… Magno, get a message ready for Misty, she'll take it to the high ranking pirates and update them on the current situation." Vyse stated, as he stood to his feet, walking towards the exit.

"What do you plan to do during this time?" Magno asked, as Vyse glanced back over to her.

"Someone's gotta build the jammer device, right? I know full well how to make one." He muttered, walking out of the room, as he headed off to a private area of the ship.

* * *

The ship was finally in relief, as Hibiki had been found safe and sound on the planet. Now the crew was well on there way home. Vyse, on the other hand was busy in a workshop building the frequency jammer and carefully. He had found several of the parts he needed right aboard the ship, and was well near completing the first one. He knew full one from his days of training just how to create one from scrap, especially since he used one on one of his missions in sneaking into a base.

"I only hope Misty will agree to this. It may sound like a cowards act, but these pirates are going to be arrested when they return home." He thought, working on the wiring of the device.

* * *

Misty walked through the halls, thinking about already how the people aboard the ship acted.

"They're just like children!" She thought, feeling a bit alone since Vyse was currently nowhere to be found.

_"Misty…"_

Misty gasped, as she glanced around, hearing the deep male voice talking to her in her head.

"Q-tron, did you hear something?" She asked, as the hologram shot a questionable glance.

_"Misty, come to the room where the paksis is!" _

She immediately started walking, even as suspicious as it sounded, she wanted to find out just what was within the room where the paksis was located.

"Just who could you be?" She thought to herself.

She received no answer, as she navigated her way through the hallways of the ship, eventually reaching the walkway where the paksis was, as she glanced around, before finding the black cat that came with Vyse standing there, as he glanced up to her.

"What might you be doing here kitty?" She asked as she knelt over, petting it on the head.

_"Misty, how bad do you wish to be with Vyse?"_

Misty jumped, hearing the voice once more, as she glanced around.

"Where are you?" Misty asked, her face filled with a bit of fright.

"I am the only feline aboard this ship."

"It can't be, how can you even communicate?"

_"I will answer you, if you will answer me, now, do you wish to be with Vyse?"_

Misty thought about if for a while, remembering how he had always been comforting to her, even though he wasn't with her now, he had to have a good reason. Perhaps he felt the same way she was feeling, but had a different way of coping with it.

"Yes… I do…" She replied, closing her eyes, as Gasper smiled.

He proceeded to explain everything, about the two paksis and of how he came to be. Misty listened intently, surprised at all that she was hearing.

"So why did you call me here Gasper?" She asked, knowing it wasn't to tell her the main truth.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain running through her head, images of the inside cockpit of a dread flowing through her mind, voices of several dread pilots echoed through her head, from how to pilot the dread, the several commands and maneuvers. The feeling was painful, as her hands clenched around her head, her eyes closed tightly as the visions swirled all through her head. She fell to the ground, landing on her knees, as she shook her head. The pain soon subsided, as she opened her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy, as she fell to the ground with a sigh, already her body entering sleep mode.

_"Sweet dreams Misty."_ Gasper greeted, as he trotted away, leaving Misty there to lay on the floor.


	17. Abandon Ship

A fleet consisting of many ships followed behind the golden Earth Harvester mothership. Ahead was the huge electromagnetic storm, a devastating area to even pursue in with the effects it had on the radars of the ships.

"That's the magnetic storm… beyond that storm is the planets of Majale and Tarak." Gascogne mentioned, as she crossed her arms, grinning as she looked to the huge gray storm cloud.

Sitting next to her was a long purple haired girl, with circle framed glasses. She was in her early teens, slowly her body developing into a full female's body. She wore a yellow dress, as the skirt was the thigh hugging type. She glanced upon the monitor, taking a deep breath. Opening several frequencies, she immediately knew what had to be said.

"Attention all Crimson Rebellion battleships, we are about to enter the electromagnetic storm. I want all ships on high alert, keep your thrusters at full compacity, use battery fire only when danger is eminent. Is that understood?" She replied, as a chorus of 'rogers' complied to her request.

Gascogne smiled, remembering when she first met the girl. She never expected the girl was actually more intelligent then her when it came to technology, moreover that the girl knew a lot when dealing with such things as navigating through an electro magnetic storm.

"I'm surprised Lucca, for someone your age, you possess a lot of knowledge with technology and space storms." Gascogne mentioned, Lucca glanced up at her with a grin.

"Lucca always has been fascinated with technology, she has studied it since she was a young child." A male voice said, as a figure wearing a red and black jumpsuit walked into the control room, as he glanced over to the two ladies.

"Forest, good of you to join us." Gascogne greeted, as she glanced over to him with her usual smile.

He looked on as the ship approached the huge storm that lead to the system where majale and tarak were located.

"I only hope we reach your home system before the harvest does." He stated, as Lucca snorted.

"No worries, just leave it to Lucca the great." She stated, the golden ship entering within the storm, as the other flagships of the Crimson Rebellion followed her inside of the storm.

* * *

Within the docking bay of the Homeland ship was a long blue haired android hard at work on the red oval shaped shuttle, top and bottom areas nearly flattened, as she worked around the area where the dual turrets were.

The android had on a white bathensuit, as her arms and legs were plastered with a substance that nearly resembled skin. Her feet and hands though were clothed with silver boots and gloves, easily keeping her hands clean as she did her technical work. Her eyes were a deep red, as they resembled several types of vision, from infrared to x-ray scanning.

"How's the checkup coming along Eve?" Came a voice from below, as she glanced down to where a blond haired man with a trimmed gotee stood. He had on a large leather jacket, crimson red, and some brown shorts and black leather boots. He glanced up at her with a smile, as she continued to work with both of her hands.

"Everything is proceeding smoothly Master Wallaby." She replied in her non-emotional voice.

"Noyce… keep up the good work Eve." He replied, walking off, as he prceeded over to where two girls stood.

"So, you ladies ready for battle?" Wallaby asked, grinning to the two beauties from Majale.

"Always are… just try not to flirt with our friends!" Mika replied, as she laughed loudly.

Wallaby didn't smile, he only shot a grim glare, while Pearl took notice, giving a scowling glare to her.

"What, don't tell me your siding with him." Mika said, as Pearl crossed her arms.

"I don't think Wallaby intends to flirt with anyone!" She said, pointing to his already death filled eyes.

Mika sighed, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I may flirt with girls on my free time, but when it comes to fighting Earth, I only have my focus set on one thing: Earths demise. That's what most people of the Crimson Rebellion wish to see. The total destruction of Earth's so called 'Harvest' fleet." Wallaby stated in a bitter tone.

The girls only looked on in surprise, his eyes flared with rage and anger with each word he stated, as the two backed away.

"Um, right… we'll be ready when the time comes…" Mika stated, as the two slowly backed away, before turning to run off.

Wallaby only took a huff, as he crossed his arms.

"Earth… how I despise thee."

* * *

Misty slowly opened her eyes, as she gazed up into the green eyes of Meia's.

"Huh… sister… where am I?"

"I brought you to my room… I found you in the core unconscious… any idea what happened?"

Misty thought back to when she fainted, as her left hand pressed against the left side of her face, as the answer came to her, yet she remained silent.

"Well?" Meia asked, awaiting an answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She mentioned, looking to the ground.

Meia knew by the confused look in Misty's eyes that whatever had happened was beyond disbelief. She would have asked, but decided not to, as it appeared that Misty wasn't going to spit it out at the moment.

"C'mon, we might as well join the celebration happening in the garden." She said, as Misty looked up to Meia with a smile.

"Yes…" she mentioned, as she stood up from the bed she was on.

* * *

Slowly connecting each of the wires to the right area's of the device that would jam all radars, as he hooked it up upon the inside of his vanguard, around the pilot cockpit area.

"One more connection and… got it." He said, as he completed the final step, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"There, now we need to get Misty." He said, as he looked over, finding Demi already standing there, awaiting her next orders.

"_I have the message from Magno." _Gasper mentioned, as he dropped the item down in front of Vyse.

"Good kitty." Vyse mentioned, petting him on the head.

"_Will you cut it out!" _Gasper mentioned, as he backed away.

"Sorry. So where is Misty?" Vyse asked, as he looked to the cat.

"_She'll be here, just don't expect a warm greeting." _

"Just what do you mean by that?"

INSERT BREAK

The entire garden area was crowded up by most of the crew, as many already talked about the exploits of their journey. Within the crowd was Duero and Parfet, both together with each other.

"Everyone's having so much fun!" Parfet mentioned, as she looked around at the active banquet.

"I'm not too good with crowds." Duero mentioned, but not showing one bit of fear in his eyes.

Parfet turned to him with a smile, as she took his left hand in her right hand, her arm moving to his side.

"Then you'll just have to stick by my side…" She said, moving closer as she whispered into his ear.

"We're going to be parents, we should try to be a couple." She mentioned, as Duero smiled, giving a nod to her as the two walked off.

Many looked at them oddly, though they continued to walk, a few asking Parfet about her weight.

"Well well Parfet, I see you've gained some weight, or are you carrying a child?"

Parfet stopped, glancing over to Magno, as she gulped noticing the scowling glare within the elders eyes.

"Well… um… you see…."

"If you must know she is pregnant… I planned to announce it once Majale and Tarak are safe from the harvest." Duero stated, Magno glancing at him deeply.

"And I assume you are the Ohma?" Magno remarked, as several of the people near by grew silent, glancing over to where the two stood.

The two looked around, already feeling many people growing quiet, as he looked around seeing the crew already waiting with anticipation. Meia and Misty had already arrived at the area when the two noticed the scene at hand, walking towards it.

"If you must know, I-"

"I am the ohma!" One of the engineers called out stepping forth.

Magno only smirked.

"Drop the charade… I know it is Duero who is the father of the child." Magno mentioned as the others gasp.

"Father?" One of the crewmembers mentioned.

"I must say, you two really have rushed into things, not thinking things through…" Magno scolded with a cold glare that soon turned to a smile. "But I feel you both will make good parents to whomever the next child is."

Duero and Parfet took a sigh of relief. Misty only clenched her teeth, as he hands balled into fists, as she turned, running off, having one idea where Vyse was.

"Misty, where-"

"I am going to see Vyse… I wish to speak with him privately." She stated, running off.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO, why… why did it have to be Parfet… why is it she gets to be the one with the seed?" Jura whinned, as she slammed her fists down against the control panel sides.

Hibiki only cast a grimaced glance towards Jura as he heard her whine.

"Jeez, give it a rest already!"

* * *

"How interesting. So Parfet's the first to have a baby from a males seed. Duero should make a good father." BC muttered, as Bart walked in hearing everything she had said.

"Duero and Parfet are that deep in their relationship, oh man, now I'm really behind." He said, crumpling his paper up.

BC turned around, looking towards Bart with a blank face. Bart gasped, as he handed her the paper with a proper bow.

* * *

"She did what?"

"_Shall I repeat myself again, the two mated with one another. I'm sure you know what happened afterwards."_

"Why in hell would Parfet do something like this?"

"Maybe because she's still a kid!" Misty cried out, walking over towards Vyse as she slapped him across the face.

He immediately rubbed his cheek, casting a glare at her

"Oh well, you'd rather I tell the blond bimbo about it?" He asked, as Misty sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"You just don't understand anything. I expected you not to tell any of these children how a male and female create a child." Misty bellowed angrily.

"Oh well… what will be will be, right now more important matters are at hand such as abandoning ship when we reach the Majarian-Tarak system."

"Wait, abandon ship? Why are we going to abandon ship after we reach there?" Misty asked, looking to him with a demanding glare.

Vyse sighed, knowing Misty was against what he was planning.

"Mist… please understand, we have to-"

"How can you just turn your back on all these people, your own friends, your comrades. Are you-"

Vyse walked closer, placing his index finger over her mouth, as he shushed her.

"Call me cold hearted, call me a coward, but in my own heart, I feel we must leave this ship for the time being." Vyse mentioned, his eyes gazing into Misty's own eyes with a tender heart.

"Vyse… are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I dunno, but they are wanted, and with the fact that they are outcasts on both planets, I doubt they are going to be welcomed back peacefully." He said, as he sighed glancing away.

Misty slowly glanced to the ground, thinking things over, as the alarms suddenly began to blare.

"What the, another attack?" Vyse asked hearing the alarms.

"_A mine field, to keep outsiders and earth ships out of their system." _

"Explains why their governments have lasted this long."

* * *

"The defense system has started to activate." Bel remarked alertedly.

"No identification code has been announced, we shall designate you as an enemy. Now commencing defensive attack mode."

"Oh no!" BC muttered, hearing the result.

"A Tarak identification code. Don't you men have something like that?" Magno asked in a calm tone.

"Identification codes are only offered to senior officers. We were junior officers still in training." Bart mentioned through the communications window.

"I regret to say I was never assigned one either." Duero mentioned regretfully.

"Damn it, same for me?" Hibiki muttered, as Magno sighed.

"Then we have no choice. Vyse Gunlash, hack into the system and disable it!" Magno ordered over the communications window, knowing Vyse was still aboard the ship.

* * *

"Guess its time to be a hero again." Vyse mentioned, walking over to the computer panel, but suddenly fell to his knees, as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Gapser?" Vyse demanded in a raspy tone of voice.

"_We have the Key Vyse, there is four Taraks aboard this ship." _

"Four? Then are you saying one of the females is a male?" Misty asked surprised.

"_That is correct, and Magno knows who it is."_ Gasper mentioned.

"Vyse, what is taking you so long?" Magno harshly cried over the intercom.

"Dammit Gasper, we can't depend on a spy. Release me-"

"Sorry Vyse, but this is something that must be done."

* * *

"Sixty seconds remaining!" Bel stated nervously.

Magno only looked on to the troubled BC, who clenched her teeth as she watched the countdown continue. Already was sweat persperating upon her face as she stared to the timer that ticked down to the seconds before the attack would began.

"Vyse, where is Vyse when we need him most?" Cel remarked, as the countdown shifted to the final marking from ten.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two…-"

At that very moment did BC reach up, tapping the green gem that was upon her throat, as she stated in her male voice.

"Tenmei Uragasumi of the Tarak Empire Special Information's Bureau. Rank: Commander. Identification code: Kanoe-2038. Commence confirmation." Tenmei stated, as he closed his eyes.

A brief silence passed, as the information was processed through the system.

"Confirmation complete. We look forward to your ship's success."

With that the Nirvana proceeded forth, as the mines moved aside as to not hit the ship as it passed through.

"Ezra, leave a marker for use at our current location."

"Uh-um… yes!" Ezra stated, doing as she was told.

"Attention all crew, we are remendering a spy to the brig. Two security crew members report to the bridge!"

"Uh, who are you?" They asked, hearing the male voice.

"I'm sorry about this, but there was no other way." Magno stated, as Tenmei turned to glance towards her.

"You mean that you knew about it?" He asked, as Magno only smiled.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he took a breath.

"Even though I deeply deceived you, there is one truth that does remain. You are a truly wonderful person. I am proud of the fact that regardless of how short of a time it was that I was able to serve under you." He stated, before bowing politely and leaving the bridge to be taken to the brig.

* * *

Vyse only remained silent, hearing what he had just heard.

"And I told him what a hermaphrodite was…"

"_There is no time to dwell on things… we must leave now… I sense more danger approaching." _

Vyse slowly stood to his feet, as he glanced over to Gasper.

"Right! Mist, take the Pheonix Twelve and get this message to the pirates… this locket should be proof of acceptance." He mentioned, tossing both the message and the locket to her.

Misty nodded as she ran off towards the ship, Vyse boarding his Vanguard, as he took one of the umbrellas with him.

"I'll open the gates, from here on out we won't be detected!" He said, linking with his Vanguard, as he placed the hand of his Vanguard on the wall, opening the main gates. Immediately he launched out, with Misty following them.

* * *

"Our main gate has been opened, but we can't get a reading of anything exiting!" Amaro stated, as the screens showed no sign of the Vanguard or the Pheonix twelve outside of the ship.

"Vanguard Zero and the Pheonix twelve are missing, just what is going on?" Bel asked, as she red the readings.

"Vyse and Misty have their own plans… for now we let them go." Magno mentioned, closing her eyes.

* * *

Authors note: Its late, I know, but I've been busy with an online game called Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst, and its addictive. I might get the next chapter up in a couple of months, but with college and work, its going to be a harder time to get things done. Anyway, continue to read and review, cause it would be greatly appreciated. 


	18. Truth

I decided to summarize this part and get straight to the battle of all battles in Vandread.

Chapter 18: Truth

With a successful escape, Misty and Vyse part ways. Misty, using the directions given to her is able to successfully land upon the base of the Majale Pirates. She asks to speak with Rebecca, claiming to have a message from Magno Vivian, as proof, she shows the people the medallion Magno owns. She is taken to Rebecca, who looks at her sternly, asking who she is. Misty explains the truth, and hands Rebecca the disk, as takes it, and plays it.

With Gaspers help, he locates where Jin currently is located, as he heads into orbit, planning to land a few miles from him. Vyse though is narrowly caught by the Tarak military as he goes through orbit, as they catch his heat trail. The Empire is alerted, and vanguards head towards his position. Vyse finds Jin and after leaving his Vanguard demands to know why they are working for Earth. Jin states that Earth threatened to destroy them a century ago if they didn't comply. He claims that the crew gave in because the long journey to get their left them famished and tired out. They where to be the reproductive organ donors. To do so, they segregated both races, and created the ridiculous rumors that men and women where enemies. Vyse calls it bullshit, but Jin asks him what his choice would be if so many lives hanged in the balance. Vyse is beaten as he sighs, closing his eyes.

The message finishes with Magno telling Rebecca to be prepared. Standing, she opens the audio channel, and announces a red alert, as all the people begin to bustle. Misty asks her if she could have a Dread, but Rebecca laughs, claiming even if she scored perfect on the simulator, she still wouldn't give her a dread. Misty growls, but Rebecca ignores it, as she goes off. Demi contacts Misty, telling her to meet her at the hanger. Going there, Misty is given a custom built dread with several enhancements. Demi dubs it the "Blue Streak", and claims Misty can pilot it. Misty agrees, as she gets her own dread suit (one similar to Meia's) and takes it for a spin.

Gasper alerts Vyse about the incoming vanguards, as Vyse decides to flee. Jin tells him he will do all he can to convince the leaders to change their views. Vyse nods, bidding farewell, as he takes off at full speed, heading back to the Nirvana, but his path is blocked by several vanguards. His radar jammer was overheated during entry, and now is defunct. Nevertheless, he still breezes through, evading all shots and making to the Nirvana as it flees from the Tarak fleet.

Misty though helps out with the assault on the Prison structure, proving to everyone she can pilot a dread. Anyway, as the crew returns to the Nirvana, everyone starts to prepare for the fight against the harvest, and a few of the scenes from episode 12 of second stage come into play (Hibiki and BC; Paiway and Duero). Vyse also has one big meal, stating he needs all the nutrition he can get. A few girls offer him an energy drink for more energy, claiming to be rooting for him out in battle. He smiles, as he heads to his vanguard. Vyse makes an early launch to check his Enhancement attachments, as all signs are good as he smiles, taking out an energy drink and chugs it down. Demi though announces that they need allies, as Vyse states "Times ticking, and our times running out."

Note: I know, it's been months since I made a chapter, and this is more of a summary. However, I will get the real big battle underway next chapter, and it will be on a much larger scale.


	19. Fight for the Future

Note: Scene starts after Hibiki's speech that has opened the eyes of people of Tarak and Majale. I know the last chapter was short, but I didn't think it was that interesting.

"Captain, Rebecca's Paraiso is approaching from behind." Ezra mentioned, Magno smiling at the advantage.

"I hope you and your crew are ready for battle." Magno mentioned.

"Armed and ready, we've prepared ourselves for the Harvest fleet." Rebecca replied to Magno with a smile.

Meia took a breath, finally deciding how the fleet should align.

"All ships, Attack formation Alpha, behind the Vanguard Zero, Dread Bluestreak and the Phoenix." She ordered, as a familiar ship approached her.

"Hey Valore, their pretty slippery, you might-"

"Meia, must I remind you the odds are really low if we face them ourselves!" Vyse stated, as Meia groaned.

"Hey, the least you can do is let me make a crack!" Valore stated annoyed.

"Let him be Valore, Vyse isn't playing around, we're facing more then one flagship, and we lost a good crewmate during the battle when we faced the second one." Misty said, a sad tone at the end of her voice.

More ships aligned, as the elites came in, aligning in with the Nirvana's dread fleet, making a larger fleet. Barnette flew above the fleet with swift ease.

"Huh, wait Barnette-"

"Their going to be deli orders anyway, I might as well start here, right?" She asked.

"Or maybe you just want an excuse to fight!" Pyoro mentioned.

Behind the scenes people can pull their own weight too!" She stated, as the alarm went off, as a golden harvester flagship approached.

* * *

"Large magnitude object!" Amaro stated.

"Unmistakable, a harvester flagship!" Bel mentioned.

"Impossible, how did they manage to get through the field!" BC demanded.

"As far as I can tell, they used the Nirvana's recognition code, making it easier to pass!" Cel answered.

"Those slimy bastards!" Magno said, very surprised they had gotten through.

* * *

The delivery ship turned around, charging towards the oncoming flagship. Vyse immediately took off, as he moved to intercept Barnette.

"I'll take the lead, you gu-" She was cut short as Vyse stopped her in her path, with both of the vanguards arms pushing against the ship, halting her in her place.

"What the hell Vyse! Our enemy is here!" Vyse mentioned in a scowling tone.

"Hasty choices lead to bad results, haven't you learned that?" He said, as Barnette was about to call him a traitor for his actions when someone familiar spoke up.

"This wouldn't be the first time this ship was considered to be with the harvest. Though I must say, you've changed since I last saw you Vyse!" Gascogne stated amusingly.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Vyse said, shocked to even hear the lady speak turning his vanguard around.

"Th-that voice!" Barnette said, surprised as well.

"Ms. Gasco." Dita mentioned.

* * *

"So Ms Gasco was on that ship." Bel stated.

"So that's how she knew our recognition code!" Cel said relieved.

Immediately did a comm window appear, as a purple haired female in her early teens with glasses on looked on annoyed, Gasco sitting behind her with an irritated glare.

"Dammit, how many times does she have to tell you guys, it's NOT GASCO, IT'S GASCOGNE!" Lucca yelled, as she scolded them.

"It's good to see you again." Magno said warmheartedly.

"It's been a pretty amusing, but long journey, but I brought this baby to help you guys fight Earth. The allies though you can thank Mika and Pearl for." Gascogne mentioned as Magno looked with a puzzled glance.

"Allies?" She asked.

"That must be the fleet of several different ships, but who are they." Bel mentioned, as a fleet consisting of several different constructed ships approached.

* * *

"Several unknown ships approaching… but they seem to be en route to the Ichazuchi!" One of the men aboard the Todoroki muttered.

"What the hell's going on here!" The Captain muttered to himself.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the crew that has caused so much trouble for the Earth Harvest operation." A voice mentioned, as a female with red hair, and brown eyes in a red and brown high ranking officer's uniform appeared in a communications window.

"I'm Lucile O'Connell, head Admiral of the Crimson Rebellion and Captain of the Homeland. We've kept a low profile to avoid Earth finding us, but our pilots are trained to fight any Harvester squads." She stated.

"Sounds more like you've ran for a time, but considering Pearl and Mika are with you, you have earned my trust in your abilities." Magno said smiling.

"Trust me, we've been looking for someone like you for a long time. We will help defend your planets from becoming harvested."

* * *

The fighters moved out, flying alongside as they all aligned to the left side of the Pirate fleet, the leader being a red oval shape ship (Millinium Falcon but altered greatly) with two ships beside.

"Gold leader to all units, keep a tight formation on this side, got it!" Wallace ordered, as everyone answered with a 'yes sir'.

"Surprise Vyse!" Mika said as she appeared in a comm window.

"We've become the wing girls of Wallace Gilder. He's known to be a womanizer, but when it comes to leadership, he's one hell of a leader." Pearl completed with a smile.

"Okay." Vyse said confused.

* * *

Several mech units flew in, a couple in their jet mode, as they aligned to the right side of the Pirate fleet, a Mech with a mounted cannon on his left shoulder, and held a scythe weapon (Vile from MMX, but more mechanized) was at the front.

"Forest Antilles to Sigma, Epsilon and Chi units, keep in formation, no rashness, understood?" He said with a bold, and demanding voice.

"Roger!" All remarked.

The Flagships of the Crimson Rebellion aligned aside of the Nirvana and Paraiso, as they took their stance.

"Wow, with this many allies, we're sure to beat the earth this time!" Dita said hopeful.

"Hope theirs still room, I didn't expect they would be here!" Rabat said, as he and several ships approached the already growing squadron.

"Rabat?"

* * *

"Thanks to all the markers you laid out, you might find a few spectators!" He mentioned, as two familiar people appeared on the comm window, BC smiled, remembering them from the outpost.

"There's another fleet approaching, right behind Rabats group now!" Amaro stated.

"Another fleet?" Magno asked.

Several familiar ships approached behind the fleet Rabat brought in, as the head Admiral opened communications.

"Greetings, this is the anti-Earth fleet of Melanis, we've come to offer our friendship to Hibiki Tokai." They stated, as Hibiki thought back to the fleet that died, but knew they would reclaim the spirits of their friends from the fleet that saved him.

From the right did a Tarak fleet approach with several dozen Vanguards.

"This is the Todoroki, flagship of an Ex Tarak fleet, we are in agreement with your objectives and would like to help out!" The head Admiral stated.

"Ahoy there, this is general Ozeki Kyunmel of the Gale squad, a group of attack vanguards, we would like the honor of being the first to attack!" He said, moving in front of all the others as the entire bridge of the Nirvana sighed.

"Idiots!" Misty and Vyse said at the same time, before noticing the other squad.

"This is the Majale border guard here, may we offer you some assistance as well?" The head leader asked as they approached.

"Wow, seems everyone's coming out of the woodworks aren't they." Ezra commented, Magno smiled on, so many already had come to their aid, to fight alongside of them to defend their home planets from the harvest.

* * *

The elders of the First Generation watched in amazement as all the allies came, they never had seen so many ships assemble to fight off the harvest. Many who resisted died, but something about this squad was different.

"There are so many of them, in answer to Hibiki's call!" Grand Ma said amazed by the many squads.

"Well then, I guess its out of our hands!" Grand Pa said.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Hibiki stated, "This is where we stand up to Earth, let's show them what we can do!" He shouted, as everyone cheered him on.

Immediately did the alarms go off, as the Harvest flagships approached.

* * *

"Admiral O'Connell, we've detected six flagships emerging from the magnetic storm, one's approaching the mine field!" One of the crewmates in the bridge announced.

"All units, hold your positions… let's see what they're up to!"

* * *

Immediately did the mines activate and begin to fly towards the Harvester ship that moved passed the safety point, causing a huge explosion to occur right before the alliance. As the explosions died down, the battered flagship sunk down and blew up, the attack more deadly then the one used at the forming star battle. Five ships already begin to unleash pods, as cubes showered around, forming the fake Vandreads and Nirvana's, plus a few others from the urchins to the speeders approached, millions forming all around as they advanced towards the defense squad.

"Nothing but Doppelgangers, but still so many!" Vyse muttered to himself, as he looked on at the storm of enemies before them.

"Hah, look at that!" Ozeki stated, as he twirled his lance around, as he and the other Vanguards advanced forth into the storm of harvester squadrons. "I'd say it's a good day to die!" He said going forth.

"All units, hold your positions!" Wallace and Forest stated, as the some of the advancing fleet halted behind their leaders.

Ozeki moved in, as he evaded the claw of the fake Jura Vandread with ease, he thrusted the lance into the bottom of the ship, as he spun it around, throwing it into a pod, as he shot at it with one blast, blowing it to smithereens.

"Here we go! Follow me boys!" He stated, as they charged forth.

"Oh wow!" Dita stated surprised.

"We've got to stop them!" Hibiki said, as the cannons mounted, sending a blast that blew a small squad of the harvest fleet up, as more drones came forth from the ashes.

((All three happen at the same time, I divided each with break lines))

"Gold Leader to Alpha, Beta, Delta, Phi and Lambda fighters, follow me!" He shouted, the Neo Vixen taking lead, as the other ships followed, as they spread out upon reaching the enemies, fighting whatever was in their path, as they moved swift and soundly, taking out whatever automated bogey was in their path.

* * *

"Alright! Sigma, Epsilon, and Omicron units, CHARGE!" Forest ordered, as the fleet moved forth, firing their lasers as they shot down a small portion of the drones.

They continued forth, as attacked with their close range weaponry, slicing and dicing cubes, pods, and any other harvester drones that attacked, some even fired their guns at point blank range.

Forest used his mounted cannon to blow the head of the fake Dita Vandread down before it could use its twin cannons on him.

"Save the bombs for the flagships, use artillery laser shots and close range weaponry for the enemies." Forest ordered, as he continued into the enemy swarm.

* * *

"Launch the attack!" Meia ordered, as several 'Rogers' followed, the dreads charging forth into the storm of enemies.

* * *

The golden harvester moved up, as Lucca cracked her fingers.

"Time for Lucca the great to make her move!" she said to herself, as she typed in several commands, as the pods moved off of the golden flagship, and spat out some cubes, as they separated and charged forth, attacking all enemy units, as several fake Vandreads where torn apart by each of the golden cubes. The Alliance flagships fired back, keeping their range of attacks away from their allies. Bart took the opportunity to make his move, as he showered the enemies in laser fire. Melanis showered the field with high powered shots, slicing through enemies coming closer to their fleet. More and more did ships put up a front, the rebellion using old age artillery lasers, others beam busters or sheer linier shots of lasers.

* * *

Spectators looked on in awe at the already intense battle as the war for their freedom was being fought. So many fighting to bring down the harvest operation that had plagued the galaxy for so many decades.

"Now this is what I call one hell of a show!" Rabat said, looking on at the already increasing battle.

Utan groaned, as she looked at him with begging eyes, as he gave her a understanding face.

"No, not yet, okay!" He said.

* * *

Charging forth into battle, did Vyse cut apart cubes and doppelganger vandreads as he moved through, heading towards the flagship on the left side by the view of the alliance.

"Mist, stick with Meia!" He ordered.

"Why? What are you planning?" She asked concerned.

"Flagship busting… and I already have a target, stick with Meia and help them out, understood?" He asked, as Misty sighed, and replied with a 'understood'.

She flew off, as Vyse looked to his target, slicing down urchins, pods, and a doppelganger Nirvana, but had more help as Demi fired several shots to the head, blowing the head to smithereens.

"Demi… this shots going to drain my energy… I need you to get me out of here after I stop my shots, got it?" He asked.

"I recommend that you merge with the phoenix, it will amplify your power by ten fold as you would say." She mentioned.

"Ten fold huh? Alright, lets do it!" He replied as the Phoenix split in three, the bottom merging at the torso, as the wings merged upon the blasters, as Vyse took position in front of the harvester flagship, as he charged his cannon, as the flagship did the same.

A shot commenced, Vyse was first, as it intercepted the shot of the flagship, sending a counter attack as the front blew apart, as the already high magnitude blast from Zero tore through the flagship, as it made its way to the core, eradicating it to nothing, before blowing out form the other side, as the flagship began to explode. Vyse immediately flew off, as the flagship blew up with a intense wave of fire coming from behind.

"And then there where four!" Vyse stated.

* * *

Hibiki and the others looked on in awe, amazed that one flagship went down so easily.

"Hibiki, look out!" Misty called out, as he turned in time to blast down a speeding squid, as he took a breath.

"Damn that Vyse, he's stealing the spotlight!" Hibiki said with arrogance.

"Don't worry about him, let's just see if we can even the score!" Meia said, as Hibiki left Dita and combined with Meia.

* * *

The Neo Vixen flew fast, with several cubes on its tail. Two Alpha wings flew in, as they shot them down.

"How's things going!" Pearl asked with a tease.

"I'm still kicking, what do you think?" He replied arrogantly.

"Cool your jets Wallaby, anger leads to death!" Mika warned.

The ships flew forth, approaching one of the flagships.

"All units, fire missiles only upon the flagships, we need to take them out before anything else!" Wallaby ordered, as the Crimson Rebellion fighters acknowledge his orders.

Missils streamed out, as the Phi hornets launched several missiles from the missile packs upon their ships. The Alpha wings, Beta Pursers, Delta Stingers and Lambda Hawks fired missiles, causing a huge blast as the explosion died down, revealing a small crack upon the flagship.

"Gold Leader, we've breached the surface, but its too small for any ship to fit in!" One of the pilots mentioned.

"We've drained all available missiles!" Another mentioned.

"We've got it covered!" Came a voice, as a Melanis fighters came in, delivering several streaming missiles to the crack, breaking it down into a larger gap as they flew inside.

"We'll take out the core, you guys get your missiles restocked!" They muttered.

"Gold leader to all units, restock at the Star Runners, and prepare to run another attack!" Wallaby ordered, as the ships flew back towards the blockade.

* * *

Ozeki charged forth, as he punched down a Urchin, as he moved on, but was intercepted by the fake vandread Meia, as it crashed into him. Immediately did his lance fall out from his grasp, as his ship took damage. The Vandread was suddenly destroyed, as Forest approached him.

"Pretty reckless for an old timer!" He commented.

"Shuddup! I've got more experience with this vanguard then you have in your lifetime!" He yelled back, showing his arm with the scar. "It takes work to survive, dyings easy!"

"Got me there!" Forest said, as he charged forth "Lets combine our forces and do some real damage!" He requested.

"Now your talking!" Ozeki agreed, as the two moved forth, ordering their fighters to work together.

* * *

Another flagship blew up with Melanis ships flying away. Vyse looked on in surprise.

"Three remaining!" He said with glee.

Hibiki looked on, as he thought back to how the Melanis fleet died.

"Somethings wrong!" He said, looking at them, as Meia heard him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The flagships… they seem to be holding back… they could easily fight back, but there not!" Hibiki answered, as he saw them.

"Why do you think they're waiting for?" Meia asked, not getting an answer.

Vyse flew off, towards another flagship, as the Phoenix and Bluestreak came with him.

Gasper glowed green, as his aura spread upon the Pheonix. Immediately did cables come out, as they pulled Vyse into it, as others restrained the Bluestreak.

"What the hell!" Vyse muttered, as he was pulled towards the ship.

"Demi, whats going on!" Misty demanded.

Immediately did the three ships glow green, as a large green orb surrounded them.

"There is no need to fear… I will always be with you both…" Gasper said.

"What the… whats going on?" Vyse said, feeling different.

"You are no longer immune Vyse, you now are more human then ever." Gasper answered, as both Vyse and Misty floated within the green aura.

"What are you doing!" Misty demanded once more.

"Giving birth to a powerful weapon… its power grows stronger as your bond strengthens." He mentioned.

* * *

The bridge of the Nirvana looked on at the light.

"That energy level, its similar to the paksis, but less powerful!" Amaro stated.

"Another miracle?" BC asked.

"That cat sure has many tricks!" Magno thought smiling, knowing he was at his end. "I'll sure miss having him on my lap."

* * *

A metallic roar rang out upon the battlefield as the orb charged forth, destroying all enemies within its path, as it left a large hole within the fake Nirvana bot, proceeding to ram its way through on of the three harvest flagships leaving only more damage within the ship, as it exited the ship blowing up from behind, the sphere of green vanishing, as before was a panther like beast, with a scorpion tail and two mounted guns. Its color a metallic dark green, with shades of black and metallic gray upon it. Its neon green eyes glowed as it let out a roar.

"Misty is the pilot, Vyse is the navigator and gunner. Together can you both make good use of this machine." Gasper said.

Misty sat in the front, as Vyse took the backseat. They looked in awe at the controls.

"Wow, talk about powerful." Vyse said.

"It may not be a Vandread, but it should have a name" Misty said.

"Feline of Hope!" Vyse suggested, Misty nodded at the name.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile.

* * *

"Admiral, unidentified object heading this way!" One of the bridge hands called out.

"What could this be?" She muttered to herself.

"The Big Boy's here!" Rabat said, "That things no harvester flagship, that ones a planet buster." He said, hearing gasps.

"The powerhouse of the harvest?" O'Connor asked.

"The heart and brains of the operation, the Earth paksis was placed into that ship." Rabat stated, as O' Connor took a gulp.

* * *

"Mist, head forth to that ship!" Vyse ordered, as she pressed on the accelerator, but the thrusters did not go.

"Huh?"

"Mist, stop screwing around!" Vyse scowled.

"How dare you say such a thing! This thing must be broken." She stated, as she started to kick at the accelerator.

"I cannot allow you to intervene with them!" Gasper stated, as his cat like face appeared on the monitor.

"Why?" The two demanded.

"Interference with this fight may result in Earths victory… we must leave this to Hibiki!"

Vyse sighed, as he crossed his arms.

"Fine… but if things take a turn for the worst, you best let us intervene." Vyse stated.

"Have faith in Hibiki… he will be the one to take down the Big Boy."

* * *

The three sides opened, firing a beam that impacted upon vandread Jura, separating the two components. Hibiki groaned, as he decided to even the odds. Thus did the four ships combined, knowing it was time to use the untimate form, as the ships swirled together, glowing blue, as all four combined.

Super Vandread formed, as it charged forth, slicing all automated beings in its way. Lasers shot forth, as it changed into its jet mode as it moved forth, as it fired a blue blast that intercepted the red beam already advancing towards them, both colliding, before the blue beam moved forth, blowing apart the ship. The dust soon cleared, as a shield remained around the Big Boy, leaving the middle area untouched.

"We've found it, the scariest of them all!" Pyoro stated, as within the compound sat the leader of the harvest, a mere child.


	20. Fall of Earth

Note: Sorry I'm late, been busy. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Fall of Earth

A large explosion brightened the battlefield, ships flew away from it as an aftershock followed from the destruction of a harvester flagship. Only partial fragments remained from the explosion. Already victory seemed at hand when at the same time did Super Vandread overcome the leading flagship.

Suddenly a red glow filled the field, red beams shot forth from the leading flagship, filling the battlefield with a shower of red beams.

* * *

Alarms rang loudly aboard the Homeland, red lights flashing all around.

"Captain, several ships reporting damage!"

"Damage to Homeland at critical state!"

"Shields at critical level!"

Lucile remained silent; the sight of the intense attack already sent her over the edge of fear.

"Captain, what are your orders!?" The vice captain demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Lucile pulled herself together.

"Order all fighters to pull back and protect our flagships. Order Lucca to send whatever is left of the harvester gold to us! Convert all power to shields!" She ordered, as her crew sent the orders.

* * *

Lucca immediately tapped in the orders, as a few more cubes sprouted from the pods, flying to the damaged flagships, a few getting shot up by the intense beams coming from the harvest leaders ship.

"Damn, that must be the earth paksis at work. Nothing else could attack with a power of that magnitude." Lucca muttered, sending more orders through her fingertips punchings.

* * *

The Neo Vixen retreated back, receiving the orders from Lucile to aid the damaged flagships of their fleet.

"All units protect whatever flagship you can from bogey earth units, we can't allow them to take down any of our flagships!" Wallaby ordered, as the Vixen flying forth to the homeland.

"Roger!" came several replies falling back to the flagships.

A few where shot down by the beams, but most where able to make it back.

* * *

The Feline of Hope retreated back, Vyse only looking on in disgust.

"This is just slaughter!" He muttered in regret.

"That is the power of hatred Vyse!" Gasper spoke to them.

"Power of hatred?" Misty asked, still focused on their flight path.

"Pregma is based off the five who merged with it, but the earth paksis has one person who is tainted by earth's stubborn teachings!" Gasper mentioned.

"You mean… he's a lone wolf?" Vyse asked.

"That couldn't be far from the truth… however… his heart is filled with desire to continue the harvest operation. He has no intention of others feelings!" Gasper answered.

"That doesn't sound good!" Misty muttered in disgust.

"Got that right!" Vyse answered.

* * *

The shield of Super vandread fell as the beams halted the assault upon the fleet.

"Boy, they sure have a nasty way of saying hello!" Hibiki commented.

"I wonder why the paksis of Earth are all red?" Dita questioned.

"The paksis is a being that changes reflecting the hearts of those that touch it. Red is the color of danger, a closed heart that does not accept others." Pyoro stated.

"A closed heart…" Meia stated.

"That does not accept others." Jura finished.

The four continued to look on in fright.

"But why… why?" Dita asked, looking at the red paksis.

* * *

Silence seemed to fill the field, all watching with questions. The future indeed was at stake, their lives all depended on this very battle. Hibiki knew he had to make a move, as he placed his hands on the controls.

"You may not want to accept us!!" He ordered, as Super Vandread pulled out a saber, charging forth.

"But you're gonna have to whether you like it or not!!" He finished.

Charging forth, it slashed away at the fake vandreads, making its way towards the head flagship. One beam shot forth, impacting Super Vandread, splitting the four apart as the ships flew off.

Hibiki was the first to recovered, glaring at the enemy before him. He charged forth, drawing his sword impacting the barrier, resisting his strike.

"Grr, DAMN YOU!!" Hibiki cried out.

Resistant as it was, Hibiki and his partner pierced through the shield, getting through with a strong burst of speed from the jets on the back. The dreads came forth, impacting the shield only to be caught in a few pods created by the shield, locking them in place.

"What is this pressure!" Jura muttered weakly.

"Is this some power of the paksis as well?" Meia asked.

"Mr. Alien, answer me, Mr. Alien!!" Dita cried out, getting no answer.

* * *

The Feline of Hope took position in front of the Nirvana, looking on.

"Damn, can't we do something?" Misty asked.

"Not wise!" Gasper stated.

"So it's up to Hibiki, huh?" Vyse asked.

"Yes, leave it to him, have faith in that lad!" Gasper directed, Vyse sighing in the option laid before him.

"Okay then. Misty, enemies incoming, move me to 12 o'clock at thirteen degrees!" He ordered, as she moved into position, the Feline of Hope opening fire upon the oncoming enemies.

"We better help the Nirvana, I doubt it's even able to move after that last attack!" He stated.

* * *

Hibiki groaned, waking up inside a room that was filled with crystals and other odd devices. He looked ahead of him, seeing a young blond haired boy sitting before him, glaring at him with red eyes.

"So are you an earthling?" Hibiki asked, a sudden force forcing him onto the ground, nearly crushing him.

"You bastard!" Hibiki muttered.

"Everything is pointless!" Came a voice that sounded more of an adult then a male.

The three females appearing in a viewing window above, all three looking down at Hibiki.

"Mr. Alien!!" Dita said with relief.

"Oh, it's you!" Hibiki said, still acting tough.

"Was that your voice I just heard?" Meia asked.

"Paksis appears to have an interest in you. It seems you've developed rather peculiar powers by synchronizing with paksis." The boy stated.

"What is this place?" Jura asked, looking around at the red light that seemed to envelope her ship.

"Mr. Alien, are you all right?" Dita asked.

"Yeah… somehow!" He replied weakly.

"You are all… Incomplete!" The boy stated, looking at them all with a poker face.

Hibiki pushed himself up, glaring at the boy as he heard his comment.

"INCOMPLETE!! I'll tear you apart for treating people this way!" He shouted, but a sudden force pushed him to the ground, he cried out in pain as his left elbow snapped from the pressure given off by the child.

The child looked up to the windows, bringing up Grandma and Grandpa's communication tower.

"Zen, leader of Tarak. Anri, leader of Majare. Due to your efforts, earth is eternal… thank you!" He stated and thanked with some emotion.

"What a load of-" Misty was cut short as Vyse cut in.

"Focus Misty, we need to protect the Nirvana!" Vyse stated.

"It's because of our existence that you where even born, isn't it only proper that you should do everything for our benefit… but you continue to get in our way throughout the universe. At this rate earth will fall to ruins. That is why we choose the best methods for mankind's prosperity. We are all children of earth, we must not parish. Compared to those unfortunates who are not allowed to die, you should be happy because you are able to die. You shall be able to live as a part of us." He stated, already a few feeling sorry for fighting Earth.

* * *

Lucile held her head down, a few of her crewmates feeling the same.

"I… I dunno what to say…" Lucile said, sobbing.

"We've… been killing more lives by just fighting the harvest." Her commander said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Isn't this the greatest virtue for a human being… to altruistically die for someone else? If not just anyone for the sake of another, all of you were born with that destiny. Rejoice in you destiny!" The boy stated, already striking empathy into the hearts of others.

* * *

The vixen flew forth, firing a few enemies down, as he snorted.

"Destiny? Destiny is something that only man can choose, and my destiny is to live without being part of someone!" Wallaby stated.

"How can you even say that Wallaby!!"Pearl remarked.

"Your horrible!" Mika stated

"Pearl… Mika… I would give my life to save the ones I care deeply… this harvest, this idea… it's a freak show…" He remarked.

"Freak show! You really are-" Pearl was cut off, as Wallaby continued.

"Pearl, we can give an organ like a liver to someone to help them live… but we do that because we agree with it. Earth however doesn't give such a choice. To them we are merely just like the cows of the fields aboard the Farming shuttles; we are just mere objects to them! Earth wants organs that are perfect; your planet is one that will be of your reproductive organs. That is the main reason they segregated the two genders of your people! They are also forcing people to live in condition that are not even safe for humans! Tell me, should I care for a dying planet that has become a wasteland due to our great ancestor's mistakes?" Wallaby explained, as he mentioned this to everyone.

"Pitiful human, have you no compassion? Do you have no sympathy for Earth?" The boy demanded.

"Why should he!" Dita shouted at the boy, who glared at her.

"Come now child, open your heart. This future ensures that mankind will live on and thrive in the future, even if our planet is dying, our race will live on!" The boy replied.

"NO, you are wrong!" She shouted.

"What!?" The boy demanded.

"I may be clumsy and silly, but there's nothing I treasure more then others peoples feelings. I would happily give my life and body for the people I care about, but that's only because of how I feel. You on the other hand just take it from us without considering how we feel!" Dita said, the boy narrowing his eyes.

"Dita, that was magnificent!" Jura commented, as she glared at the boy with her green eyes narrowed. "You listen here you self-absorbed bastard, no matter how powerful you are, no matter how much power you have, you will never have what it takes to move someone's heart!"

"Our lives are finite; we all know our lives will eventually come to an end. That is why we try so hard to live our life to the fullest. We all learn through trial and error and through that path do we leave lessons and wisdom for future generations to follow. It is by that path that we have advanced this far technologically and socially. The future is never known, but people who stick to the present will never see the bright future that may lay ahead for mankind. I see that you are that type of coward that sticks only to the present rather then seeking a result for the future!" Meia stated, the boy growling at her words.

* * *

"Bogey on your tail Barnette!" Gascogne stated, Barnette trying to shake it off, as it shot at the rear of her ship

"It's still on my tail!" Barnette stated in despair, unable to throw it off.

Shots fired forth as the cube enemies on her tail where destroyed.

"Listen up, all fighters still in decent condition follow me!" He stated. Flying forth into the battlefield, many of the fighters from the Crimson Rebellion, Majare, Molanis, and the pirate squad followed behind.

* * *

Several of the Crimson Rebellions ships moved in ever area they could with a slim amount of space between the ships and the Nirvana.

"We'll take it from here Gunlash!" Lucile told him, as the homeland was right above the Nirvana.

Misty immediately hit the acceleration, the Feline of Hope flying forth and moved in front of the squadron.

"Alright, lets finish up the rest of these harvest flagships up!" Wallaby muttered.

"Got it hotshot!" Vyse replied, as he activated the scorpion like tail that the Feline of Hope had, taking aim at the front of one of the harvest flagships.

A large ball of energy fired forth, blowing a large hole at the front of the flagship.

"Pearl! Mika! Cover me I'm going in!" Wallaby stated, the Neo Vixen flying into the hole.

Barnette and Valore immediately followed him into the hole.

"Don't think you can hog the fun!" Barnette stated.

"Well, from what Pearl and Mika told me, you have been inside one of these before, right?" Wallaby asked.

"Yeah, so!?" She replied with anger.

"I think he wants you to lead!" Valore pointed out.

"Fine!" Barnette said, taking the lead as they flew along the dark areas that where barely lit.

The three shuttles soon reached the area where the shower of lasers was.

"Better move fast, those turrents are merciless!" Barnette mentioned, as they flew at full force through the area with lasers firing all around them.

Within thirty seconds did they reach the core, slowing down their shuttles speed as they reached the core room.

"Alright, let's shut this slaughter ship down!" Wallaby stated, as the three fired every missile they had, blowing the core to bits.

A hole blew open from the left, as the Neo Vixen and the two pirate pilots flew out back into the open battlefield.

"Thanks Vyse!" Wallaby stated with a sigh.

"Not a problem!" Vyse stated.

The other ship started to explode, having been hit hard by several missile strikes that forced it to begin exploding.

* * *

"Believing in the future is for the weak, now your beginning to bore me!" He stated, a red flame glaring in his eyes.

It stopped as he heard Hibiki laugh, as he moved his still functioning hand down to the ground, pushing himself up. The red aura around the child died, as he looked down at Hibiki.

"I finally get it now. Even though I sounded real mature when I found the proof of my existence, I am still trembling with thought of losing. But now I see what I really need to conquer is myself. Its no the enemy in front of me or their weapons. IT'S ME AND MY FEAR!" Hibiki declared.

The boy only laughed, as he heard the speech.

"You still have much to learn!" The boy replied.

"Ha, you think you're winning the game here, but the same goes for you, doesn't it?" Hibiki stated, the boy glaring as he started to force pressure onto him.

"You guys are scared too. That's why you keep digging up these stupid excuses to convince yourselves your path is correct, am I right?" Hibiki asked, as the boy remained still calm.

"But through all that, there's a big difference between you and me! You know what that is?" Hibiki asked. "I've got me a bunch of true friends! I have people who believe in me, people who scold me when I do something wrong, people who are like family to me. But your all alone, and you know what? I'm not scared of someone who's too scared to open their heart. Compared to overcoming my own fears… Taking care of you is a jump!" With those words did Paksis break free from its frozen state that it was held in.

The boy growled, as he shook with rage.

"I… TRULY… HATE YOU!!" The boy shouted, moving his lips with the last two words.

His face glared at Hibiki, pure hatred flaring in his eyes now as the insult struck him deep in his heart. Two red lasers shot forth, cutting the shoulder of Hibiki. He gasped, feeling the pain inflicted on him.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita cried out, seeing the shot.

Blood trickled from the wounds Hibiki had as he looked down on his body.

"YOU… SHOULD GO AWAY!" He shouted telepathically.

The boy telekinetically forced Hibiki away, who resisted in vain, as he was throw from the ground into his Vanguard. The shield exploded away, the dread flying off, Hibiki's vanguard going off as well. He immediately regained posture, as he watched the spiked harvester flagship flew off from the remains of the portion of the ship.

"Oh yeah, so you're going to run away!" Hibiki muttered.

"EVERYONE MUST DIE!" The boy stated, as a wormhole started to open from the remains of the planet buster ship.

* * *

"Captain, I'm reading an outbreak of high combustion energy forming where the big boy was!" One of the navigators stated.

"In other words!?" Lucile asked, as the ship suddenly forced forward throwing Lucile off her chair.

"I'm no genius, but if anything, that spells trouble for us! We're being pulled into it apparently!" The second in command mentioned, Lucile standing to her feet.

"Order all Crimson rebellion ships to retreat. We can't risk being pulled into whatever kind of pressure that paksis is creating!" She stated, the bridge communicators immediately sending the message.

Immediately did the flagships of the Crimson Rebellion begin to fall back, leaving the Nirvana unguarded from enemies. Others followed, fearing the strong force that was pulling them into an unknown area, perhaps to oblivion.

"Gold Leader to all ships, fall back to point omega, I repeat, fall back to point omega!" He ordered, as the entire fleet began to flee from where they stood.

"All mech units, fall back now!" Forest ordered, as the entire fleet began retreating.

"Captain Antillies, aren't you coming to?" The second in command asked.

"Get moving. I ain't leaving Gascogne's side!" He answered.

"But sir, you might-"

"I know the risk I am taking! Now go, that's an order!" He said, the second in command making no resistance, as he fell back with the rest.

"You shouldn't stay Forest, it's getting dangerous!" Lucca worriedly stated.

"I am not leaving her side…" he stated, flying over to where Gascogne's ship was.

"You're a bit crazy to stay at my side now!" Gascogne remarked.

"We may not be married yet, but as they say in one verse, 'til death do we part!'" He answered, as he went into the open area of the cargo ship.

Gascogne smiled, hearing that quote. Indeed the two where engaged, and it was perhaps love at first site. Gascogne smiled as he joined her at the cockpit of the ship. The two looked on at the dangerous wormhole that was going on before them.

* * *

"I'm not going to let you guys do whatever you want anymore!" Hibiki declared, as the vanguard charged forth towards the hole, a shield closing directly behind him, as the dread moved in.

"It's that same type of shield again!" Meia stated, as their missiles didn't even dent it.

"Hibiki!" Jura cried out to him.

Within the shield did Hibiki remain, his back blade already spread and holding him in place. It wouldn't last as it cracked a bit from the force that was pulling many objects in.

"I won't let you do it!" Hibiki stated, forcing the vanguard to it's limit.

* * *

"We can't let it end like this!" Vyse stated, Misty about to fly the ship forth when the ship stopped suddenly.

"Gasper, are you just going to let him die?" Misty asked in fear.

"Love can overcome many obstacles, even a barrier such as that." Gasper replied.

"Wait, so you're saying…" Misty said trialing off.

"Hope she at least remembers what I told her." Vyse stated crossing his arms.

* * *

Hibiki looked down, the end seeming only minutes away for him.

"In the end, there are some things I could have done better, but I finally get it Gramps, I finally understand. Even if my life ends here, as long as their still alive… I will live on in each and every one of their hearts. Isn't that right partner?" He stated.

"It dosen't have to be that way!" Dita cried out, as she rammed her ship into the shield.

"Dita!" Jura shouted out out.

"Stop it!" Meia directed.

"You fool, stay away from here!" Hibiki demanded, seeing her trying to ram through the shield.

"I know! I'm finally understand too! I'm stupid and the rest of the worlds just so complicated. But when it's about you Mr. Alien, I understand perfectly. Right now you're out there risking your life to protect everyone, and that's why I'm going to protect you Mr. Alien, because… I love you Hibiki!" She confessed, following Vyse's one advice.

"And that's why I'll do anything to protect you!" She stated, her ship penetrating the shield as Hibiki looked back.

"Don't do it Dita!" Hibiki cried out, as the shild was punctured.

A flash followed, the barrier destroyed, Dita's ship appearing to be as well. The light died down, as Vandread Dita pushed one of its weapons into the gaping wormhole.

"You fool, why did you do that?" Hibiki demanded.

Dita only laughed.

"We're stronger together then you could ever be alone, don't you know that yet?" Dita asked. "Don'tcha?"

Hibiki took a sigh.

"Oh you, when the hell did you become so hopeless?" Hibiki remarked

"Hibiki I just want to hear you say my name!" She stated, happy that he finally called her by her name rather then something else. "C'mon, say it one more time!" She stated.

"Oh c'mon now's not the right time!" Hibiki mentioned.

"C'mon, just say it!" Dita begged.

"Hey guys, it's heartwarming and all that, but can we get back to business?" Jura asked, as she and Meia flew in closer.

"Let's close the gate with one shot in Vandread Pyoro!" Pyoro suggested,

"Jeez, each and every one of you!" Hibiki said.

The four combined to form the ultimate vandread of all… Super Vandread. Putting a shield up, the wormhole started to alter. The force of the wormhole increased, as the pull from the wormhole drastically increased.

* * *

Vyse and Misty watched, seeing the intensity increase.

"Gasper, I don't care what you do, but I'll be damned if I just stand here and let them do this alone!" Vyse declared.

"Yeah, can you please let us help them?" Misty begged.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Gasper finally replied.

"If you wish, I will allow you to help them. We should lend whatever support we can give them."

Misty and Vyse gave a yelp of delight. The Feline of Hope positioned itself on the front side of the top portion of the Nirvana. Two strong beams lines shot from the right and left side of the Feline of Hope holding it in position.

"Vyse, this is still risky." Gasper mentioned, Vyse positioning the twin guns on the back of the Feline of Hope.

"Even so we have to try!" He stated.

With that did the twin torrents fire a beam of energy that combined with the Super Vandreads' shield.

"What the hell you guys doing!" Meia asked, seeing the energy combined with them.

"Friends aid one another, especially in the times of crisis!" Vyse stated.

"Jeez, you guys too!" Hibiki commented.

"Even if you guys are at times annoying, you're still our good friends." Misty stated.

"Annoying? You have some nerve!" Jura stated.

"Focus already, the wormhole is growing stronger with each moment that passes!" Pyoro stated.

The Feline of Hope kept its stance, the rear left cable snapping.

"We've lost the rear cable on the left side Vyse!" Gasper stated.

"I know, keep her steady Mist!" Vyse ordered.

"I am!" She shouted back.

The Feline of Hope continued to support, as the five in Super Vandread kept focusing on their goal.

"Captain, we have to get out of here!" Rebecca stated, as the Paraiso falling back with the rest of the fleet.

"We're staying put right here! Besides, this ship still can't even move an inch!" Magno remarked, "And those kids will need someone to wait for their return home."

The pressure from the wormhole continued to increase, as the feline of hope lost the second line on the left side and the rear line on the right side, now dangling by one line latched onto the Nirvana.

"Damn it!" Misty muttered, moving the Feline of Hope into position.

"Vyse, we're not going to last much longer!" Gasper remarked.

"Then do something, that wormholes getting more powerful!" Vyse said, continuing to send power to the Super Vandread, which was now being ripped apart slowly.

"Hold on!" Hibiki ordered.

"Just think of our future!" Meia stated.

"Because we'll have to fight to defend it!" Jura completed.

"And so… there's no way we will ever give up!" Dita remarked, as the Vandread grew brighter, still trying to stop the force that continued to pull more pieces from the Super Vandread.

"We must prevail!" Misty stated, holding the Feline of hope steady.

"For freedom for our offspring and for our future offspring!" Vyse concluded.

"Vyse, I'm weakening!" Gasper weakly alerted him.

"Suck it up!" Vyse remarked.

* * *

Pyoro flashed, as paksis communicated with Gasper.

"Paksis… they need you, I need you?"

"Who are you?" Paksis asked.

"I am your friend… and so are they… and their lives are at stake!" Gasper pleaded.

"Friends… beings to be cherished… we must protect our friends!" Paksis stated.

"Yes… your friends need you!" Gasper stated weakly.

* * *

The line holding them soon snapped, the Feline of hope flew forth at a vicious speed.

"SHIT!" Vyse screamed out as they flew towards the shield Super Vandread had up.

Suddenly did the paksis glow brightly, as from the twin wingspands on the side shot forth lines of light, wrapping around the Feline of hope and Super Vandread. The wormhole soon was overcome, as the light drew off towards the boys escape shuttle, overtaking him and engulfing him. Bits of lights showered the now calm sector, as the seven in the now crystallized balls looked on.

"She did it!" Vyse said with exhaustion.

"She?" Misty asked jealously.

"Well… 'it' just sounds so… well, hurtful." He answered with some emotion.

"Yeah, but Paksis doesn't have a gender, right?" Misty asked.

"Paksis is neither male nor female Vyse. Still, we could refer to it as one or the other." Gasper stated. "And can I ask a favor from you two?"

"Sure." Vyse replied.

"Name it!" Misty replied after Vyse.

"I would like this ship to be named after me… after all, I am the core of this ship!" He declared.

"Sounds reasonable!" Misty stated.

"Fair enough." Vyse agreed.

"Hey, you guy done chit-chatting?" Jura asked, the two looking up to find the four watching them.

The two looked to each other and laughed, as the four looked at them puzzled.

"Geez, what's with them?" Hibiki asked.

"Who knows." Meia stated.

The two stopped, as they looked to the side, the fleet of allies seeming to leave.

"Hibiki Tokai, you will never be forgotten!" Lucile stated, as her ship passed by.

"Take care Vyse!" Pearl and Mika said at once, flying by his ship.

Vyse smiled, seeing them fly off.

* * *

Wallaby sighed, as he turned the autopilot on.

"Gold leader to all ships, dock at your primary flagship and get ready to celebrate!" Wallaby ordered, a smile pursed on his lips.

"Easy there tiger, I have a assignment for you!" Lucile stated.

"Your not planning to still go through with that idea. I mean, the Melanis may not agree to such an idea." Wallaby stated.

"I have faith we can create a alliance with them. Now I want you to tell Zen and Anri of this alliance, and see if they will allow the Nirvana to join us. Also, I want you to give Vyse an invitation to join us, we could use someone like him." She stated.

"Understood… and don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. Over and out!" He remarked, cutting the communications, as he sighed, flipping the controls back to manual.

The Neo Vixen flew off, going to the Nirvana, as Wallaby opened communications.

"This is Wallaby of the Crimson Rebellion, permission to come aboard?" He asked.

"And just what do you want with us?" BC demanded

"A proposal… im here on behalf of Lucile." He mentioned, Magno smiling.

"Well, I assume the Captain has her hands full with other matters, you may proceed to come aboard!" Magno granted, as Wallaby flew to one of the ports, docking the Neo Vixen there.

He walked out of the cockpit, going to the elevator, his android companion Eve joining him.

* * *

"Bart, take us back to base!" Magno ordered.

"Roger that Captain." Bart remarked, as the Nirvana flew to the pirate base.


	21. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Two metal plats slid open upward and to the side from the top of feline figure now called 'Gasper' as Vyse climbed out first, moving to the side, as he reached down helping pull Misty up. A bridge extended to the shuttle, landing right on the back of the ship. Lucca and a few other maintenance engineers moved forth, moving past the two as they started to look over the ship. Vyse turned around, looking at them.

"Do any of you even know what your doing?" Vyse asked, as they started looking over the ship.

"We're looking over this machine; I've never seen anything else like it!" Lucca stated, looking inside the cockpit.

"Don't mind them Vyse, they might be able to help me. Lucca is it?" Gasper asked, Lucca glancing at the ship shocked that he knew her name.

"Yes I know your name. Now could you be a dear and check the head component, the sensors might need some tuning!" Gasper suggested, as the eyes glowed yellow for a second.

"Yeah, hang on." She replied, getting out a remote control, as she pressed a button.

Immediately did a sphere shaped robot with two arms float towards them, his eyes glowing blue as a light came out scanning the head compartment of the ship.

"Scan complete. A few additions would make it up to date. I suggest an x-ray sensor and a scope sensor to see for perhaps several astrometers." The robot mentioned.

"Sounds good to me!" Lucca mentioned, opening one of the areas on the ship, as she looked it over.

Vyse and Misty slowly walked off, deciding to head to the café that was within the base.

INSERT BREAK

"So Lucile plans to create an alliance to help improve planetary relationships?" Magno asked, walking alongside with Wallaby at her right and BC at her left.

"Part of the idea. We also have other ideas, such as trading products and promoting peace. There is also the harvest remnant that still remains." Wallaby answered, scratching his nose.

"You really think the harvest is still operating?" BC asked, looking to Wallaby.

"They may have lost a leader, but the automated system is still active. They will continue the operation unless we destroy them." Wallaby answered.

"And you want us to be part of this alliance Lucile is creating?" Magno asked, stopping her walk.

"Yes, your crew has inspired many. You've got a great power within the Nirvana, but how you use it is up to you. You should consider how you should use it for others." Wallaby mentioned.

"Sounds like your not going to take 'no' for an answer!" Magno replied, as she frowned.

"He does make a good point though captain." BC remarked. "Even if we manage to convince Grand Ma and Grand Pa to open communication between both planets, there are still the other planets that don't have a paksis similar to ours."

"True, other planets won't like the fact that we have a power that equals earths. Still, as captain of the Nirvana, I will give it some thoug-"

Magno suddenly fell to her knees, her free hand clenching her heart.

"Captain!?" BC knelt beside her, looking at her with shock.

Magno panted, still clenching her chest. BC immediately got out a communicator.

"Infirmary, we need help, the Captains having a heart attack!" BC mentioned, before Magno grabbed her arm, glancing at her weakly.

"No need to rush, it's just something that comes with old age." Magno claimed, but was unable to stand.

Wallaby walked over to the side, helping her up. She angrily glared at him.

"I don't need help!" She muttered, but was ignored as Wallaby still held her up.

"Captain, we need to have Duero look at you. I know this has been happening often, I noticed it before the battle!" BC stated, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Magno sighed, knowing it wasn't any use denying it.

"Fine! I'll see the doctor." She hesitatingly replied.

INSERT BREAK

The Melanis and Crimson Rebellion ships flew together, as the Homeland and Melanis head Flagship where near one another.

"So you're Lucile O'Connell, leader of the Crimson Rebellion. I am Ahab Morgan of the Anti-Earth fleet of Melanis. I assume you want us to join you?" He asked, about to turn down the offer.

"On the contrary, I plan to turn my fleet into an alliance that will promote unity between planets. From the information we gathered from the harvest ship Gascogne Rheingau revived, the harvest flagships will still continue on, even without their paksis." Lucile stated, sending the schematics over to the shuttle.

"So the harvest will still continue?" Ahab asked a grim frown on his face.

"Maybe we should ask the one who knows so much about it." She said, opening a communication with Rabat. "So Rat Bastard, what will happen to the harvest now that the 'Big Boy' as you call it is gone?"

Rabat sighed, as he crossed his arms.

"What, you think I know everything about them?" Rabat replied, but smiled.

"How's about we give you some bullets and a few missiles, since your machine seems to waste so much!" Lucile offered, Rabat cracking a toothy smile.

"Now that's speaking my language. They will continue their operation. They will not be as deadly, but they'll still be a threat if left unchecked." Rabat stated.

"Thank you, you can pick up you weapons along entrance nine on the bottom side." She answered, as she turned to Ahab.

"So Captain Morgan, will you aid us in ending the harvest?" She asked, Ahab remained silent for a moment.

"I will see what the leaders of Melanis have to say. After all, my loyalty lies with my planets leaders, the council of Melanis. I would like to accept your offer, but my authority is limited to those on Melanis… Our planet still has a leadership, and I am still loyal to them." Ahab answered. "I will do my best to convince them to accept such an idea, but that is all I can do."

"I see. Well Captain Ahab, I hope to see you again." Lucile said, cutting communications.

"Sounds like it isn't going to be easy." The commander stated, looking at Lucile.

"Their government still is in charge. I have high hopes they will accept. I wish to build an alliance that will strengthen relationships. If we leave things as they are, there may be more wars and lives lost." Lucile answered, taking a sigh. "Earth may not be a threat as it was so long ago, but humans are known to create the fires of war."

Everyone remained silent, Lucile sighing.

"You think that could happen? Planets going to war against one another?" One of the helmsman asked.

"Majare and Tarak will be targets if people hear about their power. I only hope Wallaby is able to convince them to join the alliance." Lucile mentioned crossing her arms.

"What about that one ship, the feline shaped one? If we have them, we could have a great ally on our side." A female navigator stated.

"Time will tell. I only pray that they will join us." Lucile concluded.

INSERT BREAK

Duero finished up the bandaging on Hibiki, as he tightened the white band around Hibiki's head lightly.

"There, I suggest you take it easy Hibiki." Duero suggested, Hibiki nodding.

"Like I really plan to go anywhere anytime soon." Hibiki said, walking off.

"Just try not to have Dita hurt you as much." Duero replied, as the two stopped, seeing Magno being carried in.

"Duero, we need you to check on the Captains body." BC stated, Duero getting a few things together.

"Whats the problem?" Duero asked, looking the Captain over.

"She's been having a few heart-attacks recently, we think that somethings wrong with her." BC stated, as Wallaby brought the Captain onto the bed.

"I'll have a look at her. I just hope this isn't serious." He said, as he took a heart monitor, checking her heart beat.

"C'mon, the old- I mean the Captains been able to hold herself up this long." Hibiki said, still getting out of the habit of calling her old lady.

After all, she was part of the same generation he was, if she was ten decades older. Plus, he she was his superior and sometimes a helping hand.

"For your sake, I hope she can." Duero muttered to Hibiki, as he looked

INSERT BREAK

"C'mon Jura, cheer up, you should be happy!" Barnette mentioned.

"How can I be happy when I won't be the first majarian to have a baby from a males seed?" She said, covering her face as she sobbed loudly.

"Jeez, she's still hung up on it?" Gascogne said walking over.

"Fraid so, since Vyse ruined it for her!" Barnette stated.

"Ruined what?" Forest asked, confused by what they where talking about.

"Jura wanted to have a baby from a man. Seems though Parfet is the one with the seed and will be the first to give birth." Barnette explained with a sigh.

"I still can't believe she went through with it." Gascogne said shaking her head.

Forest laughed a bit, looking to Jura.

"So you're the one who wanted to have a baby by a man." He said, Jura looking up at him with a anger in her eyes.

"Just what's so funny?" She demanded.

"Well, where I come from, any man would want to do you. However, you shouldn't be so hung up over it. If you wanted a child for fame and fortune, then you're having it for the wrong reasons." Forest stated, Jura wiping her nose off, as she glared at forest angrily.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Jura demanded with anger.

"What he means is that you shouldn't have a child just so you can be famous. Forest and I will have a child, but it's only because we agreed to. I don't think you have a good relationship with any man to even raise a child. Parfet and Duero may be young, but they have a good bond. I'm sure they will make good parents." Gascogne mentioned, Jura about to cry.

"One other thing, when a male's seed is given to a female, the gender of the baby is random. From what Gascogne told me, I doubt you would even raise the child if it was a boy." Forest stated, Jura growling.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I CAN'T RAISE A CHILD!" She shouted, clenching her hand to a fist.

"Jura, calm down!" Barnette said, holding her back.

"WHY SHOULD I, THIS JERK THINKS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING WHEN HE DOESN'T KNOW A THING!" She screamed, about ready to hurt him.

"Maybe you might have changed. However, have you considered Barnette's feelings on how she feels about this idea?" Gascogne asked.

Jura stopped, looking to Barnette, then back to Gascogne.

"She's fine with it, right Barnette?" Jura replied, looking to Barnette.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Barnette took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't think you are having a child for the right reasons Jura. And I really didn't like the idea in the first place." She mentioned crossing her arms.

"Barnette, how could you!" Jura said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh come on Jura. Get over it; you would only have a child for the fame and fortune, n\othing more!" Barnette remarked, uncrossing her arms.

Jura said nothing, as she sat down; sobbing a bit more, feeling her friend had betrayed her.

INSERT BREAK

Misty finished making a few sandwiches, as she brought them over to Vyse, who dug in immediately.

"So how do they taste Vyse?" She asked, waiting for his answers.

"Great!" He said, eating a few sandwiches up before he sighed, slumping down in the chair he sat in.

"Full already?" Misty asked.

"Fraid so." He said, rubbing his belly.

"Guess without the micro paksis your apatite isn't as big." Misty stated, Vyse nodding, before he sneezed.

"More then my apatite, I also ain't as immune." He mentioned, as he sighed.

"That's the way humans are Vyse." She stated, taking a sandwich as she took a few bites out of it.

"Just the two people I wanted to see." Wallaby called out, walking into the café.

The two turned to the side, looking over to the red trench coat dressed male who walked over to them.

"And you are who?" Misty asked.

"Wallaby Gilder's the name. I have a deal for the two of you." He said sitting down in a chair on the right side of where Misty sat.

"What kind of deal?" Vyse asked, looking at him with a grim glance.

"That ship you both have is possibly as powerful as the Vandreads." He said, leaning forward. "With great power comes great responsibility one once said. Why not use the power to help with the new alliance." He offered, Vyse and Misty looking to one another.

"What's in it for us?" Vyse asked, glaring at him.

"You'll have to talk to Lucile about that. I will give you two some time to consider it, but with that feline fighter you have, you two could be on your way to riches." He mentioned, looking to Vyse, then to Misty.

He stood up, turning away from where they sat and walked out. Vyse and Misty remained silent.

"A way to riches…" Vyse thought, scratching his chin.

"Don't tell me your falling for it Vyse!" Misty muttered, glaring at him with arrogance.

"I know we have friends here, but others could use our help. Besides, I wanna see other areas… it may be a childhood dream, but I wish to see more of the planet." Vyse said, looking out to the window.

"Vyse…" Misty replied, as he stood up, walking over to the window.

"It's up to you Misty. Gasper said the ship can only operate when both of us work together." He said, glancing back at her over his shoulders.

"I wish to go, but I can't go unless you agree to come with me. The choice is yours Misty, if you wish to stay, I will allow it. Just give it some thought though." Vyse stated, as he walked out of the Café, Meia walking in, noticing a saddened look on Misty's face.

"What's wrong?" Meia asked, sitting in the same chair Wallaby was in.

Misty sighed, as she looked to Meia.

"Wallaby gave me and Vyse an offer to join the alliance. To do so, we'll have to leave this not only you, but everyone aboard the Nirvana. I know its hard to part with people you've become close to, but deep down inside I know there are others who could use our help." Misty sadly replied.

"Some choices are hard, but the best thing to do is follow your heart." Meia replied, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

Misty nodded, looking to Meia with a smile.

"I'll think it over." Misty said, standing up, as she walked out of the Café.

INSERT BREAK

Rebecca looked at her baby girl that slept in the crib before her, smiling as she watched her.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca turned, as Ezra entered, walking over to her softly so she wouldn't wake her daughter up.

"I sure wish I could have seen her born." Rebecca said, looking back at Kahlua.

"Believe me; it came at the worst time." Ezra remarked, remembering how she was in the elevator giving birth.

"So I heard. I just can't understand why that robot is so obsessed with our baby." Rebecca replied, shaking her head.

"I don't know why he is either, but he isn't such a bad bot." She stated, Rebecca looking to her with an uncomfortable glance.

"I know, but I just don't feel comfortable with him around the baby. I dunno, maybe I fear he might create problems for her." Rebecca said, taking a sigh.

"That's odd, usually he would be here." Ezra said, looking around, "You didn't scare him off, did you?"

Rebecca only shrugged.

"Oddest thing is I haven't seen him since we returned to base." Rebecca replied.

"That's not like him at all. I wonder what he's doing." Ezra wondered out loud.

INSERT BREAK

Pyoro hovered over the blue haired female that was busy tending to the Neo Vixen within the hanger of the pirates headquarters. While her face appeared to have skin, her body seemed to be more metallic, framed to a females shape. While her outfit seemed like a tight outfit on her, it was actually her own metal covering, coated with white paint. She had a few compartment outlines along her legs and arms, as well as her chest and abdominal areas. Pyoro however seemed to take notice, as he looked her over.

"You're a machine, aren't you?" He asked, moving close.

"Affirmative!" She replied, still working on the wiring within one of the panels of the ship.

"Yet you are given the appearance of a human. Why where you built to look like this?" Pyoro asked, hovering around her.

"My creator wanted me to watch over his grandson, Wallaby Gilder. He wanted someone who could protect him but also have an appearance of a human. That is why I was created in the shape and frame of a human." She answered, not once looking at the little bot.

"Wow, so do you possess emotion?" Pyoro asked, leaning in closer.

"I do not contain any programming that give me emotions. Even though I did raise Wallaby when he was a child, I only did it by the protocols programmed within my memory banks. I was given several billion bits of information, from cooking food, enforcement, and many other bits to help raise him." She stated, still working on the wiring.

"Wow, so you took care of him like a mother?" Pyoro asked.

"Only as I was programmed, but I did my best in raising him. Some claim my master was raised poorly because of his womanizing problems. Yet social interaction was something he had to learn on his own." She stated, completing the final adjustment to the ship, as she took the covering and placed it over the area.

"At least you can understand them." He replied.

"I only understand what I was programmed with." She replied, as she walked over to another part.

"Oh." Pyoro replied, as he remained at her side. "So, what are you called anyway? I assume you go by a female name considering how you look."

"I go by the name Eve; it is what my creator called me." She replied, still working on the external area of the Neo Vixen.

"I was named Pyoro by Parfet. She isn't my creator, but she did pay more attention to me then most others did." He stated, as he looked around her. "I'm surprised; you don't seem so irritated by me." He said, circling around her.

"I lack emotions; therefore, I cannot become irritated by you." She stated.

Pyoro sighed, feeling a bit down that she didn't seem to even care about him at all.

"I sure wish I could talk to someone with emotions." He muttered to himself, as he floated out of the area.

INSERT BREAK

"I still can't believe you went and got yourself pregnant." Parfets Ohma stated.

"Yes, you're really rushing into things!" Her Fuma mentioned, as she shook her head.

"I know I am pregnant, but I had to test if what Vyse told me was true. It's hard to believe something as silly as he told me. And besides, I'm in love with Duero." She stated, standing up to her feet as she confessed her love for him.

Her parents both gasped, hearing her confession. Parfet groaned, falling to the couch, as she felt a few pains in her belly. Her parents looked at her with concern.

"Is it time?" Her Ohma asked, Parfet only shook her head.

"No, just a minor pain, but I could use some food." She stated, her parents sighing.

INSERT BREAK

Two days later…

"Captain, it is time to meet with the leaders of the first generation, are you sure you are in good condition to go?" BC asked.

"I can manage; one stroke won't keep me down!" Magno stated, as they walked to the transportation ship.

"Let's hope so. Wallaby plans to come with us, but he plans to use a different shuttle. He'll head to Tarak while we go to Majare." BC stated, as they boarded the shuttle.

The ship took off, as it flew towards the colonies in orbit of the planet Majare. The Neo Vixen flew off to Tarak, as Wallaby halted near the checkpoint.

"State your purpose!" Demanded one of the pilots of the Vanguards.

"I have permission to meet with the elders of Tarak!" Wallaby stated, as the two Vanguards put up their guns, aiming at him.

"Yeah right!" One of them stated about to open fire.

"Hold your fire men!" Demanded one of their superiors as he flew in with his vanguard.

"Are you crazy, he's piloting a shuttle crafter, why the hell should we-"

"He is a diplomatic representative, attacking him is an offense against another planet. Its punishable by death!" The superior mentioned, turning to the Neo Vixen.

"Forgive my comrades rash behavior, we aren't all welcoming to outsiders and other shuttles." The superior forgave.

"No need, just escort me to where the leaders of Tarak are!" Wallaby ordered.

With that did the three vanguards escort him to the planet, as he went directly to the tall building where the elders where.

"Eve, guard the ship." Walaby ordered, as he exited the ship, having a few men take him to the throne room.

"So you are the representative of this so-called future alliance, huh?" One of the men stated.

"That is correct. Wallaby Gilder of the Crimson Rebellion, but I also happen to represent Lucile O'Connell's plan of the United Humanity Federation or UHF. The plan is to improve trade and prosperity between all planets. Lets face it, your people could use some decent food." Wallaby said, a few of the elders grumbling.

"Well spoken for a youth!" Grand Ma said, appearing before them on a communications window.

"We can manage fine without the outside world." Zen mentioned, as he glared at Wallaby arrogantly.

"Separation of the planets only caused a meaningless war between the two genders." Magno muttered, as she appeared on a communications window to the right.

"And if we open communications, we may cause more problems." One of the elder men spoke.

"Earth is gone, we don't need to keep going down the path we have been forced to take for the past 100 years. It's a wonder why the people have yet to revolt against us!" Jin mentioned, walking over to Wallaby.

"More will revolt if the Paksis is used only for this area!" Wallaby stated, looking to the elders seated.

"Are you saying we should let that ship into the alliance?" One of the elders on the right demanded.

"That's up to Magno, she is the captain of the Nirvana after all. However, the fear is that other planets will go to war with one another in a struggle for raw materials or for supremacy. What the UHF plans to do is establish a Union that will help prevent such acts from occurring." Wallaby stated, as he took a few steps forward.

"Sounds almost like the United Nations idea Earth had so many centuries ago." Jin said, hearing the idea.

"That group probably also brought that harvest operation to light!" One of the elders on the left stated.

"Even if the harvest was given the green light by the United Nation of Earth, this other company may be a way we can show our children how other people live!" Anri mentioned.

"But we could also bring more trouble here. We will be ridiculed for our beliefs!" Another Elder on the right stated.

"Even so, we could use some other materials. If you think about it, maybe someone has found a way to grow many plants on a planet." Jin commented.

"I say we make a change and open communications. They already have seen how males and females can work together during the battle. These people should stop being children and start being adults." Magno muttered, a long silence followed.

"You've made your point, Magno. We shall open communications between the two planets. However, your base will be the area where both genders are put together. It is only fair that we have some area to study." Grand Pa mentioned.

"Agreed." Anri concurred.

"Usually I would object, but seeing as how our planets need to start working together, then I guess I can't argue against it!" Magno stated, with a sigh.

"There will be some problems with this, but as someone who knows a bit of females and some bit of men, I'm sure I can help out!" Wallaby offered.

"Sounds more like you just want to stay aboard our ship and flirt with my crew. Gascogne told me about your womanizing incidents with the Crimson Rebellion!" Magno remarked.

"And what better person to keep track of the incidents then someone who knows the wrongs best!" Wallaby stated, as he laughed a bit, the elders joining him in a laugh.

Magno and BC looked at one another puzzled.

"Can't argue with that." Anri stated with a smile.

"Yes, someone like Wallaby may be the kind of teacher we need aboard the Nirvana." Zen stated, looking at him.

Magno sighed, knowing she didn't have much of a choice.

"I see I have no choice in this matter. However, if he goes out of line even once, I will have him removed from my crew immediately." Magno mentioned, looking down at him.

"Sounds reasonable enough to me." Jin stated, as he looked to Wallaby, "I suggest you be on your best behavior Mr. Gilder!" He muttered, Wallaby nodding once.

Gilder laughed, as he nodded to Jin.

"No need to worry, I can control myself." He said, crossing his arms. "I will say that we need extra space aboard the ship. Considering there will be male aboard the ship, we will need more room!" He mentioned, looking over the ship.

"The Nirvana isn't a ship that can be edited real easily. It was a mergence between our old ship and the males ship the Ichizuchi. Still, I can't expect males and females to cooperate with one another and forcing them to live in the same rooms is very forceful. The question is who do you have in mind to even do some of this work?" Magno asked.

Wallaby only cracked a smile, as he replied. "Someone you would never expect."

INSERT BREAK

The Neo Vixen returned to the pirate base, landing near the docking bay. The doors opened, as Magno, BC, Wallaby and Eve walked into the room.

"Welcome back Captain, how did the talks with Grand Ma and Grand Pa go?" Rebecca asked, as the four reached the crowd of people waiting for them.

Mango only smiled, as she replied, "The two planets will begin opening communications with one another."

The females in the crowd started cheering on about this, very excited at the news.

"As a result, this area and the Nirvana will be of great importance to them! This will be the experimental study of the two planets genders living together!" BC stated.

"Men and women living together?" Paiway asked.

"It sounds like trouble if you ask me, things can't be forced. It just won't work well that way!" Misty mentioned, as Q-chan nodded.

"True, but that's where I will come in!" Wallaby mentioned, taking a step forward.

"You! Solving problems!! Yeah, your just a problem as it is!" Forest muttered.

"Yeah, considering how you treat females, what good are you going to even be to the men!" Gascogne remarked.

"He will be the guidance counselor of the ship. In other words, he will be the one to keep track of any problems on board and resolve them. Considering he knows more about the wrongs of treating a female, he should be able to offer more guidance for the men of Tarak!" BC stated, scanning the crowd who seemed surprised about this.

"Wait, are you saying that there are going to be more males here?" Barnette asked.

"Yes." Magno answered, turning to Lucca who was standing next to forest. "Lucca is it?"

Lucca nodded to Magno shyly.

"Wallaby told me you could possibly build some extra space for the Nirvana, is this true?" Magno asked, not really trusting what she was told.

"A project that big sounds like the kind of job I could use. A few of the engineer's can help me out in creating the extra space!" She mentioned with eagerness.

"Excellent, we could use some room for the males that will be joining us!" Magno remarked.

"Wait, so you mean that there will be more men coming here?" Bel asked.

"Correct my dear. Every male except Duero will be participating, unless Vyse has made his choice!" Wallaby said looking to him.

"What kind of choice?" Forest asked, glaring at Wallaby.

"The choice to join Lucile O'Connell. Misty has the last say, whatever her decision is will be the answer!" Vyse stated, as he looked to her.

Every looked to Misty, Dita looking at her with some sadness. Misty sighed, looking to her.

"I'm sorry Dita, but Vyse and I will be leaving very soon!" She said, as every female gasped at the news.

"But why?" Dita asked, about to burst into tears.

Misty took Dita's hands in her own.

"Me and Vyse have a great power, and with it we must use it responsibly." She said, Dita listening closely. "I know it means we will leave you guys, but there are others who need our help. Be strong Dita, we will return to you some day!" She replied, releasing Dita's hands.

Dita started to cry, as Meia went to her side, holding her shoulders. Hibiki growled, looking to Vyse.

"I still can't believe you plan to live. Still, I guess I can agree, others do need your help, especially with that fighter you have!" Hibiki mentioned, taking a sigh as he told him the second part.

Vyse walked over, as he shoved Hibiki over to Dita.

"Hey, what was that for?" Hibiki demanded.

"Don't let her out of your arms Hibiki. Stand by her when she needs you!" Vyse mentioned.

"I swear, this place is becoming a day care now." Magno mentioned.

"Easy there Captain, we do have some adults here. Now then, Hibiki, Bart, and Forest, I want you two to get ready to go to Tarak. Duero will be staying here, considering his child may be in for delivery very soon." BC directed, Parfet blushing.

INSERT BREAK

The large mechanical ship was ready for departure, as the men had an hour to get ready. The females helped load some of their supplies.

"I still can't believe there sending you to that dustball of a planet!" Gascogne said in disgust.

"Remember Gascogne, smile!" He said, Gascogne laughing as her poker faced lips turned to a smile.

"Just be sure to come back to me!" She replied, as the two hugged one another tightly.

Bart sighed, watching the two hug.

"So you're Bart," Wallaby greeted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if you really want to get the girl, then you best stick with me and I'll help you get some ladies." He stated, Bart sighing.

Hibiki shook Meia's hand, as he started walking towards the platform.

"Hibiki, wait!" Dita cried out, running over to him.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at her.

"Hibiki… I want you to say my name… before you go!" Dita said, having gained some confidence to confront him.

"What, I can't do that without any reason!" Hibiki stated.

"But-"

Hibiki, let's go already!" BC demanded, as the three others went inside.

"Sorry, but its going to be busy from now on, and so… so…jeez." He turned off, walking to the door, as he stepped on, the ship separating from the extended platform.

Dita watched, as he stood there, looking back with a sad face. She turned around when he suddenly called her name out loud.

"Dita!" He called, Dita stopping, as she turned around, seeing his hand being held out. "Let's go!" He welcomed.

Almost everyone was stunned, surprised by what he had done.

"Even I didn't expect that!" Misty whispered to Vyse.

"Hibiki is his own man now. I'm sure those two will be together til death!" Vyse whispered back.

The female crew watched as the ship departed, with Dita inside.

"I'm surprised they didn't take me along!" Pyoro said, as he watched it leave.

Lucca immediately grabbed him, turning him to face her.

"I need your help for the adding space I plan to put on the Nirvana!" She said, as she pulled him off, as Pyoro squirmed.

INSERT BREAK

Misty and Vyse loaded their supplied into one of the open areas of Gasper in the back area. Vyse sighed, closing the back area up, as he stepped down the area, looking to Misty.

"Shall we say our farewells?" He asked, as Misty nodded.

The two turned to the crowd before them, Misty starting up.

"I thank you all for letting me be a part of the crew. I know it was hard to be able to understand you all, but I am glad that I met you all. You've all been very helpful to me." She stated, bowing to them. "I will miss you all!"

Vyse stepped forth, looking to them.

"When I first taken aboard, I was a man who had amnesia. You all took care of me, and helped me out. I will admit I cannot be forgiven for the acts I committed when I regained my memory and nearly got myself killed. Yet you did forgive me, even after all I had done, and I thank you. I perhaps am still following a dream that I had in childhood, but it will be sad to leave you all." Vyse mentioned, as he took a deep breath. "You have all been a great help to me during the journey here. I will not forget you people." He said, pulling Misty close to him.

"We will return here someday!" He stated, as the crowd remained silent, some waving while other cried many 'goodbyes'.

Turning, the two boarded their ship, starting up the large feline fighter. In a burst of ignition, Gasper flew forth, heading out into the dark star filled bounds of space.

"It's going to be so dull since some of the crew is gone!" Amaro said, looking down.

"Even so, it's best we get back to work. Let's at least be prepared for the new men that are coming here!" Meia mentioned, looking directly to them.

"That's right everyone. Lets get back to our duties; we still have a lot of work ahead of us!" Magno mentioned, as everyone obeyed, getting back to the designated stations.

INSERT BREAK

"Well Misty, we are going off to the alliance!" Vyse mentioned, taking a sigh.

"Yes, I sure hope they plan to give us a good rewards if we agree to help them." She stated, as they continued their move.

"We'll see, but they best offer more then a first class room aboard that ship." He said, as Gasper continued to fly off into the deeper regions of space.


	22. Ten Years Later

"10 years and three months have passed since the Earth Paksis was merged with the Nirvana. Since then has an alliance called "Humans United Federation" or H.U.F. has been founded in order to bring both peace and protection to all humans. Stability and trade are improving between planets, new resources and materials are being researched to improve upon our technological advances. It has been about eight years since we last saw the Nirvana, when we had our wedding aboard that ship. Oh what a memorable day that was, perhaps the second marriage that took place between a male and female that took place aboard the ship (Gascogne and Forest would be the first).

However, we have been busy with work within the alliance and raising our two kids Ryu and Schala. They are both twins I gave birth to six years ago, and while we also have adopted a girl a few months before they where born, she has been able to take care of herself when we where busy with the kids. She even gave us a hand in looking out for them, especially when we where exhausted from work. Kira is her name, and even if she was a bit rough around the edges at first, she has become a well-mannered woman.

We now travel aboard a decent, but still small ship we call "Serenity", a ship we brought with credits we earned from our duties within the HUF and have recently been doing any transporting or attacking jobs that can earn us enough money to support our family. While it has been a life of traveling from one place to another, we have been searching for a place to settle down eventually. It is however hard since some of the planets are not too welcoming to others.

Recently we decided to take a break, and upon hearing the Nirvana was passing through the area, we decided to pay them a visit since we where nearby. I know it has been a long time since we saw them, but I know they will remember us. I just wonder how much things have changed."

* * *

Chapter 22: Ten Years Later

A ship nearly half the size of the size of the Nirvana approached. The ship had two wingspans that where colored in a dark red, while the shaft areas where blue. Three thrusters where stationed on the back end, enabling it to reach speeds up to the ten thousands. It was a ship at least the size of Rabat's one cruiser, but was much more up to date with the times.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since we left!" Misty said, taking a deep sigh.

"We have been busy with making ends meet and we have two kids on our hands." Vyse stated, as he looked at the radar.

The two had changed their clothing style over the past decade. Vyse had worn a blue leather jacket upon his upper body; his pants while black were more newer and had more pockets. His feet where covered with leather black boots. He had aged a bit as well, having kept his hair long and ponytailed around the lower region of his back head. He also had grown a goatee around his mouth, keeping it nicely trimmed as he knew to look nice and neat.

Misty had changed from her jumpsuit to a more outlook outfit. She had on a red tank top with a few writings on it, tan shorts that where very slim and came up to her mid thighs, and sky blue boots that came up to the bottom of her calves. She had grown a lot more since they had left, her breasts having increased in size and her body looking much older then before.

"True, but do you think they will remember us?" She asked, looking over her shoulder towards him.

"I am sure they remember us well, just keep on course, if they where in this direction at a steady speed, we should reach them shortly." He answered.

* * *

The past ten years where doing well, the Nirvana had a new area upon the upper area of the ship that extended a few more quarters to the men. With things being a bit more easier on the ship then expected, Wallaby Gilder was transferred to the Paraiso as the females and males might have more conflicts on a ship where they where meeting for the first time. Magno Vivian had died a couple years back, due to a heart failure. She had left a will, granting BC position of Captain aboard the ship. Magno was buried within the garden of the ship, given a proper funeral and tombstone that was fit for a captain of her caliber. BC had given her position to a male named Ulysses R. Akbar, who she felt would fit the position.

As the Serenity approached the Nirvana did Amaro catch it on screen, turning to Akbar.

"I am reading a ship heading our way. It appears to be a carrier ship, but it's not one we have encountered." She stated to the commander.

Akbar turned looking to BC.

"The ship could be another damn merchant!" Akbar mentioned, as merchants seemed to be almost everywhere flooring out items these days.

"Are they sending anything on any frequency?" BC asked, turning to Cel and Bel.

"No communicat- wait, I am getting a frequency on one of the channels, it must be them." Cel remarked, as a communication window opened.

"Hey there guys, been a decade since we last saw you!" Vyse cheerfully stated, most of the bridge crew gasping.

"You… you're-" Akbar looked on shocked, knowing who he was.

"Decided to return?" BC asked, cracking a smile.

"Actually a visit. Five coming aboard, just need a place to dock." Misty stated, as BC looked down at Glenn, who had taken over Ezra's place when she left to be with Rebecca and raise Kahlua together.

"Glenn, any area where the ship could dock?" BC asked, as Glenn looked throughout the area.

"Best place is the underside at starboard." Glenn replied, as he sent the information to Vyse.

* * *

The Serenity moved into position, extending the entrance tube up upon one of the entrances with on the Nirvana. Vyse looked on as all status gages were green, as he sighed with relief. The sound of a door sliding open caught their attention, as Vyse and Misty glanced over towards the door.

Standing there was a young boy with blue hair, his eyes the same color. He wore an orange jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was cut short and spiked, as he wanted shorter hair.

"'Bout time we got there!" He stated, Vyse and Misty looking to one another as they sighed.

* * *

"I wonder what the Nirvana is like?" The green haired female asked, looking to the pink haired teenage female who sat in a chair.

The green haired one was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts that where well above her knees and hugged her waist, and yellow boots. She had red eyes that matched Misty's own. Upon her left shoulder was a little yellow blob similar to Misty's. She had a collar around her neck that was black, but also the core function of what made her Q-tron function. She laid on the bed positioned to the right side of the room from the entrance, her hands behind her head.

"Who knows, the place could have had a makeover since ten years have passed." The pinked hared female remarked.

She wore a blue and black jumpsuit that hugged most of her body. She had black high heeled boots, the heels large enough to make walking easier and not so slim.

"I just hope that ship isn't boring like most of the ships we visit!" Schala stated, leaning back against the wall.

"You know how adults are: Always against kids going into certain areas. Still, it's only for your safety!" Kira remarked, Schala sighing, her Q-chan looking frustrated.

Kira stood up from her chair, as she headed towards the door. Schala sighed, sitting up as her legs moved to the edge of the bed as she pushed herself off of the bed and stood up on the floor. She followed Kira from behind, the two heading to the lift station. They stepped aboard the elevator, as the doors slid shut.

"I hope this ship isn't like the Sphinx or Blue Calibur!" Ryu stated, crossing his arms.

"Betcha it is!" Schala remarked, the two engaging into an argument of 'uh-uh', and 'uh-huh'.

The two where stopped as Kira hit the two over the head with her fists.

"You two really can be a pain!" Kira remarked, the two twins sticking their tongues out at her.

"The doors opened, as the family stepped aboard. So far there where a few males who looked at her, as the five stepped out of the lift.

"Not much of a warm welcome." Misty remarked angrily.

"It's not like they all can just drop what they are doing and see us." Vyse answered.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that!" Came a familiar voice.

Hibiki walked forth, having grown a bit since they had last saw him. He was dressed more casually then before, he wore a black shirt with an orange vest over his shirt. His pants a tan color and came down to his lower calves, his feet clothed by black boots. While he looked much older, he still kept his face shaved and his hair long and restrained.

"I see you have changed since we last saw one another." Vyse mentioned, Hibiki nodding.

"Ten years can change many people." Hibiki replied, as he looked down at the kids.

"So where's Dita?" Vyse asked looking around.

"She's making me some lunch." Hibiki replied, leaning down as he looked at the two twins.

"So who might these two be?" Hibiki asked, looking them over.

"Our twins, Schala and Ryu!" Misty mentioned, as she pointed to each.

"MOM!!" The two said, as the two looked at her with embarrassed glances.

"Twins huh? So you're telling me that these two where both born in a female?" He asked, very surprised.

"Of course, but it is very rare!" Misty stated, taking a sigh.

"Congratulations then." He said, as Misty nodded.

"Trust me; giving birth to twins isn't easy." Misty remarked, with a sigh.

"Hibiki, I have your-"

Dita stopped, looking at the newcomers, noticing at least two, as she dropped the prepared food package. She also had changed, having still the same jacket, but with red spaghetti tank top, a shorter type skirt that hugged her hips but still having a white color. Her boots where black all around, with pink lining along the sides of them.

She had grown since they had last met, having wider hips and a fuller bosoms. She looked lower, her face growing brighter.

"Wow, you have kids!?" Dita remarked, as she moved closer to her, examining them.

"You two look so cute!" Dita gleefully stated.

"Thank you!" Schala said, with a pleased face.

"Cute? Yuck!" Ryu stated, as he gave a disgusted glance.

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?" Dita said worried.

Kira hit Ryu on the head with her flat hand.

"Ow, what you do that for?" Ryu demanded.

"She was giving you a complement Ryu." Vyse stated, Ryu crossing his arms, his eyes closing as his face filled with frustration.

"I don't like being called 'cute', it makes me feel like a girl!" Ryu muttered.

Dita laughed, looking at him with a smile.

"You're just like Hibiki when I first met him." Dita stated, as he seemed to be just like him.

Hibiki sighed, hearing her remark.

"C'mon, I wasn't that arrogant!" He stated, looking to her with a shocked face.

"Trust me; this is normal for someone his age. Usually boys and girls always are more rivals to one another when they are young." Misty said, Hibiki and Dita nodding.

"We'd like to head to the bridge, if that's okay?" Vyse asked, Hibiki nodding as he looked to the kids.

"It's fine, but kids are not allowed on the bridge." Hibiki said, the two twins glaring at him.

"Why don't you guys head to the café." Dita suggested, as Kira smiled.

"Sounds good, I am a hungry!" Kira said, placing a hand on the two kids outer shoulders. "That sound good to you two?" She asked, the two nodding.

"Just don't give them anything sweet. They might cause more trouble aboard this ship then they do on Serenity when they have too much suger." Vyse suggested to Kira.

"Oh don't worry; I won't let these two get the sweet treats!" Kira remarked, the two twins grumbling.

"Okay, just follow me there!" Dita directed, taking the lead, as the twins and Kira followed her from behind.

Hibiki lead the two off, leading them to the bridge, as they appeared on the main area. The crew looked at them, as Vyse looked around the area, seeing at least four familiar faces and some new ones.

"A lot has changed since you both left." BC stated, as she looked to them.

While the chair was still the same, with some more padding. Vyse nodded, looking around the area. He noticed at least four familiar faces including BCs.

"Ten years can change a lot." He replied to her, looking to the others.

"I take it you're having trouble as well with adjusting to the way things are going now, huh?" Akbar asked, Vyse looking over at him.

"Since the harvest forces have become almost obsolete and we have had kids to take care of, we have become transporters for cargo since things have quieted down." Vyse stated, crossing his arms.

"Yes, since ten years ago when the paksis of earth merged with our ship did Earth become less of a threat. This ship has become less of a battleship and more of an explorer type ship." BC stated, looking out to the stars.

"Space must be an infinite frontier that may never be charted by humans for millennia." Misty remarked, crossing her arms.

"Be that as it may, it still gives our crew something to look forward to." BC said, still staring out into the stars.

A com window opened up, as Bart was on it. He had changed since Vyse last saw him, having grown a bit more in body measures, plus his hair was as it was before he cut it off, and he had grown a shortly trimmed beard.

"Captain, I know I ask a lot, but-"

"Go ahead Bart. You do have a right to have dinner with your wife and child." BC cut in, as Bart smiled, coming out from portal that lead him to the drivers hall.

He smiled, as he started to run off, heading out of the bridge.

"Heh, guess he finally matured enough to get a girl." Misty said with a chuckled.

"Bart was able to settle down with someone. Presumably with Andrea, a girl who worked in the food court area. Bart met her sometime after you two left. Seems he shaped up enough that he was able to finally woe someone." BC said with a smile.

"I'm surprised he found someone in less then ten years." Vyse said looking at the door where Bart had gone through.

* * *

The café door slid open, as the Dita entered, the twins behind her, and Kira behind them, looking around the area. The twins stopped, looking to a table where Meia had sat. Unlike most on the ship, she still had kept the same dread uniform she had worn so long ago, along with her eye piece that she treasured so much. The two looked at her with surprise, before running towards her.

"AUNT MEIA!!" They cried out, Meia widening her eyes, as she dropped her mug on the table, spilling her drink all over the table she was sitting at.

The two had grabbed her arms, looking up at her with glee.

"Do I…" She looked at Schala first, then to Ryu, noticing some similarity.

Kira sighed, as she looked at them with frustration. She pulled the two by the shirts.

"Jeez, can you two show some manners!" Kira said, the two squirming as Meia stood up.

She looked at Schala as it soon hit her who these two where related to. She smiled, petting them on the head.

"So which one of you is the oldest?" She asked, Kira shooting her an annoyed glare.

"Oldest?" The twins replied, as they looked to each other.

"Miss Gibson, they are twins, they are the same age." Kira remarked with irritation.

"But…" Meia then saw the glare again, sighing.

"Kira, which one of us is the oldest?" Schala asked, really wondering who came out first.

"When you're older, you will know. For now, you're still too young!" Kira stated, as Ryu sighed.

"Probably because we are going to fight over it." He stated, as the two looked at one another.

The doors slid opened, as in came a young boy with short green hair came in. He wore a leather brown jacket, black gloves, blue pants, and black boots on his body. He looked around with his brown eyes, as he saw the two kids.

"Huh, haven't seen you three before, you guys new to the ship?" He asked walking over.

"Zelos you best not be up to your old tricks, your parents really have enough trouble with your last little stunt!" Meia remarked, as she knew the boy all to well.

"Tricks? What has he done that has Miss Gibson in an uproar?" Kira asked, looking to Dita.

"Zelos has pulled a few cons on people and usually gone to areas of the ship where he didn't belong. He is the son of Miss Gasco and Mr. Antilles, and they really have put up with a lot of grief their son causes." Dita mentioned, as Zelos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it my fault I don't like being cooped up in certain areas?" He asked, Meia glaring at him.

"You know full well why you can't go there!" Meia said, as Zelos sighed.

"Yeah yeah, you say it is for my safety, but when has this ship ever been in danger recently?" He asked, shooting a frustrated glance.

"That isn't the point; you also can be a distraction to people. You really made things a problem when you fooled around with your mothers stock!" Meia stated, Zelos snorted.

"Is it my fault that she didn't put a password on it, I was just looking for my game 'Busterman 13'." He stated.

"Zelos, that rebellious attitude is the one reason I don't let you even train to be a pilot of a vanguard, moreover my own legacy, the 'Beast'." Came a voice, as out of the back area came a male.

He wore mostly an apron, having on brown loafers, long black pants, a long sleeved white shirt, and an apron over his own front side. His hair was brown, as he didn't have a beard anymore, as he looked down at the boy with his green eyes, Zelos looking away from the glaring male.

"Mr. Antilles, taking a break?" Dita ask, as he looked to Dita with a smile.

"More like giving my son a partial lecture." He said, looking down at the twins.

"Who might these two be? Never seen them around!" He said walking over to them.

"They happen to be Vyse and Misty's children." Meia said, sitting down in her chair.

"Really? I'm surprised those two decided to have kids early too." He said, knowing that others had had kids as well aboard the ship, most younger then 30.

"They're also twins!" Dita mentioned, the two twins sighing.

"Is that so? Those two really are blessed." He said, Zelos snorted.

"Yes, well, could you get us some food. I will take a Caesar salad. Ryu will take a plain burger with cheese, mustard and some fries on the side, and Schala would like a plain burger with ketchup, fries as well." Kira stated, having known the two real well.

"Heh, when it comes to burgers on this ship, I usually make the best. Salads aren't my specialty, but I know someone good at it!" Forest replied, as he walked back into the kitchen, the door closing behind him.

Zelos smirked, seeing his father leave. He took out a stack of cards, walking to the table, as he took a seat.

"Anyone up for a game of poker?" He asked, Meia giving him a stern glance.

"Easy there Miss Gibson, free game, no need for any wagers." He stated.

Dita grabbed his hands, as she pulled up his sleeves revealing a few cards placed in it.

"And you're still cheating too." Dita mentioned, Zelos sighing.

"What's there to lose if I am, I said no wagers!" He stated.

"That doesn't make it right to cheat. Your dirty tricks are also why you aren't trusted well also." Meia explained, as Zelos laughed.

"Yeah, but honesty doesn't always get'cha everywhere." He mentioned, as he leaned back in his chair as he smiled.

* * *

Vyse and Misty stood at the grave where Magno was buried, a very nicely designed grave with an angel standing above, and underneath the statue was the thick pillar holding it up with the inscription of Magno's birth and death date on it.

"Well Magno, I know we weren't able to make it to your funeral… but in honer of you, I can at least give you something to show some respect." He said, pulling out a bottle he had went back to get after meeting BC on the bridge.

"To a good Captain!" He said, as he poured the expensive champagne onto her grave.

"To the one who let us aboard this ship." Misty mentioned, as she took the bottle, pouring more on her grave.

They sighed, having given some great champagne to the wise and very wonderful captain they knew.

"Gasper always said you liked this kind of alcohol, so for him, we brought it so we could at least honor you when you passed away." Vyse said with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence the two gave, as the turned walking away. The two looked around at the garden that had grown much more since they had left.

"I'm surprised you two decided to finally visit!" Came a familiar voice.

"Yes, and our kids are here as well." Vyse said, looking up at her, as she stood a few feet away.

She had changed into a still sultry type red dress, similar to her old outfit sleeve wise and revealing, but having a larger gap around her back area. She now had on formal high heel shoes, both a golden color. She had kept her hair still long and flowing.

"Kids, huh? How many do you have exactly?" Jura asked, surprised at them having more then one kid.

"Guess the rumors aren't spreading as fast. We have three, one we adopted and the other two are twins, one male and one female!" Misty stated, as Jura's eyes widening as she heard the last part.

"You're kidding!" She remarked, taking a heavy sigh.

"Mother!" Came a voice, as a long green haired girl ran towards Jura.

She was dressed more fancy then most, a white one piece dress with many roses on them with short sleeves that had an elastic band around her upper biceps, and the dress went down to her mid calves. On her feet were boots that where similar to the ones Jura wore ten years ago, only they where smaller to fit the young girl. Jura looked down at the girl as she smiled, her hand grabbing the girl by her underarms, as she lifted her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you follow me all the way here Hina?" Jura asked, as the young girl nodded, looking up at her with her blue eyes.

"So you and Barnette finally had a girl?" Misty asked, as Jura nodded.

"Yes, she is our precious little angel." Jura replied, hugging her daughter tighter as Hina hugged her back.

Vyse and Misty smiled, enjoying seeing a parent and a child in a moment such as this.

* * *

"Shirley, Andrea, I'm here!" Bart called out, as a female walked over to him.

She had dark skin similar to BC's, her oak brown hair only coming down to her neck, spread out away from face. While she did wear glasses, her beautiful purple eyes looked into his won warm heartedly, her arms moving around her. She dressed in a uniform that most females within the Café wore, still keeping in uniform.

"Papa!" Came a voice, as a young blonde hair girl ran over to, hugging Bart on the legs.

Bart smiled, as he placed his hand on her head, rubbing it. He had named her after the one girl who he had cared for, who listened to him. She looked up at him with her blue eyes smiling, dressed in a white casual dress that had no sleeves on it. It had a cute rabbit on it, and the lower region went down to her knees. She had on blue boots for her size, completing her outfit.

"So what's for dinner?" Bart asked, as Andrea let go of him, presenting a dinner of cooked chicken thighs sautéed with a honey glaze.

Bart only looked on hungry, as he took a seat at the table. He waited for the other two to take their seat, as he took a piece of chicken. He sighed, as he looked down at it, Andrea noticing it.

"Something wrong Bart?" She asked, Bart taking a deep breath.

"I was just thinking… how Vyse showed me that not all cooking caused your mouth to feel like it was on fire." He said, cutting his piece of chicken up.

"Why does something like that come up now?" She asked, Bart looking to her with a smile.

"I guess because he's come back here recently." He answered, his wife gasping.

"Really? How are things with him and Misty?" She asked, wondering if the two had any problems.

"The two are still married, but like us, they are busy adapting to the way things are." Bart remarked taking a sigh.

"What things?" Shirley asked, looking at them with confusion.

"Oh, the way things where five years ago Shirley." Her mother replied.

"You mean when those bad machines where still active?" Shirley asked, as her mother nodded.

"Yes. Those days seem to be coming to an end." Andrea said, taking a sigh.

* * *

Lucca sighed, wiping her head with her forearm. Having now dressed in an engineer's outfit most on the Nirvana wore. She was now second in engineering next to Parfet, and was recently learning more about the mechanics of the ship. She had contributed to making another section of the ship for the men upon the back area on the top part of the ship. It was a lot of work, but in the end it held, after they managed to get the Paksis to accept it. They had used most of the remains of the harvest flagship that Gascogne had revived to create a larger portion for the men's new quarters and managed to once more cause the paksis to crystallize and of course fuse the area to it. While it did cause some stress, it still was able to create a new part for the Nirvana.

Lucca changed a bit, having grown up to an adult, now the age of twenty three. Certain areas grew in her body, so she was a lot more beautiful then before. She turned to look behind her, as a boy wearing a orange jacket with black pants stood behind her. He had long black hair, and glasses as thick as Parfet's.

"Fargo, could you please hand me the welding needles?" She asked, as he nodded handing her over the needles, as she started to work upon the board.

"I wish I could work on some areas of this ship like my mother does!" Fargo complained, crossing his arms.

"I know that you are eager to work on certain parts of the ship, but you still need a few more years of experience before you can begin working on certain parts of the ships wiring." Lucca replied, as she continued to work.

Fargo sighed, adjusting his glassed, as he looked around.

"Why do I need to wait that long?" He demanded.

"Maybe three or five years. Experience and honing your skills is what will get you to be able to work on the ship. Ten years ago I wasn't allowed to work on one part of the ship until I was able to understand it. That took me at least a couple years considering I never understood this stuff." She explained as Fargo sighed knowing she was right.

"Really? I heard that you helped create the one part of the Nirvana." He remarked, Lucca stopped what she was doing.

"Yes, I did, but the paksis did have crystallization and changed the area to make it compatible with the rest of the ship." She replied, Fargo tilting his head.

"Crystallization? You mean the erosion from the Paksis?" He asked, Lucca nodding.

"Yes, that is what made the area for the other launch bay for the Vanguards and male quarters." She replied, as she went back to work.

A beeping went off, as Fargo took out his logbook.

"Ah man, I'm going to be late for reading class!" He remarked, as he started to run off.

"Fargo!!" Lucca called out, but knew it wasn't any use.

"Damn it, I really hate the education agenda's aboard this ship." She remarked, taking a deep sigh. "But then again, kids have to learn some things in life." She stated, going back to her work.

* * *

Duero looked over the medical files, as Misty and Vyse stood where they where. He looked over Misty's, a smile curling over his face.

"So you gave birth to a male and a female, I'm surprised you managed to live as well." He said, looking over to them.

He didn't change his outfit either; he still wore the Tarak medical doctors uniform, the black pants and black boots. He smiled, going back to his research.

"You and Parfet are lucky too, considering you tried to have a kid while she was young!" She remarked.

"Yes, Fargo is doing quite well. He seems to take after Parfet since he works with electronics!" Duero mentioned, as he looked over the files.

"Are you jealous about it?" Vyse asked, Duero turning around as he took a huff.

"People have their on choices to go by. My son has found his own ambition and I am proud that he enjoys it. After all, most parents want what's best for their children, right?" He asked, the Misty and Vyse looking to each other.

* * *

"Lemme go Miss Gibson!" Zelos demanded, as she pulled him along.

The door to the toppings center opened, as Meia and the resisting Zelos entered into the room. Gascogne looked over; a look of frustration filled her face.

"So what has he done this time?" Gascogne asked, as she knew he must have caused some kind of trouble.

"Nothing short of the normal cheating, but he did try to hit a little girl!" Meia stated, Zelos grunting.

"Really? What have I told you about picking fights young man!" She demanded, Zelos only grunting.

"Maybe Schala ought a know not to insult my gender!" He remarked.

"Schala? Never heard of her before." She said, checking the names.

"She happens to be the daughter of Vyse and Misty. Although the young are always more bitter to one another, especially considering their age." Meia stated.

"So Vyse and Misty are early parents too?" Gascogne said, taking a sigh. "These kids seem to be throwing their lives away!" She stated with some disgust, looking to Zelos, "Now, what have I told you about hitting girls Zelos!" She said, giving a scowling glare.

"Men don't hit girls because it is wrong," He said, taking a breath. "But when someone insults my gender, then I have a right to hit them!" He stated, but was slapped by Meia.

"I guess you want to be grounded again then?" Gascogne remarked, Zelos blinking.

"Fine, but if I ever hear someone call men stupid again, I won't hesitate to hold back!" Zelos remarked.

"Fine then, you're grounded." Gascogne remarked Zelos eyes widening, "Anymore complaints and I will make it a month of solitude in your room."

Zelos growled, hearing that he was grounded.

* * *

Parfet looked at the paksis, as she saw it glow a bit brighter then usual.

"The paksis looks a bit different then it usually does!" A male with white hair mentioned.

"I know, wonder if it has something to do with Gasper being close?" Parfet replied.

She still wore her same outfit, the orange jacket, the orange pants, and her black boots. Her hair was still similar to a scarecrow, but she really didn't care.

"Possibly, from what Magno had stated, Gasper was able to communicate with the paksis." A female engineer stated.

"Yes… since he had a paksis in him and seemed to become one when the two artificial ones merged. It's a wonder if Vyse and Misty use him for their own ship?" Parfet wondered.

"Actually, I happen to be only the back up power of the ship. Vyse and Misty still treat me as if I was a human mind you?" Gasper stated, as he opened a window, revealing his feline face.

"Glad to hear they still take good care of you." Parfet mentioned, Gasper nodding.

"Yes, and the paksis seems to be doing well too!" He mentioned, smiling as he could with his hologram image.

"Yes, it seems to have not acted up for a long time." Parfet remarked, as she glanced at it.

* * *

A week passed as the Gunlash family stayed with the crew. While things aboard the Nirvana had changed since they had left, it was still a ship that was doing well. The men and women had quarrels from time to time, but otherwise they where able to cooperate even more. Even as time went slower and not a battle happened during their stay, the Gunlash family still had a good time there.

* * *

Vyse and Misty took their seats on the bridge, preparing to depart.

"Well Captain BC, it was a pleasant visit I must say." Vyse stated, as BC smiled.

"Try to visit us a little more sooner next time though!" BC stated, Misty nodding.

"We will, count on it." She stated with a confident tone.

Several communication windows popped up, with most people saying goodbye. The two answered as well as they could, the Serenity slowly undocking, as it started to fly off in another direction.

"I guess the time of peace is already upon us?" Misty said, taking a sigh.

"Even for them, but even so, they will manage. I mean, we have as well managed to adapt to the new age." Vyse stated, as Misty nodded.

"Yep, the future where our offspring can grow up without having anyone to control them!" Misty stated, as they flew away from the ship.

* * *

Authors note: Well, this completes my series, I hope you all have enjoyed the series and if I still have the will, I plan to write another. I just hope it will be as good. Anyway, thank you all for reading. 


End file.
